Pokemon Blanco Negro
by wholock87
Summary: Luego de haber visto pkm BW (en el cual intentaron revivir original series) me puse a escribir Best Wishes desde cero con los personajes algo diferentes y algo mas apegado al juego.
1. EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO VIAJE

**Hola, este es mi primer fic y pues el asunto es que en vista que la saga best wishes termino (ya hace un buen tiempo) y me dejo con un mal sabor de boca, la razón es quelos juegos en mi opinión tienen la mejor historia de todas las sagas de pokemon y en el anime no la supieron aprovechar, no es que diga que la saga es mala tiene sus momentos que si son buenos pero no fue lo mejor que hicieron, asi que me decidí digamos volver a hacer la saga haciéndola mas cercano al juego y tomare también cosas que pasaron en el anime tanto como en el manga pero serán un poco distorsionados y hare que la historia sea algo oscura. Espero que le gusten y no me pongan cosas malas en los comentarios, así que acá les va el primer episodio. **

Un dia en la región de Kanto específicamente en pueblo paleta un entrenador de nombre Ash Ketchum quien había quedado entre los cuatro mejores de Sinnoh se estaba alistando porque iria a una nueva región pero esta ves no para participar en una liga, el se iria de vacaciones.

Ash: (todo emocionado y gritando) bien pikachu hoy nos iremos de vacaciones a unova, tenemos suerte que el prof. Oak nos haya invitado no crees.

Pikachu: pika!

Mientras que desde la sala.

Delia: ash baja de una ves que se nos hace tarde, ah por cierto tienes una llamada en el teléfono.

Ya en el teléfono

Ash: wow no pensé que fueras tu

Dawn: pues quien mas podría ser (diciendo eso entre risas) ¿asi que te vas de viaje a unova?

Ash: ¿pero como sabes eso?

Dawn: tu mama me lo acaba de decir, cuando termine lo que estoy haciendo ire para kanto a visitarte

Ash: bien entonces quedamos, en unos días volveré asi que te voy a esperar

Delia: ¡ASH APURA QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!

Ash: oh este ya me tengo que ir, ya nos veremos

Dawn: bien que te valla bien en tus vacaciones.

Luego de que colgara el teléfono salio como una bala hacia el carro que los llevaría al aeropuerto, luego cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, de un tedioso papeleo por fin entran al avión que dara rumbo a unova. Mientras todo esta esta sucediedo, en unova para ser mas especifico en pueblo Nuvema una chica de pelo marron, con una blusa blanca cubierto con un chaleco negro, usando una gorra blanca con una pokebola de color rosado se esta preparando.

Hilda: ¡mama!, has visto mis botines.

Mama: mmm pues creo que están debajo de tu cama.

Hilda: bien con que aquí estaban, (luego de eso se voltea y mira una pokeball que estaba en su escritorio) tendre que llevarte quisas asi… (diciendo esto ultimo un pococ preocupada)

Luego de eso baja las escaleras directo a la sala, al aser esto un pkemon de color rosa con dibujos de flores se levanta con la intendcion de jugar con ella.

Hilda: bien munna, estas lista porque hoy iniciaremos nuestro viaje (teniendo a munna en sus brazos y alzándola mientras empieza a dar vueltas toda emocionada)

Mama: bien hija se que hoy inicias tu viaje y la verdad es que te voy a extrañar mucho, no sabes cuanto

Hilda: yo también te extrañare mama pero recuerda que con este viaje espero mejorar como persona y cumplir mis sueños.

Mama: entonces que tengas suerte, tu bicicleta ya esta reparada asi que puedes irte en ella.

Hilda: (abrazando a su mama) muchas gracias te quiero. (montándose en su biciceta mientras munna la seguía flotando) tendras noticias de mi muy pronto.

En este punto de la historia el avionque llevaba a Ash, su madre y el prof. Oak ya esta aterrizando.

Delia: espera hijo no corras

Prof. Oak: oh vamos déjalo esta emocionado.

Ash: (saliendo del avión y estando ahora dentro del aeropuerto que esta a unos 20 min. Del pueblo Nuvema) increíble (un grupo de pidove salen volando muy cerca de el haciendo que pikachu se caiga de su hombro, ash todo emocionado no nota es) ¿que son esos pokemon?

Pikachu: pika(mientras que le jala el pantalón)

Ash: lo siento amigo eestoy tan emocionado que no me di cuenta.

Prof. Oak: bien ash veo que estas muy impaciente

Ash: pues claro y por cierto muchas muchas gracias por invitarme

Prof. Oak: o no hay de que

¿?: vaya vaya vaya si es mi buen amigo el prof. Oak

Prof oak: (este se voltea y ve a una mujer con el pelo amarrado de color castaño usando una bata blanca) hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. Ash, Delia ella es la profesora Juniper, que se joven aspecto no les engañe ya que a pesar de su edad ya es toda una eminencia en las investigaciones relacionadas con pokemon, ella es una genio.

Prof. Juniper: oh ya vasta oak me esta sonrojando.

Ash: (dirigiéndose a juniper) yo soy ash de pueblo paleta mucho gusto

Prof. Juniper: mucho gusto ash, oh que lindo tienes un pikachu (mientras acariciaba al roedor) aca los ver un pikachu es un golpe de suerte.

Ash: ¿enserio?

Prof. Juniper: pues si, aca en unova los pokemon son totalmente diferentes a los que hay en kanto y sus regiones que lo limitan. Bueno mejor ya vámonos al laboratorio.

Mientras que ellos están en el carro que los llevara al laboratorio del pueblo Nuvema Ash observa a los alrededores y ve nuevos pokemon que nunca había visto en ninguno de sus viajes, se puede decir que el esta totalmente emocionado por esto, es mas si el en ese momento tuviera pokeball estaría atrapando a diestra y siniestra todo lo que se le cruzaba pero ese no es el caso. Luego de unos veinte min. Aproximadamente por fin llegan al laboratorio.

Ash: wow este laboratorio es impresionante, podría decir que es mucho mas moderno que el del prof. Oak.

Prof. Oak: ejem

Ash: lo siento (esto ultimo diciéndolo con una gotita al estilo anime)

Luego de que Ash estuviera curioseando por el laboratorio un asistente de la profesora aparece ras la puerta.

Asistente: prof. Juniper un nuevo chico ah venido a recibir su primer pokemon.

Juniper: bien ahora mismo voy, ¿Ash quieres venir?

Ash: pero claro, asi tendré oportunidad de ver nuevos pokemon y si son los iniciales de unova es mejor (diciendo esto ultimo todo exaltado de la emoción)

Luego de que Ash cruzara la puerta y se dirigiera corriendo hacia el lugar donde se daría los hechos se encuentra con un chico de aproximadamente su edad, este tenia el pelo castaño y vestía una chaqueta anaranjada.

Ash: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Ash y soy de pueblo paleta.

Trip: mmm por lo visto eres de Kanto

Ash: (sorprendido) ¿y como sabes de eso, acaso la prof. Juniper te dijo algo que tendira visita de Kanto?

Trip: pues dijiste que eras de pueblo paleta y además tienes un pikachu en tu hombro, por cierto me llamo trip (volteadose a ver a la prof. Juniper) bien estoy listo para recibirlo.

Prof. Juniper: bien trip observa (sacando tras pokeball y lanzándolas hacia el aire, y de estas se materializaron tres pokemon) el primero es snivy un tipo planta, el segundo tepig el tipo fuego y el tercero es oshawott el tipo agua.

Ash: mmmm pues si por mi fuera escogería a oshawott se ve muy lindo.

Esto hace que oshawott se sonroje

Trip: (diciendo esto de forma fría) pues soy yo el que va a escoger no tu, mmmm quiero a snivy

Esto hace que oshawott se quede en shock.

Prof. Juniper: bien trip entonces toma aca tienes tus 5 pokeball, la pokeball de snivy y una pokedex.

Ash: oye trip quieres una batalla

Trip: mmm pues bueno, ¿te enfrentaras con pikachu?

Ash: claro y veras que te venceremos

Luego de unos minutos, ya en la arena que esta afueras del laboratorio.

Ash: bien trip tú tienes el primer golpe.

Trip: bien snivy ataca usando látigo

Ash: pikachu esquiva y luego usa sorpresa.

Tanto snivy como pikachu se lanzan a la batalla, pikachu fue muy rápido pero snivy utiliza latigo nop para impactar a pikachu y hacer que este retroceda sino que lo agarra de una de las patas.

Ash: ¡oh no! Pikachu intenta utilizar impactrueno

Pikachu en el aire empieza a cargar la electricidad en ese instante Trip da una orden haciendo que snivy lanzara a pikachu de golpe directo hacia un árbol.

Ash: ¿pikachu estas bien? (el roedor amarillo se levanta y asiente con la cabeza) bien pikachu tacleada de volteos

Trip: ¡Snivy ciclón de hojas!

Antes de que ambos ataques impactaran se siente un temblor en toda la región, por suerte fue uno a muy baja escala así que no ocasiona daños.

Trip: creo que será mejor terminar con esto, este temblor fue algo repentino y no quiero que snivy le pase algo por esto (en su mente: aunque sea vi que este snivy si tiene mucho potencial).

Luego de que se fuera y Ash regrese al laboratorio.

Prof. Juniper: pues bueno en los monitores se detecta que el epicentro del temblor fue en el desierto que esta afueras de ciudad Castelia mmm viendo los diagramas no existe peligro alguno. (volteándose a ver a ash) ¿estas bien?

Ash: claro, aunque sea tuve una batalla contra un nuevo pokemon que nunca vi antes.

Ya pasado el tiempo y llegada la noche durante la cena.

Ash: mama ya lo decidí me quedare y conquistare la liga unova.

Delia: mmm pues bueno ya me imaginaba que algo parecido a esto ocurriría, de acuerdo puedes quedarte además pikachu está contigo asi que el te puede cuidar.

Ash: gracias mama.

Prof. Juniper. Bien Ash en ese caso mañana te daré una pokedex y cinco pokeball, considera esto como un regalo por todos mis años de amistad con el prof oak.

Ya luego de que terminaran de cenar y que el oshawott del laboratorio se pusiera a jugar con el pikachu de ash, luego de eso y todos dormidos y ya por la mañana.

Delia: Bien hijo en tu mochila guarde tus cosas asi que no te preocupes de eso.

Ash gracias mama, pikachu nos vamos, (pero este seguía jugando con oshawott, cosa que al irse pikachu al hombre de Ash este se entristece) mmmm que le pasa a ese oshawott

Prof. Juniper: pues creo que le gusta jugar con pikachu, desde ayer que no paran de estar juntos mmmmm, ¿Ash que te parece si te llevas a oshawott, después de todo el se ve que se encariño contigo después de haberlo alabado ayer cuando Trip escogio a snivy?

Ash: (queda mirando a oshawott) ¿es eso cierto oshawott? (oshawott asiento mientras pone unos ojos que nadie pudiera resistir) bien de acuerdo, oshawot puedes venir con nosotros si quieres (oshawott al oir esto se pone muy feliz y salta directo a una pokeball que el Ya había guardado detrás de un florero que había cerca, como si el ya supiera que todo eso iba a pasar y al instante se lo lanza a Ash y el se mete dentro)

Todos: vaya esto si que fue raro

Prof. Oak: Ash por cierto en estos momentos la comunicación hasta Kanto esta fallando, por ñp qie si quieres hacer llamadas serán por un lapso muy corto y esto implica que no podre enviarte tus pokemon y tu tampoco podrás enviármelos pero no te preocupes la hable con Juniper para que guarde tus pokemon por mientras.

Ash: muchas gracias bueno me despido ya tendrán noticias mias luego, adiós a todos (diciendo esto último mientras sale corriendo hacia la ruta)

Ash ya se había alejado del pueblo lo suficiente del pueblo a tal punto que solo había arboles a su alrededor.

Bien pikachu es hora de tener nuevos amigos

Pikachu: pika! (este asiente)

Ash: (mirando a un arbusto) mmmm mira algo rosado un poco extraño, a ver que dice la pokedex

Pokedex: Munna, el Pokémon comesueños. Munna puede comerse los sueños de personas y Pokémon y luego proyectar esos sueños al emitir rocío de ensueño de su cuerpo.

Ash: en ese caso ¡pikachu impactrueno contra munna!

Entonces cuando pikachu utilizo el impactrueno contra munna, se olleron unos gritos de dolor

¿?: oye que te pasa porque me atacas de esa forma (diciendo esto de forma enojada)

Ash: perdón no me di cuenta, ehh ese munna acaso es tuyo

¿?: pues claro, estaba durmiendo y tú me atacas con rayos y además…. AWWWW un pikachu que bonito (entonces coge a pikachu y empieza a abrasarlo con mucha fuerza) aee que lindo es un pikachu mira que son muy raros por aca (pikachu que ya no soportaba los abrazos fuertes de la chica la ataca con impactrueno)

Ash: lo siento es que a pikachu no le gusta cuando hacen eso

¿?: bueno no importa, me llamo Hilda y …. (ella voltea a ver sus cosas) que demonios oye idiota tu pikachu a parte de haber atacado a munna también carbonizo mi bicicleta

Ash: hay no puede ser (diciendo esto último con su mano en su cara mientras que en su mente dice: no, otra vez no) perdón mira ehh este eh …

Hilda: escúchame será mejor que me la pagues o sino…

Ash: pero no tengo dinero

Hilda: pues bueno en ese caso tendras que pagamre como sea, sabes quqe mejor te voy a seguir hasta que me la pagues, no me fui de ti (en su mente: genial el idiota carbonizo mi bicicleta, buneo aunque sea si le sigo probablemente salga de este bosque que ya llevo perdida como dos días, esto no hubiera pasado si no me ubiese olvidado el mapa)

Ash: de acuerdo (murmurando: demonios ahora tendre que lidiar con esto) si tendremos que viajar juntos mmmm me llamo Ash y soy de pueblo paleta en Kanto.

Hilda: bien Ash entonces seguimos con el viaje y no saldré de tu vida hasta que me pagues hasta el último centavo.

Mientras seguían el camino llegaron a un lago para poder descansar en eso vieron a un gran grupo de pidove a lo que Ash reacciona al instante.

Ash: bien pikachu es nuestra oportunidad de atrapar a uno de esos pidove mmmm pero son muchos creo que tengo una idea (sacando una pokeball y lanzándola) ¡Oshawott sal!

En ese momento oshawott sale de su pokeball y el empieza a lucirse sacando su concha que tiene pegada en su estómago, Hilda al ver esot se abalanza hacia oshawott

Hilda: (abrazando a oshawott) hay pero que lindura primera vez que veo uno.

En esto el grupo de pidove se asusta y sale volando

Ash: (enojado) genial mira lo que hiciste, los ahuyentastes.

Hilda: pero no a todos mira hay queda uno todavía (diciendo eso mientras seguía abrazando a osawott)

Ash: bien en ese caso pikachu atactrueno (entonces el roedor lanza un rayo fulminante al pidove que queda en KO al instante) bien echo pikachu, ahora pokebola ve (luego de que la pokeball girara por unos momentos esta deja de moverse lo que indica que pidove fue capturado con éxito) bien atrape un pidove, ehh Hilda puedes dejar de abrazar a oshawott míralo el pobre ya esta morado creo que lo estas asfixiando

Hilda: de acuerdo de acuerdo (suelta al pokemon haciendo que este empiece a respirar y volviendo a su color normal)

Ash: perdón oshawott pero a la siguiente participaras asi que mm porque no mejor pasas el rato con pikachu y mira hay esta munna para que jueguen los tres

Entonces oshawott pikachu y munna empiezan a jugar en el pasto mientras que Ash saca a pidove para poder examinarlo

Ash: bien pidove ahora quédate quieto que voy a curarte la herida, (volteando a ver a Hilda) cuanto falta para el siguiente pueblo

Hilda: pues la verdad es que no se, olvide mi mapa en casa (diciendo esto con una gota estilo anime)

Esto hace que Ash se caiga de la impresión

Ash: ¿ósea que has estado perdida en este bosque?

Hilda: hey no es para tanto además me estado guiando ya que bordeaba algunos caminos trazados en la tierra, bueno ya tengo hambre además se está haciendo de noche creo que será mejor acampar en este lugar para seguir mañana.

Ash: de acuerdo

Luego en la noche ambos se dieron con una pequeña sorpresa

Ambos: que no tienes nada de comida.

Ash: demonios sali tan apurado del lab. Que me olvide por ese detalle

Hilda: yo estuve perdida por dos días en el bosque y pues tenia mucha hambre y también munna y nos gastamos todo sin querer queriendo.

Ash: NOOOOOO voy a morir en este lugar (diciendo esto mientras se tira al suelo haciendo una escena ridículamente dramática)

Hilda: no es para tanto mira podemos coger esas manzanas que hay en ese árbol

Luego de que sacaran todas las manzanas posibles y dado que tuvieron que hacer que oshawott les dispare para que caigan porque estaban demasiado altas, algo se empieza a mover por los arbustos.

Hilda: (asustada y abrasando a munna) hay que fue eso

Ash: tranquila creo que viene de hay, pikachu pidove oshawott vengan conmigo.

Hilda: demonios Ash no me dejes sola

Luego de unos minutos Ash volvió con un pokemon de color rojo y algo pequeño entre sus brazos

Ash: mira es un tepig, pero porque, se nota que este tepig fue abandonado

Hilda: hay pobrecito míralo se ve tan débil.

Ash: hay que curarlo y darle de comer

En eso Ash decidió cuidar del tepig, limpiarlo darle algo que comer hasta altas horas de la noche, al dia siguiente.

Ash: mira Hilda tepig se ve mucho mejor

Hilda: wow si que cuidaste de el muy bien, míralo para como estaba ayer ahora se ve muy sano

Mientras dice eso tepig jugaba con pikachu munna pidove y tranquill, pero la calma término cuando

¿?: hey tu chico te reto a una batalla

Ash: ¿Quién yo?

¿?: pues claro que otro chico hay acá, me llamo Robert y la batalla será tres vs tres.

Ash: ¿tres vs tres?

Hilda: tres vs tres es un nuevo tipo de batalla instaurado por la federación pokemon este año y sus reglas son parecidas a las de dos vs dos

Ash: bien en ese caso acepto, usare a oshawott pikachu y pidove

Robert: wow un pikachu, si que son extraños por aca, yo usare a Lillipup Purloin y Roggenrola

Ash: wow impresionante (sacando su pokedex) Lillipup, el Pokémon perrito. El pelo largo que cubre la cara de Lillipup es un excelente radar que detecta las condiciones de los alrededores. Roggenrola, el Pokémon manto. El cuerpo de Roggenrola contiene un núcleo de energía que es duro como el acero por haber sido comprimido bajo la tierra. Purloin, el Pokémon tortuoso. Purrloin engaña a la gente tonta, dejándolos con la guardia baja para poder robar sus posesiones. Cuando se molesta usa sus garras para pelear.

Robert: bien yo daré el primer golpe, roggenrola usa roca afilada lilliup placaje y purloin finta

Ash: haber (pensando) bien pidove quiero que utilices tornado, oshawott pistola de agua y pikachu esperas y utilizas impactrueno

Lo que intenta hacer Ash es simple utilizaría a pidove con tornado para fastidiar a los oponentes rivales y asi intentar retrasar sus ataques, oshawott con disparo de agua haría que el campo este húmedo para que así pikachu de un rayo que sea mas potente contra los oponentes pero su estrategia no funciono del todo ya que al haber hecho eso purloin fue más rápido y salto directamente haca oshawott pero rogenrola y lilliup no se salvaron, el rayo dejo en KO a lilliup pero rogenrola resistió

Ash: demonios oshawott intenta resistir a purloin, rápido pikachu utiliza cola de hierro contra rogenrola

Oshawott cayó debilitado y la roca afilada de rogenrola logro impactar contra pidove que también cayo debilitado

Robert: purloin no dejes a pikachu acercarse a rogenrola

Purloin inmediatamente salio en contra de pikachu y atrapo su cola a lo que este por órdenes de Ash lo manda a volar con cola de hierro en dirección a rogenrola, en ese instante purloin cae debilitado y también lo hace rogenrola.

Ash: increíble así que de esto se trata un tres vs tres

Robert: chicos están bien (mientras sus tres pokemon están tirados en el suelo) lo siento muchachos se que soy un mal entrenador, ya llevamos tres años igual y nunca podemos avanzar mucho creo que será mejor que dejemos todo esto y rendirnos de una vez

Hilda: a que te refieres con esto

Robert: pues verán hace tres años empecé con rogenrola con nuestro sueño de ir a la liga pero nunca lo hemos podido siempre nos vencen, pasado un tiempo atrape a lilliup y a purloin pero todo sigue igual siempre perdemos, así que decidí venir a este lugar y desafiar entrenadores débiles pero lo primero que encuentro es a ti que en tu primer tres vs tres nos diste una paliza.

Ash: vamos Robert no es para que te pongas asi, mira yo cuando empecé también tuve muchas dificultades incluso tuve problemas porque algunos de mis pokemon no me obedecían pero logre superar todo eso y pude entrar a la liga y competir y pues bueno no haber ganado la liga pero uno siempre debe seguir sus sueños, mírate tú dices sentirte ya decaído pero aun así sigues tu sueño lo que demuestra que a pesar de todo sigues adelante, estoy seguro que algún día lo conseguirás así que levanta esos ánimos que la aventura te espera a ti y a tus pokemon.

Robert: esas palabras, nunca me dieron algo asi en mi vida, Ash tienes razón vas a ver esta ves lo conseguiré y entrare en la liga y es mas espero volverme a enfrentarme

Ash: espero eso con ansias.

Robert: bien muchas gracias a los dos me fueron de gran ayuda, seguire con mi viaje, nos veremos muy pronto.

Luego de que Robert se fuera

Hilda: Oye Ash lo que le dijiste fue increíble, no sabía que eras un entrenador con experiencia

Ash: pues bueno Robert quería renunciar a su sueño y eso es algo que uno nunca debe hacer, mi sueño es conquistar la liga unova y estoy seguro que lo hare, ¿Qué buscas en este viaje Hilda?

Hilda: te digo pero no te ríes, la verdad es que quiero que mis pokemon brillen osea cuando era niña siempre me gustaron los espectáculos y siempre que los vi eran las personas quienes actuaban, veía como ellos bailaban hacían todo tipo de coreografías y mostraban un gran talento asi que yo me puse a pensar ¿Por qué los pokemon no pueden lucirse? Asi que desde ese dia quise eso y por eso con munna siempre intentamos lucirnos e inclusos hemos hecho unos accesorios que pueden llevar los pokemon y se que en este viaje podre lograr mi sueño (en su mente: porque demonios le acabo de contar todo esto)

Ash: vaya eso es increíble, sabes cuándo viaje por Sinnoh conocí a una amiga que era algo parecida a ti y quería hacer lucir a sus pokemon pero claro que desde un punto de vista algo diferente y …(se queda pensando) ¡demonios! (en su mente: como pude olvidarlo se supone que yo regresaría a kanto y ahora estoy aca ehhh espero que el dia que vaya no se lo tome tan mal)

Hilda: Estas bien

Ash Si estoy bien (en eso tepig le jala el pantalón a ash) tepig te gusto la batalla que tuve (tepig asiente con la cabeza) que te parece si vienes con nosotros

En eso tepig se abalanza contra Ash haciendo que este se caiga y todos empiezan a reírse oshawot y pidove también se lanzan contra Ash.

Ash: bien tepig entonces entra (tepig es absorbido por la pokeball y luego de que este sea capturado vuelve a salir para estar con el resto del grupo) bien chicos será mejor irnos

Luego de hbaer caminado toda la mañana

Hilda: mira Ash es el pueblo Accumula

A lo que Ash Hilda y todos sus pokemon que estaban fuera de sus pokeball salieran corriendo hacia la dirección de Accumula, pero en ese instante en la cima de unas rocas que están cerca al lugar un chico de pelo verde y gorra los observa como corren en esa dirección.

CONTINUARA


	2. MI NOMBRE ES…

CAPITULO 2: MI NOMBRE ES….

"Este suceso ocurre en los momentos del primer día de la llegada de Ash a Unova"

Minero 1: Bien si queremos salir temprano de acá será mejor que muevan toda esa maquinaria al otro sector que señalado, y que sea rápido

Minero 2: de acuerdo, conkeldurr ayúdame con esto

En eso suena un tono en el intercomunicador

Minero 1: ¿Si que pasa?

Minero 3 (este está al otro lado del intercomunicador): ¡Oye sabes s…...

En ese momento el intercomunicador se quemó al igual que varios volquetes, excavadoras, taladros empezaron a fallar, todo el grupo minero estaba desesperado porque ve que es lo que pasaba, todo eso pasaba al instante que un hombre acompañado de un excadrill cayó a una zanja

¿?: qué demonios, excadrill estas bien (este asintió en señal de si) mmm pero cómo es posible que nos hayamos caído, si en los planos topográficos no estaba señalada esta zanja (mirando hacia arriba) pues sí que tendremos que esperar un buen rato si ….

En eso excadrill se pone en guardia como si estuviese sintiendo algo que no está en orden

¿?: ¿te sucede algo excadrill?

A lo que en ese momento excadrill le hace una señal a su acompañante para que lo siga y empieza a juntar sus brazos con su cabeza para transformarse en su forma taladro y empieza a excavar hasta llegar a un pequeño altar con unas inscripciones muy antiguas y borrosas mientras que en el pedestal se encuentra una esfera de color negro

¿?: Pero que es eso (diciendo esto totalmente sorprendido ya que nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido)

Al momento de coger la esfera entre sus manos se empieza a derrumbar el lugar, un temblor empieza a producirse; la excavación era dentro del desierto ubicado entre ciudad Castelia y ciudad Nimbasa a pesar de que era un temblor muy leve se pudo llegar a sentir hasta el pueblo Nuvema.

"A partir de este momento sigue la cronología donde se había dejado el cap. Anterior"

Hilda: ¡Ash deja de correr! Demonios como es que es tan rápido

Ash: es que ya no puedo aguantar, por fin podre conseguir mi primera medalla

Hilda: Oye en Accumula no hay gimnasio

Ash: ¡QUEEE! (cayéndose estilo anime y pikachu tocándole el hombre queriéndole decir que no es para tanto) Ósea que corrí y corrí como enfermo para nada.

Hilda: pues si, además dime aunque sea te has inscrito

Ash: mmmm ahora que lo dices… ¿Dónde hay un centro pokemon?

Hilda(facpalm)

Luego de irse al centro pokemon Ash se inscribe y se le entrega el porta medallas y en eso la enfermera le habla a Ash sobre el club de batallas

Ash: ¿club de batalla?

Enfermera Joy: pues es un lugar donde se enfrentan entrenadores de toda clase creo que te servirá de ayuda si quieres entrenar.

Ash: pues bien entonces ¡club de batalla alla vamos! (grgrgrgr) este auqne mejor primero vamos a comer, hemos estado comiendo manzanas estos días y quiero algo diferente

Hilda: (facepalm) (dirigendose a pikachu) ¿acaso es normal que siempre tenga hambre?

Luego de haber comido algo y ponerse a buscar el club de batalla, llegaron al lugar que era un edificio moderno no tan grande pero si lo suficiente como para tener suficientes arenas para las batallas, al entrar ven a dos contendientes y al parecer ya termino la batalla ya que uno tenía un pokemon debilitado y el otro tenía un snivy que se alzaba con la victoria.

Juez: ¡Y el vencedor por cuarta vez consecutiva es Trip! (dirigiéndose a los participantes) quien es el que sigue

Hilda: wow cuatro veces consecutivas, ese chico si que es bueno

Ash: ¡YO!, tengo cuentas que arreglar con el

Todos menos Trip, Hilda y Ash: ¡Miren es un pikachu!

Juez: (dirigiéndose hacia Ash) ¿oye como conseguiste un pikachu si son extremadamente raros?

Trip: (adelantándose) lo que pasa es que ese sujeto es de Kanto, (dirigiéndose a Ash) asi que quieres la revancha, pues adelante nadie me ha podido vencer y menos tú lo harás.

Juez: la batalla entre los contrincantes Ash y Trip está por empezar, la batalla será individual y solo se podrán usar a tres pokemon y se permiten cambios.

Hilda: (sentándose en las tribunas) mmm cuatro victorias seguidas, esto si que será interesante

Chica que se sentó al costado de Hilda: oye como se siente tener un novio que es de una región muy lejana

Hilda: (furiosa) ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO SOLO ME DEBE UNA BICICLETA!

En el campo el juez decide que Ash es el primero en sacar al pokemon y también el del primer golpe.

Ash: Bien (sacando una pokeball) ¡yo te elijo tepig!

Trip: en ese caso, ¡ve tranquill!

Ash ¿Qué es eso? (sacando la pokedex) pokedex: Tranquill, el Pokémon pichón feroz y la forma evolucionada de Pidove. Tranquill siempre puede volver a su entrenador, no importa la distancia que haya entre ellos. Ash: asi que tranquill eh, bien tepig usa brazas

Trip: Tranquill esquiva y utiliza As aéreo

Tepig lanzo brazas al instante que se le ordeno pero tranquill era más rápido pues ya es un pokemon evolucionado a lo que rápidamente ataca con As aéreo a lo que le da un golpe directo y lo deja en KO

Ash: (sorprendido) pero cómo es posible esto, ósea está bien que tranquill sea una forma evolucionada pero esto ya es demasiado

Trip: esto se debe a la habilidad afortunado que posee tranquill que aumenta la posibilidad de dar golpe crítico

Ash: (preocupado) tendre que tener mas cuidado (en su mente: si uso a pikachu… pero entonces oshawott ni pidove habrán tenido experiencia en batalla) ¡oshawott yo te elijo!

Trip: Tranquill atácalo con as aéreo

EN ese momento tranquill atacaba sin parar a oshawott, este se defendía utilizando su concha pero había algo que no cuadraba para Trip

Trip: (en su mente: pero que… ningún golpe ah sido critico a menos que…, en ese momento saca su pokedex y empieza analizar a oshawott) (sorprendrido) ese oshawott es uno de los pocos con habilidad caparazón.

Ash: ¿eso es malo?

Hilda: ¡ERES TONTO O QUE, CON CAPARAZON OSHAWOTT BLOQUEA TODOS LOS GOLPES CRITICOS!

Ash: En ese caso oshawott sigue defendiéndote con tu concha

Trip: pues se podrá defender pero no por mucho

En ese momento Tranquill da un golpe que hace que la concha de oshawott salga disparada y le da un golpe directo a oshawott a pesar de no ser crítico lo deja mal herido

Ash: ¡Oshawott NO!

Oshawott se levanta intentando recoger su concha desesperadamente a lo que tranquill empieza a bloquearle el paso y vuelve a darle otro golpe directo que lo deja tumbado en el suelo.

Juez: bien oshawott ya no puede con…

En ese momento oshawott se levanta con una mirada en blanco y totalmente furioso, empieza e envolverse en agua y se lanza contra tranquill que lo deja mal herido

Ash: (sorprendido) wow oshawott acaso eso fue acua jet… rápido recoge tu concha y aprovecha para atacar.

Oshawott recoge su concha y con esa mirada de hace unos momentos ataca usando su concha como si fuese una espada, esto hace que tranquill quede en KO y a oshawott con su mirada inocente de antes

Trip: (en su mente: creo que nunca debi haber subestimado a ese oshawott) ¡snivy sal y ataca!

Ash: ¡Oshawottt regresa!

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo snivy coge a oshawott de los pies usando sus lianas y y lo arroja hacia el suelo y ya estando tirado trip le ordena atacar con hoja afilida cosa que deja en muy mal estado a oshawott.

Ash: ¡oshawott intenta levantarte rápido!

Pero este cae rendido y ya no pudo continuar más

Ash: (guardando a oshawott en su pokeball y sacando otra luego se dirige a pikachu) lo siento amigo pero ahora mismo pidove necesita ganar experiencia en batalla (a lo que este comprendió la situación y asintió en señal de afirmación), ¡pidove sal!

Trip: ¡snivy atácalo usando ciclón de hojas!

Ash: ¡intenta esquivar y usa picotazo!

El ciclón de hojas fue tan poderoso que pidove no pudo esquivarlo pero a pesar de los daños si pudo continuar e inmediato se abalanzo contra snivy para atacarlo a lo que le da un buen golpe

Ash: bien pidove ahora ataque rápido

En ese momento cuando estaba a punto de atacar snivy empieza a brillar y cambia de forma, este evoluciono a su nueva forma de servine

Trip: Ya tenia planeado esto

Ash: ¿Qué? Mientras que Hilda en la tribuna se preguntaba que como es que ya sabia que iba a evolucionar

Trip: con snivy eh estado entrenando duro desde que salimos del laboratorio y en estos últimos días ah estado algo raro por eso es que vine a este lugar para que ganara más poder y así evolucionar y ahora que ya lo hiso… ¡servine ciclón de hojas!

Este ya fue el final para pidove ya que el poder de servine superaba por mucho al suyo y lo deja en KO

Juez: el ganador con cinco victorias seguidas es trip

Trip: (hablando arrogantemente) ves Ash no puedes vencerme mejor resígnate (mientras se dirige a la puerta) quizás en Kanto hayas obtenido títulos pero acá no eres nadie.

Hilda: oye Ash estás bien

Ash: ese Trip quien se cree que es

Hilda: sabes ese Trip será arrogante y todo pero si que sabe lo que hace

Ash: no me estas ayudando sabes

Hilda: lo siento (haciendo una señal de disculpa) bueno será mejor ir al centro pokemon

Luego de volver al centro pokemon, pedir dos habitaciones para descansar estos decidieron salir un rato para tomar aire, pero en una plaza ven que hay una gran cantidad de gente amontonada

Hilda: oiga este que está pasando

Sujeto: van a dar un mensaje así que silencio.

Ash: ¡mensaje, mensaje de que?

Sujeto: (señal que se calle) shhhhhhh

En el lugar había un estrado y varios sujetos con un uniforme raro pues tenia forma de armadura medieval y en el centro un sujeto de cabello verde, con un visor en uno de los ojos y con un traje muy extraño se empezaba a dirigir a los presentes

¿?: Me llamo Ghetsis. Ghetsis, del Equipo Plasma. Hoy me gustaría hablarles a todos ustedes sobre la liberación de los Pokémon.

Mientras que todos al oir eso se empezaron a mirar de una forma extraña y algo confusa, se preguntaban como es eso de la liberación de los pokemon y que es el equipo plasma

Ghetsis: Nosotros, los humanos, vivimos junto a los Pokémon. Somos compañeros, y, como tales, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. Supongo que esto es lo que opinan muchos de ustedes. ¿Me equivoco? Sin embargo, ¿es esto verdad? Nosotros, los humanos, hemos estado cegados pensando que era cierto... ¿Nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza?. Los Entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres Pokémon, dándoles órdenes y sirviéndose de ellos. Pero, por muy compañeros que sean, seguro que se sienten utilizados. Nadie lo podría negar, ¿no creen?

En ese momento varios entrenadores se empezaban a preguntar varias cosas, miraban a sus pokemon y otros asustados abrazaban a sus pokemon al mismo tiempo que tepig sale de su pokeball todo exaltado y mirando directamente a los miembros del equipo plasma

Ghetsis: Los Pokémon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas criaturas. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?. ¡Deberíamos liberarlos! Solo entonces, humanos y Pokémon podrían vivir en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen que es lo que podríamos hacer para que los Pokémon vivan realmente en igualdad. Y, con esto, permítanme que acabe. Ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy. Muchas gracias.

Luego de que Ghetsis terminara

Sujeto 1: Bueno hay personas que piensas asi ¿no crees? (dirigiéndose a su amigo)

Niña: mama ¿debería de liberar a mi lillipup?

Señora: pero que dices hija ¿tú y lillipup son amigos verdad? ustedes dos comen juntos duermen juntos, mejor vámonos que ya se nos hace tarde

Hilda: ¡está bien señor! (dirigiéndose a un señor de avanzada edad)

Señor: (arrodillado en el suelo y llorando) He estado viviendo con mi pokemon durante toda mi vida pero no sabía que los forzaba a sentirse mal

Hilda: eso no es cier…

Se empieza a escuchar pokeball de entrenadores y varios de ellos liberando a sus pokemon mientras que Ash e Hilda miran sorprendidos la escena

Hilda: ¡las personas están liberando a sus pokemon!

Ash: ¡las personas están haciendo lo que dijo ese tipo! (dirigiéndose a un tipo que libera a un pidove) ¡crees que está bien lo que hiciste, cuanto tiempo tienes con tu pokemon!

Sujeto: ¿5 años creo!

Ash: ¡¿5 años?! ¡y aun así lo liberas porque un tipo lo dijo en un discurso!

Sujeto: ¡cállate! Creo que es lo mejor para mi pokemon

Hilda: míralos todos están…

Ash: ¿Hilda, a donde se fueron esos tipos?

Hilda: pues a la parte baja del pueblo (Ash se pone a correr en eso pikachu y tepig que estaba fuera de su pokeball empiezan a seguirlo preocupado) ¡Oye a donde crees que vas!

Ash: ¡no dejare que sigan haciendo más de esos estúpidos discursos!

Hilda: ¡todas las personas tienen el derecho de tener sus propias opiniones, no creo que deberíamos detenlos¡

Ash: ¡acaso crees eso! ¡¿Acaso los pokemon son más felices si los liberamos?! Todos esos pokemon cuando los liberaron, parecía que querían llorar, ¡no creo que esto sea lo mejor para los pokemon, así que iré a detenerlos ahora mismo!

Hilda: ¡oye Ash espérame!

Ya en la parte baja del pueblo Ash empezó a buscarlos por todos los lugares posibles pero…

Ash: ¡perdí su rastro! Pero estoy seguro que ellos han estado haciendo estos discursos antes

Hilda: (sorprendida) ¿pero cómo sabes eso?

Ash: lo relaciono (mirando a tepig) con este pequeño, cuando lo encontré en aquel bosque el otro dia lo vi muy débil y algo desnutrido, esto es algo raro por lo que pensé que fue abandonado, pero cuando el equipo plasma empezó con su discurso tepig salió de su pokeball y empezó a mirarlos con furia como si ya los reconociera, por lo que es lógico que tepig fue liberado por su entrenador influenciado por uno de estos discursos.

Empieza a sonar el videomisor de Hilda

Hilda: ehh por acá no hay buena señal y me están llamando, ya vuelvo

Ash: de acuerdo (Hilda se va del lugar)

Tepig mira a Ash con preocupación

Ash: no te preocupes tepig no te voy a liberar

¿?: (detrás de Ash) Ese pokemon esta hablando contigo

Ash: pues claro que esta hablando ¿pero en que idioma eso es algo confuso no crees?

¿?: (se acerca a su oído) ya veo, asi que no puedes escucharlos, es una lastima

Ash: (volteándose de golpe) ¡QUE! ¡DONDE ESTAS! ¡SAL DE HAY NO TE ESCONDAS!

Se escucharon unos ruidos de cilindros cayéndose, mientras tanto con Hilda

Hilda: ¡mama! Como estas

Mama: hija porque no me has llamado, estaba preocupada

Hilda: oh vamos mama estoy bien ni que me fuera a perder, además estoy con munna mira (sacando la pokeball de munna y está materializándose) ves estamos bien

Mama: de acuerdo confiare en ti, pero por favor llámame más seguido, ¿por cierto en donde estás?

Hilda: en pueblo Accumula

Mama: pues bueno aunque sea sé que estas bien, hija te dejo tengo que ir a hacer unas compras, llámame más seguido por favor que quiero tener más noticas tuyas para saber si estás bien o te falta algo.

Hilda: de acuerdo mama, cuídate, ya te llamare después (se corta la llamada) mmm bueno mama tiene razón en preocuparse y (dirigiéndose a munna) íbamos a viajar solas verdad amiga pero entonces conocí a Ash y a pesar de que carbonizo mi bicicleta creo que fue un golpe de suerte ya que es un entrenador experimentado y así estoy algo protegida (pensando) pero ¿Qué clase de chico es Ash? Ósea lo único que conozco de él es que es de Kanto y quiere ganar la liga (dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Ash) bueno será mejor regresar con el tenemos que regresar al centro pokemon para descansar y salir mañana temprano (dirigiéndose a munna) Ash es lindo y tiene una personalidad muy apasionada y tiene micho talento cuando se trata sobre pokemon no crees (munna asiente y se posa sobre su cabeza) Bueno Ash lamento haberte echo esperar, porque no va…

En el lugar se ven humo por algunas pequeñas explosiones producidas por choques de ataques de pokemon, mientras que Ash sale disparado junto a pikachu y tepig hacia la pared

Hilda: ¡Ash! ¡¿Acaso estas luchando contra otro pokemon?!

¿?: purrloin usa tajo umbrío

Hilda: ¡otro entrenador!

En eso Ash, tepig y pikachu vuelven a ser golpeados contra la pared esto produce que las pertenencias de Ash tanto su gorra, su pokedex y sus pokeball cayeran, de las pokeball que cayeron salen oshawott y pidove

Hilda: ¡¿Ash porque estas luchando?!

Ash: (levantándose) el de repente dijo que… el dijo "déjame escuchar la voz de tus pokemon" y entonces me reto a una batalla ¡Es demasiado fuerte! Intente hacer todo lo posible pero… sus pokemon sus ataques son demasiado fuertes y todo lo que intente no pudo contrarrestarlos

Hilda: ¡¿entonces no puedes ganar?! (entonces ve a un chico con gorra y el pelo verde)

¿?: Ella tiene razón no puedes ganar y la razón es porque encierras a tus pokemon en esas pokeball; a pesar de que pikachu siempre está fuera de la suya, no puedes escuchar su voz. (en eso Ash ordena a todo su equipo a atacar) Purrloin, Gurdurr, Tympole acábenlos. (en eso Ash empieza a recoger sus cosas y cuando agarra la pokedex) ¿esa es una pokedex? (se abalanza hacia Ash intentando quitarle la pokedex) ¡Esta horrible maquina, veo que esta es tu forma de ver a los pokemon, los atrapas para coleccionarlos y luego los encierras en las pokeball para luego estudiarlos con la pokedex como si fuesen objeto de experimentos

Ash: (logrando quitarle la pokedex) "La pokedex y las pokeball causan sufrimiento a los pokemon" acaso eso es lo que piensas

¿?: SI, ustedes los encierran en las pokeball y con la pokedex buscan información de ellos, los tratan como si fueses una colección; siempre me pregunte ¿acaso son felices con eso? Además sus "voces" no son escuchadas dentro de esas cosas, ¡MI NOMBRE ES N! ¡hare que escuches las voces de tus pokemon antes de que ellos pierdan esa facultad por estar encerrados en esas pokeball!

Para este punto todos los pokemon de Ash ya habían sido derrotados, solo quedaba pikachu en el campo

Ash: ¡todo lo que dices es "escuchar las voces de los pokemon", te dices llamar entrenador pero dices que la pokedex y las pokeball son monstruosidades creadas para hacer sufrir a los pokemon, no perderé contra alguien que dice eso y menos si dice que los entrenadores tenemos la culpa de todo ¡PIKACHU TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS!

Pikachu hace un ataque directo hacia purrloin que lo deja debilitado pero gurdurr lo ataca por la espalda

Ash: ¡rápido Hilda utiliza a munna!

Hilda: ¡nose, nunca había estado en batalla antes!

Ash: ¡QUE, USA UN ATAQUE RAPIDO!

Hilda: ¡ERES MALO, NOSE COMO HACERLO, MI SUEÑO ES HACER QUE MIS POKEMON BRILLEN POR SU TALENTO NUNCA ME IMAGINE QUE TENDRIA QUE LUCHAR! (diciendo esto arrodillada y abrazando a munna)

Ash: maldición, ¡PIKACHU AGUANTA UN POCO! (en eso pikachu se empieza a levantar estando todo débil y cansado)

N: tympole usa eco voz

Esto hace un chirrido que deja a pikachu y a todos los presentes a excepción de N aturdidos

Ash: (buscando en la pokedex) ¡¿que ataque es ese?!

N: sigues buscando información en la pokedex, deberías dejar eso y escuchar la voz de tu pokemon. Yo puedo escuchar las voces de mis compañeros y también de los tuyos por eso sé que ataque hara, por eso es que no podrás vencerme (en eso todos los pokemon de N dan el golpe de gracia a pikachu dejándolo totalmente debilitado) Mientras los Pokémon sean encerrados en las Poké Balls... es imposible que puedan llevar una vida plena. Y yo, como buen amigo de los Pokémon, debo cambiar el mundo. (Diciendo esto último mientras les da la espalda y yéndose del lugar hasta perderse)

Luego de lo sucedido Ash inmediatamente recoge a sus pokemon y sale corriendo en dirección del centro pokemon para curarlos, mientras que Hilda le seguía corriendo igualmente para no perderlo, ya en el centro pokemon dodn Ash ya dejo a sus pokemon con la enfermera joy

Ash: demonios ese N ….

Hilda: nunca en mi vida conoci a alguien asi, el tiene algo que…

Joy: bien Ash tus pokemon ya están curados (acercándose al chico con una especia de mesa con ruedas mientras que encima de esta esta pikachu, tepig, osshawott y pidove)

Ash: muchas gracias enfermera joy (dirigiéndose a sus pokemon y con un tono de tristeza) lo siento chicos, pero ese N (con la voz quebradiza a lo que sus pokemon se le lanzan para intentar alegrarlo) gracias, saben como hacerme sentir mejor

Hilda: ves Ash tienes el apoyo de tus pokemon y pues creo que con esto tendras que ponerte a entrenar, a diferencia de Trip… N si que es alguien con ideas firmes y eso es lo que lo motiva en hacerse más fuerte para demostrar su punto.

Ash: si tienes razón, (parándose) bueno será mejor ir a descansar

Hilda: ¡si! Tienes razón mañana iremos a ciudad Straiton

Ash: ¡BIEN! Mañana ciudad Straiton donde podre conseguir mi primera medalla (en su mente: si quiero volverme a enfrentar a N tengo que volverme más fuerte y demostrarle lo equivocado que esta)

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado del pueblo se encuentra N tirado en el pasto y mirando el cielo estrellado

N: ese chico Ash, tiene algo que otros entrenadores no (en eso empieza a recordar)

_flashback _

Dentro de un gigantesco se está dando un evento muy importante o bueno importante para los presentes

Ghetsis: (dirigiéndose a una multitud cuyos miembros visten en forma de armadura y en el frente de estos seis personas de mayor edad) Daremos inicio a la ceremonia de la coronación (levantando una corona de oro) ¡El que lleve esta corona será el nuevo rey de este palacio y también al que gobierne al equipo plasma¡ (señalando hacia la entrada) ¡Ahora ven hacia el trono y acepta tu responsabilidad como nuestro líder! (entonces un chico de pelo verde y acompañado de dos mujeres jóvenes se acerca hacia el trono y se sienta) ¡N tu eres nuestro rey, y tu nos guiaras en nuestro rumbo de liberar a todos los pokemon! (diciendo esto mientras le pone la corona y el resto de los presentes se arrodillan en señal de respeto)

_Fin del flashback_

CONTINUARA

**Aquí termina el capítulo, en el siguiente aparecerá el tercer acompañante y también vuelve un trio muy fastidioso.**


	3. A POR LA PRIMERA MEDALLA

CAPITULO 3: A POR LA PRIMERA MEDALLA

Luego de que Ash e Hilda salieran del centro pokemon de Accumula viajaron directo hacia Ciudad Straiton, Ash y pikachu eran los más emocionados pues por fin retarían a un líder por la medalla, luego de unos días de viaje llegan por fin.

Ash: bien por fin podre retar al líder no es así pikachu (pikachu desde su hombro se pone feliz)

Hilda: (con munna en su cabeza) pues creo que si seguimos recto llegaremos

En frente de un edificio

Sujeto: oh perdón pero ahora mismo el gimnasio no podrá atender a los retadores por unos inconvenientes que estamos teniendo, pero si le interesa puede ir a entrenar con sus pokemon en el solar de los sueños.

Ash: (decepcionado) está bien, entonces donde queda ese solar de los sueños

Sujeto: está a afueras de la ciudad solo tiene que seguir el camino de allá es imposible que se pierdan

Primero se fueron al centro pokemon para conseguir habitaciones para descansar y luego de eso partieron al solar de los sueños

Ash: así que esto es el solar de los sueños mmm pues bien salgan todos que tenemos que entrenar (esto último sacando sus pokeball y lanzándolas al aire)

Paso un largo rato en el cual los pokemon de Ash entrenaban.

Hilda: Hey munna tienes hambre

¿?: ¡un munna!

Ash: ehh perdón pero ustedes son…

¿?: ¡Hola! Soy la profesora Fennel y esta es mi hermana Amanita

Ash: yo soy Ash y este es pikachu

Hilda: me llamo Hilda, mucho gusto

Prof Fennel – Amanita: (mirando a la pareja) ¡somos científicas! ¡¿Quieres saber que estamos investigando?! (antes de que Ash e Hilda dijeran algo) ¡vengan se lo mostraremos! (Ash e Hilda están con una cara O_O)

Prof Fennel – Amanita: ¡Nosotras investigamos los sueños!

Ash – Hilda: ¿los sueños?

Prof Fennel – Amanita: ¡Si los sueños! ¡Si nosotras pudiéramos extraer la energía de los sueños y si nuestra investigación es correcta y claro que lo es, podríamos crear un tipo único de energía! (diciendo todo esto con ojitos tiernos y levantando sus brazos con emocion)

Ash – Hilda( O_O ) – Ash: este bueno si nos disculpan estamos algo ocupados y pues…

Prof Fennel: ¡¿Ese munna es tuyo?¡ (dirigiéndose a Ash)

Hilda: En realidad es mío

Amanita: ¡PORFAVOR! ¡MUNNA ES UN POKEMON QUE ESTA CONECTADO CON NUESTRA INVESTIGACION! ¡DEJAME MIRARLO UNOS MINUTOS!

Hilda: mmm no me sorprende, después de todo munna es el pokemon come sueños (pensando) de acuerdo, ¡hey mu…

En ese instante munna es tomado por una especie de brazo metálico controlado por dos personas

Ash: No, no de nuevo

¿?: para….

Ash: ¡Si si si! Saben su lema ya me está hartando y más importante aún, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Hilda - Prof Fennel – Amanita: ¿los conoces?

Ash: lamentablemente si, son el equipo rocket pero se podría decir que esos son los peores miembros que tienen, ya van años intentando capturar a pikachu y aun no lo consiguen (se pone a pensar: un momento porque se fueron contra munna en vez de pikachu)

Jessi – james: ¡LOS PEORES MIEMBROS PUES PARA TU INFORMACION NOS ASCENDIERON!

Ash: eso explica los uniformes nuevos

Hilda: ¡oigan dejen a munna en paz!

Sale una especie de araña robot desde los arboles que es controlada desde una pequeña cabina con un gato

Meowth: ¡bien al jefe le gustara esto!

Hilda – prof Fennel – Amanita: ¡¿un Meowth que habla?!

Meowth: Asi es un Meowth que habla (dirigiéndose a Hilda) ¡lo siento niña pero tu munna será utilizado para fines científicos, el equipo rocket esta interesado en la energía de los sueños, con nuestros gran poder científico se nos hará más fácil la investigación!

prof Fennel: (brillándole los ojos) ¡gran poder cientifico, investigación sobre la energía de los sueños! ¡¿oigan no necesitan ayuda?!

Ash – Hilda – Amanita: ¡OYE QUE TIENES!

Prof Fennel: Perdón es que me emocione un poco

Ash(dirigiéndose a sus pokemon) ¡Chicos acabemos con esto!

Y entonces todos los pokemon de Ash se lanzaron contra el robot, mientras que pikachu se lanza a rescatar a munna de Jessi y James

(munna sale corriendo hacia Hilda) Hilda: ¡munna! (ella abrazándola)

El robot en forma de araña exploto debido al constante ataque de los pokemon de Ash dejando así a al trio del equipo rocket totalmente indefensos

(Jessi tenía un intercomunicador en el oído que le dice): Escucha el humo onírico ya no nos servirá así que retirada

Jessi: bien ya lo escucharon (lanzando unas esferas que luz cegadora por unos instantes dándoosle tiempo para escapar)

Hilda: por fin se fueron

Ash: (en su mente: esto es raro generalmente ellos nada se enfocan en capturar a pikachu pero esto…)

Prof Fennerl: ¡Bien Hilda ahora que estamos en paz! ¡¿Puedo observar a munna?!

Hilda: está bien

En eso la prof Fennel y Amanita observaban a munna de pies a cabeza hasta que

Amanita: ¡mira hermana!

Prof Fennel: (sorprendida) esto debe ser… ¡Si lo es! ¡Humo onírico! (sacando un tubo de ensayo y guardando un poco del humo) muchas gracias Hilda sin ti no hubiese conseguido esto, que les parece si los invito a comer

Ash – Hilda: muchas gracias

Luego de que todos comieran. Ash regreso al solar de los sueños a seguir entrenando hasta que se ponga el sol mientras que Hilda paseaba por toda la ciudad haciendo compras, luego se encontraron en el centro pokemon ya de noche y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar ya que al día siguiente Ash por fin tendría su primera batalla de gimnasio de Unova

Ash: (en las afueras del centro pokemon) ¡pikachu trueno! ¡tepig brazas! ¡oshawott acua jet! ¡pidove ataque rápido!

Hilda: (recién llegando al lugar) oye que tan temprano ya estas entrenando

Ash: asi es, hoy por fin retare al líder y conseguiré mi primera medalla (grgrgrgr) ehh mejor vamos a desayunar primero no crees

Hilda (facepalm)

Luego de que desayunaran Ash se fue corriendo directo al gimnasio, el encargado dijo que hoy dia volvería a abrirse así que ya no habría inconvenientes.

Ash (corriendo directo al gimnasio junto con pikachu siguiéndole el paso): por fin podremos retar al líder ¡¿estás preparado?! (pikachu afirmaba con su sonido característico)

Hilda: (tras él y corriendo junto con munna) ¡oye esperame!

En eso Ash se choca con un sujeto de pelo verde de edad muy aproximada de los que tienen Ash e Hilda

¿?: hey ten más cuidado

Ash: perdón, no fue mi intención es que ando en dirección al gimnasio

Hilda: (jadeando del cansancio) oye ya viste lo que pasa por estar corriendo

¿?: Pues si van al gimnasio, yo los puedo llevar ya que voy para allá también.

Ash: enserio, pues gracias. Mi nombre es Ash y este es pikachu

Hilda: mucho gusto, soy Hilda y esta es munna

¿?: Mi nombre es Cilan, mmmm un pikachu…. Haber déjame verlo (entonces dicho esto se acerca para ver a pikachu detenidamente) con solo verlos veo que ustedes tienen un vínculo muy especial y que han estado mucho tiempo juntos como amigos tanto en las buenas como en las malas

Ash: (sorprendido) ¿y cómo sabes eso?

Cilan: muy fácil, yo soy un conocedor pokemon de alto rango

Ash: ¿conocedor pokemon?

Hilda: (dirigiéndose a Ash) son entrenadores que utilizan sus conocimientos para diagnosticar el vínculo entre entrenador y pokémon, y después dar consejos para fortalecer ese vínculo.

Ash: mmmm pues esa profesión no es conocida en Kanto o en las otras regiones que estuve

Cilan: bueno Ash me fascina haber conocido a un entrenador que se lleva bien con su pokemon

Ash: pues gracias

Cilan: vengan les llevare al gimnasio

Ya en el gimnasio

Ash: (tirando las puertas con fuerza y gritando de emoción) ¡LIDER DE GIMNASIO PREPARATE PORQUE VINE A RETARTE Y NO ME IRE SIN LA MEDALLA!

Entonces queda confundido porque nada más veía a varias mujeres comiendo, otras tomando bebidas en elegantes tazas y otras leyendo libros. Algunas murmuraban sobre Ash de cómo es que entro y otras se reían en silencio para no llamar la atención del chico

Hilda: ¿un restaurante?

Entonces dos personas uno con pelo rojo y otro de pelo verde se acercan

¿? - ¿?: wow nuevos clientes y al parecer son una pareja de novios

Ash: (sorpredindido) ¡QUEEEEEEE!

Hilda: (furiosa) ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO SOLO ME DEBE UNA BICICLETA!

Los dos sujetos los cogen de los hombros y les hacen sentarse y empiezan a decirles el menú del día y enseñándoles las especialidades cuando de pronto Ash se levanta y golpeando la mesa

Ash: ¡BASTA! Yo solo quiero una batalla de gimnasio, pikachu nos vamos, no volveremos a este manicomio.

Los dos sujetos extraños junto con Cilan: así que eso es lo que quieres no (mientras que al as chicas del lugar con excepción de Hilda le salían corazones de sus ojos al verlos) pues debiste de haberlo dicho antes, ahora ven joven retador

Al decir esto las chicas del lugar se van hacia una puerta empujando a Hilda en el proceso llegando así a las tribunas mientras que Ash se dirige a la arena.

El sujeto de pelo rojo: mi nombre es Chili – El sujeto de pelo azul: y el mío Cress y pues creo que ya conoces a Cilan

Ash: haber entonces quien de ustedes es el líder

Los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo: los tres somos, cada uno nos especializamos en diferentes tipos planta fuego y agua, ahora elige contra quien quieres pelear

Ash: mmmm haber… (en su mente: si son tres y se especializa en diferentes tipos. En eso recuerda las derrotas por parte de Trip y N. No puedo permitirme seguir perdiendo, tengo que hacerme mas fuerte) ¡peleare contra los tres!

Esto produce confusión en los tres hermanos por lo que quiere hacer Ash

Todas las chicas de las tribunas: ¡HABLA ENSERIO, ESTE TIPO ESTA LOCO!

Cilan: haber hermanos esto es raro, nunca nos pasó esto antes así que decidamos que vamos a hacer (luego de unos minutos) bien Ash está decidido lucharas contra los tres y si ganas dos de tres te llevas la medalla, las reglas son simples lucharas contra uno de nosotros solo será un pokemon por oponente y no se podrá utilizar un mismo pokemon dos veces.

Cress: bien yo primero (sacando su pokeball) ¡Ve simipour!

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Simipour, el Pokémon géiser y la forma evolucionada de Panpour. Simipour puede demoler una pared de concreto con los disparos de agua a presión de su cola. – Asi que simipour no (dirigiéndose a pikachu que estaba en su hombro) bien pikachu tu turno

Ya en la arena pikachu y simipour están listos, Cilan les dice que Ash tiene el primer golpe

Ash: ¡pikachu usa tacleada de voltios!

Pikachu se dispone a atacar pero Cress da la orden

Cress: usaremos nuestra estrategia anti eléctricos ¡usa excavar!

En eso simipour se esconde bajo tierra a lo que pikachu queda observando el campo en alerta de simipour pero fue mas rápido y simipour ataco directamente a pikachu,

Cress: ¡Bien simipour congela el campo!

Simipour empieza a congelar el campo cosa que pikachu empieza resbalarse por todo el lugar, en esto Ash ordena usar cola de hierro para romper el hielo y quedarse en un punto fijo.

Cress: ¡simipour utiliza excavar otra vez!

Simipour vuelve a excavar a lo que Ash le ordena a pikachu quedar en alerta y que use todos sus sentidos, cuando simipour estaba a punto de salir disparado hacia pikachu este de un salto y utiliza cola de hierro pero no para atacar a simipour sino para atascar la cola de simipour contra el hielo y no dejar que este escape.

Cress: ¡rapido usa rayo hielo!

Ash: ¡pikachu impactrueno!

Ambos ataques fueron tan fuertes que al momento de chocar el hielo del campo se levanta y y el campo empieza a brillar pero este es opacado rápidamente por el polvo que se levanta del suelo, luego de unos segundos el campo se disipo dejando a las figuras de simipou y pikachu, el primero cae debilitado y pikachu aún se mantenía de pie pero estaba muy cansado

Cress: bueno obtuviste tu primera victoria, gana otra más y podrás obtener la medalla

Ash: bien pikachu vuelve y toma un descanso (pikachu se va a descansar a los pies de Ash esto llama la atención de Cilan pues no lo guardo dentro de una pokeball)

Zeo: bien mi turno ¡sal simisear!

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Simisear, el Pokémon brasas y la forma evolucionada de Pansear. A Simisear le gusta comer dulces que mantienen el fuego que arde dentro de su cuerpo. – asi que tipo fuego eh, ¡oshawott ve!

Zeo: simisear usa avalancha contra el techo

En eso alrededor de simisear empieza a salir rocas puntiagudas brillantes y son disparadas al techo de vidrio, y pedazos de estos empiezan a caer dejando un brillo hermoso en el campo haciendo que todas las chicas de las tribunas le salgan corazones en los ojos con excepción de Hilda

Ash: (pensando: pero qué demonios quiere hacer – a lo que mira el cielo) ¡QUE! Ahora entiendo ¡oshawott rápido acua jet antes que sea demasiado tarde

El acua jet hace un impacto directo en simisear pero lamentablemente no fue un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte

Zeo: veo que ya entiendes la situación, pero ya es tarde ¡RAYO SOLAR!

Lo que hiso Zeo era simple, romper el techo de vidrio para que la luz del sol entre y simisear pudiera absorber la energía solar rápidamente. Simisear hace un golpe directo a Oshawott pero este saca su concha e intenta defenderse lo más que puede

Zeo: tu oshawott tiene buenos reflejos, pero ahora no le servirá

Ash: oshawott rápido utiliza concha filo

Oshawott utiliza acua jet e impacta contra simisear y luego saca su concha para atacar con ella pero simisear reacciona rápidamente y lo esquiva para luego atacar a oshawott por la espalda, la concha de este sale disparada muy lejos y oshawott está en mal estado.

Zeo: ¡RAYO SOLAR DENUEVO!

Simisear lanza un rayo solar lo suficientemente potente para dejar a oshawott en KO

Zeo: gane, pero descuida si vences a Cilan podrás conseguir la medalla

Ash: (sacando una pokeball) regresa oshawott te mereces un descanso (pikachu intenta animar a ash) gracias amigo pero aún podemos

Cilan: Me eh dado cuenta de algo, algo que nunca eh visto en otros entrenadores (señalando a pikachu) tú y pikachu, a pikachu no haces que entre en una pokeball ¿porque?

Ash: pues bueno siempre ha sido así, a él no le gusta entrar en su pokeball y pues yo respeto eso, esa es una de las razones por la cual está a mi lado siempre

Cilan: entonces no me equivoque al decir que a ti y a pikachu los une un vínculo especial (sacando una pokeball) ¡simisage sal!

Ash: (en su mente: solo me quedan tepig y pidove mmmm) ¡tepig sal!

Ash: ahora tepig usa brazas

Cilan: simisage esquiva y luego utiliza tumba rocas

Tepig usa brazas y simisage esquiva según lo ordenado y a este le rodea varios objetos puntiagudos brillantes con formas de rocas a lo que empieza a atacar a tepig sin descanso, este por más que intentaba esquivar no pudo, a las justas pudo darle un ataque de brazas a pesar de que se notó que fue potente no fue suficiente para acabar con simisage, simisage seguía atacando sin control a tepig y lo deja tumbado en el suelo.

Cilan: bueno creo que es hora del tiempo de la prueba (todas las chicas con excepción de Hilda le salen corazones en los ojos y gritan de la emoción)

Hilda: (preguntanlodes a las de su alrededor) ¿Qué es eso del tiempo de la prueba? (pero ninguna le hace caso por estar viendo a Cilan)

Ash: ¿tiempo de la prueba?

Cilan: es en donde veo la compatibilidad entre pokemon y entrenador. Y el resultado es: muy mala.

Ash: ¡QUEEEE!

Cilan: para empezar escogiste a un tipo fuego obteniendo la ventaja de tipo pero no sabes cómo controlar el poder de tepig, el cayo debilitado antes que pudiera hacer algo lo que demuestra el mal entrenamiento que le diste y los pocos vínculos de amistad que tienes con el.

Hilda: auch eso si duele

Ash: ¡te voy a demostrar que estas equivocado!

En eso tepig se levanta y luego de escuchar todo lo que dijo Cilan empieza a recordar cómo es que Ash lo rescato del bosque y lo integro a su equipo así conociendo nuevos amigos a lo que el empieza a botar pequeñas brazas de su nariz en señal de que no se rendirá

Ash: ¡bien tepig ese es el espíritu!

En ese momento tepig se lanza contra simisage pero mientras va corriendo este le empieza a salir fuego entre todo su cuerpo

Ash: pero que… (Saca su pokedex y revisa que es lo que pasa) ¡Genial, tepig has aprendido nitro carga!

Cilan está todo sorprendido por lo que está pasando pues nunca vio algo parecido, quedo observando todo lo sucedido que no le dio tiempo en ordenar a simisage que esquive el ataque pues tepig le dio un golpe directo cosa que lo dejo en KO. Cosa que a las chicas de las tribunas excepto Hilda se ponían a llorar desconsoladas

Hilda: todas ustedes están locas

Volviendo a la arena de batalla

Cilan: pero cómo es posible, ¡¿dejarlo en KO?! ¡¿enserio?!

Ash: ves Cilan yo si tengo buenos vínculos con mis pokemon, ellos son mis amigos y nos cuidamos uno al otro. Por cierto debo agradecer a Zeo por haber derrumbado el techo de vidrio para dejar pasar al sol, la primera ves que tepig lanzo brazas sobre siisage me di cuenta de su poder gracias al sol, al principio pensaba en esquivar y atacar pero luego aprendio nitrocarga cosa que creo fue un golpe de suerte ya que con el poder de tepig mas la energía del sol el ataque fue más potente y logro acabar rápidamente con Simisage.

Cilan: Ash, eso fue sorprendente, usar una estrategia de ese modo y utilizar las condiciones del campo a tu favor, ten te mereces la medalla trio

Ash: (salta de la emoción) ¡bien tengo la medalla trio! (al mismo tiempo saltan pikachu tepig y oshawott de felicidad)

Luego de salir del gimnasio y ya estando en el centro pokemon descansado

Hilda: oye Ash sí que eres bueno

Ash: gracias, pero aún me falta mucho si quiero vencer a la liga

¿?: oye Ash puedo hacerte una preguntas

Ash: oh vaya Cilan que sorpresa

Luego de hablar por un buen rato

Cilan: eres increíble Ash nunca conocí a alguien como tú, por favor puedes hacerme el favor de viajar con ustedes, aun me falta conocer muchas cosas si quiero ser el mejor conocedor pokemon y lo que vi hoy día me ah echo pensar en todo lo diferente que puedo ver en el mundo

Ash: pues bien mientras más seamos es mejor

Hilda: estoy de acuerdo así tendré alguien con quien conversar a parte de Ash

Ash (gota estilo anime y con una cara -.-)

Mientras que Cilan se despedía de sus hermanos

Prof Fennel: por fin los encuentro

Ash – Hilda: Prof Fennel que se le ofrece

Prof Fennel: pues como ustedes me ayudaron en mí investigación quisiera agradecerles dándole esto

Entonces Amanita aparece con un carrito llevando dos incubadoras

Amanita: estos son dos huevos pokemon tomen uno para cada uno (dándoselos a Hilda y a Ash)

Ash – Hilda: pues gracias

Luego de que las hermanas se fueran llega Cilan

Cilan: ¿oigan y esos huevos?

Ash: una larga historia, te la contamos en el camino

En eso el trio de amigos se dirige a la salida de la ciudad hacia su nuevo destino

CONTINUARA

**Aquí termina el capítulo, el siguiente será algo así de cómo es que el grupo atrapa pokemon, habrá referencias al anime mejor dicho resumiré episodios del anime pero la historia será distorsionada, ya luego de ese episodio aparecerá un personaje que aunque no será uno de los principales, será algo importante a lo largo de la historia.**


	4. CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS

CAPITULO 4: CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS

Ahora que son tres en el grupo se adentran en la ruta que los llevara a la siguiente ciudad

Hilda: que bueno que tengas un mapa (hablándole a Cilan)

Cilan: ah?

Ash: ehh lo que pasa es que ninguno de los dos teníamos un mapa

Cilan: (con cara O_O) bueno este uno siempre tiene que andar preparado no creen

Ash: (grgrgrgr) ehhh creo que ya me dio hambre

Hilda: (susurrandole a pikachu) ¿enserio siempre es asi? (dirigiéndose al resto) bueno aún quedan manzanas de la otra vez (sacándolas y entregándoles unas a Ash)

Cilan: (mirando fijamente a las manzanas) Oigan denme las manzanas

Ash: ¡NO, SON MIAS!

Cilan: en serio dámelas les juro que no se van a arrepentir es más porque no se van a entrenar o lo que sea y vuelven en 30 minutos

Ash asintió a regañadientes le hiso caso a Cilan Hilda le siguió, luego de 30 minutos regresaron y quedaron sorprendidos

Ash: esto es increíble

Hilda: pero como es que guardas todas esas cosas

En el lugar había una olla y una sartén que Cilan estaba maniobrando y también había puesto una mesa y encima de la mesa varias comidas a base de manzana a lo que los chicos empiezan a comer

Ash: Oye Cilan eres el mejor cocinero que allá conocido

Hilda: enserio, ahora entiendo por qué tu gimnasio es un restaurante

Cilan: oh chicos me alagan, tan solo esperen a probar el pastel de manzana

Ash: que lo estas preparando

Cilan: no, si esta hay en la mesa

Hilda: pues no hay ningún pastel de manzana

Cilan: (voltea preocupado) ¡QUEEE! ¡Cómo es posible esto! ¡¿Dónde está el pastel de manzana?!

Se escucha unos ruidos en unos arbustos a lo que el trio se acerca y observan un snivy sentado comiéndose el pastel que había preparado Cilan

Cilan: ¡ese snivy se está comiendo el pastel!

Ash: genial un snivy, (sin pensarlo dos veces) ¡pikachu ataque rápido!

En eso snivy esquiva con total facilidad el ataque de pikachu

Cilan: Ash ten cuidado, los snivy son pokemon muy rápidos e inteligentes, tanto es así que si ven que su entrenador no es digno este decide abandonarlo

Entonces snivy mira a Ash y a pikachu arrogantemente

Ash: (enojado) ¡BIEN PIKACHU USA TRUENO!

Snivy esquiva y usa atracción con pikachu y justo cuando decide atacar con latigazo Ash se interpone para salvar a pikachu y a él es quien le cae los latigazos, esto deja a snivy pensando y decide salir del lugar

Cilan: bien Ash sí que tienes problemas

Ash: a que te refieres

Cilan: los snivy son pokemon demasiado listos pero ese era un snivy hembra, los snivy hembra son más arrogantes, más fuertes y generalmente son fríos y calculadores, así que como te digo estas en serios problemas si quieres atraparla

Hilda: Sabes que mejor olvídala, perderás mucho tiempo en eso

Ash: ¡no lo hare! Y si es cierto lo que dices entonces ella me será de mucha ayuda ¡HARE TODO LO POSIBLE PARA ATRAPARLA INCLUSO HARE QUE ME VEA COMO UN DIGNO ENTRENADOR! (sacando una pokeball) ¡bien pidove sal y ayúdame a encontrar a snivy!

En eso Pidove sale volando en busca de snivy, pasado un rato snivy se encuentra descansando en cuando mira al cielo y se pone pensar de como Ash defendía pikachu pero de pronto ve un pidove volando en círculos a lo que ella se levanta y pone sus sentidos en alerta

Ash: bien por fin te encontré (en eso oshawott sale por voluntad propia de su pokeball con pose) ¿Qué pasa amigo acaso quieres derrotarla? (oshawott asiente con la cabeza) en ese caso utiliza concha filo

Oshawott sale disparado usando su concha como espada pero snivy salta usando sus lianas y utiliza atracción en el dejándolo fuera de combate a lo que Ash de inmediato va a recoger a su pokemon mientras que Hilda y Cilan llegaban al lugar

Hilda: eres tonto o que, como se te ocurre mandar a un tipo agua contra snivy

Ash: pero él fue quien quiso salir, y a propósito donde se fue snivy

Cilan: creo que se fue a esa dirección, rápido manda a pidove que la busque

Snivy se encontraba descansado cerca aun rio y se pone a pensar muy seriamente sobre Ash de cómo es que defendió a pikachu.

Ash: ¡bien tepig nitro carga!

Snivy reacciona y esquiva rápidamente el ataque de tepig, entones usa atracción sobre él y usando sus lianas lo lanza al rio que por suerte no tiene una corriente fuerte asi que Ash decide guardarlo en su pokeball

Ash: bien aun me queda un ¡PIDOVE VEN PARA ACA! (a lo que el ave desciende hacia su entrenador)

(Snivy se sorprende por esto y entonces le hace señas para que ataque) Ash: pidove usa picotazo

Snivy confiada utiliza atracción sobre pidove pero esta no resulta, todos quedan sorprendidos pues ven que el pidove de Ash es hembra, a lo que no le dio tiempo de esquivar el picotazo de pidove y fue un golpe directo.

Ash: bien ahora que todo está parejo, ¡Usa tornado!

Pidove usa tornado contra snivy que estaba algo impactada por el ataque anterior y eso la deja ya muy débil, entonces ella le sonríe a Ash como señal que le seguirá en su camino a lo que este emocionado saca una pokeball y la lanza así capturándola

Cilan: wow al final ese snivy te considero como digno entrenador, si la entrenas bien ella te será de gran ayuda en la liga

Luego de de eso los tres se disponen a almorzar y acomodan el campamento para poder descansar, ya en las altas horas de la noche

Cilan: (despertándose y por el frio) mmmm (levantándose y dirigiéndose a sus cosas) haber donde esta esa colcha (se le quitael sueño) ¡QUE PERO DONDE... !

Hilda: (despertándose) OYE que tienes unos quieremos dormir

Ash: (despertándose junto con pikachu) oigan porque tanto alboroto

Hilda: ¡El idiota de Cilan que esta que grita!

Cilan: ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE LAS MEDICINAS, COMIDA POKEMON Y NUESTRA COMIDA YA NO ESTA!

Ash – Hilda: ¡QUE!

Entonces se escuchan ruidos de los arbustos

Guardabosques: Oigan están bien, escuche unos gritos

Cilan: ¡Lo que pasa es que nuestras provisiones han sido robadas!

Guardabosques: hay no puede ser (diciendo eso ultimo con la mano en la cara) escuchen estos últimos días han habido robos a varios viajeros generalmente lo que roban es medicina y comida, y lo peor es que no tenemos indicios de que o quiénes son los culpables

Entonces en otro lugar cercano

¿?: ¡AHHHHHHH!

Guardabosques: ¡Demonios otra vez!

Ash: oigan vamos a ver

Se fueron corriendo al lugar donde se escuchó el grito y al llegar

Guardabosques: disculpe pero que ah pasado

Chica: me robaron todas mis cosas no sé qué hacer

Ash: (entonces se fija en los arbustos que se mueven) ¿Qué es eso? (entonces junto con pikachu se van corriendo en dirección de los arbustos)

Hilda: oye Ash espérame

Cilan: oigan vuelvan

En ese momento Ash empieza a perseguir el rastro de los arbustos por todo el bosque, estuvieron asi varios minutos hasta que

Ash: (pateando el suelo) ¡maldición lo perdí!

(En eso llegan Hilda y Cilan) Cilan: oye Ash porque saliste corriendo

Mientras Cilan hablaba pikachu observa detenidamente el suelo y le hace una señal a Ash de que hay huellas, entonces Ash les dice que lo sigan y que les explicara después, luego de seguir las huellas llegan a la entrada de una cueva pero ellos se esconden detrás de unos arbustos para observar lo que pasaba

Ash: (hablando bajo) miren, están todas las cosas robadas

Hilda: esperen algo se acerca

Un pokemon llega a la entrada de la cueva jalando una bolsa con varias cajas de medicinas, alimentos y alguna que otras colchas

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Sandile, el Pokémon desierdrilo. Una membrana oscura protege sus ojos del sol y se entierra en la arena con los ojos y la nariz hacia afuera – Entonces ese es el ladron

Cilan: espera As haca hay algo raro

De la cueva salieron varios pokemon, por la forma en que se comportaban se veía que eran recién nacidos, el grupo observaba que sandile usando lo que había robado les daba de comer, los abrigaba

Hilda: asi que por eso es sandile robaba las cosas

Cilan: si pero a pesar de que lo hace para la protección de esos pokemon no signifique que esta bien lo que hace

Ash: (saliendo de los arbustos en dirección hacia sandile) oye (sandile empieza a ponerse en guardia y se lanza a darle un cabezazo a Ash que lo deja tumbado) Oye yo solo vine a decirte si te puedo ayudar y me atacas (en eso pikachu se le acerca a sandile y empieza a hablarle, al final lo convence de que no harán algo malo así que sandile acepta pero con desconfianza)

Cilan: (saliendo de los arbustos) oye estas bien

Hilda: wow eso sí que debió dolerte

El trio empeso a ayudar a sandile arropando a los pokemon bebe y dándoles de comer, mas tarde

Guardabosques: Asi que ese sandile fue el culpable de todo, ya verás cuando te atrape

Ash: (interponiendose en frente de sandile con la intencion de protegerlo) Si pero por favor no le haga nada, el solo quiso ayudar a esos bebes

Guardabosques: (mirando a sandile) asi que por eso robabas las cosas no muchacho, mira si querías ayudar a estos bebes solo debiste de haberme buscado y podía haberte ayudado (sandile entonces se pone algo avergonzado) bueno hagamos un trato, devuelve todo eso y te ayudare a cuidar a esos bebes que dices

Sandile acepta la propuesta y en ese instante devuelven las cosas robadas, al día siguiente el trio de amigos se despide del guardabosque y de sandile, este observa a Ash y se pone a pensar de como quiso protegerlo y le ayudo con los bebes pokemon. Pasaron los días, un día en la mañana mientras desayunaban y al mismo tiempo que Ash se pone a observar y cargar la incubadora que le dio la prof Fennel, Hilda al mismo tiempo que hacía lo mismo que Ash con su respectiva incubadora se pone a pensar seriamente sobre el otro día que no pudo hacer nada cuando Ash se enfrentaba a N asi que…

Hilda: oigan chicos me ayudan a entrenar a munna

Cilan: Como líder de gimansio creo que soy el más indicado en esto

Ash: Hey yo quería luchar además snivy aún no tiene experiencia en batalla

Cilan: lo haras luego (sacando su pokeball) ¡Simisage sal!

Hilda: vamos munna es hora de que aprendamos lo básico de las batallas

Cilan: ¿ah? Acaso es la primera vez que estas en batalla

Hilda: (con gota estilo anime) pues si

Cilan: ehh pues que se le hará, siempre hay una primera vez (dirigiéndose a Ash) oye Ash un favor, mira en tu pokedex los ataques que tiene munna

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) mmm haber…. Placaje y psíquico

Cilan: bien Hilda, ordena a munna que lanza psíquico sobre esa roca

Munna le empieza a brillar un rayo azul que sale disparado en dirección haciendo que la roca salga disparada

Cilan: ahora que intente doblar esa rama

Munna empieza a brillar y segundos después la rama empieza a brillar y esta se dobla aunque en este caso se quiebra

Cilan: mmmm pues munna aun es muy lenta, creo que será mejor una batalla de práctica, haber simidage acércate

Entonces simisage se coloca en el campo igual que munna para una batalla

Cilan: simisage usa bala semilla, pero lanzala una y muy despacia que munna es su primera ves en batalla (diciendo esto con gota estilo anime)

Simisage dispara la bala semilla como Cilan le ordeno pero cuando esta choca con munna esta se pone a llorar a lo que todos menos hila ponen una cara O_O

Hilda: Oye que le hiciste (mientras abrazaba a munna)

Simisage hace la misma técnica hacia pikachu para ver si le dolía pero pikachu no sentido nada

Hilda: munna tenemos que esforzarnos más, (levantándose) ¡utiliza placaje!

Munna sale disparada contra simisage pero este pone su mano y la detiene sin esfuerzo

Cilan: ¡utiliza rayo solar! (bajando el tono de su voz drásticamente) pero a minimo poder

De Simisage sale una pequeña bola de energía y muy lentamente impacta contra munna y esta sale volando por los aires, todos con una cara O_O

Luego de unos minutos Hilda mimaba a munna al mismo tiempo que Ash y Cilan la animaban, pikachu y munna se adentran al bosque a jugar un rato

Ash: ¿oye Hilda? ¿Cómo conseguiste a munna?

Hilda: pues verán, mi papa siempre viajaba por toda Unova haciendo negocios y hace unos meses cuando estábamos por ciudad Castelia

_Flashback_

Ciudad Castelia, esa ciudad llena de inmensos rascacielos ese dia estaba bajo una fuerte lluvia mientras que en todas las calles las personas cogían taxis para ir a sus casas, era una hora donde las empresas terminaba su turno de trabajo pero en un callejos un hombre adulto acompañado de una adolescente caminaban con un paraguas y abrigos que le llegaban hasta los pies

Hilda: ¡papa! Aun no puedo creer que te tengas que ir a otra región

Señor: lose hija a mi también me duele irme lejos y dejarlos a tu mama y a ti solas

En eso se escucha un ruidos detrás de botes de basura, Hilda asustada abraza a su papa

Hilda: ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

En eso sale un pequeño pokemon en forma de bolita rosada

Señor: (acercándose al pokemon) ¡es un munna! ¡por lo visto es recién nacido!

Hilda: (preocupada) ¿se pondrá bien?

Señor: esperemos que si, (dirigiéndose a Hilda) hay que llevarla al centro pokemon

Hilda: (sacándose el abrigo y cubriendo a munna) en ese caso hay que ir rápido

_Fin del flashback_

Hilda: y así fue como conocí a munna, al día siguiente ya no se quería despegar de mi asi que la lleve conmigo a casa y nos hicimos mejores amigas

Cilan: (fascinado por la historia y con lágrimas haciendo una escena muy pero muy dramática) ¡OH PERO QUE HISTORIA PARA MAS HERMOSA, TU Y MUNNA TIENEN GRANDES VINCULOS QUE LAS UNE A AMBAS! (snif snif)

Ash: oye Cilan te encuentras bien

Mientras que Hilda contaba su historia de cómo ella y munna se conocieron, munna estaba jugando con pikachu y este le da ánimos por el fiasco que hiso hace rato cuando se enfrentó a simisage, entonces munna decide practicar usando psíquico sobre varias rocas por accidente al arrojarlas varias de estas golpearon a un Scolipede a lo que este enfurecido empieza a perseguir a los dos pokemon y estos salen corriendo para avisarles a sus entrenadores

Ash: ¿oye pikacbu que tienes?

Pikachu y munna intentaban explicar lo que pasaba y fue cuando Scolipede aparece detrás de ellos

Ash: (fascinado por el nuevo pokemon que veiva) wow que es eso (sacando la pokedex) Scolipede, el Pokémon megaciempiés y la forma evolucionada de Whirlipede. Scolipede captura a sus oponentes con gran velocidad y ataca con los cuernos de su cabeza. Scolipede es muy agresivo y no se detiene hasta ganar.

En eso scoliped lanza toxico contra Ash a lo que pikachu lo empuja con tal fuerza para esquivarlo, Hilda y Ash rápidamente guardan las incubadoras y todos empiezan a correr a lo que llegan a unas rocas que bloquean el paso

Ash: (volteando a ver a scolipede) en ese caso… ¡Pikachu cola de hierro!

Cilan: (siguiendo a ash) ¡simisage bala semilla!

Scolipede era tan poderoso que no sintió la cola férrea de pikachu y este lo lanza hacia as rocas pero Ash reacciona y lo atrapa antes que impacte al mismo tiempo que scolipede usando su cola logra hacer un gran impacto contra simisage

Ash: (sacando una pokeball) (en su mente: es hora de demostrar lo fuerte que eres) ¡snivy sal!

La pequeña pokemon en forma de serpiente utiliza latigo cepa contra scolipede, esto lo retiene un poco pero no lo suficiente a lo que este si libra y utiliza megacuerno contra snivy dejándola mal

Ash: (sacando mas pokeball) ¡aun tengo….

En eso Scolipede lanza unas especies de agujones en dirección de las pokeball de Ash a lo que todos quedan impactados al ver la escena, Ash y Cilan prácticamente ya no tenían pokemon, snivy estaba herida al igual que pikachu y las pokebolas de Ash estaban dañadas, asi que el resto de su equipo estaba encerrados dentro al igual que la pokeball de snivy que sufrio los mismos daños y por ultimo Cilan que había dejado a todos sus pokemon en el gimansio y nada mas tenia a simisage que estaba débil. Entonces Hilda saca una pokeball (la misma que aparece en su escritorio en el primer capitulo)

Hilda: (lanzando la pokeball al mismo tiempo que Ash y Cilan observan la escena sorprendidos) ¡Sal y ayúdame por favor! (diciendo esto con la voz algo quebradiza)

En ese un excadrill sale pero sale en su forma taladro y este cae al suelo y se queda quieto sin hacer nada. Ash y Cilan intentando sacar a snivy a simisage respectivamente para que scolipede no les haga más daño Hilda se pone a lado de excadrill rogándole de rodillas para que la escuche, en eso scolipede se dirigse hacia Hilda y esta agarra a munna e intentan huir pero scolipede por accidente choca a excadrill y esta sale rodando, cuando scolipede estaba a punto de atacar a Hilda se empiezan a escuchar en sonido de taladro a lo que todos voltean a ver que pasaba y ven a excadrill y este utiliza excavar para luego dar un golpe directo a scolipede y luego salta por los aires mostrando su verdadera forma

Ash: ¡RAPIDO ORDENA QUE HAGA UN ATAQUE!

Hilda: (arrodillada y abrazando a munna) ¡no puedo, excadrill nunca me ah echo caso!

En eso Scolipede se lanza con megacuerno para atacar a excadrill y este se convierte en su forma taladro para asi hacer su ataque Taladradora a lo que al chocar scolipede es el que sale debilitado pero con fuerzas aun para seguir luchando, excadrill al ver esto con ira empieza a castigar a scolipede usando garra de acero, en el momento en que scolipede esta aturdido, este hace excavar para luego salir en una dirección a tal velocidad y tal fuera que manda a scolipede a volar por los aires. Excadrill se impone victorioso en el lugar a lo que todos quedan asombrados y cuando Hilda se le acerca le hace un gesto de arrogancia y disgusto, para luego convertirse en taladro y quedarse inmóvil, acostado sobre el suelo.

Hilda: (sacando una pokeball y guardando con tristeza a excadrill cabizbaja)

Ash: ¡oye ese excadrill es demasiado poderoso!

Cilan: mmmm me preocupa que excadrill no te obedezca. ¿Dónde conociste a excadrill?

Hilda: me lo dio mi papa el día que se fue de Unova, me dijo que lo cuidara

El ambiente se pone algo incomodo

Cilan: (cambiando de tema) mira Hilda Ash y yo te entrenaremos a ti y a munna, ahora Ash (lanzándole un objeto) dale esto a snivy para que se ponga bien y luchar que snivy tambien nesecita practica

Ash: (cargando a snivy en sus brazos) gracias (luego de darle la medicina a snivy empieza a recoger sus pokeball) oigan creen que esto tenga solución

Cilan: mmm pues no es nada grave, ya eh visto este caso antes tus pokemon quedaran encerrados dentro y no podras sacarlos pero descuida estan a salvo, no les pasaran nada. Cuando lleguemos al centro pokemon allá podrás arreglarlas, tus amigos están a salvo así que no hay de qué preocuparse

Ash: mmm me preocupa que esten encerrados hasta que lleguemos al centro pokemon, ahh por cierto donde queda el próximo

Cilan: mmm haber (mirando el mapa) en ciudad Nacrene

Ash: ¡QUEE! Aún falta unos días para llegar (resignándose para luego dirigirse a snivy) bueno que te parece, no estarás metida dentro de tu pokeball por un buen tiempo

Pasaron los días, ya por fin el trio de amigos estaban muy cerca de ciudad Nacrene a lo que deciden acampar para descansar, ya cuando Cilan estaba cocinando, pikachu munna y simisage estaban jugando mientras que Hilda y Ash estaban sentados en una mesa y en la mesa estaban las incubadoras.

Hilda: oye como que snivy ya agarro esa costumbre no

Ash: (mirando de reojo su cabeza) pues si tienes razón

Cilan: (volteándose) pues que esperabas, al parecer ya se encariño contigo luego de haber viajado por mucho tiempo fuera de su pokeball

Ash: si pero nunca pensé que tomaría de costumbre dormirse en mi cabeza, solo espero ya llegar a ciudad Nacrene para arreglar las pokeball, sí que los extraño

Cilan: pues según el mapa mañana lo más probable llegaremos (escuchando unos ruidos cerca a los arbustos) oigan escucharon eso

Y en eso sale un Dwebble quien es atraído por el olor de la comida

Ash: (sacadno la pokedex) Dwebble, el Pokémon casapiedra. Después de encontrar una piedra adecuada, Dwebble cava un agujero en la base de la roca para usarla como una capa protectora. Dwebble puede hacer más fácil el tallado de la roca produciendo un líquido especial en su boca. – oye Cilan creo que el tiene hambre

Cilan: es cierto eso

Dwebble mira a Cilan y asiente con la cabeza

Cilan: tienes suerte porque siempre cocino de mas

En eso dwebble se acerca a la comida y entonces le hace señas a Cilan, El asunto es que Cilan empieza a entender a dwebble y pasaron un largo rato haciendo sus asuntos a lo que Hilda y Ash

Hilda – Ash: ¡OYE YA ESTA LA COMIDA!

Cilan: perdón chicos es que con dwebble estuve intentando entender lo que me decía y pues creo que lo hise

Ash: (con una cara -.-) y eso acaso detiene la labor de cocinar

Cilan: pues con dwebble me enseño unas cosas que se le puede agregar a la comida asi que tomen

Hilda: enserio ¡déjame probar!... ¡oye esto esta delicioso!

Cilan: tambien lo hice para la comida pokemon

Ash: oye snivy ya sal de mi cabeza y anda a comer (esta le hiso caso y se fue con el grupo de pokemon a comer mientras que ellos felices poruqe la comida estaba deliciosoa) ¡oye enserio esta esta muy rico!

Cilan: que les dije y esto es gracias a la ayuda de dwebble (a lo que este se sonroja)

Ash, Hilda y todos los pokemon le agradecen a dwebble a lo que este se sonroja más de lo que estaba

Cilan: (hablándole a dwebble) sabes si trabajaras en un restaurante serias una celebridad

Dwebble se sorprende por los halagos pues él siempre le gusto hacer eso, cada vez que se encontraba con viajeros él se les acercaba para querer ayudarles en su comida pero estos siempre le atacaban porque pensaban que les quería robar. Pasado el tiempo y ya de noche todos se fueron a dormir, y al dia siguiente.

Ash: (levantándose) por fin es de día, (hablándole al resto) oigan ya levántense

Hilda: awww cinco minutos mas

Ash: (-.-) (observa que Cilan está junto con dwebble preparando el desayuno) oye se ve que tu y dwebble se han agarrado cariño

Cilan: pues sí, (poniéndose triste) lástima que hoy nos vallamos

En eso dwebble se pone triste pero se le ocurre una idea y se pone a hacer señas a Cilan

Ash: mmm creo que dwebble quiere ir contigo

Cilan: (hablándole a dwebble) ¡¿lo dices en serio?!

Dwebble asintió con la cabeza a lo que Cilan saca una pokeball para guardarlo y este no se resiste. Luego de que desayunaran todos parten hacia ciudad Nacrene en la cual snivy viaja encima de la cabeza de Ash y luego de toda la mañana estar caminando por fin se puede ver la ciudad

Ash: por fin ciudad Nacrene y también mi próxima medalla

Cilan: te advierto que tengo rumores que el líder es alguien muy fuerte así que no te confíes

Ash: claro que no ahora prepárate líder de ciudad Nacrene porque allá voy

Hilda: (observando a pikachu y con cara -.-) ¿siempre hace eso? (a lo que pikachu con gota estilo anime asiente con la cabeza)

Luego de entrar a ciudad Nacrene se dirigieron al centro pokemon para pedir habitaciones y arreglar las pokeball de Ash, luego de que están reparadas este emocionado saca a todo su equipo para verlos y estos se lanzan contra el en señal de felicidad para luego ir a entrenar al campo que esta afueras para poder ir a retar al líder de gimnasio.

CONTINUARA

**Pues como que este no es el mejor capitulo que escribí, tuve que coger varios capítulos del anime y adaptarlos y creo que esto será más considerado como relleno que otra cosa, aunque sea explica una que otra cosa sobre los protagonistas y como atraparon algunos pkm. Para los que preguntan cuándo aparecerá Dawn pues ella hará su aparición en ciudad Mistralton una de las razones del por qué es por el aeropuerto que se encuentra en el lugar, ella aparecerá y se quedara hasta que termine el fic. Los siguientes capítulos que le siguen a este ya no serán como así decirlo "relleno" pues el equipo plasma y equipo rocket se conocerán y aparecerá otro personaje que será importante a lo largo del fic.**


	5. CAMINANDO CON DRAGONES

CAPITULO 5: CAMINANDO CON DRAGONES

El trio de amigos por fin están dentro de ciudad Nacrene, Ash pudo arreglar sus pokeball y se puso a entrenar todo lo que le quedaba del día Cilan e Hilda se fueron a descansar lo que quedaba del resto del día, al día siguiente Ash estaba listo próximo enfrentamiento contra el líder. Hilda por el cansancio no se había dado cuenta de cómo era la ciudad el día anterior

Hilda: (mirando alrededor emocionada): ¡WOW ASI QUE ASI ES CIUDAD NACRENE!

Ash, pikachu y Cilan la miran con una expresión de "y a esta que le pasa"

Hilda: ¡Las tiendas, los estudios y las casas con un estilo único; un lugar donde los más importantes artistas de la región se reúnen! ¡Un lugar donde las modas se inician! (volteándose para ver a Cilan y a Ash) ¡Este es el lugar perfecto en donde mis pokemon podrán brillar!

Cilan: (susurrándole a Ash) oye ¿a qué se refiere con hacer brillar a sus pokemon?

Ash: larga historia, luego te cuento

Hilda: ¡El negocio del espectáculo siempre tiene sus ojos en este lugar, así que nada más tengo que llamar la atención con munna! (sacando a munna de su pokeball) ¡bien amiga nuestros sueños quizás se puedan cumplir ahora! (diciendo esto mientras abrazaba a munna y se ponían a girar)

Mientras que Cilan veía todo eso sin entender nada, Hilda al darse cuenta de la situación le explica sobe su sueño de hacer que sus pokemon brillaran en los escenarios. Hilda empieza a escuchar un sonido de guitarra y se voltea a ver que es lo que pasaba

Hilda: ¡WOW eres tu!

¿?: ahh?

Hilda: (con brillos en los ojos) ¡Esa fue una canción hermosa! ¡Por cierto me llamo Hilda y esta es mi amiga munna! ¡y si la memoria no me falla, eres el que compone las canciones en el programa "talentos de Unova"! ¡si, tu eres Steven!

Steven: pues si, tienes razón y gracias

Ash: oye Cilan ¿Qué es talentos de Unova?

Cilan: es un programa de canto, baile y teatro; es el programa con más rating en su clase que hay en Unova

Ash: Hilda si que tiene suerte al encontrarse con el

Hilda: y pues bien señor Steven no cree que en su programa deberían de poner pokemon, solo observe en cada presentación podrían mirar a los pokemon mientras cantan o sino podrían hacer que los pokemon bailen con ustedes, y mientras que usted toca la guitarra ellos pueden ir a ritmo así como lo está haciendo munna (munna estaba bailando mientras que Steven tocaba la guitarra)

Steven: pues si que eres brillante, a nosotros nunca se nos hubiese ocurrido eso

Cilan: vaya, Hilda tiene un toque para estas cosas

Hilda: y pues bien señor Steven si usted está de acuerdo me gustaría colaborar con ustedes, (dándole el número de su videomisor) por favor contácteme

Steven: bien Hilda gracias, tus ideas son interesantes así que si ocurre algo te llamare

Hilda: muchas gracias, esperare su llamada

Luego de que Steven se fuera

Ash: wow Hilda si que tienes talento

Hilda: (abrazando a munna) pues gracias, cumpliré mi sueño a toda costa (en eso se empieza a mover algo dentro de su mochila) ¿ah? Que está pasando

Empieza a revisar su mochila y dentro de la incubadora se ve que el huevo está brillando, Hilda saca el huevo y cuando de pronto

Hilda: HAYYY PERO QUE LINDO

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Darumaka, el Pokémon daruma. Cuando duerme aún siendo empujado o tirado no lo pueden derribar. – felicidades Hilda

Cilan: felicidades Hilda, tienes un nuevo amigo

Hilda: (abrazando a darumaka y este feliz) Hay chicos muchas gracias (en eso suena el videomisor) oh haber veamos quien es

Señora: Hilda, donde estas y porque no me has llamado

Hilda: lo siento mama es que por la emoción se me olvido, (señalando a darumaka) mira este es mi nuevo amigo justo antes que llamaras nació del huevo

Señora: pues bien hija (mirando a Ash y Cilan) ehh… hija quienes son ellos

Hilda: ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado, mama estos son mis amigos Ash y Cilan

Ash – Cilan: mucho gusto señora

Señora: pues bueno aunque sea sé que no viajas sola, (dirigiéndose a los chicos) por favor cuiden a mi hija ella es algo eh… como decirlo

Hilda: ya mama sabes que estoy bien además viajo con ellos así que deja de preocuparte

Señora: (suspirando) si tienes razón, bueno hija sé que estas bien asi que espero que la siguiente vez me llames, te dejo y te cuidas

Hilda: hasta luego mama (se corta la llamada)

Ash: sí que tu mama se preocupa demasiado

Hilda: pues sí, siempre ha sido asi eso me alegra porque sé que siempre podre tener su ayuda, bueno que les parece si mejor vamos al gimnasio de una vez

Ash: Bien ya no puedo esperar (dirigiéndose a pikachu) no es así amigo

Pikachu solo asiente con la cabeza y dice su sonido característico

Luego de buscar el gimnasio por varios minutos, se encuentran con un edificio de aspecto antiguo y deciden entrar, al entrar

Ash: increíble ¿verdad pikachu? (en frente de un esqueleto de un pokemon)

Hilda: (mientras tenía en sus brazos a darumaka y a munna que flotaba a su costado) oye Ash que pokemon es ese

Ash: (saca la pokedex y empieza a buscar) Si estoy en lo cierto debe ser este de acá.

-Dragonite, el Pokémon dragón. El hogar de Dragonite es el mar. Con sus pequeñas alas y gran cuerpo, vuela más rápido que la velocidad del sonido.

Hilda: increíble se ve que es muy poderoso

Ash: mmmm haber (mirando el lugar) rocas, fósiles, mas esqueletos ¿pero que es este lugar?

Cilan: este gimnasio es también un museo, es algo parecido al restaurante que está en el mío

Ash: oh ya veo

Entonces un señor se les acerca

Sujeto: por favor tómese todo el tiempo del mundo para observar la exhibición

Ash: oiga usted es un trabajador de este lugar (el sujeto le dice que sí) ¿entonces donde está el gimnasio?

Sujeto: pues…

En eso una pantalla que estaba al costado del grupo se prende y aparece una mujer

¿?: ¿así que vienes a retar al líder no es así muchacho?

Ash: pues sí, pero ¿Quién es usted?

¿?: Mi nombre es Lenora, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Nacrene. Si estás aquí para retarme pues buena suerte encontrando la arena. Mi asistente les dirá como llegar

Asistente: pues escucha Ash la arena está dentro de la biblioteca pero recuerdas al dragón de la exhibición (a lo que Ash se queda pensando por lo que dijo) ustedes dos síganme a las tribunas de la arena

Ash llega a la biblioteca pero…

Ash: ¡QUE! Donde está la arena (dirigiéndose a pikachu) pikachu anda a buscar a ver si hay una puerta o algo

Mucho tiempo después. Pikachu y Ash se habían cansado de estar buscando y estaban tirados en una esquina

Ash: (tirado y cansado) no puedo entender de cómo es que esta dentro de la biblioteca si acá nada más hay libros (pikachu intentan consolarlo) ¡¿a no ser que?! (Se pone a pensar y recuerda lo que el asistente dijo "recuerdas al dragón de la exhibición") mmmm y si eso es una pista ¡pikachu rápido ayúdame a buscar todos los libros relacionados con dragones

Luego de haberlos encontrado y darles una hojeada rápida

Ash: demonios no hay ninguna pista, mmmmm ese dragonite ahora que recuerdo…. Pikachu busquemos todos los libros de fósiles

En eso empiezan a buscar todos los libros de fósiles que encuentran cuando entonces Ash saca uno que al jalarlo se escucha un ruido y se empieza a mover el estante donde se encontraba

Ash: ¡Pikachu mira! (ambos se acercan al estante) ¡¿una escalera oculta?!

Luego de que bajaron encontraron una arena en la que estaba Lenora sentada leyendo unas cosas y en las tribunas

Hilda: (gritando y enojada) ¡3 HORAS, 3 MALDITAS HORAS SENTADOS ACA ESPERANDOTE!

Cilan: oh vamos Hilda cálmate, él nunca se esperaba que sucediera esto

Ash: perdón es que me tomo mucho tiempo, tuve que buscar libros e incluso leerlos (diciendo esto con la mano en la nuca y gota estilo anime)

Lenora: bien Ash aunque sea tú fuiste rápido, hay otros que se demoran más, otros que se rinden a los 10 min. Como sabrás soy Lenora (mientras iba sacando una pokeball) me especializo en el tipo normal (lanzando la pokeball) ¡te presento a mi fiel amigo!

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Stoutland, el Pokémon gran corazón y la forma evolucionada de Herdier. Stoutland es muy sabio y es experto en rescate de personas atrapadas en las montañas o en el mar. –Si ese es el caso (sacando una pokeball) ¡sal snivy!

Lenora: Bienvenido a mi gimnasio, esta será una batalla de dos contra dos con cambio, ¿me permites ver a tu otro pokemon? (diciendo esto ultimo con malicia)

Ash: ¿Ahh? (todo confundido)

Stoutland hace un gran rugido cosa que Snivy es lanzada en dirección a Ash pero antes que impacte, su pokeball lanza un rayo rojo haciendo que se guarde e inmediatamente otra pokeball lanza el mismo rayo en el que sale pidove

Ash: ¡¿PERO COMO…. SNIVY FUE CAMBIADA A LA FUERZA?!

Lenora: ese fue rugido, ¿sorprendido? ¡stoutland colmillo de hielo!

Stoutland ataca ferozmente a pidove cosa que la deja malherida y tirada en el suelo

Ash: (pensando: que debo hacer, si hago un cambio el volverá a usar rugido)

Lenora: dime Ash acaso ya llegaste a tu limite

Ash: ¡NO! Yo venceré, quizás tenga la desventaja ahora pero no por eso voy a rendirme tan fácilmente

Lenora: pues ya quiero ver que harás si pidove está congelado

Ash: solo observa ¡pidove usa mofa!

Hilda: pero cuando aprendió eso

Cilan: mmm seguro cuando estuvo entrenando ayer

Pidove uso mofa contra stoutland y al instante guarda a pidove y saca a snivy

Ash: gracias a mofa ya no podrás hacer hacer rugido de nuevo ¡snivy usa llueve hojas!

Lenora: pero ese tipo está loco, acaso quiere cansar a snivy rápidamente

Ash: pues en eso te equivocas, estuve analizando a snivy con la pokedex y encontré una pequeña sorpresa

Snivy lanza un potente llueve hojas contra stoutland, Lenora para contrarrestarlo ordena usar colmillo hielo, cosa que hiso que el impacto sea menor

Lenora: has perdido el juicio chico sabes que llueve hojas se hace mas débil por el cansancio que este produce

Ash: ¡JA! Hay es donde fallas otra vez ¡SNIVY VUELVE A USAR LLUEVE HOJAS!

Snivy lanzo de nuevo llueve hojas pero esta vez stoutland no pudo contenerlo ya que este fue más poderoso que el de la última dejándolo en KO, todos quedaron boquiabierto al ver lo que pasaba todos los que se encontraban en el lugar

Ash: Todo esto se debe a la habilidad respondón que tiene snivy que hace que los ataques que le produzcan cansancio como llueve hojas en ver de hacerse más débil hace que sea más fuerte

Lenora: me impresionas Ash, pero aún falta uno y este no será tan fácil de vencer como stoutland ¡SAL BRAVIARY!

Ash: (saca la pokedex) Braviary, el Pokémon valeroso y la forma evolucionada de Rufflet. Llamado soldado de los cielos, Braviary pelea sin descanso para proteger a sus amigos. El respeto de sus camaradas depende de las cicatrices que tenga. -¡rapido snivy de nuevo llueve hojas!

Snivy lanza un llueve hojas mucho más potente que el anterior pero braviary es mas rápido y este esquivo con tal facilidad, luego se elevó hasta lo mas alto del lugar y hay Lenora ordena usar ave brava y con gran velocidad desciende para impactar con snivy pero está en un último intento usa drenadoras, infectando a braviary cosa que Ash no se da cuenta de eso, el ataque fue el final en la batalla para snivy ya que cayo totalmente debilitada

Ash: (sacando la pokeball) Vuelve snivy bien hecho, solo quedas tu (lanzando otra pokeball) ¡pidove todo depende de ti ahora!

Pidove sale al campo de batalla y braviary al ver tan pequeña ave hace una señal de burla a lo que pidove se enoja y se abalanza con ataque rápido cosa que braviary esquiva con facilidad y este usar tumba rocas en el que le salen alrededor del cuerpo rocas brillantes y son disparadas contra pidove, esta logra escapar pero unas de las rocas la impacta

Ash: pidove espera déjame pensar en algo

Lenora: Ash, Braviary es demasiado fuerte para pidove eso se puede ver a leguas, mejor ríndete que te estaré esperando para la revancha

Ash: eso nunca, saldré de este lugar con la medalla en mis manos

En eso pidove alza vuelo

Ash: ¡Pidove usa as aéreo!

Pidove se lanza contra braviary y este utiliza ave brava otra ves, esto se repetía como un circulo vicioso y Ash ya estaba desesperado al no ocurrírsele nada, pero Ash notaba como es que pidove aguantaba y resistia en el campo y entonces de la nada este empieza a brillar y este cambia de forma, evoluciono en tranquill

Ash: (impresionado) ahora con pidove evolucionado hay una oportunidad más de ganar (En eso tranquill empieza a brillar pero no era por la evolución a lo que Ash saca la pokedex para revisar lo que pasaba, tranquill en un intento de demostrar su superioridad ante braviary logro aprender uno de los ataques más poderosos del tipo volador) ¡increible, bien tranquill acabemos con esto, será todo o nada, Ataque celestial!

Lenora: no lo permitiré Braviary Ave brava

Ambos tanto tranquill como braviary chocaron y ambos quedaron en KO

Lenora: mmmmmm pues que se le hara, Ash toma te mereces la medalla base

Ash: (acercándose a sus pokemon y mirando a Lenora) pero como si tranquill quedo en KO tambien

Lenora: pues veras snivy antes que sea debilitada uso en braviary drenadoras y esto empezó a debilitarlo mientras que tranquill sanaba poco a poco, a parte está el hecho de que cuando braviary uso ave brava su salud iba disminuyendo. Según las reglas de la federación si ambos quedan en KO y uno de los contrincantes ataco antes con un movimiento de estado el es quein gana la batalla

Ash: enserio (aceptando la medalla) ¡Bien tengo la medalla base! (snivy, tranquill y pikachu saltan de la emoción)

Hilda: (bajando de las tribunas junto con Cilan) al final lo logro, cada día me sorprende más su habilidad con los pokemon

Ya saliendo de la arena y estando ya dentro del museo

Hilda: ¿el museo ya cerro?

Lenora: pues sí, se nos hiso muy tarde abajo, ya es de noche

Ash: muchas gracias Lenora, ahora estoy un paso más cerca de la liga

Ya cuando el trio de amigos salio del lugar, en la recepción del museo empieza a sonar un teléfono

Lenora: pero quien puede ser tan tarde, ¿diga?

¿?: Lenora soy yo

Lenora: ah hola Clay, que se te ofrece

Clay: Escucha, ya analizaste la esfera negra que te mande

Lenora: pues si pero aún no tenemos resultados de nada, lo único que sabemos es que emana mucha energía pero esa energía no es compatible con nada de los estudios que le hacemos

Clay: Hasta ahora no lo entiendo, cuando la encontré en el desierto el lugar se vino abajo, las maquinas empezaron a fallar y un pequeño temblor se produjo, creo que recuerdas eso ultimo no

Lenora: Si, escucha debes ser paciente ya que esto está tomando mucho tiempo, estamos yendo despacio ya que no sabemos que puede ocurrir si no tenemos cuidado

Mientras que conversaban en las afueras del gimnasio una pequeña cámara grababa todo y eso era transmitido a un lugar lejano

¿?: Crees que sea eso de lo que están hablando

¿?: Pues creo que sí, encaja en el lugar en donde dice fue colocada en esos antiguos manuscritos

¿?: ¿Entonces es un 100% seguro que es lo que buscamos?

¿?: Exacto, pero si vamos ahora nos tendremos que enfrentar a dos líderes de gimnasio, por una parte Lenora quien lo cuida y por otra parte a Clay que fue quien lo entrego, y a Clay sí que hay que temerle

¿?: Si pero eso no se compara con lo que tendremos al final

¿?: Exacto, el orbe oscuro, el dragón negro de los ideales, ¡obtendremos a zekrom como a dé lugar!

Más tarde en la madrugada tres sujetos con traje en forma de armadura entran al museo

Recluta plasma 1: este dragón es majestuoso

Recluta plasma 2: exacto, las fuentes de investigación indica que probablemente esté ligado a los dragones de la leyenda

Recluta plasma 3: en ese caso no perdamos tiempo

Ya en la mañana

Ash: bien ahora que descansamos vallamos al nuestro siguiente destino (cuando se le cruza un sujeto corriendo)

¿?: ¡AHHHH NO PUEDE SER!

Cilan: ¿ese no es el asistente de la señora Lenora?

Asistente: ¡ustedes! Por favor tienen que ayudarme

El los lleva al museo cuando ven que el fósil de dragonite ya no esta

Asistente: Alguien se robó el fósil de tipo dragón que estaba aquí

El trio examinaba el lugar con cuidado mientras que el asistente hablaba por teléfono con Lenora y está diciéndole que tuvo que viajar y no podrá hacer nada cuando de pronto se escucha un grito

¿?: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Todos se voltean y ven a una chica morena con un extraño peinado acompañado de un tipo castaño y ojos verdes

¿?: ¡no puede ser donde está el fósil de dragón!

¿?: Ya cálmate iris, seguro lo guardaron

Iris: no lo entiendes verdad Burgh, estuve esperando a ver este fosil durante meses y cuando por fin vengo a verlo ya no esta

Asistente: señor Burgh que sorpresa, no esperábamos visita de usted

Hilda: oiga a usted lo conozco mmmm(pensando) ¡ya se usted es el famoso artista Burgh! (se le acerca y toma sus manos y pone ojos brillosos) ¡señor Burgh yo admiro mucho sus obras no sabe cuánto!

Burgh: oh muchas gracias, pero díganme que está pasando aquí (Hilda no reaccionaba por estar viendo a la celebridad a lo que Ash toma la palabra)

Ash: pues robaron el fósil de dragón

Iris: ¡QUE¡ NO ESO NO LO PERMITIRE ¡DEBEN ESTAR EN EL BOSQUE, RAPIDO VAN A VENOR O QUE!

Burgh: espera Iris, demonios esta chica sí que está loca

Ya en el bosque

Ash: a ver si entiendo, tu eres un artista que tiene un bloqueo y viniste a Nacrene por inspiración, Iris es tu amiga y ella al enterarse vino contigo para ver al fósil de dragon y según por lo que dices eres especialista en pokemon insecto y ella en tipo dragón

Burgh: pues si tienes razón, y díganme que es lo que los motiva a estar viajando

Ash: pues yo quiero conseguir las medallas y ganar la liga

Hilda: yo estoy más interesada en que mis pokemon sobresalgan en el espectáculo

Cilan: yo quiero ser el mejor conocedor pokemon

Burgh: vaya ustedes tienen muchos sueños, muy admirables por cierto

Iris: esperen creo que escuche algo…

Todos se esconden detrás de unos arbustos y en eso ven a los tres reclutas plasma luchando contra otros dos sujetos junto con un Meowth

Recluta plasma 1: no permitiremos que se lleven el fósil, Seismitoad ataca

Jessi: pues para tu información cuando les quitemos el fósil y lo revivamos será un gran y orgulloso miembro del equipo rocket, Gothitelle acaba con esto

James: tu también Amoonguss

Meowth: hasta ahora no entiendo que tanta mística le ven aun fósil de dragonite común y corriente

Recluta plasma 1 - 2 – 3: ¡como que un fósil común y corriente!

Recluta plasma 1: explícate ahora

Meowth: dragonite es un pokemon dragón de Kanto lo único especial que tiene es que son muy poderosos y raros

En eso suena el intercomunicador que tenían los reclutas plasma

¿?: Escuchen los tres nos hemos equivocado ese fósil no está vinculado a la leyenda, ¡ahora regresen a la base!

Plasma 1: pues veo que tienen razón, hagan lo que quieran con el (dándoles las espaldas saliendo del lugar) ya no nos interesa

Mientras tanto en los arbustos

Cilan – Burgh – Iris: ¿un Meowth que habla?

El equipo rocket se da cuenta de eso y..

Ash: ¡No puede ser! ¡¿ustedes acá! Seamos rápidos ¡pikachu mándalos a volar con trueno!

Jessi: Gothitelle usa manto espejo

Esto hace que regrese el ataque a pikachu con el doble de poder impactando en él y a Ash y mandándolos hacia adentro del bosque

Iris: Suelten ese fósil ahora mismo

James: lo siento pero dragonite será un futuro miembro en nuestro equipo

Iris: (sacando dos pokeball) ¡Fraxure garra dragón, Deino lanzallamas!

Salieron dos pokemon dragones con intención de atacar al equipo rocket

Jessi: ¡Gothitelle protección!

James: ¡Amoonguss esporas!

Esa combinación fue efectiva pies hiso que los pokemon dragón de Iris quedaran dormidos a lo que Burgh y Cilan sacan a sus pokemon para darles batalla

Burgh: ¡ Whirlipede!

Cilan: ¡Dwebble!

Ambos mandaron sus ataques pero denuevo la combinación sincronizada de jessi y james fue efectiva cuando de pronto una gran cantidad de seda pegajosa empieza a envolver a gothitelle

Todos: ¡QUE¡

Ash: bien Sewaddle sigue así, no hay que dejar que se la lleven fácil

James: lamentaras haberte entrometido amoonguss ataca

Iris: no tan rápido (sus pokemon dragones despertaron) Fraxure garra dragón

Fraxure le dio un golpe directo dejando debilitado a amoonguss mientras que deino ataco con un potente lanzallamas a gothitelle

Iris: equipo rocket, están acorralados ahora ríndanse y entreguen el fósil

Meowth: lo siento niña pero no estamos como para discutir contigo

En eso saca una especie de cubo que produce una luz cegadora y para cuando se fue la luz el equipo rocket ya no estaba, dejaron el fósil porque ya no podía llevarlo por el gran tamaño que tenia

Hilda: ¡¿pero que tienen esos tipos?! Por cierto Ash ¿Cuándo atrapaste ese Sewaddle?

Ash: pues verán cuando me lanzaron junto con pikachu al bosque

_Flashback_

Pikachu y Ash son lanzados a lo que pikachu se estrella en un árbol pero Ash no corrió la misma suerte porque cayó hacia un risco pero por suerte se agarró de una rama

Ash: ¡pikachu rápido busca a los chicos,, que vengan!

En eso un sewaddle salvaje apareció y miro la situación y usando su seda ayudo a salir a Ash del risco

Ash: muchas gracias (sacando la pokedex) ¿y tú eres? -Sewaddle, el Pokémon costurero. Sewaddle se esconde de sus enemigos cubriendo su cabeza con una capucha de hojas, y se sabe que cuando la comida escasea se come su propia ropa de hojas. –oye no te gustaría acompañarme en mi viaje

A lo que Sewaddle hiso una señal de afirmación, Ash saco una pokeball y este se atrapo sin negarse.

_Fin de flashback_

Burgh: ¡eso es magnífico! (todos lo quedan mirando) ¡ya sé que hacer para mi siguiente pintura! (dirigiéndose a Iris) ¡lo siento Iris pero me regreso a ciudad Castelia, ya tengo la inspiración que necesito!

Iris: bueno así podre ver el fósil más tiempo.

Luego de que Burgh se fuera y entregaran el fósil el trio de amigos se fueron a descansar, al siguiente día

Hilda: haber según esto la siguiente ciudad donde queda un gimansio es ciudad Castelia

Ash: mmmm ese no es el lugar donde dijo Burgh que iría

Hilda: ah por cierto se me olvido decirte de que él es el líder del gimnasio de Castelia

Ash se queda sorprendido pues nunca se imaginó eso

Iris (llegando por detrás) HOLA, van a Castelia no es cierto

Ash: pues sí, ¿tú también?

Iris: Sip, que les parece si vamos juntos, además el bosque que esta entre el puente que une a Castelia y a esta ciudad es un lugar donde es fácil perderse, así que como trabajamos juntos ayer para recuperar el fósil pues déjenme agradecerles llevándolos a Castelia

Todos: Muchas gracias

Así Ash, Hilda y Cilan guiados por Iris salen de ciudad Nacrene para irse a ciudad Castelia

CONTINUARA

**Hasta acá el capítulo. El siguiente será un capitulo dividido en dos partes por lo largo que es, en el que el equipo plasma tendrá un gran protagonismo**


	6. PROBLEMAS EN LA GRAN CIUDAD PARTE 1

CAPITULO 6: PROBLEMAS EN LA GRAN CIUDAD [PARTE 1]

En estos momentos Ash y compañía están dentro del bosque que esta entre ciudad Nacrene y el puente flecha cielo. En el bosque Ash estuvo entrenando duro ahora que tiene un equipo de 6 que consiste en pikachu, snivy, tepig, oshawott, tranquill y sewaddle a parte que también tiene una incubadora; Ash descubrió que su sewaddle es bien rápido y fuerte, cosa que alegra al chico ya que es un miembro fuerte en el equipo; Hilda e Iris se hicieron muy buenas amigas rápidamente, esta también se llevaba muy bien con Ash y Cilan. A Iris le encantaba la comida de Cilan al igual que fraxure y deino quienes salían satisfechos por tan buena comida, ella le agasajaba por su comida a lo que Cilan acompañado de dwebble se avergonzaba. Pasó el tiempo y por fin salieron del bosque y llegaron a un mirador donde un gigantesco puente se imponía ante los chicos a al final de este se divisaban los rascacielos de ciudad Castelia.

Ash: ¡wow asi que ese es el puente flecha cielo! ¡Es gigantesco!

Cilan: en efecto, ese es el puente más grande de Unova

Hilda: Ash a estas alturas ya deberías saber que Unova está conectada por puentes

Ash: ¿enserio?

Hilda: 5 puentes: puente flecha cielo, puente Driftveil, puente axial, puente villa y puente progreso

Ash: ¡fantástico, cada día aprendo más sobre Unova!

Iris: y espera a ver lo que te falta conocer

Cilan: (volteando a ver un supermercado) oigan primero vamos al supermercado que necesito comprar unas cosas para la comida

Iris: Oh vamos los puedes comprar en Castelia, ¡Vamos!

Iris literalmente empujo a los tres chicos hacia la entrada del puente, empezaron a cruzarlo y ese día corría un viento que los dejaba helados a los 4. Luego de varios minutos por fin cruzaron el puente y llegaron a una especie de recepción.

Iris: bien aquí es donde termina nuestra larga caminata (abriendo las puertas de la recepción) ¡BIENVENIDOS A CIUDAD CASTELIA!

El trio de amigos se quedaron impresionados por lo gigantesca que se veía la ciudad, Hilda y Cilan no tanto porque ya habían estado hay antes pero el que si se emocionaron fueron Ash y pikachu, nunca en su vida vieron una ciudad tan gigantesca con inmensos rascacielos, la ciudad más moderna que visitaba en toda su vida, una ciudad llena de vida, una ciudad que nunca duerme.

Ash queda boquiabierto y sin decir nada y pikachu estaba en las mismas condiciones; Ash se arrodilla en el piso y mirando al cielo y pikachu se cae en la acera de espaldas y ambos quedan con unos ojos en forma de espiral y botando baba

Iris: (asustada) ¡¿y a estos que les sucede?!

Hilda (facepalm)

Cilan: (gota estilo anime) pues creo que se marearon al ver lo grande que es Castelia

Iris: bueno (señalando un edificio en específico) en el primer piso de ese edificio está el centro pokemon, yo me tengo que ir a buscar a Burgh, (señalando en un mapa electrónico que estaba en una de las esquinas de la ciudad) nosotros estamos acá, así que nada más siguen esta dirección y llegaran al gimnasio, suerte y pues (mirando a Ash) hagan que se arregle

Iris se va y deja al trio de amigos solos, como Ash y pikachu aún no reaccionaban snivy salió involuntariamente de su pokeball y en su mente (porque de todos los entrenadores posibles me tuvo que tocar este) usa sus lianas para coger a Ash y pikachu de los pies y esta los arrastra hacía el centro pokemon, Hilda y Cilan O_O. echaron a Ash y pikachu en una de los sofás del lugar y como estos aun no reaccionaban…

Ash: (asustado) ¡HILDA QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!

Hilda: ¡no reaccionabas y tuve que hacerlo!

Ash: ¡PERO TIRARME AGUA HELADA! (pikachu también se levantó porque le cayó agua helada y este estaba temblando de frio a lo que se mete en los brazos de su entrenador para calentarse)

Cilan: haber los dos ya cálmense

Ash e Hilda observan a Cilan y luego voltean y ven que todos en el lugar los observaban.

Hilda: ehh perdón por lanzarte agua helada, ¡pero es que también estabas hay tirado inconsciente ino reaccionabas con nada!

Ash: (poniéndose una manta y abrazando a pikachu) está bien además esto no es para tanto

Cilan: asi me gusta verlos, haciendo las pases… por cierto Ash Iris ya nos dijo como llegar al gimnasio. (Dirigiéndose a un mapa electrónico del lugar) mira solo tenemos que recorrer esto y llegamos

Ash: (levantándose de golpe dejando caer a pikachu) entonces no hay tiempo que perder vam… (Estornudo) snif snif

Hilda: (-.-) ¿no crees que será mejor que te seques?

Luego de que Ash se fuera a una habitación a secarse y limpiar su ropa, en otro lado de Castelia específicamente en una galería de arte

Administrador de la galería: ¡señor Burgh, esto es maravilloso! ¡Increíble que haya logrado superar su falta de inspiración!

Burgh: mi viaje a ciudad Nacrene me ayudo a superar mi falta de inspiración

Administrador de la galería: ¿así que tuviste un pequeño viaje?

Burgh: yo soy originario de allá y fue ahí donde me inicie en el mundo del arte, aún recuerdo mis primeros días en los que con un grupo de amigos alquilábamos un cuarto y nos poníamos a hacer todo tipo de obras para poder pagar el alquiles (suspirando) hay que recuerdos

Iris: (llegando inesperadamente montada en su Fraxure) ¡Burgh!

Burgh: oh Iris veo que volviste, como estuvo el viaje

Iris: (bajándose de fraxure) tranquilo, por cierto Ash ya está en Castelia así que lo más probable es que en cualquier momento valla a retarte

Burgh: en ese caso será mejor ir de una vez para allá… Iris ¿Qué te parece mi nueva obra?

Iris: ¿esta…?

Burgh: vamos dame tu opinión, se honesta conmigo (decía esto mientras estaba con una pose de estar orgulloso de su último trabajo)

Iris: Estas perdiendo el toque, Burgh… a esta pintura le falta… refinarse. Es como si te hubieras obligado a ti mismo a utilizar una técnica de dibujo que no es para ti. Prefiero tus obras más adorables

Burgh sentía que las palabras de Iris eran espadas atravesándole el corazón, a lo que este se fue a un rincón arrodillándose con un aura de total depresión con ciertos grados de tendencias suicidas

Administrador de la galería: ¡Señor Burgh resista por favor!

Iris: me gustan más estas (señalando dos pinturas, un dibujo estaba basado en fuego y el otro en trueno) las que pintaste basándote en las leyendas de los dragones, (viendo otras pinturas) mmm estas otras están muy buenas

Administrador de la galería: (detrás de Iris) ¡iris! Burgh… míra como lo dejaste

Iris: perdón, no fue mi intención espera lo arreglo (dirigiéndose a donde esta Burgh) ehh… vaya Burgh hueles extremadamente bien, ¿estas usando un perfume a base de miel?

Burgh: (saltando de la alegría) ¡no es un perfume! ¡Pero si huelo a miel! (cogiendo a Iris de la mano mientras que Burgh saltaba y esta era jalada junto a él) ¡me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta¡ ¡estoy preparando algo nuevo en mi gimnasio! A lo que me recuerda que mi retador me está esperando, (dirigiéndose a la puerta) ¡ya nos vemos!

Iris: (dirigiéndose al administrador) ¿feliz ahora?

Burgh salió disparado al gimnasio que era un edificio ubicado en una avenida, el edificio es fácil de reconocer pues la forma de este, tenía ventanas doradas y turquesas, si no estuviese el cartel que es un gimnasio cualquiera diría que un viejo loco diseño ese lugar. Paso un largo rato y el trio de amigos llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio

Ash: ¿este es el gimnasio? ¿sí que es raro?

Cilan: pues cada uno tiene derecho de diseñar su propio gimnasio no crees

Ash: ¿pues si pero esto es algo que veo por primera vez?

Hilda: ni que fuera para tanto, mejor entremos

Ya dentro del gimnasio

Ash: ese olor ¿no es miel?

Hilda: ¡Si! Miren

Burgh: (desde el monitor de una televisión) bienvenido a mi gimnasio Ash, ¿a que no te esperabas que yo fuese el líder?

Ash: pues en realidad me lo dijeron después que te fuiste de Nacrene, pero ahora mi duda es ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

Burgh: ¿te gusta? esto es algo nuevo que estoy intentando hacer… ¡Observa el campo! si querrás llegar tendrás que pasar por toda esta colmena creada por mi

Ash: haber déjame entender, ósea remodelaste todo el gimnasio en forma de colmena y tengo que buscar el campo de batalla entre este lugar si quiero enfrentarme contigo.

Burgh: ¡AJAM!

Ash: (con cierto grado de enojo) y no se no pudiste dejar las cosas normales en vez de haber hecho todo esto

Burgh: qué esperas soy un artista, mi gimnasio es un lugar en donde pueda hacer fluir mi imaginación, además era esto o llenar de crisálidas el lugar y hacer que te jalen hacia los pisos superiores mientras arlequines bailaban en cada piso

Hilda: (susurrándole a Cilan) oye acaso los otros líderes están así de locos

Cilan: pues se unos rumores de la líder de ciudad Nimbasa que su gimnasio es literalmente una montaña rusa

Hilda (-.-)

Burgh: ¡Ash y pikachu, un paso al frente por favor!

En eso una paredes de vidrio empiezan a descender sobre Hilda y Cilan, estos rodean a los dos chicos

Ash: ¡Hey que está pasando!

Burgh: Ya te dije, soy un artista. Eso es solo un ascensor que los llevara al campo para que puedan esperarte en las tribunas, soy un genio verdad, la forma en que tome el concepto de un ascensor y llegar a transformarlo de esa forma

Ash: este…. (Volteándose a pikachu) Bien pikachu esta ves seremos rápidos, ¡atravesaremos el laberinto y encontraremos a Burgh! (pikachu asiente la cabeza y dice su sonido característico)

Ash entra al laberinto pero se da cuenta que al igual que un panal este veía muros hechos con miel ósea, él tendría que atravesar cada muro y al atravesarlo se encuentra con una habitación con más muros unos eran muros de concreto bañados con miel y otros eran simplemente miel, pero Burgh los diseño de tal manera que estos se vean idénticos. Mientras que Ash cruzaba el laberinto en otro lugar de Castelia, específicamente un callejón oscuro se encontraba perdida una chica rubia con boina verde y con un largo vestido blanco

¿?: ¡hay no puede ser, esta ciudad es tan grande… (Arrodillándose) este lugar es muy oscuro (entonces saca una pokeball) hay que tonta que soy, ¡sal amiguito! (sale un pokemon en forma de vela y este se posa encime de su cabeza) que bueno que estés conmigo Litwick. Si no que fuera de mi (el pokemon vela se pone feliz al escuchar eso pues este le agarro mucho cariño a la rubia)

(sujeto en las sombras): así que usas a ese indefenso litwick como si fuese una simple lámpara no

¿?: (asustada) quien anda hay

(sujeto en las sombras): soy alguien que quiere mucho a los pokemon

¿?: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Volviendo al gimnasio Ash después de haber cruzado el laberinto y dicho sea de paso se golpeó con varias paredes de concreto cubiertas de miel (cosa que casi lo deja noqueado) este por fin llega a la arena, en las tribunas estaban Hilda y Cilan

Burgh: sabes Ash eres el primero que prueba este laberinto, mmmm (mirando su reloj) 10 min. No está nada mal

Hilda: aunque sea no fueron tres horas

Burgh: bien Ash permíteme presentarme de nuevo. Soy Burgh el líder de ciudad Castelia (sacando una pokeball) esta será una batalla de 3 con sustituciones (lanzando la pokeball) ¡estás preparado Ash! ¡Lucharas con el maestro de los insectos de toda Unova!

Burgh lanzo la pokeball y de esta salió Whirlipede

Ash: (sacando su pokedex) Whirlipede, el Pokémon curlipodo y la forma evolucionada de Venipede. Whirlipede puede girar la coraza dura de su cuerpo como un neumático para aplastar a sus oponentes. – Asi que insectos eh.. (Lanzando una pokeball) ¡Ve tranquill! Usa As aéreo

Tranquill sale disparado hacia whirlipede este no le dio tiempo a esquivar o a hacer algo pues la velocidad de tranquill es superior, el ataque deja a whirlipede en KO en un solo movimiento al bicho

Burgh: No me equivoque que serias un duro oponente Ash, en efecto la debilidad de los tipo insecto son los tipo volador… pero ¿puedes adivinar quién sigue?

Ash: ¿Ah?

Burgh lanza una pokeball y de esta sale un Crustle

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Crustle, el Pokémon roca hogar y la forma evolucionada de Dwebble. Con sus poderosas patas, Crustle puede viajar grandes distancias mientras carga una pesada piedra sobre su espalda. –Es una forma evolucionada, tengo que tener ciudado… ¡tranquill usa as aéreo!

Burgh; te tengo una pequeña sorpresa, solo observa lo que le pasara a tranquill

En eso Crustle lanza una roca en dirección a tranquill y esta queda en KO

Ash: ¡tranquill!

Burgh: Soy un maestro de los tipo insecto y los años me han llevado a utilizar estrategias contra los tipo fuego y volador, y antiaéreo es una de ellas

Ash: (analizando con la pokedex) ¡así que antiaéreo es un ataque tipo roca! Eso lo explica

Burgh: tienes razón, pero por otra razón fue que tranquill cayo

Ash: ¡que…! (mirando detalladamente a tranquill y este ve que ah tranquill le rodea un brillo morado) ¡OH NO!

Burgh: Tu tranquill ya había sido golpeado por el veneno de whirlipede ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

Ash: (sacando una pokeball y en su mente: me estoy arriesgando mucho, el ya tiene que tener una batalla de verdad, quizás si uso su… ya veré como nos las arreglamos)

Hilda: oye Cilan crees que saque a tepig o a pikachu

Cilan: pues en esta situación creo que lo más razonable será que saque a pikachu

Ash: ¡Sewaddle yo te elijo!

Hilda – Cilan: O_O Hilda: (gritándole a Ash) ¡OYE ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO!

Burgh: Algo acá no cuadra…. Crustle vuelve, (lanzando una pokeball) ¡Leavanny!

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Leavanny, el Pokémon cultivador y forma evolutiva final de Sewaddle. Cuando Leavanny encuentra un Pokémon pequeño, le hace ropa con las navajas de sus manos usando hojas y seda pegajosa. - ¡la última forma evolucionada de sewaddle! (en su mente: acaso planea hacer lo mismo que yo)

Burgh: ¡Leavanny has arte!

Ash no entiendo la instrucción que hace Burgh pero a los segundos el campo empezó a cubrirse por la seda dando la forma de una telaraña muy bien estructurada.

Ash: ¡demonios lo sabía! ¡sewaddle rápido usa hojas najava contra la red antes que la termine!

Burgh: (dando una mirada fría a Ash) caíste..

Leavanny sale disparada en dirección a sewaddle y le asesta un golpe muy eficaz usando el ataque de tijera X, este lo deja tirado a sewaddle

Burgh: todos los retadores que se me enfrentan siempre caen en la misma trampa, esperaba más de ti

Sewaddle se levanta y este empieza a brillar, cambio de forma, evoluciono en swadloon.

Ash: ¡observa Burgh, aun tengo oportunidad de vencerte! ¡swadloon utiliza tu seda y cubre a leavanny! (este lanza su seda pero leavanny usa hojas navaja que logran que la seda sea desruida rápidamente, cuando termino de destruir la seda swadloon se le aparece por delante y le da una fuerte tacleada lo tumba) ¡ves yo tambien tengo trucos bajo la manga, ahora usa hojas navaja!

Swadloon aprovechando la situación de leavanny usa hojas navaja hasta mas no poder cosa que leavanny cae debilitada por el acoso de este

Burgh: creo que te subestime (lanzando su última pokeball) ¡Crustle acabemos con esto!

Crustle salio de su pokeball e inmediato lanzo antiaéreo y swadloon con su seda coge la roca y se la lanza devuelta a crustle pero este la esquiva y este en el proceso usa rompecoraza que su poder de ataque aumenta considerablemente a lo que de un tijera X acaba con swadloon

Hilda: oye ¿ahora como lo hara Ash?

Cilan: pues viendo la situación…. El campo aún está cubierto de seda y al parecer Burgh entreno a sus pokemon para que estos se movilicen por la seda de Leavanny así que lo más recomendable creo será que Ash use a tepig para quemar la seda

Ash: (volteando a ver a pikachu) bien amigo tu turno

Burgh: sabes, debiste hacer caso a tus amigos, el campo está cubierto de seda y pikachu no la podrá atravesar. Debiste sacar a tu tepig cuando pudiste.

Ash: (sonriendo) ¿y quién dice que quería quemar esa red?

Todos: ¿ah?

Ash: observa bien Burgh, todo el campo está cubierto de seda algo bueno para tus pokemon insecto pues ellos se pueden transportar por ella sin ningún problema y eso deja en gran desventaja a tus retadores porque tienen un espacio muy limitado para moverse, lo más lógico sería quemar la red pero creo que le voy a dar un mejor uso (todos quedan sorprendidos pues nadie sabe que es lo que planea hacer) ¡pikachu usa impactrueno directo a la red!

Pikachu lanza su ataque eléctrico hacia la red y esta conduce la electricidad directo a crustle y este queda paralizado y muy débil por el ataque. Ash le ordena usar cola de hierro a lo que pikachu agarra impulso y da un gran salto hacia donde esta crustle y usando cola de hierro lo manda a volar hacia la pared del gimnasio y este cae debilitado

Burgh: (acercándose a crustle) rayos, mi crustle se desmayó. Odio admitir una derrota pero aquí tienes la medalla insecto…. Mejor creo primero será quemar esta seda no crees (gota estilo anime, nadie podía pasar al otro lado de la arena porque la red era tan grande que si pasaban quedarían pegados, luego de haber quemado la seda usando al tepig de Ash) ahora sí, ten la medalla insecto te la mereces.

Ash: (saltando de alegría) bien tengo la medalla insecto (tranquill, swadloon y pikachu saltan con el)

Luego de que salieran del gimansio y pasear por las grandes avenidad de Castelia

Hilda: que les parece si celebramos

Ash: ¿ah?

Hilda: miren hay, ese es el puesto de Casthelados, vamos yo invito

Mientros que todos comían el dulce una chica rubia se les aparece

¿?: Oigan por favor no habrán visto un…. ¡¿Hilda?!

Hilda: ¡Bianca! ¡pero mírate como estas que te ha pasado!

Bianca: veras me perdí y resulte en un callejón oscuro y me robaron mi litwick (observando a los chicos) ehh ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Hilda: Bianca te presento a Ash y a Cilan

Ash: mucho gusto, este de acá es pikachu

Cilan: mucho gusto también, que acaso ustedes ya se conocían

Bianca: ¡si! Hilda y yo somos de pueblo Nuvema, somos amigas desde niñas

Hida: tiene razón, pero volviendo a lo que dijiste antes ¡¿Cómo que te robaron a litwick?!

Bianca: (llorando) ¡no lo sé, me perdí y llame a litwick que iluminara el lugar porque estaba oscuro y de la nada me atacaron y se lo llevaron!

Ash: (en su mente: robar pokemon) ¡Bianca donde queda ese callejón que dices! tengo la ligera sospecha de quien puede estar detrás de todo esto

Cuando llegaron al callejón

Ash: escuchen Cilan y yo buscaremos en esa dirección y ustedes vayan por la otra

Hilda: pero como que sabes… ¡ah! En equipo rocket, como no lo pensé antes

Bianca: ¿equipo rocket?

Hilda: luego te explico, bien Ash seguiremos tu plan (tomando a Bianca de sus manos) vamos Bianca no dejaremos que se lleven a tu litwick

Ya cuando se separaron, iremos primero con el grupo de Ash y Cilan

Cilan: ¡¿son así de peligrosos el equipo rocket?!

Ash: Si pero el trio que conociste no son tanto, se podrían decir que son los peores agentes pero desde que me los encuentro en esta región ellos están actuando diferente me está preocupando

¿?: ¡NO DEJARE QUE SE LO LLEVEN!. Lampent Frillish ataquen

Ash: ¿esa voz? ¡TRIP!

Trip: ¡¿Ash?!

Ash: ¡¿que está sucediendo?!

Trip: estos locos que me quieren robar a servine

Ash; los encontramos, rápido Cilan

Ash: ¡ve pikachu! (y cuando se pusieron al frente a frente de los que intentan robarle a Trip) ¡pero que…!

Ahora vayamos al donde se encuentran Hilda y Bianca

Bianca: estas segura que lo encontraremos

Hilda: descuida además esta Ash que los busca en otro lugar, si cubrimos más espacio encontraremos más rápido a litwick

Bianca: oye, ¿ese Ash es tu novio?

Hilda: (furiosa) ¡ASH NO ES MI NOVIO SOLO ME DEBE UNA BICICLETA!

Bianca: perdón, pero está muy lindo no crees

Hilda: si tú lo dices (en eso no se da cuenta y choca con alguien)

¿?: Oye que te pa.. Oh Hilda que sorpresa, ¿Ash ya ganó la medalla?

Hilda: si pero Iris por favor necesitamos tu ayuda

Iris: si que pasa

Hilda: esta es mi amiga Bianca y le robaron su litwick

Iris: ¡QUE! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE ESO!  
Hilda: por favor Iris ayúdanos a buscarlo, tenemos sospechas de que fue el equipo rocket

Iris: ¡ESOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET! ¡INTENTAR ROBAR UN FOSIL ES ALGO QUE ME ENOJO PERO ROBAR POKEMON! ¡ESO ME REPUGNA! ¡EL UNICO LUGAR DONDE SE ME OCURRE QUE SE ESCONDIERAN SERIA EN LAS CLOACAS ASI QUE VAMOS!

Las chicas siguieron a Iris y llegaron a uno de los muelles de Castelia

Iris: bien chicas por aquí, oh vaya tenía razón (señalando una de las rejas que cierra el paso hacia las colacas) miren acá hay señales de que fue forzada

Las chicas entraron al lugar si que apestaba, luego de caminar un largo tiempo

Iris: silencio escucho unas voces (analiza el lugar y mira una de las rejillas de ventilación que da a uno de los parques de Castelia, ese era un parque pequeño que generalmente anda vacío por no decir siempre)

Iris: así que aquí están (sacando una pokeball)

Jessi: (viendo una laptop) mira si tomamos esta ruta podrí…

Se escucha una explosión a lo que los rocket voltean a ver qué sucede. Iris sale disparada junto con fraxure y este ataca sin pensarlo dos veces

Iris: ¡RESPONDAN DONDE TIENEN A LITWICK!

James: ¡¿de qué hablas?!

Iris: ¡NO SE HAGAN! ¡USTEDES ATACARON A BIANCA Y ROBARON SU LITWICK!

Bianca: eh… creo que ellos no son

Iris e Hilda voltean a verla todas sorprendidas

Hilda: ¡¿COMO QUE NO SON?!

Bianca: pues recuerdo que los que me atacaron tenían unos trajes muy raros, parecían caballeros de los cuentos de hadas

Hilda – Iris: ¡EQUIPO PLASMA!

Jessi: ¡EL EQUIPO PLASMA TAMBIEN NOS ATACO!

Iris: ¡¿Qué?!

James: nosotros estábamos en un callejón esperando información de la base y fue cuando esos tipos nos atacaron y se llevaran a meowth por que según ellos él es un experimento para que los pokemon hablen como humanos

Hilda: ¿eso explica porque meowth no estaba con ustedes?

Bianca: ¿un pokemon que habla como humano?

Hilda: después te explico. Equipo rocket que les parece una tregua, ustedes nos ayudan a encontrar el litwick de mi amiga y nosotras les ayudamos a rescatar a meowth

Iris: ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESO?!

Hilda: (llevándose a Iris a un rincón) Escucha Iris quizás ellos nos puedan ayudar, recuerda que están entrenados y también necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para rescatar a litwick

Iris: ¡de acuerdo, pero los estaré vigilando!

Jessi: de acuerdo aceptamos el trato, todo sea para rescatar a meowth

Hilda: bien en ese caso, que han averiguado del equipo plasma

James: (enseñando la laptop) observen, antes de venir a Unova se nos plantó un chip dentro de la piel para ubicarnos en caso de que nos perdamos, lo bueno es que el chip está bloqueado es decir si alguien quiere buscar en el cuerpo ese chip aparecerá que no existe, pero eso no es problema para los satélites rocket; así que hemos rastreado la ubicación de meowth y encontramos la base del equipo plasma.

Jessi: y no solo eso, usando los satélites observamos que muchos pokemon son llevados hay y eso concuerda con las noticias sobre robos de pokemon que están ocurriendo últimamente en Castelia

Iris: ¡En ese caso vamos que no hay tiempo que perder!

Hilda: descuida Bianca, recuperaremos a litwick

CONTINUARA


	7. PROBLEMAS EN LA GRAN CIUDAD PARTE 2

**El capítulo anterior Ash ganó la medalla insecto, pero de la nada Bianca una amiga de la infancia de Hilda aparece pidiendo ayuda sobre el robo de su litwick. Estos pensando que el equipo rocket es el culpable deciden buscarlos pero cuando son encontrados se dan con la sorpresa de que ellos fueron atacados por el equipo plasma y que les robaron a meowth a lo que deciden formar una alianza temporal hasta encontrar los pokemon robados.**

CAPITULO 7: PROBLEMAS EN LA GRAN CIUDAD [PARTE 2]

Ash: ¡PERO QUE… EQUIPO PLASMA!

Trip: Si, estos tipos están intentando llevarse a servine ¡lampert lanzallamas! ¡frillish hidropulso!

Cilan: (lanzando su pokeball) ¡Simisage bala semilla!

Ash: ¡pikachu impactrueno!

Todos los pokemon se lanzan sus ataques al recluta plasma pero este como si nada, lo único que hace es chasquear los dedos y en eso aparece un pokemon con aspecto de ataúd usa protección a lo que ningún ataque resulta

Recluta plasma: acábalos Cofagrigus, no hay que perder el tiempo

Cofagrigus de su cuerpo empieza a salir una niebla oscura a lo que esta cubre el campo afectando a los entrenadores y a sus pokemon. Cuando reaccionaron el recluta plasma ya se había ido.

Ash: (golpeando la pared) ¡¿POR QUE…?!

Trip: ¡NOSE USTEDES PERO YO ENCONTRARE A SERVINE COMO SEA! (en eso se va corriendo en busca de los reclutas plasma)

Cila y Ash también salen del callejón y empiezan a buscar en todos los lugares posibles que la ciudad. Preguntaban a los que pasaban, entraban en los edificios, en los muelles de Castelia también se pusieron a buscar pero no encontraron nada, los dos muchachos se quedaron sentados en una de las sillas para descansar.

Ash: que cansado que estoy (mientras en sus brazos tenia a pikachu que se quedó dormido también por el cansancio)

Cilan: por lo menos sabemos que el equipo plasma es el responsable de todo esto

Ash: ¿Dónde crees que estén las chicas?

Cilan: pues ahora que lo dices…

Trip: (llegando por detrás) ¡oigan encontraron algo!

Ash: pues buscamos por todos los lugares posibles pero nada

Trip: diablos, servine te encontrare donde sea que estés

Los chicos se pusieron a buscar de nuevo, esta vez volverían al callejón oscuro en el que se encontraron y se pusieron a esperar a ver si el equipo plasma volvería.

Trip: demonios ya es de noche y aun no vuelven a aparecer

Cilan: tranquilo, acaso nunca escuchaste que el culpable siempre vuelve al lugar de los hechos

Trip: si pero eso solo funciona en la ficción

En eso se escuchan varios botes de basura cayéndose a lo que los chicos se esconden a ver qué es lo que pasaba, cuando de pronto

AsH: ¡MUNNA! (salió corriendo a verla) ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASO?! (Ella estaba muy débil y cansada)

En eso se escucha un grupo de personas que se dirigen al lugar

¿?: Rápido creo que se fue por hay

Cilan: tenemos que irnos ahora

Los chicos huyeron del lugar y se fueron al centro pokemon para que revisen a munna.

Enfermera joy: este munna está muy débil, pero no se preocupen en una hora volverla a estar de nuevo en forma

Cilan: muchas gracias enfermera (volteándose a ver a Ash y Trip) bien, si tenemos a munna quiere decir que el equipo plasma tiene a Hilda y a Bianca asi que tendremos que esperar a que munna se recupere para que nos diga que está pasando

Luego de que paso el tiempo

Enfermera joy: acá esta munna como ven ya está del todo bien

Cilan: muchas gracias de nuevo. (Dirigiéndose con los chicos) haber ahora que estamos todos, munna ¿por favor explica que es lo que ha pasado?

Munna tan solo salió disparada del lugar a lo que el trio decidió seguirla, ella paso por varias avenidas y entonces llegaron a un callejón específicamente detrás de un edificio

Ash: ¿es eso munna? ¿Las chicas están aquí? (munna hiso una señal de afirmación) tendremos que derribar ese muro

Trip: (sacando una pokeball) déjenmelo a mí ¡Gurdurr derriba ese muro!

El pokemon tipo lucha salio de su pokeball y está usando la viga de acero que sostenía logra derribar el muro sin el menor problema. Los chicos al asomarse ven una especie de niebla y en el centro a un pokemon en forma de hongo el cual lanza un polvo directo a los chicos

Cilan: (empujando a todos) Cuidado es un amooguss

El polvo sale disparado directo al callejón

Ash: (volteándose a pikachu) bien amigo esto será peligroso pero ya sabes que hacer

Este salta en dirección de amooguss y le aplica una cola de hierro cosa que lanza a amoogus contra la pared, Ash entra al edificio y para asegurarse de que ya no de problemas manda utilizar impactrueno sobre amoonguss que lo deja paralizado

Ash: Entrenador de amooguss ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡MUESTRATE!

Recluta plasma: vaya vaya vaya, nunca espere que encontraran la base (sacando dos pokeball) ahora no volverán a ver la luz del sol ¡cofragigus, escavalier acábenlos!

Ash: ¡pikachu tacleada de voltios!

Trip: ¡gurdurr brazo martillo!

Cilan: ¡simisage bala semilla!

Los ataques de pikachu, gurdurr y simisage fueron en vano ya que todos fueron repelidos por los pokemon del recluta plasma, y cuando amooguss usaría de nuevo el polvo venenoso

¿?: darumaka usa rueda fuego

¿?: deino pulso umbrío, fraxure garra dragon

Estos pudieron repeler a los pokemon del plasma

Ash: ¡¿Chicas?! (Sorprendido al ver a Hilda, Iris y a Bianca)

Hilda: luego les explicamos, ¡munna ven para aca! (dirigiéndose a munna que estaba escondida entre algunos botes de basura a lo que está feliz va hacia la dirección de Hilda) ahora necesito que te concentres y uses psíquico.

Munna obedeciendo se empezó a concentrar, los pokemon de Ash, Trip y Cilan luchaban para darle tiempo y entonces munna logro desprender un gran poder que hiso que el polvo venenoso de amoogus que estaba desparramado por algunas partes se solidificaran para así encerrar en una especie de prisión al recluta plasma y a sus pokemon.

Hilda: ¡increible munna! (abrazando a munna) Te pedí que te concentraras pero esto ya sobrepaso mis expectativas

Munna hiso las prisiones de polvo venenoso a tal punto que si el recluta o sus pokemon hicieran algo este polvo caería sobre ellos

Hilda: ¡oigan sé dónde están los pokemon robados!

Ash – Trip – Cilan: ¡¿ENCERIO?!

Hilda: ¡SI! ¡Síganme!

Todo el grupo entro a un ascensor y al estar adentro

Hilda: haber mmm esto necesita una clave…

Iris: (se acerca y pone uno código) te dije que los estaría vigilando, y me di cuenta de la clave

Ash: ¿a quienes estuvieron vigilando?

Iris: al equipo rocket

Ash – Cilan: ¡QUE¡

Hilda: déjenme explicarles

_Flashback_

En las puertas de un edificio

Jessi: acá es en donde se encuentra meowth

Hilda: ¿están seguros?

James: pues claro, ya te lo explicamos

Luego de que entraron se dirigieron a un ascensor

Jessi: mmm esto necesita una contraseña si queremos acceder a la base Plasma (saca una especie de llave que empieza a analizar el panel del ascensor y ciertos botones del panel brillan en un orden definido Iris observo eso)

Luego de que obtuvieran acceso al ascensor se dirigieron a un lugar pisos más arriba y encontraron una habitación con máquinas totalmente extrañas a lo que a lo lejos se escucharon unas voces y todo el grupo se escondió

Recluta 1: (transportando una especie de carrito donde hay gran cantidad de pokeball encima) oye toma este nuevo lote, unos chicos con un pikachu pusieron resistencia, lo único que pude sacar de ellos fue un servine.

Recluta 2: haber déjamelos, por cierto supiste del meowth parlante

Recluta 1: ¿meowth parlante?

Recluta 2: si, un meowth parlante se lo quitaron a unos locos que se llamaban así mismos equipo rocket, si lo quieres ver (señalando un mapa electrónico que estaba en la pared) está en este punto, lo están analizando

Recluta 1: suena interesante, me voy a verlo

Recluta 2: de acuerdo (se lleva el carrito a una habitación en la que se puede observar estantes con varias pokeball en el lugar)

Jessi: bien james vallamos a rescatar a meowth (volteándose a las chicas) oigan ayúdenos con meowth.

Iris: de eso ni hablar, ustedes ya saben dónde está su amigo así que están solos

Bianca: pero Iris ellos nos ayudaron, creo que sería lo justo

Iris: de acuerdo pero luego no digan que se los advertí

Todo el grupo bajo a la planta baja en el ascensor les pedía de nuevo la contraseña, ya en la planta baja

James: si recuerdo bien dijo que es por acá (llegando a una habitación vieron que tenían a meowth encerrado en una capsula)

Jessi: (entrando de golpe) Gothitelle destroza la capsula

Todos los científicos plasma al verla soltaron la alarma pero el Gothitelle de Jessi pudo contener a los científicos y sacaron a meowth

James: bien es hora de irnos

Iris: ¡QUE! ¡¿ACASO NO NOS AYUDARAN A RESCAT A LOS POKEMON?!

James: nosotros nunca dijimos eso (a lo que este usando una maquina logra hacer un pequeño agujero en el muro pero lo suficientemente grande como para que salgan)

Iris: ¡SABIA QUE NO PODIAMOS CONFIAR EN ELLOS! (entonces ve unas máquinas) ¡RAPIDO ESCONDAMONOS HAY!

Hilda: esperen (saco su pokeball) munna por favor busca a Ash y a Cilan y tráelos para acá

Luego de que las chicas se escondieran munna sale por el agujero, el equipo plasma observa a munna y la empiezan a perseguir y luego de que munna toda cansada estuviera huyendo se encontró con Ash y compañía

_Fin del flashback_

Ash: ese equipo rocket, nunca son de fiar

Hilda: (dirigiéndose a Trip) ¿a ti que es lo que te trae por estos lugares?

Trip: el equipo plasma se robó a servine

Hilda: descuida encontraremos a servine

Luego de que el ascensor llegara a su destino

Hilda: bien es por este lugar

¿?: Vaya veo que nos encontraste

Ash: ¡¿Quién eres?!

¿?: Soy Ryoku uno de los siete sabios del equipo plasma

Recluta 1: ¡USTEDES DENUEVO!

Recluta 2: ¡NOSE PREOCUPE MAESTRO NOSOTROS LOS DETENDREMOS!

Ryoku: somos el equipo plasma y nuestro objetivo es liberar a los pokemon (dirigiéndose a los reclutas) ¡USTEDES IMBECILES QUE DEJARON RASTROS AHORA FRACASAMOS EN NUESTRA MISION DE LIBERAR A LOS POKEMON DE CASTELIA!

Trip: ¡¿LIBERAR A LOS POKEMON DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?!

Ryoku: No estoy seguro si comprenderán esto pero con el pasar de los años, los héroes han sido incomprendidos. La leyenda de la creación de Unova es un claro ejemplo de esto, ¡TRAEREMOS DE REGRESO AL HEROE DEL RAYO NEGRO PARA UNIR LAS MENTES DE LA GENTE DE UNOVA COMO UNA SOLA! ¡¿ACASO SUS POBRES MENTES PODRAN ENTENDERLO ALGUNA VES?!

Ryoku luego de haber hablado, usa una máquina que hace que a Ash y compañía queden inconscientes, minutos después de haber despertado todo el edificio quedo vacío, entraron al salón donde estaban las pokeball robadas y vieron que aún se encontraban hay, estos las llevaron al centro pokemon para que así sean devueltas a sus dueños, Litwick lloro de felicidad al volver a reunirse con Bianca y servine se alegró mucho al reencontrase con Trip, ya al día siguiente

Trip: muchas gracias por esto, y Ash la siguiente vez que nos encontremos tendremos una batalla

Ash: bien pero espera que seré yo quien te gane esta vez

Ya luego de que se despidieran, Trip observa los muelles de Castelia

Trip: (dirigiéndose a servine) ¿equipo plasma? Que te parece si investigamos un poco

Volviendo con el grupo

Iris: bien yo me voy, tengo unos asuntos que atender nos vemos muchachos, espero encontrarlos de nuevo

Luego de que se fue Iris

Hilda: bueno Bianca que te dije, todo saldría bien verdad

Bianca: muchas gracias por ayudarme (dijo esto estando toda sonrojada)

En eso la mochila de Ash empieza a brillar a lo que este revisa y era su incubadora, luego de sacar el huevo este eclosiona y sale scraggy

Ash: ¡genial! ya naciste (levantándolo entre sus brazos) mmm pero que eres (dejándolo en el suelo y sacando la pokedex) Scraggy, el Pokémon muda. La mitad inferior del cuerpo de Scraggy está cubierta por una piel dura y elástica, y cuando alguien hace contacto ocular, responde con cabezazo

Pikachu empieza a hablarle a scraggy y este se pone contento por lo que le dijo

Bianca: hay que bonito que eres (y esta empieza a hacer ruido con unas llaves y hablando como bebe a lo que scraggy le da un cabezaso)

Ash: (con gota estilo anime) pues vaya que la pokedex tiene razón (sacando todas sus pokeball) bien chicos es hora de que conozcan al nuevo miembro de la familia (el las lanza y salen tranquill, snivy, tepig, oshawott y swadloon)

Cilan: es una buena idea (sacando sus pokeball saliendo simisage y dwebble)

Hilda: no se olviden de mí (sacando a munna y darumaka)

Bianca: (que se levanta del cabezazo) yo también yo también (sacando a litwick, herdier y un snivy)

Ash: Bianca así que tu inicial fue un snivy

Hilda: (susurrándole a Cilan) no se supone que los snivy abandonan a su entrenador si estos no son dignos

Cilan: pues si pero viendo a este snivy pues como que esta algo raro, solo lo saco con ver su postura y su mirada

Mientras que todos jugaban con el recién nacido scraggy el snivy de Bianca queda boquiabierto al ver a la snivy de Ash y este se abalanza sobre ella toma sus brazos y se arrodilla con corazones en los ojos, la snivy de Ash al ver esto lo único que hiso fue usar sus lianas agarrarlo de los pies y lanzarlo contra la pared

Ash: ehhh que acaba de pasar

Bianca: mmm pues la verdad es que no se, mi snivy empezó a actuar raro al ver al tuyo

Hilda: mmm creo que tengo la ligera sospecha de lo que puede estar pasando

Ash – Bianca: enserio

Hilda: nahh solo ignórenme

Bianca: (guardando todas sus pokeball) bueno me tengo que quedar más tiempo en Castelia además que aún no eh retado al líder, nos vemos (se despide y le giña el ojo a Ash cosa que todos se dieron cuenta menos el)

Hilda: ehh Ash ¿viste lo que hiso Bianca verdad?

Ash: no ¿Qué? ¿Qué hiso?

Hilda (facepalm)

Cilan: (tocándole el hombro) ya déjalo este muchacho es muy despistado

Ash: Bien ahora a donde vamos

Cilan: pues el siguiente gimnasio esta en Ciudad Nimbasa, al norte de aquí

Ash: genial, espérenme tengo que dejar a uno de mis pokemon con la prof. Juniper

Luego de que Ash hablara con la prof. Juniper este le envía a tranquill

Ash: listo, bien amigos (dirigiéndose a su equipo) están listos para lo que sigue (todos sus pokemon dieron una señal de si con mucha alegría) pues bien ciudad Nimbasa allá vamos

CONTINUARA

**Hasta aquí con la segunda parte del capítulo se que es un capitulo muy corto pero en fin. El siguiente capitulo sera uno mas enfocado en Hilda, se hara enfasis en su sueño y tambien aparecera Dawn al menos en un flashback ya que ella aparecera en unos cunatos cap. mas . Se harán referencias al juego pokemon blanco negro 2, vuelve un personaje y se enfocara más en Hilda**


	8. EL MUSICAL

CAPITULO 8: EL MUSICAL

Luego de los sucesos del equipo plasma en ciudad Castelia el trio de amigos se prepara para su siguiente destino ciudad Nimbasa. Ya estando por la salida de Castelia

Ash: Hilda ahora que recuerdo… en la base del equipo plasma, la forma en que usaste a munna y darumaka fue impresionante

Cilan: ¡pues si! Para una novata como tú sí que manejaste bien la situación

Hilda: ¡¿lo dicen en serio?! Wow (mirando a munna) escuchaste eso amiga (abrazándola) somos geniales no crees

Ya cuando estuvieron en la salida de la ciudad

Ash: ¡Diablos este lugar!

Hilda: ¡munna regresa!

Cilan: mmm creo que necesitaremos otro tipo de ropa si queremos pasar

En la salida de Castelia es una puerta de un mat. Trasparente y al otro lado se puede ver que el desierto que conecta a Castelia y Nimbasa estaba ocurriendo una tormenta de arena. Luego de haber conseguido especies de capas que cubrían su cabeza y todo su cuerpo y unos lentes para la tormenta decidieron salir, luego de haber caminado por largo tiempo llegaron a un lugar con puertas transparentes a lo que el grupo decidio descansar en el lugar

¿?: ¡Miren son nuevos clientes¡

Todos: ¡¿AH?!

¿?: ¡y díganme que es lo que buscan en especial! ¡Tenemos cafeterías, un salón de belleza incluso una floristería! ¡Solo pregunten!

Ash: y ustedes son…

¿? - ¿?: somos los administradores de este fantástico lugar ¡LA GALERIA UNION!

Cilan: ah ya recuerdo, este lugar conecta directo con la entrada a Nimbasa, se supone que lo inaugurarían hoy no

Admninistrador: Si pero…

Administradora: Nadie ha venido (poniéndose a llorar de forma muy dramática) En Castelia aún no terminan las obras para conectar con este lugar sinf snif y por eso no tenemos clientes BUA BUA. Y para variar esta ese pokemon que esta que nos hace la vida imposible

Hilda: ¿pokemon que les hace la vida imposible?

Administradora: pues si y aun no lo encontramos BUA BUA ¡por favor si nos ayudan les daremos un cupon para todo lo que quieran comer en la cafetería!

Ash: (al escuchar eso ultimo y sin pensarlo dos veces) ¡BIEN CHICOS TENEMOS UN POKEMON MISTERIOSO QUE ATRAPAR!

Hilda (facepalm) (susurrándole a pikachu y con cara -.-) ¿enserio…?

Cilan: veo que la comida es una gran fuente de inspiración para Ash

Administradora: (con los ojos brillosos y cogiendo de las manos a Ash) ¡¿enserio?!

Hilda: ¡YA! ¡YA! no te emociones tanto. Haber yo mirare en las cafeterías

Cilan: yo en las florerías

Ash: yo en el salón de belleza

Mientras que todos buscaban

Hilda: bien munna mira en esa parte ehh darumaka como eres pequeño metete debajo de las mesas y sillas y busca (Hilda se mete a la cocina y escucha unas sartenes caerse) ¡que…! (observa a una pequeña emolga comiendo todos los dulces que encontraba) ¡hay pero que bonito! ¡Tienes hambre pequeñín! (mientras que sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolso a lo que emolga coge el chocolate con mucho gusto) ¡hay sabía que te gustaría!

Mientras tanto con Ash y Cilan

Ash: oye encontraste algo

Cilan: nada aun

Administrador – Administradora: ¡y que fue!

Ash: lo sentimos pero aun no conseguimos nada

Administrador: ¿y tu amiga?

Ash: creo que está en la cafetería

Hilda: (saliendo de la cafetería y abrazando a emolga) ¡miren chicos lo que encontré!

Administrador – Administradora: es ese por fin lo encontraste

Hilda: oh vamos no creo que esta cosita linda sea problemática, que te parece viajar conmigo ah

Emolga entonces piensa en el chocolate y llega a la conclusión que si se va con ella le darán muchos dulces a lo que esta afirma con su cabeza que si quiere ir

Hilda: ¡genial! (sacando una pokeball guardando a emolga para luego sacarla para seguir jugando)

Ash: pues… (Acercándose a los administradores) ¿Creo que dijeron algo sobre todo lo que puedan comer no?

Administrador: (lamentándose por lo que dijo su compañera) Tomen úsenlo y ya no molesten

Ash: (cogiendo el cupón) ¡SUPER!

Luego de haber comido en la cafetería en la cual Ash fue vetado de por vida por la forma en que comía y dejar casi vacío al lugar (literalmente lo vetaron incluso su foto fue colgada diciendo que no le vendan a este sujeto) partieron directo a ciudad Nimbasa ya dentro de la ciudad, se fueron directo al centro pokemon

Enfermera Joy: bien Ash, tu equipo ya está bien

Ash: gracias, ahh por cierto ¿Dónde está el gimnasio?

Enfermera Joy: Oh lo siento pero el gimnasio no está disponible

Ash: ¡QUE!

Enfermera joy: lo que pasa es que la líder mando su remodelación, antes el gimnasio era literalmente una montaña rusa y ahora quiere hacerlo una pasarela de modelaje a parte que quiere cambiar de estilo

Hilda: (susurrándole a Cilan) y yo que pensaba que me estabas metiendo con eso de la montaña rusa

Cuando salieron del centro pokemon

Ash: bueno creo que me voy a entrenar

Hilda: y yo me iré de compras por la ciudad

Cilan: pues creo que volveré a la galería unión, vi precios muy bajos en comida pokemon

Mientras que Ash estaba entrenando

Ash: ¡BIEN TEPIG NITROCARGA CONTRA PIKACHU! ¡ESTO ES ENTRENAMIENTO Y NO POR ESO NO TE CONTENGAS!

Tepig se lanzaba contra pikachu envuelto en llamas a lo que este le asesta un gran golpe

Ash: ¡BIEN ECHO! (dirigiéndose a scraggy) ves así es como son las batallas

Scraggy miraba y se ponía a jugar con su piel subiéndola y bajándola. En eso tepig se pone algo raro

Ash: ¿tepig estas bien?

Tepig empieza a brillar y este evoluciona

Ash: ¡WOW! (Sacando la pokedex) Pignite, el Pokémon cerdofuego y la forma evolucionada de Tepig. Pignite convierte sus alimentos en combustible para la llama que arde en su estómago, y cuando el combustible quema en su estómago, aumenta su velocidad.

Todos los pokemon de Ash se van con el recién evolucionada pignite para felicitarlo

¿?: Si que eres hábil muchacho

Ash: y usted quien es

¿?: mi nombre es Elesa ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Ash: soy Ash, y estos son mis amigos

Elesa: Bien Ash que te parece una batalla (sacando una pokeball)

Ash: de acuerdo

Elesa: será una batalla doble, según las reglas oficiales en dobles solo se usan 4 pokemon

Ash: Por mi bien empecemos

Mientras que Ash y Elesa entran a batalla, en un centro comercial de Nimbasa Hilda estaba junto a munna, darumaka y emolga caminando

Hilda: mmm a ver si compro el de aca…. Que dicen ah (volteándose a ver a sus pokemon) ¡SI! Sera este (volteándose a la vendedora) quiero este

Luego de que paga y sale del puesto se pusieron a descansar cerca de una fuente

Hilda: ahh pero que cansada que estoy (a lo que levanta la vista y observa un anuncio a lo que esta emocionada lo arranca lo lee y sale disparada a buscar a Ash y Cilan)

Volviendo a la batalla

Ash: ¡Snivy llueve hojas! ¡Pignite nitrocarga!

Con esos ataques los pokemon de Ash dejaron en KO e los de Elesa

Elesa: eres un entrenador interesante Ash, si mi gimansio estuviera abierto no dudaría en darte la medalla

Ash: pues si eh... ¡TU GIMNASIO! ¡ACASO ERES LA LIDER DEL GIMANSIO!

Elesa: pues si lo que pasa es que estoy remodelando mi gimansio por unos asuntos personales, pero cuando esté listo te esperare para una batalla oficial

Hilda: ¡PORFIN TE ENCUENTRO!

Ash: ¿ah? ¿Qué pasa?

Hilda: ¡MIRA! ¡UN MUSICAL POKEMON! ¡ESTA ES LA GRAN OPORTUNIDAD DE MI VIDA!

Elesa: pues vaya veo que tu novia ya vino, tu chico sí que es muy bueno entrenando pokemon

Ash: pero ella no es mi…

Hilda: (furiosa e interrumpiendo a Ash) ¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE EL NO ES MI NOVIO SOLO ME DEBE UNA BICICLETA!

Elesa: ok perdón, así que el musical no, ese es un evento que yo estoy organizando. Consiste en que los pokemon tanto sus entrenadores se luzcan en el campo, es un concurso el ganador se llevara un medallón de plata con un decorado de color blanco y negro.

Hilda: ¡BIEN ESTA DECIDIDO! (agarrando de la mano a Ash) ¡VEN VAMOS A BUSCAR A CILAN! (Hilda salió disparada y el pobre de Ash salió arrastrado con ella mientras que sus pokemon los perseguían para no perderlos de vista)

Ya con Cilan

Cilan: ¿musical pokemon?

Hilda: ¡SI! Mira (enseñándole el anuncio) los entrenadores con sus pokemon irán en rondas para el musical los mejores irán pasando la ronda hasta que uno gane

Cilan: mmm pues se ve interesante creo que me meteré

Ash: creo que yo también (volteándose a ver a sus pokemon) que les parece chicos

Hilda: ahora que me doy cuenta, tepig ya evoluciono

Cilan: si es cierto, si no lo decías no me daba cuenta

Ash: pues sí, ahora se volvió más fuerte. Cambiando de tema creo que será mejor ir a inscribirnos

El trio de amigos se fueron a buscar el centro pokemon para poder inscribirse

Enfermera Joy: bien chicos, está listo mañana a medio día es el musical

Ash: mmm ahora que leo las reglas, acá dice que los entrenadores tienen que ir con ropa elegante

Hilda: en ese caso hare una visita al centro comercial

Cilan: yo también iré, vamos Ash

Ash: de acuerdo pero iré nada más a verlos, no voy a comprar nada

Hilda: que no compraras un traje

Ash: ehh yo ya me las arreglare

Luego de que se vallan a centro comercial y cada uno pensar que hará en su número se fueron a descansar. El siguiente día ya en el teatro donde se hará el musical

Hilda: y que te parece Cilan (dando la vuelta para lucir su vestido mientras que munna sonreía al ver a su entrenadora emocionada. Esta tenía el cabello suelto y un vestido de un color verde con toques de blanco que por cierto era un vestido muy hermoso y elegante)

Cilan: pues te ves bien, y pensar que no te decidías por cual comprar

Hilda: pues si pero este me gusto más al final, y tú tampoco te ves mal (Cilan llevaba una variación del traje que siempre usa pero de una forma más elegante)

Cilan: gracias, por cierto donde esta Ash

Hilda: pues ahora que lo dices el no compro ningún traje… acaso no habrá tenido dinero para comprar uno y se avergonzaba decirlo

Ash: ya vine

Hilda: oye te ves bien en ese traje, donde lo conseguiste

Ash: ya lo tenía, lo conseguí cuando viaje por Sinnoh

Hilda: WOW Sinnoh, debió de haber sido un evento especial para haberlo comprado

Ash: pues sí, nunca pensé que lo volvería a usar (ese era el traje que uso para la copa Wallace, Ash se puso a recordar de cómo fue que lo compro)

_Flashback_

Ahora estamos en Sinnoh unos días antes de la copa wallace

Dawn: bien Ash si vas a participar en un concurso necesitaras un traje

Ash: oh vamos yo odio los trajes

Dawn: ¡No me importa! ¡No voy a dejar que salgas con la misma ropa como en el concurso de ciudad Júbilo!

Brock: ya párenle ustedes dos que parecen una pareja de casados

Dawn: (Esta dio una mirada asesina que dejo a Brock en seco, luego jalo a Ash por la parte de atrás de su camisa y se lo lleva arrastrando) ¡vamos a buscarte un traje te guste o no!

Ash: ¡Brock, pikachu ayúdenme!

Dicho esto pikachu se tiraba al suelo de risa, Brock se estaba dando carcajadas por la situación del chico. Ya en el centro comercial

Dawn: entremos a esta tienda

Ash: (resignándose) está bien

Dawn buscaba en todas las estanterías un traje apropiado para el chico mientras que Ash solo pensaba una forma de salir de hay

Dawn: ¡LO ENCONTRE! (enseñándole a Ash) ¿qué te parece este traje?

Ash: (cogiendo el traje) bueno

Se va a un cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y varios minutos después sale con la ropa puesta

Dawn: Ash ¡luces espectacular!

Ash: ¿enserio?

Dawn: (acercándose y poniéndole un sombrero) ¡SI! Y mira si te pones este sombrero… (se aleja para verlo mejor) ¡SI!, te ves muy bien de esta forma

Ash: (mirándose al espejo) mmm en ese caso me llevare este

Dawn: ¿Si o No que te ves bien en el traje?

Ash: pue sí creo que tienes razón, gracias

Dawn: (sonriendo) hay Ash, no tienes por qué agradecerme

_Fin del flashback_

Ash: (en su mente: me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora)

Hilda: ¿oye te encuentras bien?

Ash: ¿Quién yo?

Hilda: NOOOO (diciendo esto en forma de sarcasmo)

Ash: ahh ya

Hilda (faceapalm)

Cilan: (con gota estilo anime) lo que pasa es que te quedaste un buen rato quieto sin decir nada

Ash: ahh eso, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando

Hilda: ¿en?

Ash: pues…

Antes que Ash terminara de hablar entra Elesa y se acerca al grupo e interrumpe

Elesa: tomen (dándoles una especie de maletín)

Hilda: ¿Qué es esto?

Elesa: acá encontraran todo tipo de trajes y adornos para vestir a sus pokemon, es algo que se me ocurrió a último minuto, los entrenadores y pokemon estarán vestidos de gala claro que cada vez que salga a una nuevo ronda el vestido del pokemon debe cambiar.

Hilda: así que era eso (abriendo el maletín) ¡hermoso! ¡munna ven para acá! (y esta empieza a sacar algunos trajes y cuantos adornos y viste a munna) ¡¿Qué les parece?!

Munna estaba vestida con una especie de capa de color blanco, en la capa un reloj de bolsillo resaltaba y por ultimo un sombrero de gala en su cabeza.

Ash: pues se ve bien (buscando en su maletín) haber pikachu quédate quieto

Este vistió a pikachu, este lo vistió con un monóculo, un bastón y un sombrero elegante muy parecido al que usa munna

Cilan: pikachu se ve muy elegante, que les parece dwebble (esta vestido con un sobrero de chef y una sartén)

Hilda: todos se ven geniales

Entonces desde uno de los altavoces avisa a los concursantes que el espectáculo iba a dar comienzo, todos los pokemon tanto entrenadores salieron al escenario para darse a conocer para luego ser llamados uno por uno. Las presentaciones de todos los participantes eran excelentes, algunos pokemon parecían de la realeza por la forma en que se vestían. Cuando le llegó el turno a Hilda

Hilda: (toda nerviosa) ¡hay no puede ser ya nos toca!

Ash: jajaja (riéndose) me recuerdas a una amiga cuando tuvo su primer concurso, incluso había perdido su collar par…..

Hilda: (interrumpiendo a Ash) ¡cállate que no estas ayudando! (Elesa le da una señal que es su turno) bien chicos me voy, deséenme suerte

Ya en el escenario, la música empezó a sonar a lo que Hilda y munna se lucieron y los jueces le dieron un gran puntaje

Ash: ¡Hilda tienes talento para esto!

Hilda: pues gracias, estuve ensayando toda la noche

Luego pasaron más números hasta terminar la primera ronda. Cilan fue eliminado de la primera, Ash fue eliminado en la cuarta ronda por que snivy se negaba a bailar en pleno espectáculo (snivy en su mente se decía: sé que Ash es alguien muy hábil y fuerte, pero porque de todos los entrenadores me tuvo que tocar este) y en la sexta ronda solo quedaba Hilda y una chica que tenía un swanna que se lucia con una tiara y un collar, Hilda por su parte uso a emolga que la visito con una sombrilla rosada, un sombrero elegante con adornos de flores y por ultimo a sus alas le puso unos adornos en forma de diamantes para que brillaran al momento de volar. Tanto emolga como swanna dieron un gran espectáculo. Lo que más sorprendió fue cuando emolga en un intento de lucirse lanzo su sombrero al público, cosa que dejo a los jueces encantados con la dulzura de emolga así que le dieron la puntuación perfecta dándole la victoria a Hilda.

Elesa: ¡Y AQUÍ TENEMOS A NUESTRA PRIMERA GANADORA DE ESTA PRIMERA EDICION DEL MUSICAL NIMBASA!

Hilda: (saltando de alegría y dirigiéndose al estrado) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Elesa: aquí tienes el medallón como premio

Hilda: (cogiendo el medallón y llorando de alegría) ¡gracias, lo cuidare mucho!

Ya en los vestuarios

Ash: ¡eso fue genial!

Cilan: ¡enserio! Tener una puntuación perfecta fue algo fantástico

Hilda: awww muchas gracias chicos, deberás estoy muy feliz con todo esto

Ash: bueno Hilda Cilan y yo nos regresamos al centro pokemon a descansar, te esperamos para ir a celebrar más tarde

Ash y Cilan se fueron al centro pokemon a descansar mientras que Hilda se cambiaba de ropa, cuando salió vio que era de noche

Hilda: (bostesando y tambaleándose) tengo mucho sueño, me pregunto si podre llegar al centro pokemon a dormir un poco (en eso se choca con un chico de pelo verde) ¡ah lo siento!

¿?: Apenas estas de pie ¿Por qué no tomas asiento aquí?

Hilda: (toda somnolienta y sin darse cuenta de donde estaba)ehh.. Gracias

Cuando Hilda después de unos minutos reacciona

Hilda: (mirando una ventana) ¿pero dónde estoy? (reaccionando) ¡¿Por qué estoy en la rueda de la fortuna?!

En eso un chico de pelo verde se le pone encima a lo que Hilda queda asustada, mientras tanto en el centro pokemon

Cilan: oye como que Hilda se está demorando mucho no crees

Ash: si tienes razón

Cilan: haber voy a tocarle la puerta de su cuarto (dirigiéndose a su cuarto y luego de unos minutos vuelve con Ash) ¡Hilda aún no ha llegado!

Ash: ¡QUE¡

Cilan: vamos rápido a buscarla no vaya a ser que le haya pasado algo

Cuando salieron vieron una gran tormenta

Cilan: ¡¿y esto…?!

Ash: que acaso es raro que llueva ahora

Cilan: pues sí, es más aun no es época de lluvia, ¿a no ser que..? a no ser que se trate de thundurus

Ash: ¿thundurus? (sacando la pokedex y apuntando hacia el cielo cuando de pronto) estas en lo cierto Cilan (enseñándole la pokedex) mira logro analizar a thundurus

Regresando a la rueda de la fortuna Hilda se encontraba sentada en un rincón de una de las cabinas, estaba totalmente aterrada por lo que pueda pasar, si estuviera en la misma posición con un desconocido estaría igual pero este no era cualquier persona, era N y ella le tenía temor por las ideas radicales que tenía y también miedo de lo que pueda pasar

N: ¿sabes? Esta tormenta es causada por thundurus, él está sufriendo, él está enfadado con los humanos, los pokemon legendarios poco a poco se están enojando con los humanos

Hilda: (pensando y volteándose a ver la ventana: oh no ya estamos muy alto, un momento hay hay un grupo de gente, quizás si pueda llamar la atención para que me ayu…) ¡EL EQUIPO PLASMA! (diciendo esto último totalmente asustada)

Entonces el collar de N empieza a sonar

N: perdón (levantando la pequeña esfera de su collar y llevándolo cerca de su boca)

Recluta plasma: ¡su majestad! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

N: estoy bien, ustedes váyanse de aquí, es peligroso si los encuentra la policía (cortando este la llamada)

Hilda: ¡Entonces eres un miembro del equipo plasma!

N: yo no soy un miembro del equipo plasma, ¡YO SOY EL EQUIPO PLASMA! ¡YO SOY SU REY!

Hilda: ¿rey?

N: como rey del equipo plasma, mi misión es salvar a los pokemon y a los humanos que decidieron unirse a mi causa. (Volteándose a ver la ventana). Sabes a mí me gusta mucho la rueda de la fortuna, es tan hermosa y tranquila quizás sea su…

Hilda: ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡EL EQUIPO PLASMA! ¡LA LIBERACION DE LOS POKEMON!

N: ya veo… tal vez yo soy el que no entiende, por eso es que te traje para poder entender unas cosas que me dan vuelta en la cabeza (Hilda sorprendida por esto último) ¿tú fuiste la que gano el musical Nimbasa verdad? Te tengo unas cuanta preguntas (se acerca a Hilda, le arrebata la pokeball de munna y luego la saca)

Hilda: (intentando defenderla) ¡NO LA TOQ…! (fue atacada por un zoroak que salió de la nada, munna solo observaba asustada la escena)

N: (mientras acariciaba a munna) parecías divertirte cuando bailabas con ese traje, el musical es algo que aún no puedo entender ¿Por qué la gente se entusiasma con este evento? ¿Por qué los pokemon se sienten bien al ser obligados a actuar para los humanos? ¿Cómo es posible transformar a los pokemon en exhibiciones? (munna solo lloraba asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando)

Hilda intentaba sacar una pokeball para poder atacar a N pero cuando apenas intentaba hacer algo Zoroak le lanzaba un ataque para evitar que sacara una pokeball.

Hilda: (en su mente: cada vez que hago algo ese zoroak me ataca, a menos que…)

Hilda rapidamente saca una pokeball y zoroak la ataca y de la pokeball sale excadrill en su forma taladro (Hilda en su mente: si zoroak provoca a excadrill, este lo atacara)

N: pero que tenemos aquí (este le hace una señal a zoroak que se detenga y se empieza a acercar excadrill y pone su mano en su cabeza) mmm veo, veo. Oh esto es interesante (dirigiéndose a Hilda) tu excadrill siente vergüenza

Hilda: ¡¿vergüenza?!

N: vergüenza por qué piensa que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar a tu lado.

Hilda queda toda impactada por lo que dice

N: veo que un día el perdió en una batalla con su dueño anterior, una derrota humillante

Hilda: (en su mente: sabía que papa luchaba junto con excadrill cuando viajaban, pero porque sentiría vergüenza)

N: también veo que desde ese día no volvió a ser el mismo. Veo desesperación, miedo, tristeza… el no se atreve a sacar la cara por eso.

Hilda: (en su mente: creo que por eso papa antes de irse me dijo "espero que contigo se ponga mejor" yo no sabía eso y cuando saque a excadrill el solo salía en su forma taladro y no me obedecía)

N: (con su mano en la cabeza de excadrill) dime, ¿quieres sacar todo tu potencial? ¿Quieres ser de nuevo ese gran pokemon que imponía respeto cuando era observado por otros?

Excadrill (quien no podía ser visto por estar en su forma taladr) tan solo se ponía a llorar silenciosamente por las palabras de N y por estar recordando cómo es que perdió en aquella batalla y como es que cuando su anterior dueño le dijo que cuidase a Hilda este se sentía como una basura y alguien insignificante, esa batalla sí que le dio un trauma psicológico

N: (acercándose a la puerta de la cabina que por cierto la cabina aún estaba muy alta) creo que excadrill ya tomo su decisión (abriendo la puerta y dándole una señal a zoroak) bien señorita, creo que aquí termina nuestra conversación

Zoroak lanza un ataque a Hilda cosa que esta empieza a caer al vacío, munna salió disparada intentando salvarla, en eso excadrill al ver todo lo que pasaba vuelve a su forma original y da un salto para poder salvar a Hilda, en efecto este la salva y cuando N baja con zoroak de la cabina, excadrill se dispone a atacar a N por todas las cosas que dijo hace un momento. Excadrill se lanza con taladradora y zoroak usa pulso noche cosa que a pesar del poder de zoroak, excadrill logra acertarle un golpe crítico

N: veo que al final esta fue tu elección… (Volteándose) es una pena, si me hubieras escogido tu y yo hubiéramos hecho grandes cosas juntos

Hilda: ¡NO LO ESCUCHES! (poniéndose a llorar) ¡EXCADRILL YO NO SABIA POR LO QUE ESTABAS PASANDO! (con la voz más baja) si hubiese sabio esto antes yo…

N: zoroak acabalo

Excadrill al ver como lloraba Hilda este se decide de nuevo por atacar a zoroak usando garra metal, estaba dispuesto a acabarlo incluso está dispuesto en atacar a N para terminar con esa locura hay mismo. Zoroak es un oponente demasiado poderoso y le da gran batalla a excadrill y para este punto excadrill ya estaba cansado, había perdido forma ya que después de mucho volvía a luchar de nuevo. Cuando zoroak iba a lanzar otro ataque…

¿?: ¡pikachu tacleada de voltios!

¿?: ¡simisage bala semilla!

Ambos pokemon asestaron buenos golpes a zoroak

N: vaya pero si eres tú, si no me equivoco tu nombre es Ash verdad

Ash: ¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A HILDA!

N: es algo que no importa ahora

En eso se acerca un helicóptero y varios miembros del equipo plasma empiezan a rodear al trio y estos lanzando pokemon con la intención de atacar

N: creo que será mejor irme, (dirigiéndose a Ash) ¡Ash! ¡Cuando nos conocimos! ¡Ese día que tuvimos una batalla es algo que aún me está rondando en mi cabeza! ¡Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver y cuando lo haga espero tener respuestas!

Dicho esto el helicóptero se llev los reclutas plasma se fueron al ver que su líder ya se había marchado

Ash: (acercándose a Hilda mientras que esta estalla arrodillada llorando y munna estaba a su lado) ¿te encuentras bien?

Hilda: (con la voz quebradiza) N… es… el es el líder del equipo plasma

Todos quedaron en shock al escuchar eso, Ash nunca se llegó a imaginar eso. Excadrill se acerca a Hilda y esta al verlo ambos se abrazan y cada uno empieza a llorar, Hilda porque nunca sabia de que excadrill sufría en su interior y excadrill estaba desahogándose por tanto tiempo sin poder dar la cara a su entrenadora.

Cila: Ash, creo que será mejor dejarlos solos

Ash: está bien

Luego de que ambos chicos se fueran

Hilda: (con la voz quebradiza y los ojos llorosos) ¿me seguirás a dónde valla? (excadrill hiso una señal de afirmación) las cosas cambiaran desde ahora, tu da lo mejor de ti y si te sientes mal yo me encargare que vuelvas a sentirme mejor (excadrill volvió a afirmar) ¡ese es el excadrill que yo conozco!

Excadrill se sentia contento pues volvió a recuperar la confianza que perdió tiempo atrás, el estaría dispuesto en cumplir la promesa que le hiso al padre de Hilda que era protegerla.

CONTINUARA

_Epilogo_

Estos hechos tienen como protagonista al papa de Hilda días antes de que partiera a su viaje fuera de la región, ehh le pondré el nombre de Aaron. En estos momentos se encuentra de viaje de negocios en ciudad Opelucid.

Aaron: (leyendo el periódico y tomando un cafe) asi que el festival de los dragones es mañana mmm quizás le compre un recuerdo a Hilda (sigue leyendo) el festival también se conmemora con batallas, los que no son de la ciudad se enfrentaran contra los maestros dragones. (viendo a excadrill) ¿Qué dices amigo lo intentamos (excadrill hiso una señal de afirmación)

Pasó el día, y al día siguiente todos en la ciudad estaban emocionados, algunos niños se vestían como dragones y salían a bailar, lo que más le llamo la atención a Aaron fueron tres niños que se tropezaban constantemente debido a un traje de hydreigon que llevaban puesto. Ya cuando empezaron las batallas Aaron y excadrill vencían a todos los maestros dragones que se les cruzaban, ellos se ganaron rápidamente el respeto de las personas del lugar, cosa que llamo la atención de alguien

¿?: Nunca vi tal destreza en el campo de batalla, tú y excadrill sí que son dos oponentes bastante duros

Aaron: usted es el alcalde Drayden ¿verdad?

Drayden: estas en lo cierto

Mientras que un chico que estaba cerca del lugar se le acerca a Aaron

Chico: oye más respeto, el no solo es el alcalde, también es el líder del gimnasio y el gran maestro dragón de toda Unova

Drayden: (dirigiéndose al chico) no es para tanto (volviéndose con Aaron) te reto a una batalla aquí y ahora

Ambos entran en la arena y Drayden llama a un haxorus, Aaron por su parte a excadrill y comienza la batalla. Excadrill se lanza con taladradora pero antes de impactar haxorus usando sus brazos lo detiene para luego lanzarlo. Excadrill todo sorprendido por la acción se lanza de nuevo pero esta vez con garra metal haxorus con tal facilidad esquivaba los ataques, excadrill ya estando estresado porque nada le daba a haxorus se mete bajo tierra usando excavar, segundos después sale disparado hacia haxorus pero este antes que le impacte usa guillotina que deja en KO al pobre excadrill.

Drayden: esa fue una batalla asombrosa a pesar de que excadrill perdió este mostro mucho espíritu de lucha

Aaron agradeció el cumplido y se llevó a excadrill al centro pokemon, luego de que excadrill se recuperara Aaron noto que se sentía decaído y triste y al preguntarle que le pasaba este ponía una expresión muy extraña como si quisiera que lo dejen solo. Aaron volvió al pueblo Nuvema, Hilda y su mama salieron felices a saludar a Aaron. Pasó unos días y Aaron se tenía que ir. Ya en el aeropuerto

Aaron: aca nos despedimos, cuida a Hilda sabes que ella es algo loca y cuando tenga que llegar el día de que viaje solo deséale lo mejor

Mama de Hilda: (abrazando a Aaron) no te preocupes, apoyare a Hila en todo lo que se posible

Aaron: (dirigiéndose a Hilda) nos vemos hija, estoy seguro que munna y tú cumplirán su sueño y cuando lo hagan quiero que me llames para saber que lo lograste

Hilda: (quien estaba llorando, munna estaba a su lado) de acuerdo papa, ya verás que estarás orgullosa de mi.

Aaron: veo que comprendes la situación hija (sacando una pokeball) ten

Hilda: (sorprendida) ¡pero papa! ¡¿Porque me das tu excadrill?!

Aaron: quiero que lo cuides (volteándose al avión) espero que contigo se ponga mejor

Luego de esas palabras Aaron se fue al avión y este partió con rumbo a Kalos. Al día siguiente cuando Hilda saco a excadrill este solo la miro y se transformó en su forma taladro, el no quiera dar la cara por la vergüenza y humillación que tenía por haber perdido contra haxorus, el si quería a Hilda pero se sentía destrozado al sentir que no la va a poder proteger.


	9. UNA DURA BATALLA

CAPITULO 9: UNA DURA BATALLA

Al día siguiente ya en la mañana todos dormían mientras que una chica estaba en el campo de entrenamiento del centro pokemon

Hilda: ¡bien excadrill usa garra metal! ¡darumaka esquiva! ¡munna intenta usar psíquico para contener a excadrill! ¡emolga usa rayo sobre excadrilll!

Todos siguieron las órdenes de Hilda, darumaka esquivo y excadrill quedo flotando en el aire por acción de munna y el rayo no le afecto al ser tipo tierra, Hilda quería ver hasta que potencia puede ser el rayo de emolga. Ella siguió entrenando por unas horas más cuando de repente dos chicos llegaron al campo

Ash: vaya así que entrenando (dicho esto pikachu se fue con el grupo de pokemon)

Cilan: veo que excadrill ya te obedece (viendo detenidamente a excadrill) al parecer este pokemon sufrió mucho, ¿Hilda que fue lo que en realidad paso?

Hilda: se los contare pero antes… ¿cómo es que sabes que excadrill sufrió?

Cilan: olvidas que soy un conocedor pokemon de alto rango

Hilda entonces empieza a contar de cómo es que se encontró con N, su conversación y como es que excadrill empezó a obedecer

Cilan: eso explica mucho

Hilda: así es (abrazando a excadrill) ahora todo va a cambiar de aquí en adelante, (dirigendose a Ash) ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla?

Ash: ¡¿lo dices enserio?!

Hilda: pues claro, necesito pulir mis habilidades en batalla

Ash: pues por mi está bien (en su mente: Hilda está muy decidida en lo que se refiere en batallas)

Cilan: yo hare de juez (luego de que se acomodaran) esta será una batalla de 4 contra 4 sin sustituciones

Ash: (sacando una pokeball) ¡bien es hora de que tengas tu primera batalla! ¡Sal Scraggy!

Hilda: ¡darumaka yo te elijo!

Ambos pokemon salieron al campo de batalla el darumaka de Hilda se lanzó con rueda de fuego a lo que el scraggy de Ash para repelerlo aplico cabezazo zen, el golpe de ambos ataques empujo a ambos

Ash: ¡bien scraggy usa puño drenaje!

Hilda: ¡darumaka esquiva y usa lanzallamas!

Darumaka fue más rápido cosa que logro esquivar el ataque y lanzar un potente lanzallamas que dejo en KO a scraggy

Ash: (guardando a scraggy en su pokeballa) para ser tu primera vez no te fue tan mal (sacando otra pokeball) ¡oshawott yo te elijo! (Oshawott sale de su pokeball) ¡bien oshawott acua jet!

Este obedeció pero nuevamente darumaka fue muy rápido cosa que logró esquivar

Hilda: (saltando de alegría) bien hecho, tenemos que trabajar más en tu velocidad ¡ahora usa doble equipo!

Darumaka se multiplico cosa que oshawott empezó a confundirse y Ash no se le ocurria nada, entonces recordó que cuando viajaba por Sinnoh, Dawn uso una técnica con su piplup de usar rayo burbuja y girar sobre su mismo eje

Ash: ¡oshawott utiliza chorro de agua mientras giras en tu propio eje!

Dicho esto oshawott hace lo que le dijo su entrenador cosa que descubre al verdadero darumaka y ataca usando concha filo y este queda en KO

Cilan: interesante forma de utilizar los ataques

Hilda: esto aún no acaba, ¡emolga ve!

Cuando emolga salió al campo oshawott queda viéndola y empieza a babear

Ash: Oye que te sucede

Entonces oshawott le giña el ojo a emolga y para demostrarle su fuerza se tira contra ella usando acua jet cosa que emolga se asusta y lanza rayo y como oshawott estaba envuelto con agua el rayo fue más potente que de costumbre dejando al pobre con los ojos en espiral y viendo estrellas

Ash: esto fue demasiado raro (guardando a oshawott y sacando otra pokeball) ¡swadloon sal!

El pokemon insecto hace su aparición y esta lanza su seda contra las alas de emolga para así dejarla en el suelo, emolga se empieza a asustar de nuevo y utiliza voltiocambio para huir del combate y fuerza a salir a munna

Hilda: ¡hey! Porque hiciste eso (a lo que emolga se esconde detrás de su gorra y de su pelo)

Cilan: pues reglas son reglas, emolga ya no podrá seguir en batalla

Hilda: hay no puede ser ¡munna como lo practicamos en la mañana!

Swadloon empieza a utilizar su seda para intentar atrapar a munna pero esta la detiene usando psíquico, empieza hacer que flote en el aire y lanza a swadloon hacia el suelo

Cilan: ¡genial! ¡Mejoraste el poder psíquico de munna!

Ash: bien swadloon usa tijera X

Swadloon se lanza contra munna pero este de nuevo usa su poder psíquico de la misma forma y swadloon queda en KO

Hilda: (saltando de alegría) ¡GENIAL! ¡ESTOY GANANDO!

Ash: (en su mente: Hilda sí que se ha esforzado mucho) ¡snivy sal!

La pequeña serpiente sale de su pokeball

Ash: ¡Hilda! Un consejo, que estés tomando la delantera en una batalla no quiere decir que tengas la victoria asegurada ¡LLUEVE HOJAS!

Snivy usa el potente llueve hojas contra munna, esta pudo esquivar así que usa su misma técnica que con swadloon pero no contaba con que snivy era más rápida y vuelve a usar llueve hojas cosa que dejo debilitada a munna puesto que el llueve hojas se hiso más potente.

Hilda: ¡bien excadrill es todo o nada! ¡Usa garra metal!

Excadrill se lanza contra snivy, él es más rápido pero esta logro esquivar el ataque a tiempo, snivy vuelve a usar llueve hojas pero excadrill usando sus garra metal logra repeler el ataque (eso se explica porque excadrill es un pokemon de alto nivel que ya fue entrenado por el padre de Hilda) y este se lanza contra snivy usando cabeza de hierro, pero sinvy usando todos sus recursos usa deslumbrar cosa que paraliza a excadrill, snivy entonces empieza a castigar a excadrill con llueve hojas que lo deja KO, esto se debe que a pesar de que excadrill le lleva gran cantidad de nivel de diferencia a snivy, este perdió su forma y algo de su fuerza por no haber tenido una batalla desde hace mucho tiempo

Ash: ¡ves Hilda! No por ir tomando la delantera quiere decir que tengas ganada la batalla (guardando a snivy) pero a pesar de todo estas mejorando mucho, sigue así y tu equipo será mucho más fuerte

Luego de la batalla el trio de amigos se fue a desayunar, y partieron hacia el siguiente destino que es ciudad Driftveil, para llegar tendrían que cruzar el puente Driftveil que conecta a dicha ciudad con Nimbasa pero cuando llegaron.

Ash: ¿pero qué…

Hilda: vaya incluso ocasiono un embotellamiento

Cilan: esto es raro, el puente se eleva solo cuando van a pasar barcos de carga, pero no hay ninguno

Mientras hablaban una chica rubia montada en un zebstrika rondaba la zona

Elesa: (hablando por un videomisor) ¿Cómo está la situación? ¡Mantenme informada de cualquier cambio! Nos vemos

Ash: ¿señorita Elesa que está haciendo aquí?

Elesa: llame al guardia del puente pero este no responde así que le deje un mensaje. ¡Ash ven conmigo, tus amigos también!

Ash y compañía seguía a Elesa. Mientras tanto en el embotellamiento

Chica: oye mira ¡es Elesa la supermodelo!

Chico 1: ¿quién es ese chico, acaso será su novio?

Chico 2: (llorando de una manera dramática) NOOO mi Elesa tiene novio

Volviendo con el grupo

Elesa: ustedes saben que el puente Driftveil se eleva para dejar pasar a los barcos de carga, pero el guardia del puente se fue y lo dejo asi

Hilda: pero que sujeto para más irresponsable ¡¿me pregunto quién será?!

Elesa: (llegando al límite del puente) bien solo esperen aquí, me tengo que ir resolver unos asuntos, por cierto Ash el líder de Driftveil es muy temido tanto como su equipo y su actitud así que suerte en el gimnasio

Ash: ¡muchas gracias Elesa!

Luego de unos minutos el puente empieza a bajar

Ash: ¡GENIAL!

En eso Ash saca a todos sus pokemon y salen corriendo hacia el otro lado del puente

Hilda: oye aunque sea espera que baje por completo (dirigiéndose a Cilan) ¡¿porque siempre es así?!

Ash está corriendo en el puente mientras este está bajando y cuando ya estaba cerca de llegar a la mitad del puente el observa que un meowth estaba del otro lado, este le sonríe chasquea los dedos y el puente empieza a subir de nuevo Ash y sus pokemon se logran agarrar del filo del puente y este se detiene ya estando a una gran altura

Hilda: (asustada) ¡PERO PORQUE ENCARGADO ESTA HACIENDO ESO!

Con Ash

Ash: ¡maldición ese meowth, solo quiere decir que el equipo rocket está detrás de todo esto! (hablándole a swadloon) quiero que uses tu seda para unir ambos bordes, snivy usa tus lianas y ayuda a swadloon (dirigiéndose pignite) quiero que uses tu fuerza para que lances a pikachu al otro lado. Oshawott scraggy quiero que me cubran por si me llegan a atacar del otro lado

Dicho esto usando la seda de swadloon y las lianas de snivy este pudo cruzar con mucha dificultad el puente y pignite lanzo a pikachu por orden de Ash, luego de eso dio la orden de bajar con Hilda y Cilan porque es demasiado peligroso estar ahí cuando de pronto todo el puente empezó a bajar y cuando el puente bajo por completo observo al trio de rocket escapando usando una especia de mochilas con cohetes

Ash: ¿pero qué ha pasado aquí?

Policia: Ese trio de locos atacó al guardia de turno y luego intentaron robar unas rocas muy valiosas del museo Driftveil, por suerte llegue a tiempo para detenerlos

Ash: ¡esos del equipo rocket son un dolor de cabeza!

Luego de que el puente bajara el trio de amigos se volvió a reunir y entraron por fin a ciudad Driftveil. En el centro pokemon se pusieron a descansar, Ash se puso entrenar duro con ayuda de Cilan en el campo del centro pokemon, llegada la noche cada uno se fue a descansar para el dia siguiente que Ash se enfrentaría al líder. Ya en la mañana el trio de amigos se fue en busca del gimnasio, varios minutos después llegaron al edificio.

Ash: asi que es este (abriendo las puertas y entraron a un cuarto lujoso)

Recepcionista: ¿disculpe quién es usted?

Ash: Soy Ash y vengo para retar al líder

Recepcionista: mmm haber nombre completo y lugar de origen

Ash: ¿ah? ¿Para qué necesita eso?

Cilan: Ash a estas alturas debes saber que cada gimnasio tiene sus propias reglas, quizás sea para algo que necesiten tus datos

Ash: Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta ubicado en Kanto

Recepcionista: (escribiendo algo en su computadora) haber espere en esas sillas

Hilda: ¿pero porque tanto misterio?

Cilan: pues debe ser por algo no

Despues de varios minutos

Recepcionista: Ash Ketchum, el líder Clay dice que puedes pasar. (señalando un elevador) solo vaya a ese elevador, es el piso más fondo

Cuando llegaron presionaron el botón para descender a lo más profundo, cada vez que iban bajando veían rieles, vagones lleno de minerales y maquinaria pesada haciendo todo tipo de trabajos, cuando llegaron al piso más profundo

Clay: ¡Generalmente hay una lista de espera por la gran cantidad de entrenadores que hay!

Ash: ¿ah?

Clay: cada entrenador que viene a retarme de todos ellos busco su información y si veo que uno no vale la pena tan solo lo pongo en espera (señalando a Ash) ¡pero tú Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta! ¡Cuando vi tu información quede sorprendido por eso es que te deje pasar de frente!

Hilda: ¿de que esta hablado Ash?

Clay: (leyendo un documento) ¡16 MEJORES DE KANTO! ¡CAMPEON DE LA LIGA NARANJA! ENTRE LOS 8 MEJORES DE JHOTO! ¡8 MEJORES DE HOENN! ¡ENTRE LOS 4 MEJORES DE SINNOH! ¡Y POR ULTIMO EL UNICO QUE HASTA LA FECHA DERROTO A LOS 7 CEREBROS DE LA FRONTERA EN KANTO!

Hilda: (sorprendida) ¿¡Ash acaso lograste hacer todo eso?!

Cilan: (igual de sorprendido) ¡¿porque nunca lo dijiste?!

Clay: Da un paso al frente Ash (sacando una pokeball) al ver todo tu curriculum eso significa que tendrás que hacerme morder el polvo (lanzando la pokeball de la cual sale un Krookodile)

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Krookodile, el Pokémon intimidación y la forma evolucionada de Krokorok. Krookodile puede destruir un automóvil con sus quijadas. -Con que esas tenemos ¡Oshawott sal!

Ambos pokemon estaban ya en su lado, Oshawott usa acua jet, krookodile esquiva rapidamente

Ash: ¡maldicion!

Oshawott esta vez se lanza de nuevo pero esta vez con su combinación de acua jet y concha filo, krookodile tan solo espera y en el momento justo utiliza colmillo rayo dejando gravemente herido a oshawott

Clay: ¡PENSE QUE ALGUIEN DE TU CALIBRE NO CAERIA EN ALGO TAN OBIO!

Esas palabras hicieron que a Ash se le revolviera el estómago. Oshawott empezó a levantarse en eso krookodile se le viene encima y este usa garra dragón cosa que oshawott es lanzado hacia la pared. Oshawott sale disparado con un acua jet cosa que si logro hacer impacto en krookodile pero este resistía al golpe, los ojos de krookodile cambian a un color rojo este estaba usando el ataque enfado cosa que al atacar a oshawott, este intentaba protegerse con su concha pero lamentablemente krookodile fue más fuerte y mando a volar su concha a lo que oshawott se lanzó contra el con aqua jet a lo que krookodile aún bajo los efectos de enfado agarro a oshawott en pleno acto y aplico en el colmillo rayo que dejo al pobre en KO.

Clay: esperaba más de ti Ash, pensé que me darías mas pelea en la primera batalla

Ash: (guardando a oshawott y lanzando una pokeball) –sal Swadloon!

El pokemon insecto se preparaba para su batalla, Ash ordeno usar su seda en las extremidades de Krookodile para limitar sus movimientos, al hacerlo krookodile simplemente uso garra dragón en la seda para librarse fácilmente y este se fue a atacar directo a swadloon, swadloon utiliza de nuevo su seda pero krookodile le acerta un golpe crítico, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo en KO esto gracias a la seda que ayudo a limitar algunos de sus movimientos. Swadloon se levanta adolorido del golpe y empieza a brillar, acaba de evolucionar en Leavanny.

Ash: (emocionado) ¡bien leavanny aún tenemos oportunidad ¡usa tijera X!

Leavanny uso tijera X, este por haber evolucionado igualaba en velocidad a krookodile a lo que este de un tijera X logro dejar a krookodile debilitado la razón que krookodile al ser tipo siniestro fue atacado por un tipo insecto que es eficaz contra este

Clay: veo que tienes mucha suerte muchacho (lanzando una pokeball) ¡veamos cuanto te dura!

Al campo salió un Golurk

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Golurk, el Pokémon autómata y la forma evolucionada de Golett. Vuela más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Golurk pierde el control cuando se quita el sello en su pecho. –(en su mente: quizás pueda aprovechar la nueva velocidad de leavanny) ¡leavanny de nuevo usa tijera X!

Leavanny a gran velocidad usa tijera X. Golurk usa protección a lo que tijera X queda inservible este guarda sus piernas y empieza a coger vuelo. Leavanny al ver esto usa su seda intentando a ver si puede traer a golurk de nuevo a tierra pero esto resulto imposible a lo que golurk a gran velocidad desciende y usa puño fuego cosa que deja a leavanny en KO.

Clay: ¡QUE SUCEDE ASH! ¡PENSE QUE ME HARIAS COMER EL POLVO PERO NADA MAS VEO A TODOS TUS POKEMON CAER UNO POR UNO!

Ash ya no soportaba lo que le decía Clay, este estaba que jugaba con su mente

Ash: (en su mente: Aun puedo tan solo…) ¡snivy sal!

Snivy sale de su pokeball y esta utiliza drenadoras sobre golurk, golurk intenta desesperadamente safarse las drenadoras pero como fue imposible de nuevo se lanza y utiliza puño fuego sobre snivy, esta utiliza llueve hojas. Golurk resiste, el puño fuego logra contrarrestar algo del llueve hojas y este logra impactar sobre snivy; esta vuelve a usar llueve hojas sobre golurk cosa que esta ves cae debilitado frente al poder de snivy

Clay: venciste a golurk (lanzando la pokeball) este no será tan fácil como los otros

De la pokeball sale un excadrill, la mente de Ash empieza a procesar la información de excadrill y lo compara con el de Hilda y ve que ese luce más aterrador y es más grande. Excadrill de inmediato usa tormenta de arena sobre el campo a lo que Ash al no poder ver nada ordena a snivy concentrarse y escuchar el mínimo ruido extraño y atacar a esa dirección, esta lo hace y usa llueve hojas, pero este rápidamente esquiva

Ash: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca vi un pokemon tan rápido antes!

Clay: esto se debe a su habilidad ímpetu arena que duplica la velocidad cuando hay tormenta de arena. Ash ¿ves la situación en que te encuentras?

Ash: ¿Qué?

Clay: como sabes antes de que llegaras investigue tu pasado y pensé "oh por fin alguien de nivel vendrá a retarme" pero ahora que te veo tan solo puedo decir que todos tus logros son puros golpes de suerte

Ash:...

Clay: Asi que te quedas callado ¡TUVISTE VENTAJA DE TIPO EN EL CAMPO Y AUN ASI TE ESTOY VENCIENDO! ¡QUISAS EN LAS OTRAS REGIONES HALLAS LLEGADO LEJOS PERO VIENDO LA SITUACION AL PARECER FUERON PUROS GOLPES DE SUERTE! ¡AHORA RESIGNATE Y VE COMO TE ENSEÑO LA TRISTE REALIDAD!

Ash quedo en shock por las palabras de Clay, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que nO fueran lo que acaba de decir, snivy cae debilitada y Ash la guarda en su pokeball

Ash: (sacando lentamente la pokeball y mirándola) pikachu no me será de ayuda ¡sal pignite!

Pignite sale de la pokeball y este se lanza hacia excadrill pero de nuevo usa tormenta de arena a lo que excadrill usa taladradora dando un golpe crítico a pignite y dejándolo en KO

Clay: Es una lástima, (guardando a excadrill) pensé que alguien como tú me daría la pelea de mi vida pero me equivoque, (saliendo del lugar) la puerta de salida creo que ya la conocen

Cuando Clay se fue del lugar Ash solo se limitó a guardar a pignite a su pokeball y cayó arrodillado

Hilda: ¡ASH! ….

Ash tenía la mirada perdida. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Clay, esas palabras eran como si varias espadas estuvieran atravesando su cuerpo. A pesar de lo que le decían Hilda y Cilan este no reaccionaba y tenía aun la mirada perdida. Lo llevaron al centro pokemon literalmente arrastrándolo por toda la ciudad y luego de que a sus pokemon los mandaran a curar Ash había sido echado en uno de los sofás del lugar y pikachu estaba a su lado intentando hacer que reacciones. En su mente se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que le hicieran una derrota tan fuerte y recuerda cuando en Sinnoh era derrotado por Paul. Pero llega a la conclusión que ni Paul fue tan duro como lo fue Clay. Luego de varias horas, ya de noche Ash recupera la conciencia

Hilda: hasta que por fin reaccionas

Cilan: estuviste por horas sin decir una palabra

Ash: (volteándose a ver a pikachu) ¿Dónde está el resto de mis pokemon?

Hilda: (acercándole una bandeja con varias pokeball) ten, ya los curaron

Cilan: ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?!

Ash: ¡no es obio, voy a entrenar hasta vencer a Clay! (apretando sus puños) no voy a dejar que… (Sin darse cuenta se le cae una lágrima)

Hilda: (susurrándole a Cilan) creo que será mejor dejarlo solo

Ash: (en su mente: no voy a permitir que me diga que tuve suerte en las pasadas ligas, no voy a permitir que pisotee mis sueños de ser el mejor) ¡pikachu! (cogiendo todas sus pokeball) ¡nos vamos a entrenar ahora!

Ash salió del centro pokemon todo decidido y entonces es cuando se choca con alguien

Ash: oye ten más cuidado ¡Iris!

Iris: ¡Ash! Vaya que sorpresa ¿ya retaste a Clay?

Ash solo mira hacia el suelo de una forma muy triste

Iris: ¿te sucede algo?

Entonces Ash le cuenta cómo fue que reto a Clay, todo lo que le dijo y su humillante derrota

Iris: Clay siempre ah sido asi, sabes si quieres derrotar a Clay tendras que entrenar en el mismo lugor que el lo hiso cuando era niño.

Ash: ¿y donde queda eso?

Iris: los almacenes frigoríficos, que yo sepa el cuando era niño iba con excadrill cuando ese aún era un drillbur, en esos almacenes sus pokemon se adaptaron y ganaron muchas resistencias a lo que normalmente debilitarían a un tipo tierra

Ash: eso explica mucho, ¿Dónde quedan esos almacenes?

Iris: ven conmigo, yo estoy entrenando hay también para que mis dragones superen su debilidad al hielo

Asi ambos jóvenes se fueron a los almacenes donde empezaron a entrenar

Iris: ¡ZWEILOUS LANZALLAMAS!

Ash: ¡LEAVANNY ESQUIVA!

El tipo insecto logra esquivar rápidamente el ataque

Ash: creo que leavanny se está empezando a acostumbrar a las bajas temperaturas, ¿por cierto Iris? ¿Si estas entrenando para ser una maestra de dragones, no pensaste medir tu fuerza retando a los líderes de gimnasio?

Iris: la verdad es que no. Prefiero viajar buscando entrenadores fuertes para poder retarlos y de esa forma es cuando me sincronizo con mi pokemon para ser uno solo, eso me hace más fuerte y no solo a mi si no que a mis pokemon también, y si llego a perder yo no me enojo sino que me pongo feliz pues conocí a alguien superior y me da motivos para poder superarme.

Ash solo escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Iris, estaba impresionado por sus palabras

Iris: mis viajes incluso me llevaron a las afueras de Unova, (lanzando 3 pokeball) ahí fue donde conocí a estos muchachos para luego hacernos muy unidos (de las pokeball se materializaron un lapras, aggron y un shelgon) y cuando por fin estemos listos regresaremos a nuestro pueblo natal y demostraremos que nuestro viaje nos formó como seres vivientes, cuando regrese a la aldea de los dragones habré demostrado que todo lo que estoy haciendo valió la pena.

Ash: increíble, nunca conoci a alguien con esa forma de pensar

Iris: (sonriendo) bueno esa es mi forma de ver las cosas, igualmente yo respeto como es que otros entrenadores viajan para probarse a sí mismos retando a la liga, esa también es una buena forma de madurar y hacerse fuerte pero yo prefiero hacerlo a mi manera

Ash: sabes, sí que eres una persona interesante

En su mente pensaba en cada palabra de Iris. Ella tenía algo que nunca había visto en nadie, en todos sus viajes por primera vez conocía a alguien que pensara así pero entonces record al comparar las ideas de Iris con la de N vio que tienen una cierta similitud pero en el caso de N era una postura muy radical y extremista. Las horas pasaron volando, fue un entrenamiento muy duro debido a las bajas temperaturas. Ya a muy tempranas horas de la mañana cuando aún las personas están durmiendo

Ash: muchas gracias Iris

Iris: no hay problema, además con esto estamos a mano por lo que paso en Castelia

Ash: (se empieza a reír) bueno será mejor ir al gimnasio

Iris: ten suerte

Luego de varios minutos Ash llega a las puertas del gimnasio

Ash: Llego la hora

¿?: Veo que vienes por la revancha

Ash: ¡CLAY!

Clay: te vi entrar en los almacenes, veo que eres un chico terco (entrando al gimansio) si quieres retarme creo que ya sabes que hacer, no importa si aún es muy temprano (diciendo esto con un gesto de burla)

Ash: (luego de que Clay termino de hablar y pasados unos minutos) bien pikachu esta vez lo lograremos (abriendo las puertas del gimnasio para poder dar la revancha contra Clay)

CONTINUARA

**Después de que Ash estuviera invicto en los gimnasios ya era hora de que pierda (cuando jugué pkm bw perdí por primera vez también con Clay, literalmente se revolcó a mi equipo), en vista que en el anime malograron al personaje de Iris (que por cierto el personaje en general me gusta pero como que su versión del anime pues en mi opinión es pasable) como que diseñe a una Iris más apegada a lo que es el juego o bueno según yo como quizás debieron haberla hecho los escritores de best wishes, por último en el siguiente episodio vuelve un personaje muy querido por todos o por lo menos para mí.**


	10. UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO

CAPITULO 10: UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Ash entro al gimnasio por la revancha, el no dejaría que pase lo de la última vez. Ya en el campo

Clay: las reglas serán las mismas que de la última vez (lanzando la pokeball) ¡sal golurk!

Ash: (decidido a vencer) ¡sal oshawott!

Clay: ¡¿así que la misma jugada eh?!

Oshawott sale disparado usando acua jet y golurk esquiva tomando su forma de cohete

Ash: esperaba que hicieras eso

Clay: ¡¿Ah?!

Oshawott lanza chorro de agua directo a los pies de golurk, estos al estar húmedos ya no podrá hacer su forma de cohete y cae de golpe. Oshawott se lanza de nuevo con su combinación de acua jet y concha filo cosa que impacta en golurk dejándolo aturdido, oshawott usando su concha como espada a castigar a golurk a lo que lo deja en KO

Clay: mmm interesante, poner en contra una de las habilidades de mi golurk (lanzando una pokeball) ¡ve palpitoad!

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Palpitoad, el Pokémon vibrante. Palpitoad puede vivir ya sea bajo el agua o en tierra firme. Captura presas con su lengua larga y pegajosa.

Palpitoad usa escaldar contra oshawott este queda quemado por el efecto secundario e inmediatamente usa vozarron, esto hace que oshawott se esconda y tape los oídos para dejar de escuchar ese sonido ensordecedor

Clay: (guardando a palpitoad y lanzando otra pokeball) ¡bien excadrill acabalo!

Excadrill se lanza contra oshawott usando taladradora pero este usa su concha para poder defenderse y con mucha habilidad logra empujar a excadrill

Clay: (en su mente: esto se está poniendo interesante)

Ash: regresa oshawott, sal leavanny

Clay: ¡palpitoad bomba lodo¡

Leavanny es impactado por la bomba lodo y cae envenenado. Clay ordena a palpitoad usar su lengua cosa que leavanny empieza a esquivar pero no fue tan rápido y esta logra envolver a leavanny

Ash: leavanny corre hacia palpitoad

Leavanny obedece a Ash y este corre hacia palpitoad dándole una buena tacleada con la intención de contagiar el envenenamiento a palpitoad a lo que por el golpe suelta a leavanny y este se dirige a paltpitoad usando hojas navaja dándole el KO a palpitoal pero leavanny también cae debilitado por el efecto del veneno

Clay: creo que me equivoque contigo muchacho, sí que sabes cómo luchar (sacando una pokeball) ¡Excadrill!

Ash: ¡pignite!

Clay: no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así ¡hum! ¡TENDRE QUE HACER UNOS PEQUEÑOS SACRIFICIOS!

Ash: ¿ah?

Clay: ¡EXCADRILL NO TE CONTENGAS! ¡ES MAS DESTRUYE EL GIMNASIO SI QUIERES!

Excadrill usando taladradora y excavar intentaba asestar el golpe critico a pignite pero este esquivaba con gran dificultad, excadrill estaba destrozando el gimnasio haciendo túneles por todos lados a lo que Ash se pone a pensar

Ash: ¡Pignite entra a uno de los agujeros!

Esto sorprende a Clay, pignite se adentra en los túneles y saca a excadrill a la fuerza esto hace que varias rocas salgan disparadas y una de ellas destroza algunas máquinas y también el sistema de iluminación al instante se escucha un fuerte golpe

Ash: (sacando la pokedex para que sirva de linterna) ¡QUE! ¡DOBLE KO!

Clay: esto está cada vez más interesante ¡Ve krookodile!

Ash: ¡snivy sal¡ escucha snivy ahora tienes que confiar en tu sentido de audición

Entonces se escucha como es que snivy es atacada

Ash: ¡pero qué está pasando¡

Clay: simple, krookodile tiene una membrana que le permite ver el calor de sus presas

Ash: ¡OSEA QUE ESTO YA LO TENIAS PLANEADO!

Clay: en realidad era mi plan B

Krookodile acaba con snivy rápidamente ya que este la lanza contra Ash para demostrar que se ha debilitado

Ash: (guardando a snivy y sacando su última pokeball. En su mente: creo que ya sé que hacer) ¡oshawott sal y trata de esconderte como sea!

Oshawott obedece a ya duras penas logra esconderse en un montón de rocas que había por el lugar, Ash también se había ocultado en rocas

Clay: ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS! ¡OSHAWOTT ESTA QUEMADO ASI QUE NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD! ¡KROOKODILE YA SABES QUE HACER!

Entonces krookodile con sus fauces agarra algo a lo que empieza a gritar

Ash: ¡AHHH! Como duele (krookodile mordió su brazo)

Clay: ¡¿Qué?!

Ash: ¡OSHAWOTT SIGUE EL SONIDO DE MI VOZ Y ATACA!

Oshawott escucho a Ash y se fue con un potente acua jet hacia krookodile que lo deja en KO

Clay (chasqueando los dedos haciendo que la luz vuelva) eres impresionante chico, sí que me equivoque contigo (acercándose a Ash) ten te mereces la medalla terremoto

Ash: ¡SI! ¡LA MEDALLA TERREMOTO! (mientras que pikachu, leavanny, oshawott, snivy y pignite saltan de emoción)

Clay: de veras chico, no recuerdo la última vez que tuve una batalla así, y perdón por lo que dije antes

Ash: no se preocupe, además esto me sirvió para hacer un duro entrenamiento y mejorar mis técnicas

Ya luego de que salió del gimnasio y se fue al centro pokemon

Hilda: (furiosa) ¡DONDE ESTUVISTE TODA LA NOCHE! ¡CILAN Y YO TE ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDO COMO LOCOS CUANDO DESCUBRIMSO QUE NO VINISTE A DORMIR!

Ash: tengo una explicación para todo esto (sacando la medalla terremoto)

Cilan: ¡Pero en qué momento!

Ash les explica todo lo que pasó de cómo es que se encontró con Iris y como a tempranas horas del día se fue a retar a Clay

Cilan: pues quien lo diría, al final Clay se tuvo que tragar sus palabras

Ash: bueno que les parece si desayunamos que tengo mucha hambre

Hilda: (facepalm)

Luego de que desayunaron Ash se fue a hablar con la profesora Juniper para enviar a leavanny y traer de vuelta a tranquill, luego de todo eso partieron directo al monte electroroca, pero mientras tanto en ese lugar

Jessi: ¡¿terminaron de excavar?!

James: !Si!

Meowth: quizás no pudimos conseguir las rocas del museo Driftveil pero estas de acá tienen una composición muy similar a esas

Volviendo con el trio de amigos

Ash: ¡¿así que este es el monte electoroca?¡ ¡es gigantesco!

Hilda: ya deja de emocionarte que no es para tanto

Luego de que entraron al lugar Ash quedo boquiabierta, las rocas flotaban y el lugar estaba cargado con electricidad estática, luego de caminar un gran rato los chicos se pusieron a descansar

Hilda: hay pero que cansada que estoy (sacando a munna de su pokeball) mira las rocas como flotan

Munna se pone a jugar con las rocas pero por accidente lanza una muy lejos dañando a un ferrosed y este se lanza a atacar a munna

Ash: ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AHORA!

Cilan: (lazando una pokeball) ¡Dwebble tijera X!

Esto solo llamo la atención de otro pokemon un boldore que salió a atacar

Ash: ¡pignite nitrocarga!

Ambos pokemon se pusieron a atacar pignite a boldore y dwebble a ferrosed

Ash: ¡usa karatazo!

Pignite hace caso pero boldore usa roca afilada que da un buen golpe que pignite a lo que este empieza a brillar y cambia de forma

Ash: ¡SUPER! ¡BIEN EMBOAR NITROCARGA!

Este empieza a hacer nitrocarga pero las llamas empiezan a envolverse de una forma diferente a emboar Ash observa la pokedex y descubre que aprendió envite ígneo, el golpe fue crítico dejando a boldore debilitado por su parte Cilan venció a ferrosed y ambos sacan una pokeball y capturan a los pokemon con los que lucharon respectivamente

Hilda: ¡OIGAN USTEDES SE LLEVARON TODA LA DIVERSION! ¡¿Y YO QUE?!

Cilan: ups, perdón Hilda

Luego de que siguieron su camino y de un largo rato llegaron a ciudad Mistralton

Hilda: miren ciudad Mistralton

Ash: pero porque hay muchos campos de cultivo

Diciendo esto mientras que pikachu y munna salen a jugar en los campos

Cilan: una de las actividades económicas de Mistralton es el cultivo, los agricultores de los alrededores cultivan los productos y con el aeropuerto del lugar se dedican a distribuir a toda Unova

Ash: sorprendente

Luego de que se fueron al centro pokemon a descansar, Ash hablo con la profesora Juniper para entregarla a emboar para así el quedarse con boldore, luego se puso como un niño pidiendo ir al gimnasio que estaba ubicado dentro del aeropuerto Hilda y Cilan aceptaron, pero mientras ellos discutían un avión que provenía de Sinnoh estaba aterrizando.

Cilan: bueno según esto… deberíamos voltear e ir por toda la avenida para llegar al gimansio

Ash: ¡BIEN! (saliendo corriendo junto con pikachu)  
Hilda: ¡oye espera! Demonios porque tiene que ser así

Cuando Ash estaba corriendo, este iba a girar una esquina para llegar a la avenida para así llegar al gimnasio pero este se chocó con una chica de cabellos azules

Ash: ¡OYE TEN MAS… ¡¿DAWN?!

Dawn: ¡ASH!

En eso Hilda y Cilan llegan por detrás y observan la escena algo sorprendidos

Ash: (apunto de abrazar a la chica) ¡Dawn cuant…..

Dawn le da una cachetada que deja tumbado a Ash en el suelo

Ash: ¡PERO QUE TE PASA! ¡YO FELIZ POR VERTE Y ME HACES ESTO!

Dawn: (furiosa) ¡ESO ES POR HABERME DEJADO PLANTADA!

Ash: ¿ah?

Dawn: ¡YO TODA EMOCIONADA VOY A VISITARTE A PUEBLO PALETA¡ ¡Y RESULTA QUE DECIDISTE QUEDARTE EN UNOVA! ¡Y NI SIQUEIRA ME DIJISTE NADA!

Luego de haber dicho eso hubo un silencio de varios segundos y tanto Dawn como Ash empezaron a reírse, esta le da la mano para que se levante y hacen su clásico high touch, pikachu se va hacia el hombro de Dawn a lo que está feliz empieza a acariciarle su cabeza y saca a piplup para que vuelvan a estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos, pero todo cambio cuando…

Hilda: ¡HABER ALGUIEN ME EXPLICA QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!

Ash: ¡AH! Se me había olvidado. Hilda Cilan ella es Dawn, con ella viaje cuando estuve en Sinnoh

Luego de que se presentaran y se fueran a un restaurante para estar más cómodos puesto que ya era hora del almuerzo, todos se sentaron en una mesa para conversar, mientras que pikachu, piplup y munna jugaban por el lugar

Cilan: así que eres de Sinnoh

Hilda: aquí en Unova llamamos a Sinnoh como la región de las leyendas

Dawn: Mmm debe de ser por la variada mitología pokemon de allá

Hilda: AJAM (pensando) pues ahora que recuerdo… ¡SI! Creo que Ash te menciono una vez

Dawn: ¡¿enserio?!

Hilda: si dijo que tu haber cómo era… ya recuerdo dijo que tú hacías lucir a tus pokemon

Dawn: ah… pues sí, soy coordinadora

Cilan: ¿coordique?

Dawn: coordinadora, nosotros hacemos lucir el talento de nuestros pokemon en concursos (sacando un porta listones) miren los coordinadores vamos por los concursos y el ganador obtiene un listón, tanto en Sinnoh, Kanto y Hoenn y Jhoto se necesitan 5 listones para poder competir en el gran festival

Hilda: (toda emocionada) ¡GRAN FESTIVAL! ¡¿QUE ES ESO?!

Dawn: es donde los coordinadores que consiguieron los 5 listones compiten entre sí para ver quién es el mejor coordinador de la región

Hilda: ¡GENIAL! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE YO QUIERO! (diciendo esto último emocionada y golpeando la mesa)

Dawn: (susurrándole a Ash) es siempre así, me está asustando

Ash: luego te explico

Hilda entonces se deprime

Hilda: maldición aquí no hay concursos

Dawn: (sorprendida) vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba

Hilda: bueno cambiando de tema. ¿Por qué una chica como tú vino desde una región muy lejana? ¿Vacaciones, negocios?

Ash: ¿Si Dawn, también me pregunto eso?

Dawn: (sacando unos documentos de su mochila) es por esto

El trio mira los documentos sobre la mesa

Ash: ¿qué es el festival Aspertia?

Dawn: pues es una especie de concurso en el que no explicaron bien y me invitaron para venir con el viaje pagado

Cilan: déjenme explicar esto. el festival Aspertia es uno de los festivales de batallas pokemon más importantes que hay en el mundo, eso se debe porque en el pasado esa era una ciudad muy pobre así que sus habitantes decidieron combatir entre ellos para ir pasando el rato, los habitantes del lugar se empezaron a ser muy fuertes en lo que son las batallas y pasado el tiempo muchas personas de Unova iban a comprobar si era cierto, años después los rumores se extendieron por las fronteras y desde otras regiones llegaban para retar a los de Aspertia y pasado el tiempo se creó el festival Aspertia en el que a los que quedan en el top de las ligas se hacen un sorteo para así llamarlos con pasaje y todo y claro también la inscripción es libre para quien quiera ir

Dawn: pues a mí me llego la invitación (buscando entre los documentos) ven (enseñando una invitación) acá dice que fue por lo de quedar segunda en el gran festival. Por cierto Ash… (Buscando entre los documentos y sacando otra invitación) te llego también esto, al parecer eso por haber quedado en el top 4

Ash: ¿Cómo es que tienes mi invitación?

Dawn: tu mama al enterarse que me venía para Unova me dijo que te la entregue

Ash: ahh eso lo explica (cogiendo la invitación) gracias Dawn. Por cierto cuando es el festival

Hilda: según recuerdo creo que es en unas semanas

Dawn: ¡SI! Yo vine antes para conocer Unova

Ash: ¡¿entonces viajaras con nosotros?!

Dawn: (hablando con la voz algo cortada) pe.. pero no sé... ustedes ya no son muchos

Hilda: ¡que va a ser! ¡Mientras más seamos mejor!

Cilan: pues si, además eres amiga de Ash y los amigos de mis amigos también son mis amigos

Dawn: pues muchas gracias, ¡está bien! Viajare con ustedes

Hilda: (tocando las manos de Dawn) ¡GENIAL! Ahora tendré con quien hablar a parte de Cilan y Ash

CIlan – Ash (-.-)

Luego de que comieron se fueron al centro pokemon y hay pidieron dos habitaciones una estarían Ash y Cilan y la otra Dawn e Hilda. Luego de guardar sus cosas se fueron al campo del centro pokemon

Ash: ¡Dawn! Que te parece si te enseño a mis amigos (lanzando todas sus pokaball) ¡SALGAN TRANQUILL, BOLDORE, OSHAWOTT, SNIVY, SCRAGGY!

Hilda: buena idea (lanzando sus pokeball) ¡EXCADRILL, DARUMAKA Y EMOLGA!

Cilan: no se olviden de mi (lanzando sus pokeball) ¡SIMISAGE, FERROSED Y DWEBBLE!

Dawn: increíble, todos son pokemon que nunca eh visto antes (sacando sus pokeball) creo que es hora de que ustedes se unan

Lanzando sus pokeball a lo que en el campo se materializan Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss. Oshawott al ver a buneary le salen corazones en los ojos y cuando este está a punto de acercarse, buneary se lanza contra pikachu y le abraza como en los viejos tiempos. El pobre de oshawott queda en shock y se va a un rincón con mucha depresión

Dawn: aww que lindos, como en los viejos tiempos

Cilan: Asombroso, así que te buneary ha estado enamorada de pikachu

Dawn: pues si

Ash: oigan que le pasa a oshawott

Todos lo miran y snivy en su mente (porque a mi) usa sus lianas y le coge de los pies y lo trae de vuelta al grupo, oshawott tenía una expresión de estar con la mente en blanco y el hiperactivo de pachirisu le da una descarga a lo que este recupera la razón

Todos (O_O)

Ash: ¡¿Qué les parece si tenemos una batalla doble?!

Cilan: me parece una buena idea

Hilda: ¡Bien yo iré con Cilan!

La batalla doble será solo con dos pokemon por entrenador, los equipos son Ash y Dawn contra Hilda y Cilan

Ash: Pika… (Observa que buneary lo estaba abrazando) ehh creo que scraggy será el indiciado para esto

Todos con gota estilo anime

Dawn: ¡piplup a escena!

Hilda: ¡es tu turno excadrill!

Cilan: sal ferrosed

Ambos equipos están listos para la batalla, ferrosed empieza usando drenadoras cosa que el equipo de Ash y Dawn queda infectado, scraggy se lanza contra ferrosed para usar puño drenaje y piplup usa remolino contra excadrill. Scraggy da el golpe a ferrosed pero este con su habilidad de punta de acero le hace daño, excadrill rápidamente esquiva el remolino de piplup y esta se dispone a usar taladradora contra piplup.

Dawn: piplup rápido ¡rayo burbuja!

Hilda: no creo que esto te funcione ¡excadrill excavar!

Excadrill se esconde bajo tierra y ataca con taladradora desde el suelo directamente a piplup cosa que lo deja en KO, pero excadrill también queda en KO por que al momento de haber atacado a piplup y este dejando su forma taladro el scraggy de Ash le acierta un potente puño drenaje.

Hilda: ¡emolga tu turno!

Dawn: gracias Ash ¡mamoswine a escena!

El mamoswine usa canto helado pero emolga con su vuelo esquivo el ataque se posó en su cabeza y empezó a saltar encima de ella

Dawn – Hilda (O_O)

El scraggy de Ash ya derroto a ferrosed pero todos pararon la batalla por que se empezaron a reír de como emolga se ponía a jugar con mamoswine y este como le seguía el juego

Ash: jajaja, creo que emolga consiguió un nuevo amigo

Hilda: pues saltar sobre su cabeza….

Daw: aww pero se ven tan lindos

Luego que todos los pokemon del grupo veían cómo es que emolga se puso a jugar, todos le siguieron el juego y se movían de un lado y saltaban y todas esas cosas, el grupo de amigos solo veía y se reían

Dawn: Ash ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?

Ash: (sacando su medallero) 4

Dawn: pues ya lograras conseguir las demás

Luego de pasar un rato todos se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya de noche cuando se iban a dormir Hilda le pedía a Dawn que le cuente todo sobre su viaje en Sinnoh, Dawn entonces empieza a contarle cómo fue que conoció a Ash, sus aventuras por toda la región, como fue que conocieron a los pokemon legendarios, también conto sobre la coordinación en la cual dio mucha énfasis por petición de Hilda, ya cuando termino de contarle todo que por cierto ya era de madrugada

Hilda: me sorprende que tú y Ash se hallan conocido por una bicicleta… lo mismo me paso conmigo

Dawn: ¡¿QUE PIKACHU TAMBIEN DESTRUYO TU BICICLETA?!

Hilda: pues si, por eso viajo con él, para que me pague la bicicleta

Dawn (-.-)

Hilda: me sorprende todas las cosas que tú y Ash pasaron juntos… (haciendo una pausa y mirando directo a los ojos de Dawn y claro con la intención de fastidiarla) ¿Lo quieres verdad?

Dawn: (sonrojándose) ¡que.. yo.. no.. ¡él es solo mi amigo! ¡como un hermano!

Hilda: Oh vamos eso es lo que dicen todos

Dawn: ehh creo que el cansancio te está empezando a decir esas cosas (diciendo esto con gota estilo anime) sabes mejor me voy a dormir

Diciendo esto metiéndose a su cama, y sí que estaba cansada pues estuvo contándole toda su aventura en Sinnoh

Hilda: bueno, ¡pero a mí no me engañas! ¡Tarde o temprano tendrás que admitirlo! (con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego metiéndose a su cama) que descanses Dawn

Dawn: (en su mente: Hilda está loca, ósea a mi gustarme Ash. Eso último le deja pensando. No no no creo que es por el sueño, si debe ser eso)

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano

Ash: oye Dawn ¡porque estas con ojeras!

Dawn: ¡QUE! (mirándose a un espejo) ¡HAY NO! (ella no pudo dormir toda la noche por estar pensando en su conversación con Hilda)

Hilda: ¡Si Dawn! ¡¿Por qué estas con ojeras?! (Mirándola con picardía)

Cilan: parece que no tuvo una buena noche, pero quizás sea debido al cansancio del viaje

Dawn: ¡SI! Es eso, estoy cansada por el viaje (en su mente: de la que me salvo)

Luego de que desayunaron, un desayuno hecho por Cilan. Dawn quedo encantada por la forma en que cocinaba, le daba halagos porque nunca había probado algo así (pobre Brock). Luego se fueron al gimnasio donde Ash quedo triste porque estaba cerrado. A lo que todo el grupo salió fuera de la ciudad a tomar aire fresco

CONTINUARA

_Epilogo_

Estamos en la región de Kanto donde una chica de pelo azul con un pequeño piplup quien descansa en su cabeza está en la entrada de pueblo Paleta

Dawn: (emocionada) ¡por fin llegamos piplup! ¡No estas emocionado! podrás jugar con pikachu y yo podre reencontrarme con Ash

Luego de haber entrado a pueblo Paleta, esta buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba nada

Dawn: pero donde esta… creo que debí haberle avisado antes que venía (mientras piplup la veía con una gota estilo anime y una cara con expresión de "enserio no me digas")

Siguió caminando y encontró con un edificio particular que se diferenciaba del resto

Dawn: creo que ese es el laboratorio del prof. Oak ¡SI EL ESTA LE PEDIRE QUE ME RECITE UNOS POEMAS! (diciendo esto último con mucha emoción puesto que es fanática de los poemas de Oak)

¿?: ¡Dawn… eres tu!

Dawn: Gary como estas

Gary: (se queda observándola) bien y pues como has estado

Dawn: eh estado bien, todo tranquilo. Por cierto ¿Dónde vive Ash?

Gary: ¡¿Ash?!

Dawn: ¡SI! Vine a visitarlo

Gary: acaso no sabes, él se quedó en Unova para participar en la liga (en su mente: wow Dawn sí que es muy hermosa, creo que la invitare a salir) Dawn que te parece si…

Dawn: (dando el grito al cielo) ¡MALDITA SEAS ASH! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME PLANTADA! ¡YA VERAS EL DIA QUE TE ENCUENTRE!

La chica grito tan fuerte que los presentes se quedaron en shock por el susto, piplup se cayó de la cabeza de Dawn y se escondió en una roca por el miedo y Gary ya no se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza el querer invitarla a salir.


	11. UN DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

CAPITULO 11: UN DÍA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Ash estaba enojado porque el gimnasio de Mistralton estaba cerrado, Dawn e Hilda solo se reían por cómo se comportaba Ash.

Cilan: que les parece si vamos a los campos que hay fuera de la ciudad

Ash: bueno quizás hay pueda entrenar

Luego de que salieron de la ciudad, llegaron a los grandes campos montañosos del lugar, grandes hectáreas de pasto y algunas casas con campos de cosechas que son enviadas al aeropuerto de Mistralton para la distribución a toda Unova.

Ash: wow nunca vi campos así

Hilda: que ¿en los otros lugares donde fuiste no había campos como estos?

Ash: no, bueno si había pero no de esta forma (volteándose a ver a Dawn) ¿pero qué…

Dawn estaba abrazada con piplup durmiendo debajo de un árbol que le hacía sombra

Ash: ¿estará cansada?

Hilda: no dijo que estaba cansada por el viaje (con mirada picara) se ve que te preocupas no

Ash: ¿Ah? No te entiendo

Hilda: (facepalm)

Cilan: ya deja al pobre muchacho tranquilo

Ash se puso a entrenar con sus pokemon, pasó un largo tiempo cuando de pronto

Ash: ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Dawn: (se levanta de golpe) ¡AHHH!

Cilan: rápido, escondámonos en esa cueva

Grandes vientos a gran velocidad empezaron a formarse en la zona, luego de pasado unos minutos todo regreso a la normalidad

Dawn: ¡¿es normal que en Unova ocurra esto?!

Cilan: No, esto fue raro

Luego de que salieron de la pequeña cueva, encontraron un pequeño lago en donde se pusieron a descansar. Ash se puso a dormir debajo de un árbol que está muy cerca al lago se podría decir en el filo, mientras que todos los pokemon del grupo se ponían a jugar también todos estaban emocionados pues Cilan iba a cocinar

Dawn: (hablando con Hilda) ya quiero volver a comer la comida de Cilan

Hilda: pues yo también, él es el mejor cocinero que eh conocido

Cilan: (sonrojándose) hay chicas no es para tanto

En eso una chica rubia llega al lugar

Hilda: ¿Bianca..

Bianca: hola Hilda, Cilan como han estado, desde Castelia que no nos vemos (observa a Dawn) ¿hola, quién eres?

Dawn: me llamo Dawn, mucho gusto

Bianca: mucho gusto, ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?

Dawn: nos conocimos porque soy amiga de Ash.

Bianca: con que así es la cosa, y hablando de Ash ¿dónde está?

Hilda: (señalando hacia el árbol) pues está durmiendo

Bianca se dispone a sentarse con el grupo pero por accidente resbala haciendo que su bolso caiga y una pokeball salga disparada en dirección a Ash, este se asusta y junto con pikachu se caen al lago y de la pokeball sale un minccino

Ash: ¡AHHHH! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

Hilda: (-.-) oye tan solo párate

Ash: (dejando de hacer alboroto se calma y se para y ve que el agua le llega a las rodillas) pues creo que me asuste un poco (diciendo esto con una gota estilo anime)

Dawn: (comenzándose a reir) ¡hay Ash por lo visto nunca cambias!

Todos se empezaron a reír por el comentario de Dawn. Luego de eso Bianca llama a su minccino y esta se va a su hombro así que decide sacar a todos sus pokemon su snivy, litwick y herdier. Todos los pokemon empezaron a jugar entre ellos, el snivy de Bianca se fue con la snivy de Ash y sucedió la misma escena que en Castelia pero en vez de arrojarlo contra una pared esta la arrojo hacia el lago

Bianca: oye mira lo que tu snivy le hiso al mío

Ash: pues creo que tu snivy estaba molestando al mío

Dawn: pues si me piden mi opinión, creo que está sucediendo algo parecido a lo que sucede con mi buneary con el pikachu de Ash

Ash – Bianca: ¿ah?

Dawn: el snivy de Bianca está enamorado de la snivy de Ash, pero esta no le agrada así que por eso la lanzo al lago

Hilda: (en su mente: pues creo que tenía razón al pensar eso en Castelia)

Cilan: Bianca, creo que tu snivy tendrá que alejarse de la snivy de Ash porque puede que salga lastimado

Bianca: sí, creo que tienes razón

Luego de esa conversación Bianca se acercó a su snivy y lo toma entre sus brazos, mientras tanto en el grupo de los pokemon la minccino de Bianca se había sentado en un tronco y fue cuando piplup y oshawott se fijan en ella, piplup se le acerca con corazones en los ojos pero en eso llega oshawott y lanza a piplup y de la misma forma con corazones en los ojos se sienta a lado de Minccino cosa que enoja a piplup y lanza a oshawott del tronco cosa que estos se empiezan a pelear

Ash: ¡OSHAWOTT QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!

Dawn: ¡PIPLUP YA CALMATE!

Pero ninguno de estos hicieron caso, piplup lanza un remolino hacia este pero oshawott esquiva y usa su combinación de acua jet con concha filo.

Ash: ¡pikachu detenlos ahora!

Dawn: ¡pachirisu detenlos también!

Ambos pokemon obedecen a sus entrenadores y lanzan un impactrueno para aturdirlos y estos caen con los ojos en forma de espiral

Dawn: ¡¿pero qué ha pasado?! (Cogiendo a piplup en sus brazos)

Ash: no sé pero ambos empezaron a pelearse de la nada (haciendo lo mismo que Dawn pero con oshawott)

En eso Cilan se pone a analizar la situación

Cilan: por lo que veo minccino está algo sonrojada, mmm interesante porque también oshawott y piplup se pelearon muy cerca de ella, ¡ya lo tengo! Ellos se enamoraron de Minccino y se empezaron a pelear por eso.

Bianca: ¡HAY PERO QUE ROMANTICO! (abrazando a minccino) ¡POR LO VISTO TIENES A DOS GUAPOS PRETENDIENTES!

Todos: (O_O)

Cuando piplup y oshawott recuperaron la razón y estos se vieron con desprecio, ya todos cuando almorzaban

Bianca: ¡CILAN, ERES EL MEJOR COCINERO QUE EH CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA!

Hilda: tenemos suerte que el siempre cocine en el viaje

Bianca: que envidia les tengo, creo que empezare a pensar seriamente en viajar con ustedes (diciendo esto último en broma y empezando a reírse) y Dawn, de donde eres

Dawn: de Sinnoh

Bianca: ¡WOW DE SINNOH! ¡SIEMPRE QUISE IR ALLI!

Dawn: ¿enserio?

Bianca: pues claro, siempre quise visitar el monte corona, ver esos lagos tan famosos que tiene

Dawn: Sinnoh es un lugar muy bonito, si un día vas para allá sé que te gustara

Bianca: y por cierto ¿Cómo es que conociste a Ash?

Dawn: nos conocimos porque su pikachu rostizo mi bicicleta

Bianca: de la misma forma que Hilda, mmm ¿Ash? (a lo que el chico voltea) ¿conociste a todas tus compañeras de viaje porque pikachu rostizaba sus bicicletas?

Ash: ehhh… se podría decir que si

Bianca: pero que tienes en contra de las bicicletas

Ash: pero yo no soy el culpable, es pikachu quien lo hace (a lo que pikachu le da una pequeña descarga por el comentario)

Todos empezaron a reírse por lo que paso. Luego de haber terminado de almorzar

Bianca: bueno mejor me voy, tengo que tomar un barco en Castelia, si quiero llegar a tiempo para llegar al festival Aspertia

Ash: ¿Qué vas a participar?

Bianca: aun no sé pero como ya falta poco, quiero ir de una vez para conocer lo más que pueda, nos vemos muchachos

Luego de que se fue

Ash: bien si queremos ir al festival Aspertia tenemos que entrenar ¿verdad pikachu?

Dawn: no te olvides de mí

Hilda: oye Cilan ¿la inscripción al festival Aspertia es libre no?

Cilan: espera… no será que tu…

Hilda: ¡claro! Voy a participar en el festival

Cilan: pues viéndolo de esa forma creo que yo también lo hare

Dawn: ¡genial! ¡Iremos todos!

Ash: ¡mientras más seamos mejor!

Luego de que todo el grupo decidiese participar, todos se dedicaron a entrenar a Hilda pues ella está "verde" en lo que son las batallas. Cilan estaba entrenando a Hilda mientras que Ash y Dawn sentados en un tronco veían

Cilan: haber Hilda primero tenemos que sacarle el potencial a los puntos fuertes de todo tu equipo, tu excadrill ya está entrenado así que lo que hay que hacer con él es que recupere su antiguo estado físico ¡Ash tú te encargaras de eso!, emolga es muy miedosa pero eh visto que tiene mucho potencial ¡Dawn tu ayudaras a emolga a superar su miedo a las batallas!, y pues con munna y darumaka no tendremos problemas así que nosotros nos encargaremos de eso

Ash: ¿desde cuándo el da las ordenes?

Dawn: ya Ash, no te preocupes además es para ayudar a Hilda

Todos se pusieron a entrenar, Ash se encargaba de excadrill y Dawn de emolga, todos los pokemon del grupo estaban afuera (puplup y oshawott ni se miraban)

Ash: ¡Oshawott concha filo! ¡snivy llueve hojas!

Oshawott empieza a usar concha filo contra excadrill, el entrenamiento consistía en que use su conha como espada y que excadrill use sus garra metal para contrarrestarlo, al mismo tiempo snivy usaba llueve hojas a lo que excadrill tendría que esquivarlo. Dawn por su parte usaba sus poffin para entrenar a emolga. En una de las montañas que estaban cerca al lugar un hombre de aspecto mayor, usando una ropa algo rara, y un cabello rojo.

¿?: es interesante ver como entrenan los más jóvenes

Dicho esto el misterioso sujeto que estaba sentado en uno de los filos de la pequeña montaña, se dispone a seguir su viaje pero se resbala y cae. El grupo al escuchar un fuerte golpe se dirigen a ver qué es lo que pasaba y encuentran al señor misterioso tirado y desmayado

Hilda: ¡hay no puede ser! ¡Este sujeto es Alder!

Ash – Dawn: ¡¿Quién es Alder?!

Hilda: Es el actual campeón

Ash al escuchar esas palabras no lo podía creer, estaba frente al actual campeón de Unova bueno aunque no de la forma en el que él esperaba

Ash: (levantándolo) oigan ayúdenme a llevarlo al campamento

Cilan al oír eso se va con el muchacho y lo ayuda, se lo llevan y lo echan encima de la mesa (claro que pusieron unas mantas para que la mesa este algo cómoda) luego de varios minutos

Alder: (despertándose) mi cabeza… pero porque estoy aquí

Dawn: se cayó luego se desmayó así que lo trajimos para acá

Alder: eso explica todo (parándose) permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Alder

Ash: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash (mientras que pikachu se sube a su hombro) y este es pikachu

Dawn: el mio es Dawn

Cilan: yo soy Cilan

Hilda: me llamo Hilda, ¿puedo preguntar que hace el actual campeón por estos lugares?

Cilan: Hilda no seas grosera

Alder: no es para tanto, yo estoy en un viaje

Ash: ¿un viaje?

Alder: exacto, se podría decir que es un viaje espiritual, eh visto cuando ustedes entrenaban pero entrenaban a los pokemon de la señorita (refiriéndose a Hilda) ¿Qué es lo que buscas en este viaje? (dirigiéndose a Hilda)

Hilda: pues vera mi sueño en un principio ha sido lucir los talentos naturales de mis pokemon, pero cuando paso el tiempo muchas cosas inesperadas ocurrieron y conocí personas que nunca llegue a imaginar que conocería, ahora una de mis metas es hacerme fuerte para que cuando llegue el momento de volvérmelos a encontrar enseñarles que lo que ellos quieren no es la única solución, enseñarles que hay más de un camino en lo que se refiere a vivir en armonía con los pokemon

Todos se quedaron callados al escuchar las palabras de Hilda. Ash y Cilan comprendieron que ella está dispuesta en hacerle frente al equipo plasma, Dawn no entendía a que se refería con todo lo que decía

Alder: … (se queda callado por unos segundos) creí que yo tenía una buena historia pero ella me venció

Todos se caen al estilo anime

Dawn: señor Alder a que se refiere con un viaje espiritual

Alder: pues como soy el campeón me eh estado haciendo varias preguntas de lo que debo hacer

Ash: acaso usted está pensando en algo así de "ahora que soy el campeón que sigue"

Alder: exacto (dirigiéndose a Dawn) oye tu novio sí que es hábil (el saco esa conclusión al ver que ellos estaban sentados juntos)

Dawn: pero Ash…

Ash: pero ella no…

Ambos decían esto al mismo tiempo pero son interrumpidos

Hilda: (gritando) ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡POR FIN ALGUIEN QUE NO ME CONFUNDE CON EL DE ESA FORMA!

Todos la observaba con una cara O_O y una gota estilo anime

Dawn: (susurrándole a Ash) ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Ash: luego te explico

Alder: bueno mejor cambiando de tema, (dirigiéndose a Ash) veo que te estas preparando para la liga no

Ash: como lo supo

Alder: por la forma en como entrenabas con el excadrill, que te parece una batalla

Ash: ¡¿ENSERIO?! (estaba totalmente emocionado, no podía creer que se enfrentaría al mismísimo campeón) ¡DEACUERDO ESTOY LISTO!

Alder: ahora estoy un poco apurado así que sea una batalla de 2 vs 2 (NO CONFUNDIR CON BATALLA DOBLE)

Ash: por mí no hay problema. ¡pikachu ve!

Alder: en ese caso acá te presento a uno de mis más fieles amigos (lanzado la pokeball y de esta sale un volcarona)

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Volcarona, el Pokémon sol y la forma evolucionada de Larvesta. Cuando las cenizas de una erupción volcánica oscurecen el cielo, se dice que el fuego de Volcarona reemplaza al sol. –se ve fuerte pero eso no cambiara nada ¡pikachu impactrueno!

Pikachu usa su impactrueno pero volcacarona esquiva y este utiliza el ataque danza llama cosa que deja a pikachu en KO

Ash: ¿así que este es el poder de un campeón? (llevando en sus brazos pikachu) bien boldore es tu turno

Alder: me sorprende ver que a pikachu no lo guardes en una pokeball

Ash: pues con pikachu siempre hemos viajado de esta forma, somos amigos muy unidos y nos cuidamos entre los dos

Alder: me gusta eso chico, es la primera vez que veo esos lazos de pokemon entrenador

Ash: muchas gracias señor Alder.

Alder: bien será mejor continuar con la batalla. ¡volcarona usa danza aleteo¡

Ash: rápido boldore usa roca afilada

Demasiado tarde para boldore pues danza aleteo es un movimiento que el usuario aumenta el ataque especial, defensa especial y su velocidad, así que el aumento de velocidad fue drástico para volcarona cosa que logró esquivar y uso el ataque gigadrenado

Ash: aguanta boldore ¡de nuevo roca afilada¡

Boldore usa roca afilada pero esta vez logro dar en el blanco, tristemente para boldore volcarona no quedo en KO

Alder: tu boldore es fuerte, pero no llega a la altura de volcarona

Volcarona entonces empieza a desprender una especie de brillo, estaba usando su habilidad enjambre que aumenta el poder de los ataques tipo insecto, así que volcarona usa el ataque zumbido y deja en KO a boldore

Ash: (sorprendido) Pero… me venció… (Impactado pues no le hiso casi ningún rasguño a volcarona)

Alder: Chico, cuando vi tu vínculo con pikachu me fue suficiente para ver qué clase de entrenador eres

Ash: ¿Qué clase de entrenador soy?

Alder: eres alguien que se preocupa mucho por sus pokemon eso es bueno ya que asi tanto como entrenador y pokemons pueden sacar un gran potencial además me he dado cuenta que eres alguien con mucha decisión y voluntad para hacer lo que quiera, mira (señalando una torre a lo lejos) esa que ves hay es la torre de los cielos, es un lugar perfecto para entrenar y además encontraras una gran paz interior.

Ash: muchas gracias señor Alder daré lo mejor de mí, entrenare mucho y cuando llegue a lo mas alto de la liga nos enfrentaremos denuevo

Alder: bien muchacho ese es el espiritu, espero nos volvamos a encontrar

Luego de que se despidieron

Ash: ya sé a dónde iremos

Cilan: enserio

Ash: a la torre de los cielos para poder entrenar

Hilda: en ese caso tendrás que esperar hasta mañana

Ash: ¿por?

Hilda: ya es tarde acaso no ves (susurrándole a Dawn) ¿enserio, cuando ustedes viajaron él era así de despistado?

Dawn: Si, y mucho

Luego de que regresaron a la ciudad, todo el grupo se fue a descansar al centro pokemon. Mientras en el cuarto de Hilda y Dawn

Dawn: cómo es eso de que a ti y a Ash siempre los confunden

Hilda: Ah te refieres a cómo es que grite en la tarde, pues cada desconocido que hay siempre piensa que Ash y yo somos novios.

Dawn: ah era eso

Hilda: (mirando de manera picara) no estarás celosa verdad

Dawn: ¡QUE! Yo celosa porque debería estarlo

Hilda: solo digo, bueno que tal si salimos con los muchachos para ir a cenar

Dicho esto se fueron a cenar, hay acordaron que después de que Ash entrenara en la torre de los los viajarian directo a Aspertia, luego de cenar regresaron al centro pokemon para descansar porque temprano irían a la torre de los cielos para que Ash pueda entrenar.

CONTINUARA

**Hasta aquí el cap. El siguiente capítulo será corto, lo del festival de Aspertia lo puse como sustituto del pokemon world tournamet que aparece en los juegos y de esa forma darle más sentido a la aparición de Dawn en vez de esa aparición forzada que tuvo en el anime.**


	12. EL SONIDO DE LA CAMPANA

CAPITULO 12: EL SONIDO DE LA CAMPANA

En la mañana cuando despertaron todos, Ash fue el primero en alistarse para poder ir a la torre de los cielos, es más él fue el primero en desayunar y cuando todos bajaron lo vieron a él y a todos sus pokemon comiendo, Hilda (facepalm), todo el grupo se puso a desayunar y luego de terminar salieron de la ciudad para ir directo a la torre, ya en frente del lugar.

Cilan: aquí estamos, el lugar donde los pokemon descansan eternamente.

Hilda: los entrenadores que quieren darle una sepultura a sus pokemon vienen aquí, este es un lugar de peregrinación así que muestren respeto, si bien es cierto que acá vienen a entrenar, lo hacen en las salas en donde se encuentran los pokemon fantasmas

Dawn al escuchar eso un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo

Ash: Dawn ¿Qué ocurre?

Dawn: ehh solo estaba pensando… este… es un cementerio ¿cierto?

Hilda: (empujando a Dawn) ¡NO SEAS GALLINA! ¡VAMOS ENTRA!

Esta se cae de rodillas y entonces alguien le toca el hombro

Dawn: (asustada) ¡AHHHH! ¡UN ZOMBIE POKEMON! (golpeando al que toco el hombro y sin mirar por el miedo)

Ash: (tirado en el suelo y adolorido por los golpes) ¡oye ahora que te hice!

Dawn: (avergonzada) ¡PERDON ASH ES QUE ME ASUSTASTE!

Hilda: (quien se reía) pobre Ash, mira como lo dejaste ¡ja ja ja! Zombie pokemon…

Cilan: Hilda que te dije de estar molestando

Hilda: de acuerdo, nunca me dejas divertir

Luego de esa incomoda charla el grupo subió hasta los pisos superiores del lugar, ya estando a punto de entrar a una de las salas

Ash: así que esta es una de esas famosas salas, mmm sí que da miedo entrar

Esas salas eran salas de piedra en la que su interior habían criptas con un diseño algo peculiar como si hubieran salido de una película de terror y para variar dentro de las salas se sentía un frio terrible

¿?: Yo de ustedes no entro a esas salas sin un amuleto de protección

Ash: quien…

¿?: Mi nombre es Skyla, mucho gusto

Luego de que todos se presentaron

Dawn: ¿acaso trabajas en el aeropuerto?

Skyla: como lo supiste

Dawn: por la forma en que te vistes

Skyla: pues si y además…. (a Skyla le entra una especie de pánico) ¡¿sienten eso?!

Ash: a que te refieres

Skyla: esperen ya vuelvo (saliendo corriendo)

Ash: oye espera a que te refieres con lo último (siguiéndola)

Todo el grupo la siguió y llegaron a la cima de la torre y entonces vieron a Skyla arrodillada

Skyla: bien pequeñín con esto te pondrás mejor (levantándose y arrojando al pequeño pidove que tenía en sus manos) ¡vamos vuela! (este salió volando y en su cara se notaba una expresión de felicidad) esta es la torre de los cielos, cuando alguien está aquí este se vuelve más sensible a la vida

Ash: pero como supiste que había un pidove herido aquí

Skyla: como piloto debo tener sentidos muy agudos, dijiste que te llamabas Ash ¿cierto? (señalando la campana) ¿podrías hacer sonar la campana de ahí?

Ash:…

Hiso caso a Skila, todos quedaron observando y Ash fue hacia la campana y la hiso sonar haciendo que su sonido se escuche por toda la torre y alrededores

Skyla: un sonido que resuena en los cielos, hecho para tranquilizar a los pokemon que dejaron este mundo. Además es un sonido que dice mucho acerca de quien lo toque

Hubo una pausa y nadie decía nada hasta que

Skyla: Lo lamento pero eso fue horrible

Esta empuja a Ash hacia el vacío a lo que todos quedaron confundidos por lo que paso

Ash: ¡AHHHH! ¡POOOORQUEEEEEE!

Dawn: (de rodillas mirando hacia Ash que estaba cayendo al vacío, ella estaba furiosa y a punto de llorar) ¡OYE PORQUE HICISTE ESO!

Skyla: lo siento pero si el sonido de la campana no hubiese sido muy estresante no lo hubiera echo

En eso Ash choca, pero no contra el suelo, choca en la espalda de un swanna quien se lo lleva lejos del lugar, a lo que todos se sorprenden

Dawn: pero…

Skyla: se los explicare a todos cuando lleguemos al gimnasio

Con Ash

Ash: (todo confundido) demonios, quien se cree que es Skyla para hacer esto, ni siquiera sé a dónde me estoy yendo

El swanna vuelve a ciudad Mistralton, Ash se sorprende pero lo que más le sorprendió es que swanna se lo lleva directo al gimnasio, en el gimnasio swanna lo deja caer en una especie de cañón.

Ash: pero que demo….

El cañón se dispara haciendo que Ash salga volando por los aires

Ash: ¡pero qué está pasando¡

Cada vez que Ash entra en un cañon este vuelve a ser disparado y así durante un largo rato lo suficiente como para que llegue Skyla y todo el grupo, pikachu quien estaba en los brazos de Dawn veía a Ash con una gota estilo anime y una cara -.- Todos veían como Ash volaba por los aires.

Skyla: (quien estaba ya posicionada en la arena de batalla) ¡ESTE ES EL RETO DE MI GIMNASIO! ¡DÉJAME PRESENTARME ADECUADAMENTE! ¡SOY SKYLA LA LÍDER DE GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD MISTRALTON! ¡AHORA VEN VUELA HASTA AQUÍ PARA PROBAR DE QUE ESTAS ECHO!

Ash seguía volando y cuando este ya estaba cerca de la arena

Skyla: esta será una batalla 3 vs 3 con sustituciones, te presento a mi amigo swoobat

Entonces Ash llega al cañón que estaba frente a la arena, el nada más podía asomarse pero no podía salir del cañon por ser muy alto, al ver a swoobat saco su pokedex y vio que era tipo psíquico con volador.

Ash: En ese caso ¡yo te elijo pi….! (voltea y ve a pikachu en los brazos de Dawn, en su mente: demonios pikachu está muy lejos) ¡sal scraggy¡

Skyla: un tipo lucha, debes tener un as bajo la manga para hacer esto

Swobaat se lanza contra scraggy usando as aéreo pero scraggy fácilmente contrarresta a swobaat con puño hielo cosa que deja a swobatt congelado

Skyla: veo que no eres tan malo

Ash: gracias, por cierto cuando puedo salir de esta cosa (refiriéndose al cañón)

Skyla: jejeje por supuesto que cuando terminemos con la batalla, por cierto ¿Dónde vives?

Ash: en pueblo Paleta, en Kanto

Skyla: mmm está muy lejos, creo que tendré que buscar la dirección del pueblo Nuvema para lanzarte hasta allí una vez que pierdas

Ash: jejeje es broma ¿cierto?

Skyla: acaso me estoy riendo

Todos O_O

Skyla: swoobat usa onda ígnea para deshacerte de la congelación

Swoobat hiso caso y aparte de descongelarse el ataque de fuego hace daño a scraggy

Ash: demonios, Scraggy usa cabezazo Zen

Este se lanza contra swoobat pero esta esquiva cosa que Ash planeo esto desde un principio pues scraggy se lanza contra la espalda de swoobat y utiliza puño hielo dejándolo en KO

Skyla: mi swoobat perdió, no importa (sacando una pokeball) ¡unfezant ve¡

Un unfezant macho es quien sale y este utiliza en ataque ida y vuelta cosa que deja en KO a scraggy puesto que ida y vuelta es un ataque tipo insecto y el tipo siniestro es débil a este último, también ayudo la habilidad afortunado de unfezant. Unfezant por el efecto de ida y vuelta regresa con Skyla y esta lo cambia por swanna

Ash: ¡boldore ve!

El boldore de Ash usa roca afilada contra swanna pero Ash no recordó que swanna es también de tipo agua cosa que esta ataca usando escaldar, boldore por su parte usa protección

Ash: ¡intenta usar roca afilada de nuevo!

Boldore hiso caso pero solo dio un pequeño golpe a swanna cosa que no hace mucho efecto, swanna alza vuelo y utiliza uno de los más poderosos ataques de tipo agua que es el hidrobomba, boldore no puede continuar

Skila: que pasa Ash, acaso quieres volver a pueblo nuvema

Ash: ¡de eso ni hablar!

Skyla: ¿quieres saber porque la campana sonó estresante?

Mientras tanto en las tribunas

Dawn: de que está hablando

Hilda: ¿oye Cilan porque tomo la conversación de la campana de la torre?

Volviendo a la arena

Skila: la campana de la torre es capaz de revelar el corazón de quien la toca, y tu corazón definitivamente esta tenso.

Ash: mi… corazón….

Entonces se pone a pensar y recuerda la vez que se enfrentó a N, cuando perdió la primera vez contra Trip, la humillación por parte de Clay, incluso recordaba como perdía en las anteriores ligas. En efecto él estaba totalmente estresado, estaba reprimiendo su frustración, incluso esa frustración cuando estuvo en Sinnoh y estuvo a punto de ganar la liga (si no fuera por Tobias y su equipo de legendarios).

Ash: (en su mente: todo este tiempo yo… todas las veces que eh perdido y ahora que estoy de nuevo empezando… no quiero volver a perder… yo…)

En las tribunas

Dawn: ¿Ash… tenso?

Cilan: al parecer anda estresado por alguna razón

Hilda: pero no entiendo, ¿Qué puede ir mal con él?

Volviendo a la arena

Ash: empecé esta batalla sin decirles nada a mis pokemon, (sacando su última pokeball) ¡ahora lo único que quiero ahora es mostrar nuestra fuerza! (lanzando la pokeball) ¡TRANQUILL NO IMPORTA SI PERDEMOS, DEMOSTREMOSLE LO QUE PODEMOS HACER!

Tranquill alza vuelo y empieza a brillar, swanna utiliza rayo hielo, pero tranquill desciende a gran velocidad y empieza a esquivar con mucha facilidad el rayo hielo y logra impactar con swanna dejándola en KO, tranquill utilizo ataque celestial.

Skyla: no me sorprende, después de todo la línea evolutiva de tranquill, si son hembras estas vuelan mejor que los machos. (Lanzando una pokeball) bien unfezant sal

El unfezant de skyla se lanza contra el tranquill de Ash cosa que si bien las hembras pueden volar mejor que los machos, los machos en especial unfezant son muy buenos en la ofensiva. Esto es una seria desventaja contra Ash puesto que unfezant utilizo as aéreo contra tranquill, cosa que pudo esquivar pero si llego a sentir el impacto. Unfezant entonces tomando vuelo utiliza ala de acero cosa que si llega a dar con tranquill, esta choca contra el suelo y cuando empieza a levantarse esta brilla y evoluciona en unfezant

Ash: Increíble, ¡bien unfezant aún podemos darle un giro a esto! ¡as aéreo!

Esta obedece y lanza contra el unfezant de Skyla quien usaba ala de acero, ambas aves chocaron y caen al suelo, Unfezant de Ash se levanta y empieza a mover sus alas y de estas empiezan a lanzar plumas hacia el unfezant de Skyla

Ash: pero que… (sacando su pokedex) ¡wow así que esto es danza pluma!

Skyla: ¡OH NO!

Ash: ¡Unfezant ahora acabemos con esto, usa ataque celestial!

El ave alza vuelo y a gran velocidad desciende atacando al unfezant de Skyla dejándola así en KO

Skyla: jejeje

Esta chasquea los dedos y el cañon donde estaba Ash sale disparado

Dawn: (furiosoa) ¡OYE EL TE VENCIO Y AUN ASI LO MANDAS A PUEBLO NUVEMA!

Skyla: yo no lo mande a pueblo Nuvema

Hilda: entonces…

Volvamos con Ash

Ash: ¡AHHHHHHHHH! (impacto) pero donde….

Voltea y ve el campanario de la torre de los cielos a lo que este se acerca y la toca

¿?: Ese ya no es un sonido estresante

Ash voltea y ve a swanna y en su cuello una especie de maquina con la Ash logra escuchar la voz de Skyla. Swanna se le acerca a Ash y le entrega la medalla la medalla jet

Ash: ¿para mí?

Skyla: ¡ja ja ja! Por supuesto que es para ti, esa es la medalla jet te la ganaste con todas las de la ley.

Ash: gra… gracias

Skyla: Me dicen tus amigos que se irán a ciudad Aspertia, no los puedo llevar hasta allí por el asunto del festival, pero puedo llevarlos directo a ciudad negra luego podrán tomar el metro de Nimbasa que los llevara directo a ciudad Virbank y luego ir caminando hacia Aspertia

Ash: ¿enserio lo harás?

Skyla: pues claro, además el sonido que tocaste fue relajante para las almas de los pokemon.

Ash: pues entonces será un gusto aceptar la oferta.

CONTINUARA

**Se que el capítulo es corto (creo que es el más corto de todos) pero quería poner un cap. dedicado a la torre, el siguiente será una trama sobre la ciudad negra y bosque blanco y pues sí que fue algo complicado darles una trama.**


	13. CIUDAD NEGRA BOSQUE BLANCO

CAPITULO 13: CIUDAD NEGRA / BOSQUE BLANCO

Luego de que Ash ganara la medalla jet, Skyla ofrece llevar a todo el grupo hacia ciudad negra para así continuar con su viaje directo al festival de Aspertia. Mientras tanto Ash hablaba con la profesora Juniper por teléfono

Ash: Entonces le envió a scraggy y me manda a emboar.

Junniper: claro Ash, no hay problema, triste para leavanny pues se lleva bien con emboar.

Luego del cambio y de haberse reunido con el grupo

Ash: bueno amigo sal (emboar sale de su pokeball y este abraza a Ash de la emoción) tranquilo amigo, yo también te extrañe (devolviéndole el abrazo)

Dawn: se ve que emboar es un pokemon muy fuerte

Hilda: pues claro que es fuerte, si lo vieras en batalla como es que se mueve

Cilan: por lo visto emboar extraño mucho a Ash

Todo el grupo empezó a reír, varios minutos después partieron al aeropuerto donde Skyla les esperaba

Skyla: bueno muchachos, ahora que estamos todos ¡les presento mi fiel amigo! (señalando un avión)

Dawn: wow viajaremos en eso, se ve genial

Skyla: este avión me acompaño siempre en muchos viajes (poniéndose nostálgica) ¡bueno es hora de irnos!

Dicho eso el grupo se acomodó en el avión, luego de unas horas de haber despegado el avión este aterrizo en ciudad negra

Skyla: bueno amigos…. (Observando que todos se quedaron dormidos por el viaje) ehhh esto es incómodo (se acerca a una bocina) ¡HABER YA TODOS USTEDES DESPIERTEN! (todos se despertaron del susto) bien ahora que se despertaron (abriendo las puertas del avión) bienvenidos a ciudad negra, considerada la ciudad más cara del mundo el lugar donde el lujo y la modernidad se juntan.

Dicho esto todos bajaron del avión, Todos estaban sorprendidos por la ciudad Ash y Dawn nunca habían estado en un lugar así antes y mucho menos Hilda y Cilan pues nada más habían visto a ciudad negra por fotos pero verlo en directo es algo totalmente diferente

Ash – Dawn: ¡SUPER! (mientras que pikachu y piplup quedan embobados por la ciudad)

Hilda: (hablando con munna) ¡LO VES MUNNA ESTAMOS EN CIUDAD NEGRA, EL CENTRO DE TODO EL LUJO, DONDE VIVEN LOS MAS GRANDES ARTISTAS DEL MUNDO!

Cilan: había visto esto en fotos, pero esto es totalmente diferente nunca me lo imagine

Skyla: es bueno que les guste, ahora vuelvo a Mistralton

Ash: muchas gracias por todo

Luego de unos minutos el avión volvía a despegar mientras que el grupo se despedía. El grupo salió del aeropuerto de ciudad Negra y quedaron asombrados por los rascacielos de color negro, las calles eran negras, toda la ciudad era de color negro pero diseñado de una forma para que no se vea grotesco y se aprecie todo el poder y el lujo que tiene la ciudad.

Ash: ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! ¡ESTA CIUDAD! ¡TODO!

Hilda: ya cálmate que pareces un niño llegando a una dulcería

Ash: si pero…

Hilda: (se emociona al ver a alguien) ¡MIRA MUNNA ESE ES EL FAMOSO ACTOR DE CINE! (se va corriendo junto con munna a ver al sujeto)

Dawn: que es lo que decía (en forma de sarcasmo)

Luego de un rato en el que el grupo se reunió de nuevo estos se fueron a un restaurante a desayunar

Ash: por fin a desayunar que desde la mañana que no como

Dawn: ahí vamos siempre tienes hambre

Hilda: así que era cierto eso mmm interesante

Cilan: si sigues comiendo así te hará daño a tu salud

Dawn: yo también le dije eso pero no hace caso

Hilda: ¡ACASO NO VEN LO IMPORTANTE AQUÍ! (todos quedan mirándola) ¡¿ASH COMO COMES TANTO Y NUNCA ENGORDAS?¡

Todos quedan con una gota estilo anime menos Ash quien también se preguntaba él porque, mientras comían veían la televisión y daban noticias entre ellas algunos fenómenos meteorológicos algo extraños, el robo de un espejo muy antiguo y algunas que otras noticias sobre el espectáculo, ya cuando salieron del restaurante.

Dawn: vaya esos precios sí que eran muy elevados

Hilda: ni que lo digas, por suerte tuvimos dinero para pagar, oye Cilan ¿cuando alguien no paga la comida que le hacen en tu restaurante?

Cilan: pues los hacemos lavar los platos durante todo el día

Dawn: ¡tienes un restaurante!

Cilan: pues claro

Ash: su restaurante también es un gimnasio

Dawn: ¡¿también eres líder de gimnasio?!

Cilan: claro, Ash fue a retar al gimnasio y ahí fue cuando lo conocí

El grupo paseaba por la ciudad, mientras que Ash preguntaba cuál será la ruta para irse a ciudad Nimbasa, En eso se acercaron a uno de los mapas electrónicos que hay en las calles de la ciudad y vieron que ciudad Negra estaba rodeada por el llamado bosque Blanco, y que tendrían que pasar por ahí para poder llegar a puente progreso que conecta con Nimbasa. El grupo siguió caminando cuando de pronto algo lanza encima de Ash

Ash: ¡AHHH!

Todos asustados vieron a un krokorok encima de Ash

Ash: ¡¿OYE QUE TE PASA?!

¿?: al parecer eres Ash Ketchum verdad

Ash: (zafándose de krokorok) pues si, y usted es…

¿?: Soy el agente Sam de la policía regional, y este krokorok te conoce

Ash: (viendo con mucho cuidado a krokorok) ¡increíble pero si eres tú!

Hilda: wow no puedo creerlo en verdad

Cilan: interesante forma para un reencuentro

Dawn: no entiendo nada ¡que alguien me explique!

Mientras que pikachu, munna y piplup se acercaban con krookorok para saludarlo, Ash le explicaba a Dawn que ese krokorok era un sandile que conoció hace mucho

Ash: ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Sam: claro

Ash: ¿Cómo es que krokorok llego hasta aquí? ¿y también como sabe mi nombre?

Sam: pues verán, luego de que ustedes dejaran a krokorok cuando era un sandile este ayudo al cuerpo de guardabosques a buscar pokemon perdidos, este evoluciono y pues pasado un tiempo me entere del así que fui para que me lo prestaran para un caso importante en este lugar, hay me entere de ti y como es que se conocieron.

Ash: (acariciando a krokorok) vaya eso lo explica todo, bueno amigo se ve que tienes trabajo verdad, fue un gusto volverte a ver (parándose y apunto de marcharse) ¡espero volverte ver amigo, nos vemos!

Todo el grupo se marchaba pero krokorok quería seguir a Ash pero no podía pue había prometido ayudar a Sam en la investigación, varios minutos después.

Dawn: es bonito conocer pokemon de esa forma ¿no?

Hilda: pues sí, aún recuerdo cuando lo conocimos cuando era un sandile

Ash: sobre todo cuand….. (en eso todo el grupo ve un camión y este perseguido por un gran número de carros de policía)

Cilan: ¡PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Ash: no lo sé, pero vamos a ver

Todo el grupo discretamente perseguía el camión en eso

Sam: ustedes que hacen aquí

Ash: vimos el camión así que quisimos saber que pasaba

Sam: ese camión es la razón por la que estoy aquí será mejor que se vallan ¡Krokorok vamos!

Este miro a Ash y luego se fue con Sam

Cilan: la policía regional siempre está en busca de delincuentes peligrosos, para que traigan pokemon de otras jurisdicciones y esos carros persiguiendo, debe ser algo muy importante

Ash: pues creo que será mejor no interferir

Luego de haber dicho eso, el grupo de amigos se fue al centro pokemon para poder descansar, conseguir un cuarto pues al día siguiente partirían a ciudad Nimbasa. El resto del día pasó normalmente, en la noche salieron para ver cómo era el movimiento de la ciudad de noche

Ash: esta ciudad sí que tiene más vida cuando es de noche

Dawn: toda la ciudad se ve más hermosa de noche que de día

Toda la ciudad cuando es noche tenía un aspecto diferente, las luces iluminaban a los rascacielos de una manera única; las tiendas, bares, restaurantes tenían un aspecto diferente, pues estos sacaban a relucir un lujo que resaltaba con la luz nocturna.

Dawn: oigan que les parece si vamos a una de esas tiendas

Todos entraron

Hilda: (viendo una vitrina) wow mira munna, el día que tengamos dinero juro que vendremos aquí a comprar esto

Mientras tanto Dawn y Ash observaban unas vitrinas con varias joyas

Ash: (quien tenía a pikachu en su hombro) mira pikachu, todas esas joyas ¿crees que a mama le guste una?

Dawn: (quien tenía a piplup en sus brazos) oye Ash crees que una de esas joyas se verían bien en…

En eso es interrumpida por una joven señorita trabajadora del lugar

Vendedora: veo que usted tiene un piplup, y usted un pikachu creo que les vendría bien estas joyas, una es la gema agua y la otra es la gema eléctrica (mientras enseñaba en una de las vitrinas dichas gemas)

Dawn: lo siento, pero por ahora no buscamos eso

Vendedora: Oh ya veo, en ese caso puede que a su novio le guste comprar este collar para usted (señalando en la otra vitrina un collar de platino con un adorno que colgaba del collar hecho de diamante y en el centro una pequeña perla incrustada)

Dawn: pero él no es mi novio

Ash: pero ella y yo no somos novios

Diciendo esto al mismo tiempo

Vendedora: Oh ya veo, en ese caso si les interesa algo pueden buscarme que los atenderé con gusto

Dawn: (en su mente: Ash y yo novios, oh vamos él es tan solo mi amigo como pueden confundirnos de esa manera)

Ash: (en su mente: mmm a ver si compro esa gema eléctrica quizás….)

Mientras Hilda observaba la escena desde lejos

Hilda: (dirigiéndose a munna) lo bueno es que ahora ya no me confunden diciendo que soy la novia de Ash

Ahora vamos con Cilan

Cilan: (todo desesperado y en su mente: esto está muy caro, tendría que trabajar muchas horas extras en el restaurante para poder pagar esto)

Luego de ver las tiendas, todo el grupo fue a cenar a uno de los restaurantes, buscaron el más barato pues no podía permitirse pagar de la misma forma que como en la mañana. Luego de haberlo encontrado y de haber cenado regresaron al centro pokemon a descansar. Al día siguiente salieron de ciudad Negra y se adentraron en bosque Blanco.

Ash: el bosque blanco sí que es muy tranquilo

Cilan: después de estar en una ciudad en la que todo hay movimiento, este lugar es perfecto para relajarnos. ¡qué les parece si cocino algo!

Todos: ¡SI!

Todo el grupo saco a todos sus pokemon para que respiraran el aire puro, todos los pokemon descansaban otros jugaban entre ellos, oshawott y piplup se miraban con desprecio. Pero entonces se escuchó un gran ruido entre los arbustos a lo que todos voltearon a ver, y vieron a una bandada de pidove que salía disparada, todo el grupo suspiro por el susto pero segundos después un pokemon de color anaranjado sale disparado cerca de ellos.

Hilda: ¿ese es un…

Ash: ¡pero que hace un dragonite aquí!

En eso un grupo de policías entra en el lugar

Policia 1: ¡chicos aléjense de ese dragonite! ¡es peligroso!

Hilda: (interponiéndose para defender a dragonite) ¡PERO QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO! ¡¿Y ASI SE HACEN LLAMAR POLICIAS?!

Policia 2: ese dragonite es un pokemon de uno vendedor del mercado negro

Hilda: ¡PERO ESO NO LES DA DERECHO A LASTIMARLOS!

Dawn: (susurrándole a Cilan) no entiendo, que le hacen a ese dragonite

Cilan: la policía regional es conocida también por abusar del poder

En eso Dawn queda impactada por la revelación del chico

¿?: ¡atrás todos!

Policía 2: ¡usted es.. Benga!

Benga: aléjense de ese dragonite, todos ustedes están equivocados (lanzando a los policías unos documentos y discos) si no me creen revisen esto

Los policías recogieron las cosas y se fueron a investigar el contenido

Benga: ¿están bien?

Todos: gracias

Hilda: espera… acaso tú no eres…

Benga: si te refieres al nieto de Alder, pues si

Ash: ¡QUEE! (diciendo esto asombrado) ¿eres el nieto del campeón?

Benga: si

Ash: wow, pues viéndote bien, sí que tienen un parecido

Benga: escuchen, ese dragonite era de un contrabandista de Kanto, este lo trajo cuando era un dritini y este escapo de el

Hilda: (acariciando a dragonite) ¿el contrabandista lo iba a vender?

Benga: pues si, ahora la policía está investigando y al parecer el mismo contrabandista ha vuelto y la verdad es que no sé qué pueda pasar ahora

Hilda: ¡rápido munna! Ayúdame con tu poder psíquico para llevar a dragonite al centro pokemon

Dawn: espera yo te ayudo (guardando a sus pokemon)

Benga: pues bien, cualquier cosa digan que ese dragonite es de una de ustedes eso es por si las moscas (dirigiéndose a Ash y Cilan) quieres ayudarme a encontrar al contrabandista

Ash: claro, no voy a dejar que alguien trafique con los pokemon

Cilan: estoy de acuerdo

Benga: pues en ese caso vamos

Ya cuando se separaron

Benga: como sabrán la policía regional les gusta abusar de su poder, así que será mejor tener mucho cuidado con lo que pueda pasar (en eso escuchan algo) ¡rápido escondámonos!

Entonces vieron al agente Sam luchando contra alguien extraño

Sam: ¡ATLAS, POR LA JURIDICCION QUE TENGO Y EL PODER QUE SE ME OTORGA QUEDAS ARRESTADO!

Atlas: eso no lo creo, ¡RAPIDO MACHAMP ATACA!

Sam: Krokorok encárgate de el

En los arbustos

Ash: un machamp, ¡diablos! (saliendo del escondite) ¡pikachu tacleada de voltios contra machamp!

Atlas: ¡QUE!

Sam: ¡¿ASH QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Ash: ¡no voy a dejar que krokorok pelee solo!

Atlas: ¡suficiente! (lanzando todas sus pokeball de las que salen un garchomp, metagross y tyranitar) ¡ya saben que es lo que tiene que hacer!

Dicho esto los pokemon se lanzaron hacia ellos, Benga y Cilan al ver la escena sacaron a volcarona y ferrosed respectivamente para luchar. Mientras luchaban Atlas logra escapar, ya algo lejos del lugar se pone a descansar pero a este es atrapado por una fuerza psíquica

Hilda: ¡ASI QUE TU ERES EL CONTRABANDISTA! (ella estaba montada en dragonite junto con Dawn)

Dawn: ¡ERES CRUEL! ¡COMO PUEDES TRATAR A LOS POKEMON DE ESA FORMA!

Atlas: (empezando a reírse) me sorprende que hayan encontrado ese dragonite

Dragonite al escucharlo este se disponía a atacar pero Dawn comienza a hablarle cosa que logra calmarlo antes que haga una locura y entonces es cuando se escucha una fuerte explosión más a dentro del bosque

Hilda: ¡PERO QUE…!

Dawn: escucha yo iré a ver, tu no dejes que escape

Dawn se va al lugar de la explosión y observa al grupo de chicos luchando contra los pokemon que por muchos son considerados como pseudolegendarios, esta decide sacar a mamoswine y togekiss para la pelea. Volviendo con Hilda

Hilda: ¡NO ENTIENDO! ¡QUE GANAS CON VENDER POKEMON DE ESTA FORMA!

Atlas: nunca entenderás niña (y de sus piernas empieza su sombra a hacerse más grande) me eh distraído mucho contigo, creo que ya sabes que hacer

En eso la sombra de Atlas se mueve a gran velocidad y ataca a munna

Hilda: ¡PERO QUE…

Atlas: (librándose del poder psíquico) lo que viste, fue gengar el pokemon sombra. Creo que ya entiendes por qué se le dice así

Después de dejar a munna totalmente debilitada, gengar ataca a dragonite pero este se resiste así que decide cambiar de objetivo y se va directo contra Hilda cosa que por el golpe se cae del dragón.

Atlas: ves niña, esto te pasa por meterte conmigo. Gengar acabala

Gengar se disponía a atacar a Hilda pero dragonite se interpone y usando garra dragón cosa que con eso empieza una pelea entre ambos pokemon a lo que Atlas al ver la situación decide escapar pero este cae dentro de un agujero.

Hilda: gracias excadrill (y este sacando la cabeza de la tierra) ¡Ahora usa garra metal contra gengar!

Este se lanza contra gengar para ayudar a dragonite, y cosa que entre los dos pudieron vencer a gengar

Hilda: Excadrill vigila a Atlas y si intenta hacer algo raro pues tienes mi permiso de hacer lo que quieras (giñandole un ojo) bien dragonite ahora puedes irte, vamos vuela, se libre

Dragonite no hiso caso a Hilda y este le hacía señas

Hilda: espera… acaso quieres venir conmigo

Dragonite asistió con la cabeza así que Hilda lanzo una pokeball y metió a dragonite dentro. Ahora volvamos con Ash

Ash: esto fue difícil pero al final pudimos vencerlos

Sam: estoy de acuerdo, cuando atrapemos a Atlas enviaremos a estos pokemon a reservas naturales para que puedan vivir tranquilos

Cuando de pronto se escucha una voz gritando

Hilda: ¡OIGAN TENGO AL CONTRABANDISTA ATRAPADO!

Todos: (sorprendidos) enserio

EL grupo se fue a ver y vieron a Atlas atrapado dentro del agujero vigilado por excadrill

Sam: ¡bien Atlas! Te espera un largo periodo en la cárcel, (dirigiéndose al grupo) muchas gracias, sin ustedes esto no pudo haber sido posible

Ash: no hay de que, además no podíamos dejar que alguien como Atlas siga suelto de esa forma

Sam: en ese caso me voy (entonces cuando estaba a punto de irse krokorok no se quería soltar de Ash) mmm vaya al parecer krokorok te extraña mucho

Ash: vamos amigo (abrazando a krokork) yo también te voy a extrañar

Sam: sabes, ese krokorok no tiene dueño fijo

Ash: ¿ah?

Sam: ósea que nunca fue atrapado, tan solo ayudaba a los guardabosques

Ash: ¿ah?

Benga: eres tonto o que, acaso no entiendes lo que quiere decir

Hilda: nosotros tenemos que lidiar con eso todos los días

Ash: ¿ah?

Dawn: Ash, acaso no entiendes…

Cilan: se refiere a que puedes capturar a krokorok si lo deseas

Ash: wow enserio (dirigiéndose a krokorok) que dices, quieres acompañarme

Este afirma con la cabeza y Ash saca una pokeball para poder capturarlo, luego de eso todos se despidieron y Benga tanto como Sam se fueron

Ash: oye Hilda ¿Qué le paso a dragonite? (a lo que Hilda solo sonrió)

Hilda: obsérvalo por ti mismo (lanzado la pokeball)

Dawn: (en su mente: ya me imaginaba que algo así sucedería)

Ash y Cilan quedaron boquiabiertos porque dragonite ahora le pertenecía a Hilda

Hilda: (quien se reía junto con Dawn por la expresión de los muchachos) y ¿Qué les parece? ¿Impresionante no?

Ellos quedaron mudos a lo que luego empezaron a reír por la situación, luego todo el grupo siguió su camino y fue cuando llegaron a la entrada del puente progreso, antes de cruzarlo se pusieron a descansar en la recepción a lo que Ash uso un teléfono para poder comunicarse con la prof. Juniper para mandar a Unfezant y así el quedarse con krokorok, varios minutos después se dispusieron a cruzar el puente y así fue como pudieron divisar a ciudad Nimbasa a lo lejos.

CONTINUARA

**Pues como que intente hacer el mejor esfuerzo poniéndole una trama a la ciudad negra y bosque blanco, sé que se pudo haber sacado más potencial de ambos lugares pero no se me ocurrió mucho, también el hecho de que el título como que no es el más original de todos. En los sgtes capítulos la trama se va a poner más interesante, el equipo plasma vuelve y esta vez con miembros que aparecen en blanco 2 y negro 2 y el equipo rocket también volverá pero esta vez más peligrosos que antes.**


	14. UNA LLEGADA ACCIDENTADA A VIRBANK

CAPITULO 14: UNA LLEGADA ACCIDENTADA A VIRBANK

El grupo luego de haber cruzado el puente progreso prosiguieron su camino hacia ciudad Nimbasa, ya cuando entraron a la ciudad

Dawn: ¡INCREIBLE! ¡ASI QUE ESTO ES CIUDAD NIMBASA! ¡ES HERMOSO! (mientras con piplup veían todos los alrededores de la ciudad) ¡MIRA PIPLUP! (señalando los estadios que habían)

Hilda: (con una gota estilo anime) si así se pone con Nimbasa, no quiero saber cómo será cuando llegue a Castelia

Ash: oigan ¿Cómo dijo Skyla para llegar a ciudad Virbank?

Cilan: pues se supone que deberíamos tomar el metro que nos llevara directo

Ash: pues en ese caso…

Dawn: ¡¿OIGAN ESA ES UNA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA?¡

Cilan: si

Dawn: (con brillo en los ojos) vamos vamos, siempre quise ir a una de esas

Hilda: ¡a mí ni me mires! ¡No voy a volver a ese lugar!

Dawn: (mirando a Cilan y Ash) ¿y qué me dicen de ustedes?

Cilan: pues yo pienso ir primero hacer unas compras a la galería unión antes de ir al metro

En eso Ash ya prediciendo lo que sucedería, junto con pikachu empiezan a escabullirse pero este siente que le agarrar por detrás de su chaqueta

Ash: no estarás hablando enserio

Dawn: (mirándola con malicia) lo siento pero que yo sepa no tienes nada que hacer (se lo lleva arrastrando literalmente) así que vendrás conmigo

Ash: ¡Cilan, Hilda ayúdenme!

Cilan: lo siento amigo, pero estas solo

Hilda: (riendo a más no poder) lo siento Ash pero yo no volveré a esa rueda en mi vida

Mientras que Dawn jalaba a Ash hacia la rueda de la fortuna y pikachu junto con piplup los seguían, Cilan se fue a la galería unión y como Hilda no tenía nada que hacer acompaño a este. Volviendo con Ash y Dawn

Ash: no puedo creer que me hayas hecho venir hasta acá

Dawn: que esperabas, además en la rueda siempre se entran de dos y si vengo sola quien sabe con qué tipo de persona me encuentre

Ash: está bien (resignándose) mmm por que esta fila se demora tanto

Dawn: ya tranquilízate que ya nos tocara entrar

Luego de unos minutos

Trabajador: bien ya pueden pasar

Dawn: gracias (jalando del brazo a Ash) ¡ven entremos!

Ash se resignaba ante la situación mientras que pikachu en su hombro miraba lo que pasaba con una gota estilo anime, ya cuando se acomodaron y la rueda empezó a girar

Ash: ¿estás bien?

Dawn: (con una cara muy rara) sí, creo que me estoy mareando (piplup solo suspira por ver a su entrenadora así)

Ash: bueno tú eras la que te querías subir así que te aguantas

Dawn: ¡mira se ve toda la ciudad desde aquí! (diciendo esto último emocionada)

Ash: pues ahora que lo dices tienes razón, también es mi primera vez aquí

Dawn: ¿enserio? ¿Pero pensé que ya estuviste antes aquí?

Ash: pues si pero por una razones nunca me subí a este lugar

Al igual que Ash y Dawn pikachu y piplup observaban la ciudad, después de varios minutos salieron de la rueda

Ash: aunque sea debiste haber tomado precauciones no

Dawn: (quien se estaba tambaleando por estar mareada) si, pero valió la pena

Ash: (cogiéndola de los hombros) ya tranquilízate un poco (dirigiéndose a un señor que pasaba) ¿una pregunta, donde queda el metro?

Sujeto: solo salga del parque y vera una calle muy transitada solo entre y siga de frente, es imposible que se pierdan

Ash: gracias (dirigiéndose a Dawn) pues creo que tendrás que sentarte en esa silla un rato antes que sigamos

Luego de que Dawn quien estaba muy mareada por subirse a la rueda de la fortuna descansara un poco, ambos partieron directo al metro, cuando llegaron vieron que el lugar era muy moderno mucha gente transitaba el lugar, como Cilan e Hilda no llegaban aun, decidieron descansar un poco

Ash: (mirando una pantalla electrónica con todas las rutas del metro) haber, si tomamos esta nos llevara a ciudad Virbank

Dawn: mira hay muchas líneas que van a ciudad Virbank, ¿acaso será para la hora punta?

¿?: ¿Desde qué hora están acá?

Ash: volvieron

Cilan: ¿ya vieron el horario del metro?

Dawn: pues en 10 min sale

Hilda: entonces vamos

Ya cuando entraron a la estación

Ash: esto es raro, aquí hay 4 líneas diferentes, todas se van al mismo lugar, todas salen al mismo tiempo y en todas el pasaje cuesta lo mismo

Hilda: mmm ahora que lo dices, sí que es raro

Cilan: haber que les parece si cada uno entra a un tren y luego vemos el que más cómodo para luego ir todos hay

Ash: me parece buena idea

Todos aceptaron la idea de Cilan así que cada uno se fue a un tren diferente y observaron el lugar, ya cuando estaban a punto de salir para avisar al resto

Ash – Dawn – Cilan – Hilda: ¡¿Qué?!

Todos los trenes, sus puertas se cerraron y cada uno quedo atrapado en una línea diferente a lo que todos desesperados intentaban abrir sin éxito y para empeorar la situación los trenes empezaron a moverse

Ash: pero cómo es posible esto

Hilda: (abrazando a munna) munna tengo miedo

Cilan: pero... ¿Por qué?

Dawn: piplup estate alerta

En eso se empezaron a bajar unas pequeñas pantallas, en las pantallas aparecía el logo del metro y la ruta que este tomaba y empezó a hablar con una voz electrónica

Pantalla: Bienvenidos pasajeros, y gracias por tomar el nuevo servicio del metro de batalla

Todos: ¡METRO DE BATALLA!

Pantalla (en la línea de Ash): este es la línea para batallas rotatorias (entonces mediante gráficos se explica cómo es la batalla rotatoria) en este modo el entrenador luchara un combate triple pero nada más podrá usarse a un pokemon a la vez, si se quiere usar a los otros dos pokemon se tendrá primero que hacer un "rotamiento" ya sea horario o anti horario para que así otro pokemon del entrenador pueda combatir

Ash: así que de esto se trata el metro, pues bien (lanzando dos pokeball) ¡oshawott! ¡boldore¡ ahora ustedes lucharan junto con pikachu en esto ¿de acuerdo? (todos sus pokemon hacen señal de afirmación)

Pantalla (en la línea de Dawn): este es la línea para combates triples (entonces mediante gráficos se explica cómo es la batalla triple) en este modo el entrenador luchara un combate en la cual se podrán luchar contra 3 pokemon al mismo tiempo

Dawn: así que este lugar es para batallas, bien piplup esto será divertido (lanzando dos pokeball) ¡mamoswine, togekiss a escena¡

Pantalla (en la línea de Cilan): este es la línea para combates individual (entonces mediante gráficos se explica cómo es la batalla individual) en este modo el entrenador luchara con un pokemon al mismo tiempo

Cilan: pues nunca pensé que el metro seria para las batallas (lanzando una pokeball) bien simisage tenemos trabajo que hacer

Pantalla (en la línea de Hilda): este es la línea para combates dobles (entonces mediante graficos se explica cómo es la batalla dobles) en este modo el entrenador luchara un usando dos pokemon al mismo tiempo

Hilda: mmm pues ahora que recuerdo una vez papa me dijo que había un proyecto para usar el metro para las batallas, ¡bien munna que te parece un poco de diversión! (lanzando una pokeball) dragonite es hora de demostrar lo fuertes que somos

Mientras que el grupo luchaba en el metro, en ciudad Virbank, más específico al norte en donde se encuentra estudios pokestar

¿?: pero no entiendo, se supone que tienes que hacer la presentación para el festival de Aspertia

¿: lo siento pero esto surgió de la nada (mientras que en sus brazos sostenía un pikachu)

¿?: esta bien, se que tienes que volver a Kanto pero bueno. Solo espero que se reponga

¿?: de acuerdo

El metro ya había llegado a ciudad Virbank, mientras que Hilda, Dawn y Cilan salían cansados del metro, estos se reunieron y decidieron esperar a Ash a afueras de la línea en la que se metió

Dawn: miren creo que ese es

El tren se detiene y se abren las puertas y Ash sale del lugar cayéndose con los ojos en espiral al igual que boldore, oshawott y pikachu. Estos se tambaleaban y se caen

Dawn: ¿Ash te encuentras bien?

Ash: (quien estaba totalmente mareado) lo.. los combates rota…torios….. nunca quie…ro volver a ha…ha…cerlos (dicho esto cae desmayado)

Luego de que Ash descansara por estar demasiado mareado por los combates rotatorios, salieron del metro y vieron la ciudad Virbank, en eso un chico que tenía un pikachu en su hombro choca con Ash haciendo que las pokeball de ambos caigan

¿?: (recogiendo las pokeball) perdóneme, lo que pasa es que ando algo apurado

Ash: (recogiendo tambien las pokeball) no se preocupe

En eso ambos pikachus se quedan mirando y se saludan juntando sus colas

Hilda: un pikachu…

¿?: Si, el es mi amigo por cierto me llamo Matt

Ash: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash

Dawn: yo soy Dawn y este es piplup

Hilda: mi nombre es Hilda y ella es munna

Cilan: y yo Cilan

Matt: mucho gusto con todos, bueno será mejor que me valla

Luego de que Matt se fuera todo el grupo se fue a conocer la ciudad

¿?: ¡OYE TU EL DEL PIKACHU!

Ash: ¿Quién yo?

Hilda (facepalm)

¿?: (O_O) te reto a una batalla

Ash: Bien en ese caso ¡sal emboar¡

Ash lanza su pokeball pero…

Hilda: no sabía que tuvieses un Poliwhirl

Ash: ¡QUE! Ehh…

Ash lanza otra pokeball pero de esta sale un Dewgong, Ash asustado lanza las otras pokeball pero salen un Jumpluff, Sudowoodo y un Girafarig. Ash estaba realmente asustado cosa que el entrenador que lo había retado se tuvo que ir

Ash: pe.. pe.. (O_O)

Entonces se escucha una voz de una chica

¿?: (EMOCIONADA FELIZ Y CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS) ¡MIREN ES MATT!

Ash – Dawn – Cilan – Hilda: ¡¿Qué?!

Entonces un grupo de chicas se lanza contra Ash todas con corazones en los ojos

Ash: oigan déjenme

Dawn: (furiosa) ¡YA DEJENLO EN PAZ! ¡PIPLUP REMOLINO!

Hilda: Hey tómalo con calma, tampoco vas a atacarlas así, ya se usare a munna para hacer una distracción luego Cilan y yo averiguaremos lo que pasa

Dicho eso munna usando sus poderes pisquicos logra distraer a las chicas, en eso Dawn se lleva a Ash a un lugar seguro

Ash: (mirando a "sus nuevos pokemon") haber ahora que hare con ustedes

Dawn: oye, y si esos pokemon son de ese tal Matt y… (recordando) ¡Ash! El Matt que se referían esas chicas creo que es con el que te chocaste hace rato

Ash: ¡rápido vayamos a buscarlo!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Matt: bueno, al parecer intercambiamos pokemon por accidente

Boldore, oshawott, emboar, krookorok y snivy observaban a Matt y a su pikachu totalmente confundidos por lo que pasaba

Volvamos con Ash

Dawn: no te preocupes lo encontraremos

Ash: pues eso espero

Cilan: ¡por fin los encuentro!

Ash: que averiguaron

Hilda: Ese chico Matt es un actor de Kanto, el asunto es que el iba a hacer una presentación en el festival Aspertia, Matt nunca había sido visto en Unova y lo único que averiguaron es quienes son su equipo pokemon y pues todo coincide en tu caso.

Ash: esto es un grave problema, si no lo encuentro….

Dawn: oye y si vamos al centro pokemon, quizás el ese hay

Ash: si tienes razón

Todo el grupo se fue al centro pokemon, cuando llegaron la enfermera Joy les dijo que no había llegado ningún otro chico con un pikachu, así que el grupo salió por toda la ciudad a buscar a Matt. Ya llegada la noche en un parque

Ash: (mirando a los pokemon) no se preocupen, ya encontraremos a su entrenador

Estos solo se miraban preocupados, en eso se escucha en grito en otra parte del parque asi que el grupo salio corriendo a ver qué pasaba y vieron a Matt tirado en el suelo y a snivy con sus lianas que las estaba guardando.

Ash: ¡chicos!

Todos los pokemon cuando vieron a Ash salieron corriendo hacia el mientras que los pokemon de Matt hicieron lo mismo con el

Matt: ¡Ash!

Ash: por fin te encuentro

Matt: perdón por lo que paso

Ash: no te preocupes, lo bueno es que cuidaste bien a mis pokemon, pero porque snivy te lanzo contra un árbol

Matt: pues en todo el dia que estuvimos juntos snivy era la única que se mostraba indiferente así que quise acariciarla y me lanzo contra el árbol

Dawn: (susurrándole a Hilda) el snivy de Ash ¿es siempre asi?

Hilda: si, el único que tiene confianza es con Ash, y con Cilan ni conmigo es tambien algo fría

Asy Matt vuelven a intercamibar sus pokemon, luego de que se despidieran

Dawn: no creo que tu snivy sea tan mala

A lo que la chica se le acerca y empieza a acariciarle la cabeza, todos quedan sorprendidos pues se ve que snivy se dejaba acariciar y es mas al parecer le gustaba

Ash: esto si que no me lo esperaba

Dawn: ven, hay que saber tratar bien a los pokemon

Hilda y Cilan tenían una cara O_O pero en ese momento el boldore de Ash se empieza a poner raro

Ash: ¿boldore que te sucede?

Entonces boldore empieza a brillar y evoluciona

Ash: pero como…

Cilan: Ash, boldore es un pokemon que evoluciona mediante intercambio

Ash: (sacando la pokedex): Gigalith, el Pokémon comprimido. Gigalith ataca usando la energía comprimida en su núcleo, es lo bastante poderoso como para destruir una montaña. –increíble, bien amigo ahora te vez más fuerte ¿eh?

Todos los pokemon del grupo se acercaron a gigalith, estos felicitaban al nuevo pokemon evolucionado. El grupo se fue al centro pokemon a descansar, pero no sin antes de enterase de que en Virbank hay un gimnasio así que el siguiente día será donde Ash intente conseguir su 6 medalla

CONTINUARA

**De alguna forma boldore debía evolucionar con intercambio, tenia pensado escribir las batallas en el metro pero son 4 batallas al mismo tiempo y diferentes y se me hiso muy complicado asi que tuve que borrar la idea, el siguiente aparecerá un personaje que ya había estado y se unira al grupo temporalmente. **

**PD: yo odio las batallas rotatorias, es más resulto mareado cuando lucho una de esas en la consola**


	15. LUCES CAMARAS Y ACCION

CAPITULO 15: LUCES CAMARAS Y ACCION

Ash y sus amigos despertaron temprano a lo que se fueron a desayunar en el centro pokemon donde estaban. Luego de haber desayunado se fueron en busca del gimnasio.

Ash: oye Cilan ¿Dónde se supone que esta el gimnasio?

Cilan: creo que deberíamos estar cerca

Dawn: oigan ya me perdí, aquí hay muchos callejones

Hilda: ya tranquila Dawn, ni que nos fuera a pasar algo malo

Ash: oigan escuchan eso…

Todo el grupo se calla y empieza a música, a lo que Ash decide averiguar de dónde proviene

Ash: miren es aquí

Cilan: oye mira el cartel

Ash: ¿Qué, acaso este es el gimnasio?

El gimansio es una pequeño edificio muy estrecho con una puerta metálica en la cual está marcado el logo que tiene todo gimnasio. El grupo entro al lugar y vieron escaleras que se dirigían hacia un sótano, cuando terminaron de cruzar las escaleras quedaron sorprendidos, había un grupo de gente en un escenario tocando música del genero rock.

Ash: ehh disculpen

Nadie que tocaba hacia caso a Ash hasta que de pronto

¿?: Oigan quien fue quien apago el generador

Todos los equipos con lo que tocaban la música eran eléctricos y la razón por la cual ya no funcionaban fue porque Hilda al no soportar tanto ruido fue y desconecto el generador

Ash: ehh gracias creo. Ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Quién de ustedes es el líder de gimnasio?

¿?: Yo, mi nombre es Roxie, así que viniste para retarme, pues en ese caso (bajando del estrado y dirigiéndose a una palanca) que comience la batalla

Dicho esto Roxie jalo la palanca y el suelo empezó a abrirse; las sillas y las mesas que habían en el lugar se escondieron para dar paso a una arena de batalla y de las paredes se movían de tal manera para que salga unas tribunas.

Roxie: sorprendido

Ash: si y mucho

Roxie: será una batalla de 3 contra 3 ¡así que sal….

Dawn: (interrumpiendo) ¡ESPEREN!

Todos las quedan mirando

Roxie: que sucede ¿porque nos detuviste cuando estábamos a punto de luchar?

Dawn: es que tengo que hacer algo, ehh será rápido

Dicho esto se fue rápido a cualquier habitación vacía paso varios minutos y salió con diferente ropa

Hilda: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿ACASO ES ENSERIO?!

Cilan: ¿Por qué acabas de hacer esto?

Ash: wow esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos

Roxie: Hay porque siempre me toca enfrentarme a puros locos

Dawn: que tiene de malo

Dawn se había ido a cambiarse de ropa pero no se puso cualquier cosa, se puso su ropa de animadora la misma con la que le hacía porras a Ash en Sinnoh

Dawn: bien ya pueden continuar, no te preocupes Ash yo te estaré haciendo porras

Todos (O_O)

Ash: (con gota estilo anime) ehh gracias (murmurando para sí mismo) vaya esto sí que resulta algo incómodo (sonrojándose un poco cosa que nadie nota) ehh volvamos con la batalla

Roxie: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡Garbodor sal!

Ash: bien pikachu ya sabes que hacer, ¡tacleada de voltios!

Garbodor utiliza lanza mugre cosa que gran cantidad de desechos son lanzados contra pikachu este pudo contrarrestarlo con la tacleada de voltios pero no pudo impactar contra garbodor

Roxie: bien utiliza carga toxica

Garbodor lanza un líquido venenoso que va directo a pikachu

Ash: pikachu usa cola de hierro contra carga toxica

El ataque de tipo acero logra traspasar totalmente al ataque de garbodor ya que el tipo acero es inmune al tipo veneno, pero no termina ahí pues pikachu logra acertarle un golpe de garbodor que lo aturde a lo que Ash ordena rápidamente usar impactrueno dejando a garbodor en KO

Roxie: wow eso sí que fue increíble, pero ahora no podrás con el que sigue ¡Scolipede sal ahora!

Scolipede utiliza terratemblor en el campo cosa que hace que pikachu pierda velocidad

Mientras tanto en las tribunas

Dawn: ¡VAMOS ASH TU PUEDES!

Hilda: ya, enserio te tuviste que vestir de porrista para hacer eso

Cilan: como que es algo exagerado no crees

Dawn: oh vamos, si en Sinnoh lo apoyaba así en los gimnasios

Cilan – Hilda (O_O)

Hilda: pero esto no es Sinnoh, esto es Unova

Volviendo a la batalla

Ash: ¡rápido pikachu tacleada de voltios!

Roxie: ¡scolipede megacuerno!

Ambos pokemon impactaron pero el scolipede de Roxie logro resistir más a lo que logro lanzar a pikachu fuera del campo, mientras que pikachu intentaba levantarse scolipede lanza un ataque fulminante de rayo solar dejando a pikachu en KO

Ash: demonios, (recogiendo a pikachu) lo hiciste bien amigo ¡gigalith sal y utiliza roca afilada!

El pokemon de tipo roca aparece en el campo, este imponía poder así que lanza su ataque de roca afilada logrando impactar contra scolipede, este se lanza con megacuerno a lo que gigalith usa protección deteniendo así el ataque de scolipede

Roxie: tu gigalith es interesante, nunca vi uno tan resistente como ese

Ash: pues gracias, ahora gigalith usa de defensa de hierro

Scolipede se lanza de nuevo con megacuerno pero no gigalith se queda inmóvil resistiendo, la defensa de hierro le dio mucho más poder defensivo, gigalith aprovechando la situación utiliza aroca afilada dando así un golpe directo contra scolipede, este logra resistir

Roxie: todo o nada, utiliza fuerza bruta

Usando un último recurso de fuerza bruta a scolipede le empieza a rodear un aura y este se va a embestir a gigalith, gigalith logra resistir con mucha dificultad el ataque así que de nuevo utiliza roca afilada logrando dar el golpe de gracia contra scolipede.

Roxie: enserio, tu gigalith es demasiado resistente, (sacando su ultima pokeball) ¡bien solo quedas tu¡ ¡ Koffing tu turno!

Ash: ¿un koffing?

Roxie: sorprendido, mi padre es barquero, viaje con él hace mucho tiempo a regiones lejanas donde conseguí a koffing como mi primer pokemon

Ash: gigalith regresa (lanzando otra pokeball) ¡sal krokorok¡

El krokorok de Ash se materializaba en el campo demostrando su fuerza en el momento, el utiliza roca afilada cosa que koffing usa protección, así que krokorok rápidamente improvisa y usa una de las rocas afiladas que estaban alrededor de su cuerpo y las empieza a utilizar como si fueran dagas, este se lanza contra koffing pero este de nuevo usa protección, krokorok intentaba asestarle el golpe a koffing pero este no surtía efecto haciendo así que se canse, koffing al ver esto utiliza bomba lodo cosa que afecta seriamente a krokorok, este ya envenenado por el efecto del ataque lanza las dagas directo contra koffing dejándolo aturdido y este se lanza haciendo un ataque que Ash no sabía que el tenia

Ash: (sacando la pokedex para analisiar) increíble, así que eso es garra de sombras

Krokorok atacaba sin parar a koffing usando garra de sombra dejándolo en KO

Roxie: wow me gusta cómo es que improvisaste ataques oye si tienes mucho potencial (acercándose a Ash) ten esta es la medalla toxica

Ash: Bien, la medalla toxica (mientras que sus pokemon saltaban de alegría)

Mientras tanto en las tribunas Dawn le hacía porras por haber ganado

Hilda: ya enserio, esto se está poniendo incomodo

Cilan: pues sí, Dawn creo que deberías ya dejar eso

Dawn: (resignándose) de acuerdo, ya no me volveré a vestir de porrista para sus batallas de gimnasio

Luego de la victoria de Ash todos salieron del gimansio, ya en la puerta

Ash: Ahhh

El pobre de Ash choco con alguien y por accidente cae por las escaleras del gimnasio

Dawn: ¿estás bien?

As: si, creo que aun puedo moverme (a lo que este es electrocutado porque cayó encima de pikachu)

¿?: ups, perdón

Hilda: enserio Bianca, si seguimos encontrándonos de esta forma el sujeto resultara con los huesos rotos o peor aún le provocaras un infarto… me gustaría ver eso

Ash: ¡OYE TE ESCUCHE!

Bianca: perdón pero es que ando algo apurada

Cilan: Bianca, si saliste antes que nosotros porque aun estas en Virbank, se supone que a estas alturas ya deberías estar en Aspertia

Bianca: pues verán cuando llegue a Virbank…

_Flashback_

Bianca: wow Virbank sí que es muy bonito, que dicen amigos

Bianca tenía a litwick sobre su cabeza, a herdier y mincino caminando a lado de ella y a su snivy en sus brazos. Bianca paseaba por la ciudad hasta que por accidente choco con alguien haciendo que se caiga

¿?: oye niña ten más cuidado

Bianca: lo siento (mientras que le ayudaba a pararse)

A lo que el extraño sujeto queda viéndola a ella y a sus pokemon a lo que este le empiezan a brillar los ojos

¿? ¡FANTASTICO!

Bianca: ¿disculpe señor pero se encuentra bien?

¿?: ¡NIÑA MI NOMBRE ES LUKE DE LOS ESTUDIOS POKESTAR! ¡TUS POKEMON! (COGIENDOLA DEL BRAZO Y LLEVANDOLA HACIA LOS ESTUDIOS) ¡ESCUCHA YO SOY UN DIRECTOR DE CINE …

_Fin del Flashback_

Bianca: y pues eso fue lo que paso

Hilda: (brillándole los ojos) ¡ESTUDIOS POKESTAR! ¡COMO SE ME PUDO HABER OLVIDADO QUE ESTA AQUÍ!

Mientras eso Ash se integraba al grupo un poco cojeando y ayudado por Dawn

Ash: haber de que me perdí

Hilda: ¡ESTUDIOS POKESTAR AYA VAMOS!

Ash – Dawn (O_O) (aclarando que ellos no escucharon la conversación)

Dawn: ¡que alguien explique lo que está sucediendo!

Cilan les explico todo el asunto de los estudios pokestar

Ash: osea si estoy en lo correcto Hilda quiere….

Ni siquiera termina de hablar y fue cuando Hilda coge a todos y literalmente se los lleva arrastrando hacia las puertas de los estudios pokestar

Hilda: WOW ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! (sacando a munna de su pokeball) ¡OBSERVA MUNNA AQUÍ ES EN DONDE PODREMOS REALIZAR NUESTROS SUEÑOS! (DICHO ESTO MUNNA SE PONE FELIZ)

Dawn: nunca había visto a Hilda tan feliz

Bianca: pues cuando éramos niñas a ella siempre le gusto el mundo del espectáculo, si supieras que con otro amigo siempre teníamos que mirarla mientras ella hacia dramatizaciones

Dawn: vaya, así que Hilda siempre ha sido así desde muy niña

Bianca: ajam

Hilda: ¡MIREN TODOS ESOS ACTORES! ¡YAHOO! (DICIENDO ESTO MIENTRAS QUE CON MUNNA OBSERVABAN TODO EL LUGAR APRESURADAMENTE)

Todos los que la quedaban observando tenían una cara de O_O hasta que

Luke: Bianca veo que ya regresaste, y veo que también trajiste a tus amigos

Bianca: pues sí, ellos son Ash, Dawn, Cilan y…

Hilda: (emocionada con gran brillo en sus ojos cogiendo de las manos a Luke) ¡AHHHH! ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! ¡MI NOMBRE ES HILDA Y ESTA ES MI AMIGA MUNNA! ¡SOY UNA GRAN FAN DE SUS PELICULAS SEÑOR LUKE!

Luke: pues gracias, me da gusto saber que a muchos les gusta mi trabajos

Ash – Dawn – Cilan: (O_O)

Luke: que les parece si les doy un recorrido por los estudios, después de todo Bianca me está ayudando así que denle las gracias a ella

Todos: gracias

Luke les daba un recorrido por todos los estudios todos estaban emocionados pues era la primera vez que veían algo así, pero las más emocionadas eran Hilda y munna después de todo si querían lucirse con sus talentos, que mejor lugar que los estudios pokestar

Luke: y por ultimo este es el lugar en donde se hace la magia

Todos quedaron asombrados pues era el lugar en donde se estrenan las películas, esa era un teatro muy lujoso y en las paredes afiches de varias películas

Ash: Crobatman el caballero de la noche, tyranitarzilla, bailando con mightyenas, scizorman el hombre de acero, galvantuman contra electrorotom. ¡por Arceus! ¡¿Quién es que le da esos nombres?!

Hilda: pues los nombres serán raros pero tienen una muy buena trama

Luke: más tarde volveremos a este lugar, así que ahora vayamos al lugar de la acción

Todos salieron y se fueron a un estudio donde se estaba filmando una película

Luke: oigan que les parece si sacan a todos sus pokemon para que así puedan ver también

Todos hicieron caso y sacaron a sus pokemon, como siempre oshawott y piplup ni se miraban

Luka: mira Bianca como te dije, hay esta tu snivy

Hilda: aww se ve tan lindo

El snivy de Bianca estaba vestido de forma muy elegante y este observa a la snivy de Ash y de nuevo se va con ella y se repite la misma escena, el snivy de Bianca es lanzado y este se estrella contra la pared.

Luke: oh no, ahora que voy a hacer, se supone que ese snivy era uno de los que actuarían en una escena de mi nueva película

Dicho esto en una torre que estaba de utilería sale la minccino de Bianca vestida como princesa a lo que oshawott y piplup quedan babeando y se empiezan a pelearse cosa que Ash y Dawn intentaban detenerlos.

Luke: Oigan (dirigiéndose a Hilda, Cilan y Bianca) acaso esos dos pokemon están enamorados del minccino

Cilan: si, eso se convirtió en un gran problema

Luke: ¡FANTASTICO!

Todos quedan mirándolo con una cara O_O

Luke: Ash Dawn vengan, (estos dos se acercaron) escuchen necesito su ayuda, sus pokemon están enamorados del minncino de Bianca y los necesito para una escena de mi película

Ash: de eso ni hablar, además no voy a exponer a oshawott de esa manera

Dawn: lo mismo digo

Luke: por favor, miren se lo pido de rodillas

Dawn: (susurrándole a Ash) oye como que esta algo loquito no

Luke: además ¡Ash tu snivy estrello al snivy de Bianca contra la pared así que tienes algo de culpa!

Ash: pero…

Hilda: ehh por curiosidad de que se trata la película

Luke: pues verán, minncino es una princesa encerrada en una torre y caballeros de muchos reinos lucharan por liberarla y tener su amor

Ash: igual, no expondré a oshawott de esa forma

Dawn: ni yo lo hare con piplup

Pero mientras que todos discutían piplup y oshawott se pusieron de acuerdo que el que gane en esa pelea se quedara con mincino así que se escabulleron de sus entrenadores y se vistieron de forma parecida a como estaba vestido snivy, y cuando se posicionaran en el campo

Ash: además…. (se escucha una fuerte explosión) ¡PERO COMO…

Dawn: ¡EN QUE MOMENTO…

Tanto oshawott como piplup ya estaban peleando

Luke: ¡FANTASTICO! ¡RAPIDO GRABEN TODO!

Ash y Dawn tan solo tuvieron que resignarse ante la situación mientras todos los demás observaban la situación. Oshawott le da un giño a minccino y esta se lanza con su concha y la empieza a utilizar como espada a lo que piplup usando su pico como si fuera una espada de esgrima empieza a repeler los ataques a lo que este logra asestar un golpe contra oshawott así que usa remolino lanzándolo por los aires, oshawott quien se encontraba "volando" reacciona y utiliza acuajet cosa que piplup esquiva pero este no se rinde y sigue persiguiéndolo con acuajet pero piplup logra engañar a oshawott y este se estrella contra la pared, oshawott molesto decide usar su combinación de acuajet y concha afilada, este logra impactar con piplup y lo deja herido, piplup se levanta y se lanza usando pico taladro oshawott usa de nuevo su combinación de acuajet concha filo, cuando ambos chocan estos salen disparados por el golpe. Tanto como oshawott y piplup ya estaban muy cansados pero aun así estos deciden pelear a lo que piplup usa un remolino contra oshawott pero este se queda plantado en el suelo con la intención de detener el remolino, cuando logra impactar oshawott solo intentaba quedarse quieto y soportar el poder del remolino

Ash: ¡MALDITA SEA, OSHAWOTT PIPLUP YA DEJEN ESA LOCURA!

Dawn: ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!

Oshawott quien aun recibía el poder del remolino empezó a brillar cosa que deja impresionados al resto del grupo, él estaba evolucionando.

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Dewott, el Pokémon superación y la forma evolucionada de Oshawott. A través de su entrenamiento duro, Dewott utiliza la técnica de doble caparaconcha para conseguir ser un gran espadachín

Bianca: tan solo se limitó a recibir el ataque de remolino para demostrar lo resistente que es y así poder evolucionar, ¡hay que romántico! Y tan solo para demostrarle a minccino su amor

Ash - Dawn: (O_O)

Volviendo a la batalla. Oshawott quien evoluciono a dewott ahora se lanzaba contra piplup usando la misma combinación de acuajet concha filo, pero esta vez lo hacía de una forma diferente, mientras salía disparado envuelto en agua, este usaba sus dos conchas como si fueran especies de espadas y al mismo tiempo que giraba en su mismo eje, (como una especie de taladro) piplup asustado decide usar rayo hielo para ver si así logra detenerlo pero grave error, pues al congelar a dewott este adquirió más poder dándole el golpe de gracia a piplup dejándolo debilitado. Dewott al ver su victoria se pone en una pose de ganador y guiñándole el ojo a minccino este se lanza contra ella para abrazarla, minccino también se lanza para abrazar pero se pasa de largo a lo que dewott se impresiona, pensaba que todo su esfuerzo se iría a la basura porque pensaba que prefería estar con piplup, piplup al ver que minccino rechazo a dewott y viendo la dirección que minccino se iba pensaba que sería correspondido, piplup estaba más que feliz pero minccino se pasa de largo, minccino en realidad se va a abrazar a el patrat de uno de los asistentes, minccino se había enamorado de un patrat. Dewott y piplup al ver la escena quedaron en shock, tenían una mirada en blanco, estaban pálidos y cayeron desmayados.

Dawn (recogiendo a piplup) hay que pena, pero no importa piplup igual diste una gran batalla

Ash: (quien recogía a dewott) mira el lado bueno amigo, aunque sea evolucionaste

Lukas: ¡FANTASTICO! ¡ESTA ESCENA ME HARA GANAR UNA FORTUNA!

Ash: oh no eso no lo creo, snivy has lo tuyo

Snivy usando sus lianas coge el equipo con el que se grabó la pelea y lo arroja contra la pared así destruyéndolo

Dawn: ¡bien echo Ash!

Luke: ¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!

Ash: ¡Y TODAVIA PREGUNTAS! ¡VAMONOS DE ESTE LUGAR!

Todos salieron de los estudios pokestar, claro que no sin antes ser vetados de por vida, cosa que frustro a Hilda unos segundos pero luego de analizar la situación no le importo, ya estando en la salida de Virbank

Hilda: no puedo creer que ese Luke se aprovechara en usar a piplup y dewott

Ash: ahora que lo dices

Lanzando su pokeball de la cual salió dewott un poco decaído a lo que pikachu solo se limitó a chocarle el hombro en señal de que deje de preocuparse

Dawn: (cogiendo a piplup entre sus brazos) creo que es hora de que ambos se pongan a pensar en su actitud

Cosa que Dawn puso a piplup a lado de dewott a lo que estos hicieron una especia de apretón de manos (cosa que creo que en este caso seria de aletas) dando una señal de que desde ahora serán buenos amigos

Dawn: así me gusta

Ash: bien, ahora que hicieron las paces…

¿?: Oigan

Cilan: miren es Bianca

Bianca: chicos por favor perdónenme por lo que paso, no tenía idea de que todo esto pasaría

Dawn: no te preocupes, además eso ayudo para que piplup y dewott hicieran las paces

Bianca: oigan y ahora a donde se van

Ash: pues viajaremos directo a Aspertia

Bianca: oigan, puedo viajar con ustedes nada más por el momento hasta llagar a Aspertia

Cilan: pero que harás con mincino ósea no es algo peligroso por el asunto de…

Bianca: mincino, ella decidió quedarse en los estudios, la deje quizás así sea más feliz

Cilan: wow, liberaste a mincino

Bianca: bueno no del todo, verán en ese estudio el señor dueño del patrat me hiso un intercambio pues tenía a un pokemon que le gustaba viajar pero por su trabajo no podía darle el gusto (lanzando una pokeball) les presento a galvantula

Ash: bueno si este es el caso mientras más seamos mejor, así que vamos que Aspertia nos espera

CONTINUARA

**Que les parecio la trama de los estudios pokestar. En el siguiente capítulo llegaran a Aspertia. Pobres dewott y piplup fueron friendzoneados**


	16. VIEJOS AMIGOS

CAPITULO 16: VIEJOS AMIGOS

Ya era de día, era una mañana fría, todo el grupo estaba de ánimos. Cilan estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras que Hilda (quien tenía a munna durmiendo en su regazo) y Bianca conversaban con unas mantas encima (Bianca sostenía a su snivy en sus brazos pues es demasiado peligroso que se acerque al snivy de Ash), Ash y Dawn estaban en la mesa tomando café caliente. Todos los pokemon del grupo estaban entretenidos jugando, otros durmiendo, piplup y dewott a pesar que ya resolvieron sus diferencias aún mantienen cierta rivalidad ya que estaban viendo quien tenía mejor puntería usando chorro de agua hacia unas piedras, mientras que pikachu estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Dawn.

Cilan: (quien estaba cocinando junto con Dwebble) dentro de poco el desayuno estará listo

Bianca: pues sí que huele muy rico

Hilda: estos días va a gozar con su comida

Ash: pues tiene razón, él es el mejor cocinero que eh conocido

Bianca: pues sí que tienen razón, aun me queda ese buen sabor de boca de la última vez

Dawn: tienes razón, lástima que cuando regrese a Sinnoh ya no poder probar su comida

Ash: ¿Qué porque dices eso?

Dawn: yo vine nada más por el festival, y tendré que regresarme cuando termine

Ash: (algo triste) ah ya veo

Dawn: oh vamos no es para tanto, además algún día tendrás que regresar a Sinnoh no crees

Ash: pues si como que tienes razón

Cilan: (acercándose a la mesa) bien aquí tienen el desayuno, a ver el resto venga a desayunar

Todo el grupo se sentó en la mesa a desayunar, como siempre todos estaban felices pues la comida de Cilan es excelente (POBRE BROCK COCINÁNDOLE A ASH Y A DAWN PARA QUE LUEGO DIGAN QUE CILAN ES EL MEJOR COCINERO QUE CONOCIERON). Luego de haber terminado con el desayuno todo el grupo siguió su camino. Pasaron unos días de viaje en el cual todo pasó normalmente hasta el día que llegaron al pueblo Floccesy. A todos les gustaba el lugar por ser tan rustico, lo que más les gustaba es la plaza donde está la torre del reloj, el grupo se quedó un día en el pueblo a descansar, luego de haber pasado el día volvieron a partir, unos días más tarde

Ash: ya estoy cansado, cuando llegaremos a Aspertia

Dawn: yo también

Hilda – Bianca: igual yo

Cilan: pues se supone que estamos muy cerca

Ash: dices eso cada día

Cilan: esta vez es enserio miren (señalando el horizonte)

Ash: wow esa es ciudad Aspertia

Cilan: pues sí, ahora vamos rápido

Todo el grupo salió corriendo hacia Aspertia y al llegar vieron que en toda la ciudad con varios adornos en cada esquina, la ciudad estaba preparándose para uno de los festivales más importantes de la región y del mundo. Varios entrenadores de muchas regiones se podían apreciar que rondaban por la ciudad, esto se sabía pues varios tenían diferentes pokemon de las otras regiones ya sea heracross, ninetales, pidgeot, shieldon, etc. El grupo se fue al centro pokemon a descansar

Ash: por fin llegamos, pero que cansado que estoy (echándose en uno de los sofás)

Cilan: oh vamos no es para tanto

Hilda: hemos caminado por días, y aun dices eso

Bianca: si, además hemos caminado día y noche sin descansar

Cilan: está bien chicas, ya no se enojen

Dawn: miren (leyendo un afiche) el festival empieza mañana y dura 5 días

Todos: 5 días

Dawn: acá dice que el primer día es sobre las comidas y costumbres de otras regiones, el segundo es un día en que muchas celebridades de otros lugares llegan a dar espectáculos, wow el tercer día será un concurso de coordinadores

Hilda: ¡CONCURSO DE COORDINADORES! ¡ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!

Todos (O_O)

Dawn: bueno yo también participare, no te preocupes Hilda yo te enseñare lo básico para que puedas competir

Bianca: yo también, yo también

Dawn: de acuerdo les enseñare a las dos, a ver el cuarto día es el día central en el que todos los concursantes tanto invitados de afuera y personas que decidiesen entrar por su cuenta lucharan entre sí para ver quién será el ganador, el premio es un medallón de oro, también habla de un muro de piedra que está afuera de la ciudad, cerca de los campos en donde dice que los ganadores sus nombres quedan grabados en el lugar y por último el quinto día mmm acá dice que es la fiesta de la tierra

Ash: ¿fiesta de la tierra?

Dawn: es el día en el que se le rinde culto al pokemon legendario Landorus también llamado el señor de las cosechas, aquí dice que el festival se hiso en esta época del año pues el siempre aparece en los campos de Aspertia y también dice que se hace una fiesta de gala en honor al acontecimiento

Ash: sí que el festival se pone interesante

Hilda: ahora que recuerdo mi papa unas ves me dijo que en uno de sus viajes estuvo en el festival

Bianca: bueno que tal si…

¿?: ¿Bianca? ¿Hilda?

Bianca – Hilda: (volteando a ver) pero que… (hubo una pausa de unos segundos al observar el rostro del joven) ¡CHEREN! (a lo que ambas se paran y se lanzan para abrazar al chico)

Cheren: chicas, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

Ash, Dawn y Cilan observaban la escena

Hilda: mira Cheren ellos son nuestros amigos Ash, Dawn y por ultimo Cilan

Bianca: también son entrenadores y participaran en el festival

Cheren: (acercándose al grupo) mucho gusto, y como es que se conocieron con Hilda y Bianca

Luego de una larga explicación

Hilda: verán, Cheren también es de pueblo Nuvema

Bianca: sip, nosotros tres siempre jugábamos cuando éramos niños, pero hace ya un año que partió hacia su viaje para participar en la liga

Hilda: lástima que solo quedo entre los 16 mejores

Cheren: no es para tanto, quizás no logre ganar la liga pero me esforcé y ahora soy líder de gimnasio

Ash: líder de gimnasio

Cheren: pues sí, pero se podría decir que mi gimnasio es una sucursal del gimnasio Nacrene

Dawn: no entiendo

Cheren: pues verán, la líder Lenora es originaria de aquí y pues antes era la líder del gimnasio del lugar pero ella tuvo que ser transferida a ciudad Nacrene así que se hicieron convocatorias para tener de nuevo a un líder y yo salí ganando

Ash: y yo que pensaba retarte

Cheren: que les parece si les enseño el gimnasio

Luego que todos salieran del centro pokemon, junto con Cheren fueron al gimnasio, en el camino se veía gente preparando todo para el festival.

Cheren: bueno llegamos que les parece

Todos quedan boquiabiertos

Ash: ¡increíble! ¡Esto más parece un castillo!

El gimnasio era técnicamente una especie de castillo muy antiguo con vitrales adornados de manera muy hermosa y una gran puerta de madera tallada

Hilda: oye no sabía que tuvieras un castillo como gimnasio

Cheren: ese castillo es una de las escuelas más importantes que hay en Unova hay dentro Lenora tenía el gimnasio y también daba clases, ahora que yo soy el líder también tengo un futuro en esa escuela.

Bianca: felicitaciones Cheren, esto sí que te lo tenías muy bien guardado

Cheren: (abriendo las puertas) bueno que les parece si entramos de una vez

Todos los chicos entraron al castillo, todo el lugar era muy ordenado ellos veían pinturas, mesas, candelabros, sillas y adornos muy antiguos

Dawn: si se supone que es una escuela, porque el lugar esta algo vacío

Cheren: es por el festival, verán esta escuela también es un internado y por motivo del festival a los estudiantes se les da 2 semanas de vacaciones, algunos regresan a sus ciudades de origen, generalmente la mayoría hace eso y pues los que no quieren se pueden quedar

Dawn: oh ya veo, y si eres el líder, donde se supone que es la arena para retadores

Cheren: vengan se las mostrare

Cheren los guio a una de las habitaciones, cuando entraron ese era un salón muy grande y elegante, tenía balcones en las que se podía apreciar los grandes jardines que hay en el castillo, al igual que vitrales adornados con motivos sobre la mitología de Unova y en el centro la arena de batalla.

Ash: wow este lugar es increíble

Dawn: nunca había visto un gimnasio así

Bianca: oye Cheren y como está tu oshawott

Cheren: obsérvalo por ti misma (lanzando una pokeball)

Hilda: increíble ya es un samurott

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Samurott, el Pokémon formidable y la forma evolucionada de Oshawott. Protegido por su armadura, puede derrotar a sus oponentes con su espada y su resplandor los puede silenciar. (Abriendo una de sus pokemball) mira dewott

Dewott se acerca al samurott de Cheren a lo que estos se dan un saludo en forma de respeto

Hilda: oye cheren

Cheren: ¿si?

Hilda: te reto a una batalla

Todos quedaron sorprendidos pues se ve que Hilda ahora es alguien que está muy interesada en las batallas, claro después de todo ella quería enfrentarse al equipo plasma y tenía que estar preparada para cuando llegue el día.

Cheren: pues acepto, hagámoslo más interesante que esta sea una batalla de gimnasio oficial así que si ganas tendrás la medalla

Hilda: por mí no hay problema y por cierto quiero enfrentarme a samurott (lanzando su pokeball) ¡sal munna¡

Cheren: que sea de 4 contra 4, ¡samurott ya sal ya¡

Samurott quien estaba junto con dewott salta hacia la arena, mientras Ash le decía a dewott que observe bien a samurott

Cheren: ¡samurott acua jet¡

Samurott se envuelve en agua y se lanza contra munna a lo que está usando su poder psíquico detiene al pokemon

Hilda: que te parece eso ¡bien munna ya sabes que hacer!

Munna en eso lanza una y otra vez a samurott contra el suelo

Cheren: bien samurott vuelve (lanzando una pokeball) ¡sal watchog!

Hilda: bien munna ahora bola sombra

Munna lanza bola sombra pero el watchog de Cheren usa detección y así protegiéndose del ataque, inmediatamente usa rayo confuso cosa que deja muy atontada a munna

Hilda: hay no regresa rápido munna

Pero Hilda fue demasiado tarde pues watchog uso mal de ojo así que munna está perdida, watchog utiliza hipercolmillo cosa que deja a munna en muy mal estado

Hilda: rápido munna fuerza psíquica

Lamentablemente munna estaba muy confusa que se hirió a sí mismo, a lo que watchog aprovecho y le da el golpe de gracia dejándola debilitada

Cheren: tu munna sí que es muy hábil, tiene potencial

Hilda (guardando a munna en su pokeball) gracias, pero veamos cómo te va con este

Hilda lanza su pokeball de la cual sale excadrill

Cheren: (sorprendido) ¡¿acaso ese excadrill?!

Hilda: adivinaste, este excadrill era de mi papa, me lo dejo antes que se valla ¡excadrill taladradora!

Excadrill transformándose en su forma taladro se lanza contra watchog a lo que este usa detección para protegerse del ataque, excadrill al ver esto empieza a usar garra metal de forma continua pero watchog de nuevo usa detección para evitar los ataques pero eso no duro mucho pues detección mientras más se use hay probabilidades de que falle a lo que sucede esto y excadrill logra asestarle varios golpes con sus garras dejándolo en KO

Hilda: y ¿qué te parece? ¿soy buena no?

Cheren: pues sí, eres hábil ¡veamos cómo te va con el siguiente¡

Cheren lanzo una pokeball de la cual salió un bouffalant

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Bouffalant, el Pokémon golpe búfalo. Bouffalant es poderoso y destructivo, cargando salvajemente y dando cabezazos a todo en su camino. –bouffalant sí que se ve muy poderoso

El bouffalant de Cheren se lanza a atacar a excadrill usando ariete exadrill logra saltar y logra esquivar sin ningún problema a bouffalant, pero eso era parte de la estrategia pues excadrill al estar en el aire seria un blanco fácil para bouffalant

Cheren: ¡bouffalant hiperrayo¡

Bouffalant usa hiperrayo, excadrill por su parte se lanza con taladradora para poder contrarrestar el ataque y de paso golpear a bouffalant. Ambos ataques chocaron produciéndose una explosión y ya cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo se vio a ambos pokemon tirados en el suelo totalmente debilitados.

Cheren: mi bouffalant es uno de mis pokemon más duros que han demostrado dar gran batalla contra retadores muy fuertes, por lo que veo has entrenado muy bien a excadrill

Hilda: gracias, pero también debo darles las gracias a mis amigos que me han estado ayudando en todo

Luego de haber dicho eso Hilda lanza su tercera pokeball, esta es emolga y Cheren lanza a stoutland

Cheren: bien stoutland utiliza colmillo hielo

La emolga de Hilda no pudo esquivar el ataque de stoutland debido a la rapidez de este, esto deja congelado sus alas

Hilda: rápido emolga utiliza rayo

Stoutland esquiva el rayo fácilmente y este se lanza para envestirla, pero emogla logra asestarle un rayo dejando paralizado a stoutland

Hilda (suspirando) aunque sea le dio

Cheren: ahora es cuando se pone interesante ¡stoutland usa imagen!

Cosa que stoutland ataca y deja a emolga en KO

Cheren Imagen es un movimiento que se potencia al doble si el usuario está bajo los efectos de un movimiento de estado, en este caso parálisis

Hilda: bien tan solo me queda un pokemon (en su mente: si uso a darumaka mmm no el aún no está preparado como para enfrentarse a un líder, creo que ya sé a quién) ¡dragonite sal ahora¡

Cheren: (impresionado) ¡tienes un dragonite!

Hilda: así es, ahora veras lo fuertes que somos, ¡dragonite usa danza dragón!

Cheren: rápido utiliza colmillo hielo

Tristemente para stoutland debido a la parálisis este no pudo moverse a lo que dragonite pudo hacer su danza dragon aumentando así su ataque y su velocidad

Hilda: ¡dragonite carga dragón!

El dragonite de Hilda se rodea de un aura azul a lo que este se lanza para atacar a stoutland dejándolo en KO

Cheren: me sorprendes, quien diría que la chica que quería ser actriz con sus pokemon, ahora es alguien muy hábil en las batallas (lanzando su última pokeball) ¡samurott ve amigo!

El samurott de Cheren se materializa en el campo y da un rugido demostrando su fuerza

Cheren: bien samurott utiliza acuajet

Hilda: tu no eres el único que puede hacer eso ¡dragonite utiliza acuajet también¡

Ambos pokemon chocan con acuajet ninguno quería ceder ante el otro

Hilda: bien dragonite rápido utiliza puño trueno

Cheren ¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA!

Dragonite rápido deja de envolverse en el agua y utiliza puño trueno, ambos pokemon quedan dañados samurott debido a que estaba envuelto en agua y dragonite porque estaba reteniendo a samurott y este había humedecido el cuerpo del dragón.

Hilda: dragonite usa carga dragón

Draginite de nuevo se envuelve en esa aura y está dispuesto a atacar a samurott

Cheren: esto ya no lo permitiré, samurott defiende y ataca

El dragonite de Hilda se lanzó contra samurott pero este saca unas especies de espadas con las que se defiende del ataque de dragonite deteniéndolo y dejando que deje de envolverse en esa aura a lo que samurott aprovecha y empieza a atacar a dragonite con sus espadas. Mientras tanto en las tribunas

Ash: impresionante, dewott espero que estés observando el modo de pelea de samurott

Este afirma con la cabeza

Bianca: aún recuerdo cuando Cheren salió de pueblo Nuvema con su pequeño oshawott, quien diría que ese pequeño es ahora ese poderoso samurott

Volviendo a la pelea. Dragonite ya estaba cansado por el castigo que recibió de samurott

Cheren: ¡acabemos con esto! ¡Tajo umbrío!

Samurott se lanza contra dragonite usando el ataque que le ordeno Cheren, esto deja a dragonite en KO

Cheren: vaya Hilda, habrás perdido pero sí que eres muy fuerte

Hilda: (guardado a dragonite) muchas gracias Cheren, tu también eres muy fuerte

Cheren: y díganme ya tienen un lugar en donde pasaran mientras que dure el festival

Hilda: aun no

Cheren: en ese caso porque no se quedan aquí, hay muchas habitaciones disponibles que nunca se usan y si quieren pueden tener sus propias habitaciones cada uno

El grupo se junta y decide pensar en la propuesta

Ash: bien aceptamos

Cilan: si no es mucha molestia cuartos para cado uno como dijiste antes

Cheren: de acuerdo, por mí no hay problema

Hilda: Cheren ¿tienes cuartos donde haya tres camas?

Cheren: si

Hilda: (emocionada) ¡escucharon eso chicas! ¡Tendremos piyamada!

Bianca estaba feliz por la idea mientras que Dawn tenía una cara (O_O) y en su mente le pasaba una sola cosa "al parecer será un larga noche". Luego de que Hilda y Cheren curaran a sus pokemon, este les enseña las habitaciones donde podrán dormir. Las Habitaciones de Ash y Cilan eras idénticas el lugar era muy espacioso, tenía una balcón que daba a los grandes jardines, tenían una cama muy grande y cómoda; mientras que la habitación donde se quedarían Hilda, Bianca y Dawn era más grande que la de los chicos aparte de tener una litera donde cabían dos camas y otra cama a parte en la que Dawn tomo posesión de la cama separada pues era la más grande, tenían también un balcón que daba a los jardines. Ya de noche en el comedor

Ash: Cheren muchas gracias, ese cuarto es muy cómodo tiene todo lo necesario

Cheren: oh no hay de que, además ustedes son amigos de Hilda y Bianca cosa que también los hace en mis amigos

Cilan: pues muchas gracias

En ese instante las tres chicas llegaban al lugar

Dawn: (quien se sentaba en la mesa y con una expresión de estar muy relajada) ahhh, esa ducha de agua caliente era lo que me faltaba

Hilda: Estas en lo cierto, eso te relaja los músculos

Bianca: ajam, si fuera por mí me quedaría a vivir en este lugar de por vida

Dawn: ¿oye Ash que tal tu cuarto?

Ash: pues es muy grande tiene una cama muy espaciosa y cómoda

Hilda: pues en el nuestro hay una litera de dos y una cama separada, (mirando a Dawn maliciosamente) apenas llegamos y ella se apodero de la cama separada, esa es la más cómoda y más grande que hay

Dawn: oh vamos ni que fuera para tanto

Todos observaban la escena con una gota estilo anime. Luego de ese comentario a cada uno se le sirvió la cena, ya luego de cenar todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas Bianca le pedía a Dawn que le contara todo referente a los concursos pues ella quiera participar en el que se celebrara en el festival

Bianca: con que es así la cosa, mmm tendré que ver a quienes voy a utilizar

Dawn: en Sinnoh es requisito participar con vestido de gala, pero viendo en las reglas que se harán pues acá eso no es importante

Bianca: genial pues no tengo ningún vestido de gala, por cierto Dawn como fue tu primer concurso

Dawn: pues estaba nerviosa incluso casi pierdo un collar que me había mandado mi mama para el vestido, perdí pero di un gran espectáculo.

Bianca: ¿y Ash ha participado en concursos en Sinnoh?

Dawn: pues si, en mi primer concurso el también participo porque uno de sus pokemon quería entrar, mientras todos estábamos de gala el era el único que estaba con su ropa habitual. También participo en la copa Wallace en donde quedo en buen puesto pero hay si se vistió apropiadamente

Hilda: (entonces empieza a recordar el dia del musical en ciudad Nimbasa) eh por casualidad ese traje de gala que uso en la copa Wallace no era un traje negro con sombrero

Dawn: pues si, como sabes

Entonces Hilda le cuenta sobre el musical y como es que Ash llego vestido de esa forma, Dawn le explica que fue ella quien obligo a Ash a comprar el traje y que él no quería ir vestido así. Luego de la larga conversación todas se fueron a dormir, pues el siguiente día el festival Aspertia empezaría.

CONTINUARA

**En el siguiente episodio empezara todo lo que es el festival y su trama será muy larga, también aparecerá un nuevo personaje y digamos que con Dawn no se llevara muy bien.**


	17. UNA NUEVA RIVALIDAD

CAPITULO 17: UNA NUEVA RIVALIDAD

Era el primer día del festival todos en las calles de Aspertia salían emocionados a divertirse, mientras tanto en una escuela un grupo de chicos se levantaba después de haber dormido tranquilamente

Dawn: ah que feliz me siento, no recuerdo la última vez que dormí tan cómoda

Hilda: ni yo tampoco

Bianca: lo tuyo debe de haber sido un largo tiempo pues ya tienes viajando mucho

Dawn: ajam, (corriendo directo al baño) lo siento pero yo me duchare primero

Hilda: NOOOO

Bianca: yo quería primero la ducha

Luego de que todas se hayan bañado todas fueron a ver al cuarto de Cilan, él ya estaba listo así que decidieron ir a ver a Ash pero no estaba en su cuarto

Bianca: ¿Por qué Ash no estará en su cuarto?

Dawn: creo que ya debe estar en el comedor

Todos se fueron al comedor pero no había nadie pero entonces se escucha un fuerte ruido proveniente de los jardines

Ash: ¡BIEN LEAVANNY ESQUIVA A UNFEZANT¡ ¡SCRAGGY USA PUÑO HIELO CONTRA SNIVY! ¡PIKACHU COLA DE HIERRO HACIA DEWOTT¡ ¡A PESAR QUE ESTO ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO NO QUIERO QUE SE CONTENGAN!

Hilda: ya estas entrenando desde tan temprano

Ash: Ah hola, pues si además quiero ganar para cuando llegue el día central

Bianca: (susurrándole a Dawn) él siempre es así

Dawn: si, y eso que no lo viste cuando es víspera de liga

Cilan: pues deberías tomarlo un poco más calmado, por cierto cuando trajiste de regreso a leavanny, unfezant y scraggy

Ash: en la mañana, desperté muy temprano y le envié a la profesora Juniper a emboar, gigalith y krokorok, más tarde voy a volver a hacer cambios para que todos entrenen

Dawn: con que así es la cosa

Cheren: (quien recién llega) veo que aun sigues entrenando Ash, por cierto el desayuno ya está servido así que pueden pasar al comedor

Dicho esto Ash guarda a todos sus pokemon, todo el grupo se va a desayunar luego de que terminaran decidieron pasear por la ciudad.

Ash: Aspertia sí que se ve llena de vida

Hilda: obvio, si hoy empieza los 5 días de festival

Ash: mira pikachu, vamos a esos juegos

Bianca: porque siempre será así de hiperactivo

Dawn: dímelo a mí

Ash estaba jugando tiro al blanco usando una especie de rifle, sí que tenía buena puntería, todo el grupo se puso a jugar también.

Dawn: demonios no le puedo acertar a ninguno

Ash: ya cálmate es solo un juego

Dawn: si pero es que quiero el peluche de teddiursa

Ash: en ese caso…

Ash carga el rifle y acierta perfectamente al lugar donde se tenía que lanzar para obtener dicho peluche

Trabajador: vaya chico eres muy hábil, aquí tienes el peluche de teddiursa

Ash: toma Dawn (dándole el peluche)

Dawn: gra… gracias

Hilda, Cilan y Bianca quedaron con una cara O_O al igual que pikachu y oshawott y munna

Ash: eh porque me miran de esa forma

Cilan: ahh nada

Hilda: (en su mente: es en serio, quien eres y que hiciste al verdadero Ash)

Luego del momento un poco incómodo el grupo siguieron paseando por la ciudad, Dawn abrazaba su nuevo peluche de teddiursa como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo mientras que el resto del grupo la miraba menos Ash pues vio una especie de pequeño festival dedicado a Kanto así que sale corriendo para ver

Dawn: demonios deja de correr así

Hilda: y que esperabas

Dawn ¿ah?

Hilda: no importa vamos a seguirlo antes que se pierda

Mientras ellos perseguían a Ash un pequeño pokemon con aspecto de zorro de color negro veía la escena

Ash: increíble pikachu un festival de Kanto, ya no aguanto para volver a probar la comida de casa

En eso Ash choca con alguien

Ash: ten más cuidado Dawn, (se queda mirando) ¡¿pero en qué momento te cambiaste de ropa?!

La chica ahora no llevaba su blusa negra ni su falda rosa ni tampoco sus botas y sombrero, esta vestía con una chompa roja y una falda muy larga de color negro y con el pelo suelto

Dawn: por fin te encuen…. ¡QUE! ¡PERO QUIEN ES ELLA!

Ash: (volteando) ¡QUE! Pero como puedes estar aquí si tu….

Todos quedaron estupefactos, había dos Dawn

¿?: Que te eh dicho de estar molestando a las personas

Dicho esto la Dawn que estaba vestida con la chompa y la falda negra empieza a cambiar de forma, era un pequeño zorua quien le estaba haciendo una broma al grupo

¿?: Perdonen a mi zorua, es que a él le gusta jugar con las personas de esta forma

La entrenadora del zorua era una chica de tez morena, ojos verdes, un pelo negro laceado y muy largo, vestía una falda algo larga con una blusa, una mochila amarilla y unas zapatillas blancas, era una chica muy hermosa

Dawn: ah no te preocupes, a mí no me importa que tomen mi aspecto y lo utilicen de esa forma (sarcásticamente)

¿?: que bueno (sin entender el sarcasmo) mi nombre es Abril, mucho gusto

Luego de que todos se presentaran

Abril: como decía, perdonen es que él es muy travieso

Cilan: pues deberías de entrenarla en ese aspecto, traería muchos problemas si no arreglas esa situación

Abril: pues en eso estoy (dirigiéndose a Ash) veo que tienes un lindo pikachu

Ash: ahh gracias

Abril: que te parece una batalla, tres contra tres

Ash: pues por mí no hay problema

Luego de haber dicho eso se pusieron a buscar una arena para la batalla, luego de haberla encontrado

Abril: que sea con sustituciones

Ash: de acuerdo ¡pikachu ve!

Abril: ¡Serperior yo te elijo!

La serperior de Abril entra a la arena de una forma en la que demuestra su poder, pero había algo raro en ese serperior

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Serperior, el Pokémon realeza y forma evolucionada de Servine. La mirada de Serperior puede detener el movimiento de su oponente y aumenta la energía solar que absorbe. –pero porque se ve diferente en la pokedex

Abril: sencillo, mi serperior es un pokemon variocolor

Ash: increíble

Abril: bien serperior empecemos con algo suave ¡PLANTA FEROZ¡

La serperior de Abril empieza a brillar con un aura verde y del suelo empieza a salir unas especies de raíces que empiezan a atacar a pikachu, este pudo esquivar con dificultad el ataque

Ash: ¡ALGO SUAVE! ¡ESO FUE UNA LOCURA!

Abril: ups lo siento creo que se me fue la mano (con una gota estilo anime, enserio no se había medido)

Ash: bien pikachu aprovechemos el cansancio de serperior, tacleada de voltios

Abril: lo siento, pero mi serperior no caerá tan fácilmente

En eso serperior logra moverse esquivando así a pikachu y su cola empieza a brillar dándole un fuerte golpe a pikachu mandándolo con Ash, el aun podía seguir pero un rayo rojo de una de las pokeball de Ash salió disparada, forzando a salir a dewott

Ash: ¡QUE!

Abril: sorprendido, eso fue cola dragón

Ash: demonios estoy en desventaja, dewott rápido tajo umbrío

El pokemon de agua se lanza contra serperior usando el ataque, fue crítico pero no lo debilito

Hilda: oye en que momento dewott aprendió tajo umbrío

Ash: en la mañana le pedí a Cheren que su samurott le enseñara el ataque, bien dewott vamos ahora con tu combinación

Dicho eso dewott saca sus dos conchas y les empiezan a salir brillo con las que forman dos especies de espadas, se envuelve en agua y se lanza contra serperior girando sobre su mismo eje, el golpe fue también crítico pero serperior aun resistía

Abril: serperior creo que tendremos que tomar otras medidas, utiliza constricción

Serperior se lanza contra dewott, este quiso escapar pero serperior fue más rápida cosa que lo atrapo

Ash: dewott intenta escapar como sea

Abril: no tan rápido, aprovecha para usar rayo solar

Serperior quien tenía atrapado a dewott lanza rayo solar cosa que deja dewott en KO

Abril: bien echo amiga, así es como se hace

Ash: bien, scraggy yo te elijo

El pequeño pokemon aparece en el campo

Ash: scraggy usa puño hielo

El scraggy de Ash se lanza con puño hielo pero serperior esquiva el ataque

Ash: bien scraggy como lo practicamos

Scraggy se da media vuelta y utiliza cabezazo zen y deja a serperior en KO

Abril: eres muy hábil Ash (lanzando una pokeball) ¡Ve mienshao!

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Mienshao, el Pokémon artes marciales y la forma evolucionada de Mienfoo. Los ataques con los brazos de Mienshao son veloces y casi invisibles. Usa el pelaje largo de su brazo como un látigo –Scrafty mejor vuelve, ¡pikachu usa impactrueno!

Pikachu usa impactrueno cosa que llegar a darle a mienshao así que aprovechando la situación de aturdimiento de mienshao pikachu utiliza tacleada de voltios dejando a mienshao muy cansada

Abril: bien mienshao has bailar a pikachu

Todos quedaron mirándola se preguntaba qué era eso de hacerlo bailar, en eso meinshao usando el pelaje de sus brazos empieza a atacar a pikachu, este esquivaba sin parar los ataques

Ash: así que a eso se refería, pikachu usa tu cola

Pikachu quien seguía esquivando los ataques cosa que lo estaba dejando muy cansado rápidamente usa su cola y se lanza por los aires en la que su cola empieza a brillar y usando el ataque de cola de hierro para intentar a atacar pero mienshao usando el pelaje de sus brazos logra enredar a pikachu y de esa forma lanzarlo hacia un árbol dejándolo en KO

Abril: mis pokemon no se rendirán fácilmente

Ash: (recogiendo a pikachu y lanzando una pokeball) ¡scraggy ahora todo depende de ti!

Scraggy sale al campo y mienshao de nuevo intenta utilizar su pelaje pero scraggy usa puño hielo congelando así su pelaje

Ash: ¡scraggy acabemos con eso cabezazo zen!

Mienshao que ya no se podía mover recibe el impacto del cabezazo dejándola en KO

Abril: (guardando a mienshao y lanzando su última pokeball) ¡bien beartric yo te elijo¡

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Beartic, el Pokémon congelado. El aliento helado de Beartic puede crear colmillos y garras de hielo. Vive en zonas heladas del norte.

Abril: ¡beartic usa doble equipo!

El pokemon se empieza a multiplicar cosa que scraggy está totalmente confundido

Ash: scraggy escucha ahora tienes que confiar en todos tus sentidos

Scraggy se queda quieto a pensar

Abril: ¡beartic acabalo!

Ash: (en su mente: demonios ahora qué hago… un momento porque solo una de las copias tiene sombra) ¡SCRAGGY ATACA A LA COPIA QUE TIENE SOMBRA!

Entonces scraggy obedece a Ash y rápidamente ubica al beartic con sombra, este se lanza a atacarlo cosa que fue crítico, beartic queda en KO

Ash: bien echo scraggy

Scraggy solo baila de la emoción

Abril: (guardando a beartic) bueno si quiero seguir retando a los líderes me tendré que esforzar mas

Ash: ¿estas coleccionado las medallas para la liga?

Abril: ¡si! (sacando su estuche de medallas) mira tengo 5 medallas

Ash: (también sacando su estuche de medallas) pues yo tengo 6

Los dos empezaron a reírse de la forma en que sacaban sus medallas y empezaban a compararlas, luego de eso todos se sentaron en una de las bancas a conversar

Abril: así que eres de Kanto y tú de Sinnoh

Ash: ajam

Abril: yo siempre quise viajar a otras regiones, pero lo hare cuando termine en Unova

Dawn: sabes, viajar a otras regiones es una muy buena experiencia

Abril: por lo que dicen debe ser cierto, oigan que les parece si vamos a ver las otras festividades que hay

Todos: de acuerdo

El primer día del festival es sobre las costumbres y las comidas típicas de varias regiones

Abril: oye Ash ¿Cómo son las costumbres en Kanto?

Ash: si lo quieres saber, pues sígueme (dicho esto el chico se va a un lugar donde están personas de Kanto con sus costumbres)

Abril: asombroso (entonces ve a un pokemon) hay que lindo (era un pequeño pokemon marrón con aspecto de zorro) así que ese un eevee (mientras lo acariciaba)

Bianca – Hilda: ¡HAY PERO QUE TERNURA! (y con corazones en los ojos se acercaban también para acariciar al eevee)

Dawn: vaya sí que se emocionaron al verlo

Luego de haber acaridiado al eevee siguieron observando el lugar, entonces Abril observa medallas, pero unas eran doradas y las otras eran muy diferentes

Abril: Ash (señalando una repisa) ¿Cuál de esas dos son las medallas de Kanto?

Ash: pues las que están en ese lugar (señalando una de las repisas) las otras son los símbolos del frente de batalla

Abril: frente de batalla, cuéntame más

Los dos chicos se sentaron y Ash le explico todo lo referente al frente de batalla, Abril quedaba fascinaba mientras le contaba todo, ellos empezaban a reírse, Ash y Abril se estaban haciendo muy buenos amigos rápidamente

Hilda: como que Ash y Abril se están empezando a llevar bien no creen

Cilan: pues sí, parecen que son el uno para el otro

Dawn: (totalmente sorprendida por el comentario) ¡qué! ¡¿a que te refieres con eso?!

Cilan: pues que se llevan bien

Dawn: ahh, a eso te referías

Bianca: miren lo que compre (mostrando una pokeball que ya no funcionaba pero muy artesanal y antigua)

Hilda: demonios Bianca cuantas veces te eh dicho que no malgastes tu dinero

Bianca: pero está lindo

Hilda: (facepalm) de acuerdo te lo puedes quedar

Abril: increíble, oye Bianca donde compraste eso

Bianca: (señalando el lugar) hay

Abril: ¡quiero una! (corriendo al lugar)

Ash: oye yo también quiero una (mientras que pikachu le seguía por detrás para no perderlo)

Cilan: sí que se están haciendo amigos rápidamente

Hilda: pues sí, ahora que lo recuerdo mmm no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi tan feliz a Ash (en su mente: quizás sea porque el lugar está dedicado a Kanto)

Dawn se estaba incomodando con la conversación

Hilda: bueno, la cosa es que ambos se llevan bien

Cilan: como ya dije son el uno para el otro

Dawn: ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!

Bianca: (sorprendida por como contesto Dawn) ¿Dawn que tienes?

Dawn: es que fastidia que diga lo mismo a cada rato

Después de la conversación siguieron paseando por el lugar, todo el grupo vio que Abril era alguien muy parecido a Ash, era valiente, hiperactiva, ingenua, y le gusta mucho la comida. Ash y Abril rápidamente se hicieron muy buenos amigos no se despegaban por nada

Cilan: oigan que les parece si vamos a ese restaurante, ya es hora de almorzar

Abril: ¡SI! ¡GENIAL A ALMORZAR! (agarrando de la mano a Ash) ¡VAMOS ASH!

Dawn al observar la escena como que se enoja un poco y aprieta muy fuerte los puños cosa que la única que observa la escena es Hilda. Luego de haber almorzado el grupo siguió recorriendo la ciudad, la misma escena Abril no se despegaba de Ash, ya era de noche, a lo que todo el grupo se despidió y acordaron de nuevo salir el día siguiente cosa que a Dawn le incomodaba un poco pero para no quedar mal no dijo nada. A la siguiente mañana todos volvieron a reunirse la más emocionada era Hilda pues habría muchos actores en cada esquina de Aspertia, ella junto con munna literalmente acosaban a cada actor que reconocían, Abril volvió de nuevo y al igual que el día anterior ella y Ash no se despegaban, cosa que a Dawn le estaba fastidiando y la única que se notaba lo que pasaba era Hilda, ese día Abril dijo que participaría en el concurso del día siguiente. Ya en la noche en el cuarto de las chicas

Bianca: (quien estaba echada en su cama) saben, Abril me cae muy bien, es buena amiga

Hilda: pues sí, también es una entrenadora muy hábil bueno algo ingenua, hiperactiva y come mucho y…. demonios es la versión femenina de Ash ¡ARCEUS QUE TE EH ECHO YO PARA QUE ME HAGAS ESTO!

Bianca: pero debes aceptar que si es buena persona

Hilda: pues tienes ra…

Dawn: (totalmente furiosa) ¡YA BASTA! Pueden dejar de hablar de Abril un momento

Bianca: oye que te pasa

Dawn: ¡NADA! ¡SOLO QUE ABRIL ESTO ABRIL LO OTRO YA ME TIENEN HARTA!

Hilda: mmm ya veo, creo que alguien esta celosa

Dawn: ¡CELOSA, CELOSA! ¡PORQUE DEBERIA ESTAR CELOSA!

Bianca: pues tú y Ash son amigos muy unidos y ahora llega Abril y…

Dawn: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!

Hilda: si claro, entonces porque durante estos días que la pasamos con Abril te incomodaba que ella este con Ash y no lo intentes negar yo te vi claramente cómo es que te ponías

Dawn: ¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA! ¡SABEN QUE ME VOY A DORMIR QUE MAÑANA ES EL CONCURSO ASI QUE NO FASTIDIEN!

Diciendo esto último mientras se metía dentro de su cama. Con las mantas que cubrían su cama se cubrió todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ella no se dio cuenta pero le salieron una cuantas lágrimas de los ojos cosa que Hilda y Bianca no lo podrían notar por estar cubierta con las mantas, también abrazaba fuertemente el peluche de tediursa que le regalo Ash

Bianca: (dirigiéndose a Hilda) sí que esta de muy mal humor

Hilda: esta celosa por lo de Abril eso es todo

Dawn: ¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA!

Dicho esto, todas ya dejaron la conversación y se pusieron a dormir. Ya muy temprano al día siguiente

Dawn: bien togekiss toma vuelo, pachirisu usa rayo, piplup remolino (luego de que se efectuaran los ataques) mmm si quiero ganar ese concurso creo que tendré que hacer cambios

Ash: wow eso fue sorprendente

Dawn: ¡ASH! A qué hora llegaste

Ash: hace cinco minutos, lo suficiente para ver tú practica

Dawn: y como te pareció ¿te gusto?

Ash: pues sí, ya extrañaba ver estas cosas hace tiempo que no veía un concurso

Dawn: y pues piensas que yo podría ganar

Ash: claro, eres la mejor que conozco

Dawn: (quien se pone feliz por el comentario) gracias

Ash: bueno te dejo sola, tengo que entrenar si quiero vencer mañana en la competencia

Dicho esto el muchacho se fue y Dawn se puso a practicar, unos minutos después Hilda y Bianca se le acercaron y se pusieron a practicar con ella ya que también entrarían al concurso. Ya en la tarde en la hora del concurso.

Ash: (quien estaba en las tribunas junto con Cilan) ¡Dawn, Hilda, Bianca, Abril son las mejores!

Cilan: oye como si te pudieran escuchar

Ash: bueno aunque sea lo intente

Ya en la arena una presentadora daba anuncio al concurso

Presentadora: bienvenidos al concurso del festival Aspertia, este será un concurso en la que varios coordinadores de lejanas tierras hacen su aparición, el ganador se le hará entrega del listón Aspertia (mientras que en la pantalla gigante se observaba el diseño del listón) este es un listón oficial de la federación ósea que sirve para cualquier concurso pokemon que hayan en otras regiones. Ahora dejemos de hablar del listón y demos paso a los concursantes

Luego de haber dicho eso todos los concursantes aparecieron en la escena, entre ellas estaba Dawn, Hilda, Bianca y Abril. Todos los concursantes volvieron a los vestuarios a lo que fueron llamados uno por uno para participar

Presentadora: ahora nuestra siguiente participante proviene de la lejana región de Sinnoh, aquí esta Dawn

Mientras todo esto pasaba en Sinnoh específicamente en pueblo Hojas gemelas, una mujer de cabello azul miraba la televisión y esperaba ansiosa que Dawn haga su presentación. Volviendo a Aspertia, Dawn salió toda emocionada lanzando tres pokeball de las que salieron togekiss, piplup y quilava. La presentación de Dawn consistía en que togekiss empezará a volar por los alrededores del estadio mostrando su elegancia mientras que piplup y quilava hacían ataques en las que ambos puedan resaltar, y como escena final togekiss alzo vuelo y descendió usando ataque celestial cosa que ella empezó a brillar, puplup uso remolino y quilava rueda de fuego al mismo tiempo cosa que al juntarse formaron una especie túnel por el que pasara togekiss y al pasar usando todos variados ataques destruyeron el túnel cosa que hace brillos que sea visto por todo el estadio. Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos por la presentación y los jueces dieron puntuación perfecta. Luego pasaron más concursantes, Bianca hiso su presentación usando a galvantula, snivy y herdier pero literalmente su presentación exploto, Hilda hiso la combinación de la carga dragón de dragonite, bola sombra de munna y lanzallamas de darumaka cosa que fue algo simple pero elegante y por ultimo Abril quien presento a Gothitelle usando poder psíquico, serperior con bola de energía y beatric con rayo hielo. Todas las presentaciones dieron por finalizada y anunciaron a los siguientes participantes quienes pasaran a la siguiente ronda

Bianca: mmm no creo que pase a la siguiente ronda, después de todo mi presentación exploto

Dawn: no pierdas las esperanzas, quizás puedas pasar al final

Bianca: eso espero

Entonces se anuncia quienes pasan a la siguiente ronda en la que Dawn, Hilda y Abril pasan pero Bianca no

Dawn: no te preocupes Bianca, nada más tienes que seguir entrenando

Bianca: si tienes razón

Entonces se observa quienes son los que deben de luchar para poder ganar el listón

Hilda: me toca contra Abril

Abril: no te la dejare fácil

Hilda: pues no estés tan segura (entonces se da cuenta que Abril tenía un collar algo extraño) ese collar sí que es muy bonito, donde lo conseguiste

Abril: (sosteniendo el collar) pues este es un regalo de mi abuela

EL collar era de forma triangular de color gris luego bajaba a color negro y por ultimo a color blanco, en la parte superior era otro especie de triangulo pero de color amarillo. Todos los participantes empezaron a luchar en la primera ronda, solo se permitía el uso de un solo pokemon la primera ronda en la que Dawn participo venció fácilmente usando a buneary a lo que está al ganar le giña el ojo hacia donde estaba pikachu, ya cuando le llegó el turno a Hilda contra Abril ambas ya se encontraban en la arena

Juez: bien empiecen

Abril: sal ahora Gothitelle

Hilda: pues dragonite yo te elijo

Ambos pokemon estaban ya listos para la batalla

Hilda: Dragonite usa acua jet

El dragón se envuelve en agua y se lanza contra Gothitelle cosa que ella usa un rayo psíquico cosa que el dragón queda algo aturdido

Hilda: diablos, dragonite tenemos que tener más cuidado, utiliza puño trueno

Dragonite se lanza con puño trueno cosa que deja paraliza a Gothitelle

Abril: Gothitelle campana cura

El tipo psíquico empieza a brillar y se empieza a escuchar un sonido muy agradable en el ambiente tanto así que dragonite se calma y empieza a escuchar el sonido relajante

Abril: Gothitelle poder psíquico

Gothitelle aprovechando que dragonite se había quedado quieto lanza un rayo psíquico que deja en KO a dragonite.

Juez: la ganadora es Abril

Ella solo saltaba de felicidad, ya en los vestuarios

Hilda: ¡que! De un solo golpe

Abril: te dije que no te la daría fácil

Hilda: si pero de un solo golpe

Abril: desde que inicie mi viaje eh entrenado duro, junto con mis pokemon entrenamos todos los días para poder ser siempre los mejores

Ya el tiempo paso, todos los concursantes luchaban entre sí, Dawn y Abril demostraban ser superiores a todos sus oponentes, hasta que ambas llegaron a la final. En el habitación donde estaba Dawn

Dawn: (dirigiéndose a sus pokemon) bien chicos, tendré que usar a solo uno de ustedes mmm haber piplup vendrás conmigo (en su mente: tengo que derrotarla, tengo que hacerlo como sea)

Piplup solo sonreía, estaba dispuesto a vencer. Ya en la arena

Juez: ahora que de comienzo a la final

Dawn: ¡piplup a escena!

Abril: ¡zorua tu turno!

Ambos pokemon ya estaban listos para pelear

Dawn: piplup usa remolino

Piplup estaba haciendo el ataque de remolino pero…

Abril: ya sabes que hacer

Entonces zorua se transforma en Dawn cosa que al ver eso piplup ya no puede seguir con el ataque

Dawn: piplup ataca solo es una ilusión

Zorua quien estaba transformado en Dawn levanta su mano en dirección a piplup y utiliza pulso noche, un ataque critico que casi deja en KO a piplup

Dawn: oh no piplup levántate

Piplup se levanta y mira desesperado pues veía a dos Dawn y el asustado decide atacar a ambas cosa que el zorua que imitaba a Dawn vuelve a su forma original

Dawn: piplup usa rayo hielo

Piplup lanza rayo hielo contra zorua congelando sus patas

Dawn: ahora remolino

Piplup lanza remolino cosa que zorua al no poder moverse nada más recibe el ataque y lo deja aturdido, luego piplup utiliza pico taladro cosa que lo deja en KO

Juez: y la ganadora del concurso Aspertia es Dawn

Dawn: (saltando de felicidad y abrazando a piplup) ¡GANAMOS! (en su mente: ¡si! por fin le gane)

Ella salta de felicidad pues gano el concurso en las tribunas todos aplaudían. Ash, Cilan, Hilda y Bianca estaban muy felices por la victoria de Dawn. Pero en lo más alto de las tribunas un chico de cabello verde observaba

N: esto es muy triste (volteando a ver a un pokemon de color negro) zoroak será mejor irnos, tenemos que preparar muchas cosas (usando si intercomunicador) oye C…

Dicho eso se da media vuelta y se va del lugar

CONTINUARA

**Ahora intenten adivinar que es el collar que usa Abril, solo diré que es de los juegos blanco 2 y negro 2**


	18. EL TORNEO ASPERTIA

CAPITULO 18: EL TORNEO ASPERTIA

Dawn ganó el concurso Aspertia, Abril se le acerca y le da un apretón de manos en señal de buena rivalidad

Abril: buena batalla Dawn, sí que eres muy buena en esto

Dawn: gracias Abril, no lo haces nada mal (diciendo eso a secas)

El juez le entrega el listón a Dawn por haber ganado el concurso. Todos aplaudían a Dawn mientras que en Sinnoh una mujer de cabello azul estaba más que contenta por lo de Dawn, luego de que le hayan entregado el listón todos en el estadio se empezaban a ir, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Ash, Cilan, Dawn, Abril, Hilda y Bianca.

Ash: Dawn felicidades por haber ganado el concurso

Dawn: (enseñando el listón) pues gracias, se me hiso muy difícil pero igual lo conseguí

Abril: bueno me voy a descansar, además tengo que arreglar mi vestido de gala

Luego de haber dicho eso se despide y se va del lugar, en eso Dawn…

Dawn: Hay no, me olvide decirle a todos que las batallas de mañana era en gala, y no cualquier traje, si no en uno que usaban antes las personas

Dawn estaba recordando que eso lo había leído en el afiche del otro día pero se le olvido avisar, y eso de trajes que usaban antes las personas se refiere a trajes antiguos de aproximadamente de la edad industrial o del renacimiento

Bianca: no puede ser, yo no tengo ningún vestido

Hilda: esperen, si más lo recuerdo cuando mi papa vino para acá por motivos de su trabajo, llego justo en las fechas del festival ¡SI! ya recordé me dijo que hay un local dentro del centro comercial que se especializa en hacer vestidos y trajes para el festival, ¡vayamos rápido a buscarlo!

Todo el grupo salió corriendo directo al centro comercial, ya era de noche pero no por eso las tiendas iban a estar cerradas, buscaron y encontraron el lugar indicado.

Bianca: estos trajes son algo raritos (mientras veía armaduras)

Ash: bien tenemos que escoger este tipo de trajes, (mirando un traje que parecía de monje)

Hilda: oye Ash, te pagare mucho dinero si te pones ese traje (señalando un traje de mallas)

Ash: nunca, pikachu ayúdame a buscar uno (ambos se ponen a buscar un traje apropiado)

Cilan: (cogiendo un traje) mmm quizás me ponga este de arlequín

En eso Bianca observa un vestido, era el vestido más hermoso del lugar. Ella se acerca lentamente para cogerlo pero…

Bianca: ¡no es justo Dawn yo lo quería!

Dawn: lo siento pero yo lo cogí primero (entra al vestidor)

Bianca: (sacándole la lengua) buscare otro y será más bonito que ese (en su mente: a quien engaño, ese es el más hermoso)

Cilan: este me gusta (mientras levantaba el traje como si fuese un trofeo)

Hilda: es enserio, estas escogiendo un traje que parece cocinero antiguo (con una cara -.-)

Cilan: que tiene de malo

Hilda (facepalm)

Ash: oigan que les parece este (enseñando un traje muy similar al que uso en la película de lucario)

Hilda: me gusta, en especial el sombrero

Cilan: creo que te verás bien con ese

Bianca: es muy bonito

Ash: (entrando a uno de los vestidores) bueno, voy a probármelo

Todos estaban escogiendo trajes, hasta que Ash salió cambiado

Cilan: te ves bien

Hilda: si tiene razón, ahora págalo y ya no fastidies

Bianca: Hilda porque eres así con el

Hilda: mmm pues la verdad es que no se, ¡quizás sea porque rostizo mi bicicleta!

Dawn: (quien salía del vestidor) oigan que les parece

Todos quedaron boquiabierta al verla, con ese vestido parecía una autentica princesa incluso hasta tiene una tiara

Ash: ¡wow! ¡Dawn te ves hermosa! (le brillaban los ojos)

Dawn: ¿enserio? (mientras daba una vuelta, el comentario de Ash le provoco un ligero sonrojo que no fue notado)

Hilda: Dawn pareces una princesa de verdad te ves muy hermosa y elegante con ese vestido. Hay como no vi ese vestido antes

Bianca: no es justo ella me quito el vestido antes (mientras se imaginaba como pudo haberse visto si Dawn no le quitaba el vestido)

Cilan: enserio Dawn, te ves muy bien en ese vestido

Dawn: hay chicos sus comentarios me alagan (diciendo eso ultimo un poco apenada) por cierto Ash, en ese traje te ves muy bien

Ash: gracias

Dawn: (quien se seguía observando con el vestido en un espejo) bueno lo voy a comprar

Paso un largo rato pues el resto buscaba un traje apropiado, Hilda consiguió un vestido blanco con toques de color verde con el que parecía una chica de alta sociedad, Bianca un vestido rosado de las que usaban las chicas de clase media y Cilan un traje con el que parecía un cocinero antiguo. Luego todos se fueron a descansar en el castillo. En la habitación de Ash

Ash: bien pikachu mañana es el día, tendré que cambiar de equipo a cada rato para que puedan entrar todos

Pikachu solo afirma con su cabeza hace su sonido característico y se tira en la cama del entrenador

Ash: mañana tenemos que hacer lo posible para ganar, si queremos ganar la liga tenemos que mejorar mucho y mañana será el día indicado. ¡Derrotaremos a todos los que se nos pongan en nuestro camino!

Ahora vamos a la habitación de las chicas

Hilda: sabes Dawn, cuando terminemos este viaje no sé como pero iré a Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn y a Sinnoh para participar en los concursos

Dawn: ¿enserio? Me sorprende que quieras ser coordinadora

Hilda: si, lo de hoy me hiso ver que yo quiero ser coordinadora como tú. Mi sueño… si quiero lograrlo tendré que empezar con la coordinación y estoy decidida en hacerlo como a dé lugar

Bianca: ese es el espíritu

Dawn: me alegra mucho (suspirando algo triste)

Hilda: ¿te pasa algo?

Dawn: las voy a extrañar mucho

Bianca: ¿y por qué dices eso?,

Dawn: es que en 3 días me voy

Hilda – Bianca: ¡¿3 días?!

Dawn: (sonando triste) el festival acaba dentro de dos días, el día después que termine es donde separe mi boleto para regresar a Sinnoh

Hilda: te vamos a extrañar no sabes cuanto

Bianca: Dawn, te voy a extrañar mucho

Dawn: yo también, saben lo mejor que me paso en este viaje es haberlos conocido y también reencontrarme con Ash

Bianca: (hablando inocentemente) ¿acaso quieres a Ash?

Dawn: que… no, bueno nada más lo quiero como un amigo, el me enseño todo lo que se es como mi maestro, también como el hermano que nunca tuve

Bianca: ahh, pues por lo que veo ustedes son los mejores amigos

Dawn: pues si (en su mente: vaya Bianca sí que lo dijo inocentemente, no como Hilda que una vez lo dijo para fastidiar)

Hilda: buen bueno bueno, será mejor dormir que mañana serán las batallas

Dicho esto todos se fueron a dormir, ya al día siguiente todos se vistieron con los trajes nuevos que compraron, Bianca estaba celosa de Dawn por el vestido de princesa, todos se fueron a desayunar y al terminar se fueron al estadio.

Ash: pikachu mira toda esa gran cantidad de trajes (viendo a un oshawott bebe que pasaba) míralo, hasta él está en traje

Cheren: (quien recién llegaba) que les parece este traje

Hilda: Cheren con eso te ves muy apuesto

Cheren: ehh gracias (estaba vestido como caballero) pues ustedes se ven bien, ya vieron todos los entrenadores que vinieron de otras regiones, este será un día muy interesante

Ash: mira pikachu (señalando varios pokemon de diferentes regiones)

¿?: Ash, Cilan, Hilda, Bianca son ustedes

Todo el grupo voltea a ver

Ash: Iris, como estas

Iris esta vestida con el traje que usa como campeona en el juego Blanco 2 y Negro 2

Hilda: Iris, ha pasado tiempo, wow estas bien con ese vestido, pareces una princesa doma dragones (empezándose a reír)

Iris: gracias, yo misma fui quien lo diseño, (observando a Dawn y Cheren) hola me llamo Iris y ustedes son…

Cheren: yo me llamo Cheren

Dawn: y yo Dawn, mucho gusto

Iris: y ustedes se conocen por...

Cheren: pues yo soy amigo de Hilda y Bianca

Dawn: yo soy amiga de Ash

Iris: mmm si eres amiga de Ash quiere decir que no eres de Unova

Dawn: de hecho soy de Sinnoh

Iris: ¿Sinnoh? mmm bonito lugar, sabes yo soy entrenadora de dragones

Dawn: ¡¿lo dices enserio?! ¡eso es increíble nunca conocí antes a un maestro dragón!

Iris: en realidad aun soy un aprendiz jejeje

Dawn: pero igual eso es sorprendente

Iris: bueno, oye Ash ¿Cuántas medallas ya tienes?

Ash: (sacando su estuche) ya tengo 6

Iris: felicidades dos más y entraras a la liga, bueno ya me tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas, fue un gusto conocerlos, ya nos veremos en batalla

Cheren: bueno como yo soy el líder encargado del gimnasio del lugar tengo que irme a hacer unos preparativos, ya nos veremos

Luego de que ambos chicos se despidieran

Cilan: oigan que les parece una batalla de práctica, aún es temprano así que los demás vendrán dentro de unas horas

Hilda: está bien. Que sea batalla doble

Ash: de acuerdo en ese caso….

¿?: ¡ASH!

Ash: (quien volteaba a ver) ah hola Abril

Abril le da un pequeño abrazo a Ash y luego da un saludo a todos en general

Dawn: (en su mente: demonios porque tuvo que abrazarlo, acaso no basta con…)

Hilda: Abril mírate, te ves preciosa con ese vestido

Abril: (dándose una vuelta) gracias

Abril tenía un vestido muy largo y elegante de color amarillo con blanco, también llevaba un sombrero y en su cuello el collar que siempre lleva

Abril: ya están listos para las batallas de hoy

Bianca: pues yo sí, espero quedar en buen puesto

Abril: pues deberían saber que solo se puede usar un pokemon al azar y por ronda

Ash: ¿explícate mejor?

Abril: pues ustedes llevan todas sus pokeball y en la arena abra una maquina en la cual te dirá que pokemon usaras, es cuestión de tener mucha suerte en estos casos

Hilda: por lo que dices sí que será muy duro competir

Abril: pues claro, pero yo estoy preparada para cualquier cosa, oye Dawn te ves hermosa con ese vestido

Dawn: hum, gracias (diciendo eso mientras cruzaba sus brazos)

Bianca: (susurrándole a Hilda) oye como que Dawn se incomoda cuando Abril está cerca

Hilda: (susurrándole a Bianca) ya te dije que ella esta celosa

Abril: oigan, que les parece si vamos al festival que están haciendo ahora mismo, faltan una horas antes que empieza lo importante

Ash: bueno, qué más da ¡vamos!

Abril: (cogiéndole la mano a Ash) ¡vamos!

Cilan: oigan espérenme (quien corría detrás de ellos)

Dawn: (apretando los puños y muy enojada) no soporto que haga eso

Hilda: (tocándole el hombro) ya tranquilízate amiga

Bianca: si tiene razón, deberías calmarte un poco

Dawn: (tomando aire) está bien, estoy calmada

Hilda: además tu solo ves a Ash como un hermano, no tiene nada de malo que una chica se halla interesado en el (mientras que se reía y avanzaba para no perder de vista a los muchachos y en su mente: mmm pero por lo visto Abril no se da cuenta de lo que pasa que esperaba es una versión femenina de Ash)

Dawn: con amigas como tú para que quiero enemigas

Bianca: ya cálmate un poco mujer, además Hilda tiene razón

Dawn: (suspirando y con un tono algo triste) si creo que están en lo cierto

Bianca: bueno ahora vamos al festival que quiero divertirme

Todos entraron al festival que se estaba haciendo a las afueras del estadio había comida, juegos, unos cantaban y otros bailaban música típica de diferentes regiones.

Abril: (quien tenía una especie de galleta frita muy grande) esto esta delicioso

Cilan: como te puedes comer eso, es más ahora que recuerdo tu comes mucho

Abril: que esperabas, a mí me gusta la comida

Hilda: ¡COMO HACES PARA COMER TANTO Y NUNCA ENGORDAR!

Abril: pues la verdad… no sé, ahora que lo dices es la primera vez que se me pasa eso por la cabeza

Hilda: (en su mente recuerda cuando le pregunto eso a Ash y prácticamente le contesto lo mismo) hay no puede ser, son idénticos.

Ash: oye tienes razón está muy rico (quien comía la misma galleta)

Dawn: Ash, ya desayunaste porque sigues comiendo

Ash: ehh….

Abril: oh vamos déjalo, ni que lo fuera a matar

Dawn: (quien apretaba los puños y levantando la voz) ¡pero el ya desayuno y quizás le haga mal!

Abril: pues…

Cilan: ¡ya cálmense las dos!

Abril – Dawn: ¡de acuerdo!

Hilda: (susurrándole a Bianca) que te dije, esta celosa

Dawn: me voy a tomar algo, ¡Ash vienes conmigo! (mientras lo cogía por la parte del traje que le daba la espalda)

Ash: (en su mente: hay no ya se enojó, ella sí que da miedo cuando esta así) ¡Hilda, Cilan, Bianca, Abril ayúdenme! (decía eso mientras era arrastrado por el lugar)

Abril, Bianca y Cilan miraba con una cara O_O mientras que Hilda se moría de la risa y pikachu con piplup seguían a Ash y Dawn ára no perderlos de vista. Dawn se lo llevo a Ash para que tome algo para que no le caiga mal lo que había comido mientras el resto seguía paseando por el lugar. Pasado unas horas ya era el momento de que empezara el torneo dentro del estadio y el grupo ya estaba alistándose para los enfrentamientos.

Presentador: Bienvenidos al día central de este el gran festival de la ciudad Aspertia, (mientras todos gritaban de la emoción) ahora les explicare como es el asunto, todos los entrenadores que van a participar nada más podrá usar a un solo pokemon durante la ronda claro que en la misma arena una maquina será quien decida que pokemon usara cada contendiente. El ganador recibirá este medallón de oro símbolo del festival y su nombre junto con el de todos los pokemon que uso serán grabados en el gran muro de piedra (todos gritaban de emoción) Bueno ahora observemos quien se enfrentarán.

Dicho esto en una pantalla gigante empezaba a emparejar a todos los concursantes, mientras tanto en los vestuarios

Ash: ya quiero saber con quién me tocara (mientras que pikachu hace su sonido característico) los venceremos a todos verdad pikachu

Hilda: (quien tenía a munna en sus brazos) no estas emocionada munna ¡nosotras seremos quien nos llevaremos ese medallón!

Dawn: no si yo te logro ganar

Hilda: veras que nosotras saldremos victoriosas

Bianca: pues yo espero quedar en un buen puesto

Cilan: solo da lo mejor de ti

Bianca: gracias

Abril: ¡yo seré quien gane! eso espero

Hilda: pues eres muy hábil, seguro que llegaras muy lejos, porque yo seré quien gane

Todas se empiezan a reír menos Dawn

Abril: ¿porque tan seria?

Dawn: no pasa nada

Hilda: (susurrándole a Bianca) te lo dije

Iris: hola, veo que ya están todos listos

Ash: pues sí y nosotros seremos quien ganemos ese medallón

Iris: no estés tan seguro, eh entrenado muy duro con todos mis pokemon a tal punto que mis dragones ya perdieron su debilidad al hielo además ya están en su fase final de evolución así que se te hará muy difícil vencerme

Ash: eso ya lo veremos

Dawn: ya cállense que ya dirán quien le toca con quien

En el televisor entonces se ve con quienes les toca en cada batalla, la primera batalla es de Bianca

Bianca: (toda nerviosa) deséenme suerte

Bianca salió hacia la arena y se encuentra con su contrincante, en el centro de la arena hay una maquina en la cual cada entrenador coloca todas sus pokeball y esta al azar escoge una para que el entrenador la use durante la batalla, el pokemon que Bianca saca es su fiel snivy y el del contrincante es un Swellow, el ave empieza a atacar al pobre snivy le da un castigo que otro pokemon que lo recibiese quedaría derrotado pero sorprendentemente snivy se mantenía de pie aguantando todos los golpes de swellow y como no los iba a aguantar si durante los últimos días ha recibido golpes de la snivy de Ash así que esos golpes no eran nada comparado con lo recibía. Bianca gano la primera ronda pasando así a la siguiente.

Bianca: Si, gane (mientras abrazaba a snivy) estuviste muy bien

Hilda: amiga felicidades, tu snivy sí que aguanta los golpes, creo que los golpes de la snivy de Ash sirvieron para algo

Las rondas siguieron Ash, Dawn, Iris, Abril, Hilda y Cilan pasaron a la siguiente ronda sin ningún problema y también a la siguiente, pero en la siguiente Iris se enfrentaba con Bianca

Presentador: ahora la siguiente batalla será entre Iris de la aldea de los dragones contra Bianca de pueblo Nuvema

Ambas chicas se acercaron y pusieron sus pokeball en las máquinas de las cuales salieron una pokeball para cada una

Iris: buena suerte Bianca, que gane la mejor

Bianca: lo mismo digo

Ambas se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares

Iris: ¡Salamance tu turno!

Bianca: ¡galvantula sal ahora!

Fue una batalla en la cual Iris venció fácilmente [AUNQUE YO ESCRIBIERA ESA PELEA TODOS SABEN MUY BIEN CUAL SERIA EL RESULTADO FINAL] ya en los vestuarios

Iris: aunque sea lo hiciste bien

Bianca: pues sí, aunque pude haber dado mucho mas

Ash: no te desanimes Bianca nada más tienes que entrenar más

Las batallas siguieron pasando, en la siguiente ronda Cilan le tocaba enfrentarse contra un sujeto muy extraño, muy diferente del resto pues llevaba una especie de capa con capucha, un traje negro pero lo más curioso es que llevaba una máscara de Hierro, del sujeto nada más se sabía su nombre uno muy entraño CS, ambos se pusieron en la arena luego de que se seleccionaran sus pokemon ambos se pusieron en sus lugares

Cilan: (en su mente: CS me da escalofríos) ¡Simisage sal¡

CS: Klinklang sal

Cilan: ¡simisage usa bala semilla!

CS: klinklang ya sabes que hacer

El simisage de Cilan utiliza bala semilla pero kliklkang todo su cuerpo se separa y con sus engranajes empieza a rodear a simisage cosa que empiezan a atacar uno por uno, cuando ya estaba cansado utiliza electrocañon dejando en KO a simisage

Juez: otra impresionante victoria de CS

CS: tienes que sacar todo su potencial si quieres que sea fuerte (dicho eso se fue el lugar)

Pasaron más rondas, CS seguía venciendo a todos sus contrincantes fácilmente, hasta que le llegó el momento a Abril para enfrentársele, ya cuando estaban posicionados

Abril: tengo que vencer ¡Serperior sal!

CS: interesante un serperior variocolor, veamos si está a la altura ¡metagross!

Abril: serperior usa enrosque

La serperior de Abril usa enrosque cosa que aumenta su ataque, defensa y precisión

CS: metagross te doy permiso para que hagas lo que quieras con serperior

Dicho esto metagross se lanza con giro bola, serperior logra esquivar pero por poco

Abril: utiliza acua cola

La cola de serperior se envuelve con agua, metagross desde el aire utilizaba cañón destello todos esos rayos serperior pudo esquivarlos y darle un golpe con acua cola, metagross retrocede ante el poder de serperior

CS: tu serperior tiene potencial

Abril: es que nosotras no nos dejaremos ganar y mucho menos por un enmascarado ¡es hora de pasar a la defensiva!

Dicho esto serperior se envuelve en un brillo y luego empieza a tomar otro brillo de diferente color, eran pantalla luz y reflejo

CS: yo tengo una fórmula para estas situaciones

Metagross empieza a planear en el aire y sus extremidades empiezan a tomar un brillo, serperior se preparaba para esquivar el ataque. Las extremidades de metagross empezaron a salir hielo cosa que empezó a congelar el campo haciendo una especie de prisión para serperior para que no pueda huir, está estando acorralada fue atacada con karatazo de metagross rompiendo así ambas pantallas. Entonces serperior empezó a tener un brillo de color verde era su habilidad espesura

Abril: ahora o nunca, ¡serperior ahora tenemos un arma de doble filo así que utiliza planta feroz!

Serperior usa toda la energía que le quedaba y utiliza planta feroz, las grandes raíces salían del suelo atacado de esa forma a metagross, sorprendentemente fue tanto el poder que se manejó logrando vencer así a metagross

Juez: la ganadora es Abril

CS: (en su mente: ese serperior es muy interesante) (se da media vuelta y se va del lugar)

Abril: bien echo amiga ¡ganamos!

Todos observaban, quedaron sorprendidos pues CS se había vuelto uno de los favoritos para que gane, y con un equipo que por el momento ha demostrado ser fuerte. Pasaron las rondas, ahora tocaba una pelea entre Hilda y Dawn. En los vestuarios

Hilda: bien amiga, que gane la mejor

Dawn: tú lo has dicho, no porque seamos amigas te la dejare fácil

Ambas rieron, y se fueron a la arena, ellas ya estaban posicionadas y las pokeball que usarían ya habían sido seleccionadas

Dawn: ¡mamoswine a escena¡

Hilda: ¡dragonite sal ahora¡

Ambos pokemon ya estaban en el campo listos para la batalla

Dawn: mamoswine utiliza canto helado

Hilda: dragonite esquiva

Ambos pokemon hicieron lo que se les dijo, pero dragonite no pudo esquivar a tiempo y sus alas quedaron congeladas

Dawn: bien hecho, ahora utiliza poder pasado

El pokemon utiliza poder pasado, dragonite utiliza garra dragón para romper el ataque. Ahora es cuando Dawn usa su combinación de técnicas, usando canto helado logra hacer una especie de armadura de hielo con mamoswine y se lanza para embestirle

Hilda: ¡usa carga dragon!

Ambos pokemon se lanzan con sus ataques, se embisten pero el más afectado es dragonite pues su cuerpo aún seguía congelado

Dawn: mamoswine ahora colmillo hielo

Mamoswine se lanza de nuevo a intentar embestir a dragonite este antes que sea golpeado logra retener con sus brazos a mamoswine a lo que dragonite usa un potente lanzallamas dejando en KO a mamoswine

Dawn: ¡QUE!

Hilda: te dije que te vencería, ¡bien echo amigo! (corriendo a abrazar a dragonite)

Dawn: (guardando a su pokemon) bueno, aunque sea quedar entre los 8 mejores es algo

Las rondas para saber quiénes serían los 8 mejores terminaron con ellas, ahora las semifinales en las que Hilda se enfrentaría a Abril e Iris se enfrentaría a Ash. Entre el enfrentamiento de Hilda y Abril, Abril venció a excadrill con su beartic, ahora toca Ash contra Iris, ambos ya estaban posicionados y las pokeball que usarían ya estaban listas

Iris: ¡espero que recuerdes a mi buen amigo deino! (lanzando su pokeball de la cual sale un hydreigon)

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Hydreigon, el Pokémon brutal y la forma evolucionada de Zweilous. Hydreigon cree que todo lo que se mueve es su oponente y ataca brutalmente con sus tres cabezas. –tengo que tener cuidado ¡snivy sal!

La pequeña snivy se enfrentaría a un poderoso Hydreigon, todos los presentes ya dieron la batalla ganada a Iris

Ash: snivy utiliza llueve hojas

Iris: Hydreigon lanzallamas

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques, hydreigon quemo el llueve hojas de snivy pero eso no importaba pues su poder de ataque esta aumentando debido a su habilidad respondón.

Iris: Hydreigon ahora usa pulso umbrío

El dragón lanza el ataque contra snivy, esta ni pudo esquivar a lo que fue un golpe directo

Iris: esto va a ser fácil, ahora lanzallamas

Hidreigon utiliza lanzallamas, fue un golpe directo y deja a snivy tirada en el suelo

Ash: ¡OH NO SNIVY!

Snivy se levanta toda adolorida, como recordaran el snivy de Ash se caracteriza por tener ser muy arrogante y tener un ego muy grande, así que su orgullo no le permitía perder la batalla, ella levanto su mirada directo a los ojos de hydreigon y le da una señal de burla para luego empezar a brillar

Iris: ¡¿pero que….

Ash: increíble, snivy está evolucionando

Ahora ya convertida en un servine, esta vuelve a utilizar llueve hojas pero el resultado fue el mismo, hydreigon con lanzallamas quema el ataque, este utiliza triataque pero servine esquiva con facilidad y de su cuerpo empieza a salir una especie de rayo verde que impacta con hydreigon

Ash: (revisando en la pokedex el ataque que uso) ¡BIEN! Servine aprendió gigadrenado

Servine cada vez que hacia eso su salud aumentaba, la batalla ya estaba muy pareja

Iris: hydreigon acabaremos con esto de una vez ¡METEORO DRAGON!

Hydreigon empieza a brillar y de sus tres bocas lanza tres rayos hacia el cielo y de este se desprendes una especie de bolas de fuego que empiezan a impactar en el suelo, servine intentaba esquivar pero no pudo, esta fue golpeada e impacto con Ash, se levantó mucho polvo, y ya cuando el polvo de disipo todos esperaban que Iris hubiese ganado pero

Iris: ¡¿ACASO ESTO PUEDE SER POSIBLE?!

En los vestuarios

Dawn - Bianca: ¡INCREIBLE!

Hilda: ¡LO VEO Y NO LO CREO!

Cilan: Sabia que cuando esos dos se conocieron formarían un gran equipo

El servine quien tan hace solo unos minutos era un snivy había logrado evolucionar en un serperior, esta mira directo a los ojos de hydreigon y da un grito para demostrar todo su poder cosa que logra dejar en seco al dragón.

Ash: bien hecho, ahora demostremos nuestra fuerza ¡llueve hojas¡

Serperior utiliza llueve hojas, ahora que estaba en su última forma evolucionada ya nada se le interpondría, hydreigon utilizo lanzallamas para evitar el llueve hojas pero esta vez fue en vano, llueve hojas logro impactar dando un fuerte golpe a hydreigon cosa que lo deja aturdido, serperior ahora de su boca empieza a salir una especie de rayo muy brillante de color azul con morado, este toma la forma de un dragón y es lanzado directo contra hydreigon dejándolo en KO, el ataque que uso era pulso dragón [EL QUE HAYA VISTO EL ESPECIAL DE LAS MEGAEVOLUCIONES EN EL QUE MEGA-BLASTOISE USA PULSO DRAGON CONTRA MEGA-CHARIZARD X, PUES ATACO USANDO EL MISMO ESTILO]

Ash: (abrazando a serperior) bien hecho amiga

Serperior utiliza constriccion con Ash, bueno era una forma de demostrar afecto en ella

Ash: (ahogándose) yo también te quiero (luego de eso serperior suelta a Ash y con su cabeza le quita su gorro)

Ya en los vestuarios

Iris: esa fue una buena pelea Ash

Ash: lo mismo digo

Iris: me gustaría quedarme a apoyarte pero tengo que ir hacer unas cosas

Ash: una lástima, bueno espero que nos veamos

Iris: descuida, nos veremos muy pronto

Ya cuando Iris estaba fuera del estadio

Iris: (sacando un estuche de medallas) demonios nunca volveré a subestimar a nadie (en su mente: si quiero derrotar a N)

Volviendo a los vestuarios

Dawn: ¡Ash estuviste increíble!

Hilda: quien pensaría que la arrogancia de snivy dieran sus frutos

Cilan: yo ya me imaginaba que snivy no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente

Bianca: ¡NO SNIVY NO! (ella sostenía a su snivy en sus brazos pues ahora quería acercarse a serperior)

Hilda: enserio Bianca, tu snivy resultara dañado si sigue así

Bianca: que quieres que haga si el….

Abril: (llegando sorpresivamente) ¡ASH FELICIDADES POR HABER GANADO!

Dawn: (en su mente: demonios hay va de nuevo)

Ash: gracias, ahora seré yo quien te gane

Abril: eso lo veremos

Dawn: Ash te vencerá sin ningún problema (sin darse cuenta ella abraza el brazo de Ash) ahora anda a ganar (señalando la puerta que da a la arena)

Luego de haber echo eso los dos chicos son llamados a la arena las pokeball son seleccionadas y empieza la batalla

CONTINUARA


	19. EL ÚLTIMO DIA DEL FESTIVAL

CAPITULO 19: EL ÚLTIMO DIA DEL FESTIVAL

Ambos entrenadores ya estaban listos y con sus pokebollas preparadas

Abril: ¡bien bisharp tu turno!

Ash: ¡bien pikachu, no nos dejaremos vencer!

Ambos pokemon ya estaban listos para la pelea

Ash: ¡pikachu usa impactrueno!

Pikachu estaba a punto de lanzar impactrueno pero es atacado por bisharp antes que si quiera pueda hacer algo

Abril: sorprendido, eso fue golpe bajo y tiene prioridad su el oponente va a realizar un ataque, ahora utiliza garra metal

El bisharp de Abril empieza a castigar con garra metal a pikachu, este solo recibía los golpes

Ash: (en su mente: debo pensar en algo rápido) ¡pikachu usa tu cola!

Este entendió a que se refería su entrenador y uso cola de hierro y a manera de espada empezó a repeler los ataques de bisharp, pikachu hiso retroceder a bisharp

Ash: ahora tacleada de voltios

Pikachu se envuelve en electricidad y se lanza contra bisharp, este utiliza de nuevo golpe bajo cosa que pikachu es lanzado por los aires

Abril: Bisharp usa danza espada

El pokemon empezó a mover sus brazos y de estos salían un brillo, su ataque estaba aumentando considerablemente. Pikachu ya en el suelo ya estando débil

Ash: pikachu usa ataque rápido

El pokemon da una buena embestida a bisharp, luego como ya estaba cerca usa cola de hierro cosa que hace que bisharp retroceda

Ash: ¡cola de hierro!

Se lanza contra bisharp, esta usa garra de acero y de nuevo ambos empiezan a pelear como si de una pelea de espadas se tratase

Abril: usa excavar

El pokemon de acero se mete a la tierra y este atacaba constantemente a pikachu de forma sorpresiva

Ash: pikachu metete dentro de los agujeros y usa impactrueno

Pikachu obedece, y en los agujeros busca rápidamente a bisharp y al momento de encontrarlo usa impactrueno, el impacto fue tan fuerte que la tierra se abrió lanzando por los aires a ambos pokemon

Ash: rápido tacleada de voltios

Abril: acabemos con esto ¡garra de acero!

Ambos pokemon ya estando cansados se lanzan con sus ataques e impactan uno con el otro haciendo que sean empujados a lado de sus entrenadores, hubo un silencio y los pokemon estaban parados sin hacer nada y de pronto pikachu cae debilitado

Juez: ¡LA GANADORA DEL TORNEO ASPERTIA ES ABRIL!

Todo el mundo en el estadio aplaudía por la batalla y también por la nueva ganadora

Abril: (saltando de felicidad) ¡BIEN ECHO BISHARP SOMOS LOS MEJORES!

Ash: (recogiendo a pikachu) tranquilo amigo, dimos lo mejor de nosotros

Abril: ¡OYE ASH! ¡BUENA PELEA!

Ash: lo mismo digo, pero la siguiente te venceré

Todos seguían aplaudiendo, Los organizadores del evento se acercaron y le dieron el medallón a Abril, minutos después ya no había nadie en el lugar, todos ya se habían ido pues el evento duro hasta la noche, y el día siguiente seria el festival en el que se rendiría culto a landorus dando así terminado el festival Aspertia. El grupo ya estaba dentro de sus habitaciones, en la habitación de Ash

Ash: (tirado en su cama) aunque sea llegue a segundo lugar

Entonces pikachu se le acerca

Ash: tu diste lo mejor amigo, pero si queremos ganar la liga tendremos que entrenar más duro

Pikachu hace su sonido característico y afirma con la cabeza, luego de eso Ash sale a tomar aire. En la habitación de las chicas

Dawn: ¡HASTA AHORA NO PUEDO CREER QUE ASH HAYA PERDIDO!

Hilda: ya déjalo, además esa batalla fue muy pareja cualquiera pudo haber ganado

Dawn: ¡te equivocas!

Bianca: deja ya el tema, además Hilda tiene razón cualquiera pudo haber ganado

Dawn: ¡SI PERO…

Hilda: ¡YA BASTA DAWN! Tienes que calmarte, desde que conocimos a Abril has estado así

Dawn rápidamente se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la puerta

Dawn: (abriendo la puerta para irse) ¡ME VOY! ¡NO ME ESPEREN DESPIERTA! (cierra la puerta bruscamente)

Hilda: te dije que ella haría eso en cualquier momento

Bianca: tienes razón (sacando una gran cantidad de billetes y dándoselo a Hilda) tu ganas

Hilda: te lo dije

Dawn primer se fue a buscar a piplup y luego salió con él a la calle, ella en si no tenía rumbo fijo, ella llego a un parque que daba junto al mar de Aspertia era un lugar bonito había bancas que miraban hacia el mar y el lugar tenía unas barandas para que uno no caiga al agua, Dawn decidió sentarse pero antes que lo haga vio a alguien

Dawn: ¿Ash?

Ash: ¿Dawn que haces aquí?

Dawn: vine a tomar un poco de aire

Ash: yo también (hiso una pequeña pausa) porque no te sientas

El muchacho le da espacio, ella se sienta junto a él y deja a su piplup jugando con pikachu

Dawn: lo siento, por lo que perdiste

Ash: no hay problema en eso además fue una batalla muy pareja

Dawn: porque tienes que decir eso sabes muy bien que pudiste haber ganado

Ash: pues sí, pero Abril tenía una buena estrategia y las cosas se pusieron complicadas

Dawn: yo aún pienso que pudiste haberla derrotado

Ash: pues gracias

Dawn: oye Ash (haciendo una pausa) tú crees que siempre estaremos juntos

Ash: ¿ah? (sin poder entender)

Dawn: ósea siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro para poder apoyarnos, juntos en las buenas y en las malas ¿verdad?

Ash: pues claro, eres mí mejor amiga así que siempre te voy a apoyar en todo

Dawn: tú también eres mi mejor amigo Ash, estaré hay siempre que me necesites y tu también para mi

Ambos chicos empezaron a reír e hicieron su high touch. Mientras ellos conversaban un helicóptero estaba aterrizando en un lugar muy cercano a Aspertia de la cual un hombre junto con un persian bajaron, fue recibido por un grupo de varias personas de traje negro pero habían tres quienes lo recibieron personalmente

Jessi: bienvenido a Unova jefe

James: como lo pidió, aquí tiene a ambos pokemon (entregándole una bandeja con dos masterball) fue complicado encontrarlos

Giovanni: díganme en donde fue que los encontraron, quiero saber si son ciertos los rumores

James: Thundurus fue encontrado cerca de ciudad Nimbasa cuando apareció y le dimos pelea el ambiente tuvo un cambio brusco, una gran tormenta con una lluvia torrencial apareció

Jessi: y a tornadus lo capturamos cerca de ciudad Mistralton, se presentaron grandes vientos de grandes velocidades

Giovanni: bien hecho, y díganme las rocas las consiguieron

Meowth: pues no conseguimos las rocas del museo Driftveil, pero conseguimos unas rocas en lo más profundo de la cueva electroroca, su composición es la misma así que no habrá problema y si pregunta por el espejo veraz (revisando en un maletín) pues ya lo conseguimos y no tuvimos problemas en hacerlo

Giovanni: se ve que no me defraudaron, bien hecho ahora pueden retirarse que mañana conseguiremos al último

El trio rocket salió del lugar

Giovanni: puedo contar con ustedes

¿?: no se preocupe señor (a su lado tenía un Venusaur)

¿?: nosotros no dejaremos que interfieran con los planes (a su lado tenía un charizard)

¿?: si alguien quisiera entrometerse se la vera conmigo (a su lado tenía un blastoise)

Giovanni: debemos tener cuidado pues hay un grupo llamado el equipo plasma que por lo visto son unos extremistas que buscan la liberación de los pokemon, si llegasen a aparecen podrían ser una grave amenaza.

¿?(la que tiene al charizard): en ese caso acabaremos con ellos como a dé lugar

Todos los rocket se fueron de la escena a prepararse para el día de mañana. Ya era muy temprano de mañana y el sol ya estaba que salía y en un parque que daba al mar dos chicos se habían quedado dormidos

Ash: (quien se despertaba) me siento… demonios me quede dormido en este lugar (observa a su costado) ¡Dawn! Oh no también se quedó dormida aquí

Ella también se había quedado dormida y su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de Ash, pikachu y piplup dormían en la acera

Ash: (que le movía los hombros a Dawn) Dawn, Dawn despierta

Dawn: (quien se estaba despertando) ahhh, Ash que sucede

Ash: nos quedamos dormidos en el parque

Dawn: (se le va el sueño de inmediato y observa el lugar) ¡hay no!

Ash: será mejor regresar de una vez al castillo

Ambos chicos se pusieron de regreso al castillo, mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas ellas estaban despertando

Hilda: ¡DIABLOS DAWN NO ESTA!

Bianca: ¡QUE! ¡¿ACASO NO VINO A DORMIR?!

Hilda: ¡RAPIDO VALLAMOS A AVISAR A CILAN Y A ASH!

Ambas chicas se cambiaron y fueron a ver a Cilan luego el trio se fue a buscar a Ash y vieron que tampoco estaba

Hilda: donde se habrá metido ese sujeto

Cilan: quizás se haya despertado temprano

Bianca: rápido vamos a buscarlos

Los chicos estaban a punto de salir del castillo cuando de pronto escuchan unas voces en el comedor a lo que se van a ver

Ash: (quien estaba a punto de meterse un pan a la boca) Hola, porque tan temprano

El trio estaba sorprendidos pues Ash y Dawn estaban desayunando

Hilda: ¡USTEDES A QUE HORA LLEGARON!

Ash: pues yo me levante temprano estaba en los jardines y de casualidad encontré a Dawn quien también también se levantó temprano nos dio hambre y vinimos

Cilan: como que tiene sentido

Bianca: ¿Dawn a qué hora llegaste a dormir?

Dawn: mmm no recuerdo

Hilda: (facepalm) de acuerdo hare que les creo

El grupo decidió sentarse a desayunar, Ash y Dawn acordaron que si les llegasen a preguntar algo, ellos se levantaron muy temprano y se encontraron para luego ir a desayunar. Luego de haber desayunado el grupo se fue a sus habitaciones a bañarse y alistarse pues era el día final del festival y tendrían que salir de nuevo con los trajes con lo que estaban el día anterior. Luego de haberse cambiado todos salieron a pasear y ver las novedades del último día de festival.

Ash: bueno pikachu nos merecemos un descanso, así que hoy no habrá batallas

Hilda: que les parece si vamos a ese lugar (señalando una caseta donde se toman fotos) quiero tener un recuerdo de este día

Todos dijeron que si, así que se metieron y sacaron una foto grupal de la cual cada uno se llevó una copia

Bianca: guardare esta foto en un lugar seguro

Dawn: bueno aunque sea ya tengo una foto donde salgamos todos, me será buen recuerdo para cuando me valla mañana

Ash: ¡¿te vas mañana?!

Dawn: pues sí, se me olvido decirte

Ash: ya veo, en ese caso hay que pasarla de lo mejor este día

Todos se fueron entonces por los juegos algunos recuerdos como diferentes tipos de artesanías, Ash se preguntaba cómo es que Hilda tenía buena cantidad de dinero para comprar muchas cosas, Dawn estaba feliz pues durante lo que quedaba del día no tendría que lidiar con Abril pues como fue la ganadora del festival durante el resto del día tendría que estar con los organizadores acordando unas cosas para la fiesta de gala que se realizaría ese mismo día.

Cilan: ¡Ash, Dawn! Miren (señalando unas cabinas) hay se pueden hacer llamadas internacionales

Dawn: ¡genial! Vamos piplup llamemos a mama

Ash: vamos pikachu es hora de llamar a casa

Hilda: bueno creo que también iré a hacer una llamada

Las cabinas eran cabinas cerradas e individuales, eso quiere decir que no se podrá escuchar desde afuera que es lo que se habla.

Hilda: (marcando el numero) bien muna esperemos que la llamada entre (en eso un señor contesta) ¡PAPÁ...

En la cabina de Dawn

Dawn: (marcando el número) espero que mama se ponga feliz con todo esto

Jhoana: ¡HIJA! ¡QUE SORPRESA!

Dawn: hola mamá

Jhoana: pero hija las llamadas desde Unova son muy caras y…

Dawn: no te preocupes, en el festival hay cabinas especiales para poder hacer este tipo de llamadas a muy bajo costo

Jhoana: hay que alivio, te vi por la televisión felicidades por haber ganado el concurso pero es una lástima que en el torneo no lo hallas logrado vencer, mírate pareces una verdadera princesa con el vestido puesto

Dawn: gracias, bueno mi oponente era alguien que sabía lo que hacía. Mamá te cuento que me reencontré con Ash y conocí a sus nuevos amigos, justo el día que llego a Unova me lo encuentro y estuve viajando con ellos durante todos estos días (Dawn cuando menciono en nombre de Ash le brillaron los ojos cosa que Jhoana lo noto)

Jhoana: así que Ash no, (mirada picara) y dime ya te pidió que seas su novia

Dawn: (quien se pone totalmente roja) ¡MAMÁ EL ES MI MEJOR AMIGO COMO SE TE OCURRE!

Jhoana: yo sé lo que digo, además cuando Ash se fue para Kanto tu lloraste durante varios días, cuando lo llamaste el día que se fue a Unova te pusiste tan feliz por volver a hablar con él y cuando regresaste de Kanto estabas muy enojada y triste porque te dejo plantada

Dawn: (quien estaba aún más roja) ¡PERO MAMÁ PORQUE ERES ASI CONMIGO!

Jhoana: ya tranquila hija, bueno me tengo que ir tengo que ir a hacer unas compras así que cuídate hija, adiós piplup, mándale mis saludos a Ash (cuelga la llamada)

Dawn: (mirando a piplup) que se cree mi mamá con lo que dijo, ósea yo novia de Ash eso es algo imposible

Ahora vamos a la cabina de Ash

Ash: ¡MAMÁ COMO ESTAS!

Delia: Ash, pikachu que sorpresa que me llamen y mírate que elegante

Ash: gracias mamá, es que hay cabinas especiales para hacer llamadas de este tipo

Delia: eso lo explica, bueno y como has estado

Ash: genial (sacando el estuche de medallas) mira ya tengo seis medallas

Delia: felicidades, por cierto el profesor Oak está aquí conmigo

Oak: hola Ash como has estado

Ash: profesor Oak, genial y usted

Oak: estoy bien, tu mamá me está ayudando en el laboratorio pues Gary y Tracey están fuera

Ash: eso es bueno,

Oak: por cierto Ash estoy trabajando en un programa que te ayudara a transferir pokemon desde Kanto a Unova

Ash: ¡¿eso es enserio?! Y cuándo estará listo

Oak: aún falta arreglar muchas cosas así que esperemos que esté listo para cuando llegues a la liga

Ash: ojala, bueno profesor me tengo que ir, dígale a mi mamá que esta vez llevare la copa a casa (cuelga)

Luego de que salieran de las cabinas todo el grupo ya se volvió a reunir de nuevo

Hilda: ¿Ash porque tan feliz?, ¿Dawn porque estas temblando?

Dawn: ¿estoy temblando? (la pobre chica estaba demasiado nerviosa por la conversación)

Ash: estuve hablando con el profesor Oak y dice que probablemente para cuando llegue a la liga estará listo un programa que diseño para enviar pokemon de Kanto a Unova

Bianca: genial, entonces podre ver al resto de tus pokemon

Cilan: ya quiero ver a tus pokemon

Ash: pues ojala que este ese programa

Todo el grupo siguió paseando por la ciudad, llegada la tarde todos se fueron a los grandes campos de Aspertia en la cual se veía todo adornado, y un gran muro de piedra se imponía en el que los nombres de los ganadores del torneo Aspertia son registrados. En ese momento Abril con sus pokemon estaban siendo registrados

Dawn: el lugar se ve fantástico

Bianca: todos míralos bailando y disfrutando

En eso uno de los presentadores empieza a hablar

Presentador: bienvenidos al día de la fiesta de la tierra, en el que le damos final al festival Aspertia, en unas horas más esperaremos la llegada del pokemon landorus quien bendecirá nuestros campos, ahora cada uno agarre una pareja y vengan a bailar

Cilan: oye Hilda quieres bailar

Hilda: después, primero tengo que hacer unas cosas, Bianca vienes conmigo

Cilan: (O_O) bueno buscare a alguien, ya vuelvo

Ash y Dawn se habían quedado solos y Bianca e Hilda observaban escondidas

Bianca: porque hacemos esto

Hilda: yo sé lo que hago ahora mira

Entonces ella sin que fuera vista empuja a Dawn contra Ash cosa que al hacerlo prácticamente entraron a la pista de baile

Dawn: bueno… eh… (Quien se estaba sonrojando)

Ash: este… bailamos

Dawn: bu… bueno

Ellos dos empezaron a bailar mientras que Hilda regresaba con Bianca

Hilda: mi trabajo aquí esta echo

Biana: ¿porque lo hiciste?

Hilda: acaso no es obvio, bueno ahora a buscar a Cilan (mirando que Cilan estaba a punto de sacar a otra chica) ¡OYE TU VEN PARA ACA!

Bianca (-.-) (entonces siente que alguien le toca el hombro) ¡AHHHH ALEJATE! Ah Cheren perdón me asustaste

Cheren: oye Bianca quieres ir a bailar

Bianca: (cogiendo de la mano a Cheren) ¡vamos!

Todo el mundo bailaba, la música era lenta y se bailaba de parejas, Abril no podía ir a bailar por que se tenía que quedar sentada en una especie de trono y esperar la llegada de landorus, sí que se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. Dawn bailaba con Ash, este ponía su mano en su cintura y ella su brazo en el hombro del muchacho, ambos estaban algo nerviosos pues es la primera vez que pasaba algo así, en la mente de Dawn "esto es raro porque me siento así por bailar con Ash" y en la de Ash "es la primera vez que lo noto pero Dawn sí que es muy hermosa". Se siguió bailando por muchas horas, luego Abril se para y habla por un micrófono

Abril: La hora ha llegado, en cualquier momento Landorus descenderá del cielo y dará su bendición a los campos de Aspertia

Dicho esto todos en la pista de baile se fueron al mirador del lugar, en cualquier momento Landorus descendería

Hilda: estoy tan emocionada, veré un pokemon legendario

Bianca: yo también

Cilan: es mi primera vez que veré un legendario

Ash y Dawn reían por cómo se comportaban sus amigos pues ellos ya habían visto legendarios en su viaje pasado. Paso varios minutos y una luz roja en el cielo se observa, todos miraron y era landorus aproximándose. Todos estaban emocionados y ya cuando estaba cerca…

Ash: ¡Pero que…

Thundurus y tornadus aparecieron y atacaron a landorus, ellos se veían con unos ojos rojos brillantes, ambos pokemon atacaban a landorus con sus poderes y todos los presentes salían corriendo por el susto. En un lugar algo alejado se veían cuatro personas uno tenía un cabello verde, otro estaba con una capucha con capa y portaba una máscara de hierro, y también habían dos personas de aspecto mayor que vestían algo raro

N: llego la hora (volteándose a ver a sus acompañantes) Bronius y Gorm ustedes busquen la base rocket (volteándose a ver a su otro acompañante) nosotros nos enfrentaremos a las tres bestias

Todos en la ciudad estaban asustados, Ash y sus amigos se estaban refugiando

Ash: ¡pero porque está pasando esto!

Cilan: el trio de las nubes, cada uno cumple una función específica en Unova, tanto como thundurus y tornadus son pokemon que ocasionan destrozos a su paso pero ellos lo hacen sin querer y es landorus quien arregla sus desastres pero esto, esto está mal

Hilda: si te has dado cuenta los ojos de thundurus y tornadus están brillando

Bianca: eso quiere decir que están siendo controlados, pero quien o quienes serían capaces de hacer eso

Dawn: (estaba totalmente asustada, en todos sus viajes nunca había pasado algo así) será mejor irnos ahora

Luego de haber dicho eso se escucha un fuerte ruido cerca y deciden ir a ver qué pasaba

Ash: ¡landorus! (el chico se acerca lo suficiente para verlo e intentar ayudar)

Dawn: ¡CUIDADO ASH!

Tanto como Thundurus y tornadus lanzan un ataque directo cosa que puede llegar a matar a Ash pero…

¿?: ¡BEHEEYEM MAGNETON MAGNEZONE! ¡PROTEGANLO!

Los tres pokemon se aparecieron y usando un gran poder psíquico protegieron a Ash y a landorus

Dawn: tú eres…

Cilan: tú eres CS

CS: llévense a landorus lejos de aquí

¿?: de eso ni hablar (una chica quien llegaba montando un charizard)

CS: pero que tenemos aquí, una de las tres bestias rocket

¿?: veo que nos conoces (un chico quien llegaba por el canal que estaba cerca parado encima de un blastoise)

¿?: nosotros sabemos sobre ustedes equipo plasma (quien llegaba junto con un venusaur)

Ash: (en su mente: acaso CS pertenece al equipo plasma)

Dawn: (preguntándole a Hilda, Cilan y Bianca) ¡¿Qué es el equipo plasma?!

CS: Sird Carr y Orm; se me hará mas fácil derrotarlos a ustedes aquí

Sird: (quien era la que montaba a charizard) veo que eres muy confiado verdad Colress

Colress: veo que me descubrieron (se saca su máscara y la capa dejando solo su traje negro) ¡SAQUEN A LANDORUS YO ME ENCARGARE DE ELLOS! ¡EL EQUIPO PLASMA ESTA PARA LA LIBERACION Y PROTECCION DE LOS POKEMON Y NO DEJAREMOS QUE CONTROLEN A LOS POKEMON LEGENDARIOS DE ESA FORMA!

Ash y Cilan se acercan y cogen a landorus para llevárselo lejos del lugar, thundurus y tornadus se lanzan a atacar pero un metagross, un klingklang y un rotom aparecen para darles pelea, mientras que en la mente de Ash solo pasaba "¿porque el equipo plasma esa haciendo esto?". Ellos escaparon y lograron esconderse en un callejón oscuro

Ash: el equipo plasma y el equipo rocket están peleando

Hilda: los del equipo plasma no son tan malos después de todo

Dawn: alguien puede explicarme que es el equipo plasma

Ash: son un grupo que busca la liberación de los pokemon

Dawn: ¡¿liberación de los pokemon?!

Entonces se escucha a alguien hablar en lo oscuro del callejón

¿?: la liberación de los pokemon, es el ideal que buscamos para mantener la armonía e igualdad entre humano y pokemon

Ash: ¡N! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

N: yo solo vengo a detener al equipo rocket, los pokemon legendarios cumplen un rol en específico y ellos están queriendo romper el orden natural de las cosas

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de N, entonces ve a Dawn y a piplup así que empieza a acercarse

N: tú eres quien ganó el concurso y ese piplup, haber déjame…

Ash: (quien se interpone) ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

N: (se queda callado y se aleja para seguir su camino) El equipo rocket el equipo plasma ambos con una variedad de puntos de vista diferentes luchando entre ellos, esto producirá la ira de los dioses y entonces el mundo estará condenado. Y eso es algo que no pienso permitir. Humanos y pokémon son seres distintos, ¡como la noche y el día! El equipo plasma sabe muy bien que estando separados los pokémon podrán gozar de una vida plena. ¡Ese es mi gran sueño! ¡El que debo hacer realidad! ¡Ash! Tú también tienes sueños ¿verdad?

Ash: ¡Sí!

N: También tienes sueños… eso es maravilloso. Algún día podre entenderte, nuestros caminos están cruzados y entonces ambos nos veremos las caras una última vez y será cuando todas mis preguntas serán contestadas (dicho eso último se va del lugar)

N se fue del lugar, pero entonces landorus despierta de haber estado inconsciente y se va en busca de thundurus y tornadus, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los chicos para que este no se valla no pudieron hacer nada. Pero entonces escuchan un fuerte ruido proveniente de otra calle, se fueron a ver qué pasaba y vieron a Abril luchando con un soldado rocket

Abril: ¡Serperior usa bola de energía!

Soldado rocket: ¡ALAKAZAM, GENGAR, SCYTHER ACÁBENLA!

Hilda: ¡tres contra uno!

Ash: eso no lo permitiré (lanzando una pokeball) emboar envite ígneo, pikachu tacleada de voltios

Los pokemon de Ash fueron en ayuda a Abril cosa que lograron vencer fácilmente al soldado rocket, este huyo del lugar

Hilda: ¡¿PORQUE NO USASTE AL RESTO DE TUS POKEMON?! ¡ESTABAS EN DESVENTAJA!

Abril: ese tipo tiene un aparato que desactiva las pokeball haciendo que no se puedan usar, mi serperior ya estaba afuera así que ella era la única que pudo luchar

Ash: esos rocket son unos cobardes

Dawn: acaso eso es posible

En ese instante se escucha otro ruido

Cheren: rápido samurott megacuerno

El samurott de Cheren se enfrentaba a un exeggutor cosa que logro vencer rápidamente haciendo que el soldado rocket que lo controlaba huyera también

Bianca: ¡Cheren que ha pasado!

Cheren: ese rocket inutilizo mis pokeball y el único que estaba fuera era samurott

Abril: lo mismo pasó conmigo

Cheren: este lugar ya no es seguro, vámonos al castillo rápido hay podremos refugiarnos unos momentos

Todos se fueron rápidamente al castillo, se cambiaron de ropa y le explicaron que el equipo plasma estaba cazando a los del equipo rocket.

Cheren: déjenme buscar algo (buscando en unos libros antiguos) ¡lo encontré! Escuchen el trio de las nubes mientras que thundurus y tornadus causan accidentes, landorus es quien los arregla antes de que Unova se formara como es ahora los antiguos usaban unas rocas cuya composición es muy desconocida pero eso lograba controlar a tornadus y thundurus, tanto fue el poder que se manejaban que las personas que lo controlaban hicieron guerras para saber quién tendría el derecho a gobernar sobre Unova, dice que la guerra fue tan brutal que incluso tres pokemon misteriosos quienes vivían con los humanos decidieron esconderse, según esto ni el mismo landorus pudo acabar con sus hermanos así que varios clanes se unieron y atacaron a los portadores de las rocas y al destruirlas thundurus y tornadus volvieron a la normalidad, observen (señalando una imagen en el libro) estas rocas ahora se encuentran en el museo Driftveil

Ash: eso explica porque el equipo rocket estaba en esa ciudad el día que llegue

Cheren: por lo visto los rocket tienen esas rocas así que tendremos que ubicarlas para destruirlas

Dawn: oigan voy a ver si ya no hay nadie en los alrededores

Hilda: te acompaño

Ambas salieron del lugar

Ash: por lo visto esto será muy difícil de…

Se escucha un grito muy fuerte proveniente de afuera

Ash: ¡es Dawn! (sale corriendo a ver qué pasaba y ve que ella estaba luchando junto con Hilda con varios soldados rocket) ¡Emboar, pikachu! (lanzando otra pokeball) ¡serperior!

Tanto Hilda como Dawn ya no podían usar sus pokeball y los únicos pokemon que tenían eran a munna y a piplup, si no fuera por los pokemon de Ash no pudiesen haber vencido a los rocket

Cilan: pero que paso aquí

Ash: los rocket, quien mas

Cheren: demonios debemos encontrar esas rocas y rápido, cada uno ira en una dirección diferente buscando así que deben tener a sus pokemon afuera para que no desactiven sus pokeball

Dawn: a nosotras nos desactivaron nuestras pokeball

Ash: toma (dándole la pokeball de serperior)

Dawn: Ash no puedo

Ash: serperior obedece a Dawn en todo lo que te diga (esta afirma con la cabeza) no te preocupes serperior es muy fuerte así que te cuidara bien

Hilda: Hola y yo que, a mi también me dejaron sin mis pokeball

Cheren: ten a mi bouffalant

Hilda: (liberando a bouffalant) bien entonces empecemos a buscar esas rocas

Por toda la ciudad todos los chicos buscaban a los rocket para sacar información pero cada vez que eran derrotados huían rápido del lugar. En las afueras del lugar Bronius y Gorm dos de los siete sabios llegaron a la base rocket, ellos sacaron a sus pokemon destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso y así buscando las rocas. Colress y N luchaban contra las tres bestias y landorus luchaba contra thundurus y tornadus.

Ash: emboar, pikachu ataquen

Ambos pokemon se lanzaron contra los pokemon de los soldados rocket, Ash ya no podía usar sus pokeball, los rocket huyeron del lugar. Ash maldecía pues todos los rocket que enfrentaban lograban huir antes que les preguntases algo. En las bases rocket Bronius y Gorm lograron destruir la base y el espejo veraz consiguieron quitárselo a Giovanni también lograron conseguir las rocas

Giovanni: (hablando por un intercomunicador) ¡Sird Carr y Orm! la misión a fallado, el equipo plasma ha logrado destruir el espejo veraz y ha robado las rocas, ahora hay una nueva orden ¡destruyan todo! ¡No me importa como lo hagan tan solo destruyan toda la ciudad conviértanla en ruinas!

Sird: de acuerdo jefe (cortando la llamada) ¡hemos perdido mucho tiempo con ustedes! ¡Carr Orm tenemos nuevas órdenes vámonos) (el trio se va rápidamente del lugar)

Colress: (quien estaba tirado en el suelo junto con sus pokemon) señor N debemos…

N: silencio Colress, acaso no escuchas tranquilidad, la pelea del trio de las nubes ha parado (suena su intercomunicador)

Bronius: señor N hemos destruido las rocas con las que controlaban a thundurus y a tornadus, el espejo veraz lo hemos recuperado también

N: bien hecho, ahora devuelvan el espejo al museo del que fue robado (cortando la llamada) Colress nos vamos, los tres pokemon legendarios han vuelto a ser como eran antes, el orden natural ha regresado

Colress: (quien se levantaba algo adolorido) de acuerdo señor

Tornadus y thundurus al ya no estar controlados se elevan junto con landorus al cielo y los tres tomas rumbos diferentes. En otro lado de la ciudad

Ash: si ellos se van quiere decir que…. (se escucha un fuerte ruido) ¡Demonios que ha pasado!

Ash junto con emboar y pikachu corren a ver que ha pasado y observan a Cheren luchando con varios soldados rocket

Ash: emboar envite ígneo, pikachu impactrueno

Cheren: ¡Ash! Los rocket dicen que la nueva orden es destruir la ciudad

Ash: demonios, Cheren acabemos con ellos

En otra parte de la ciudad

Dawn: ¡serperior usa llueve hojas! ¡piplup remolino!

Ambos pokemon con esos ataques lograron vencer a los pokemon de los rocket, en eso Hilda junto con Bianca y Cilan llegan al lugar

Hilda: ¡Dawn! qué bueno encontrarte

Dawn: Hilda, Cilan, Bianca que bueno que estén bien

Cilan: escucha Dawn, el trio de las nubes ya se marchó de la ciudad lo que quiere decir que alguien logro destruir las rocas, el problema es que escuche a varios soldados rocket que la nueva orden es destruir la ciudad

Dawn: (sorprendida) ¡QUE!

Hilda: tenemos que encontrar a Ash, Cheren y Abril para poder avisarles

En otra parte de la ciudad

Abril: serperior usa bola de energía

La serperior de Abril logra vencer a un soldado rocket. Ambas siguen buscando por la ciudad hasta que…

Abril: ¡Ash, Cheren! qué bueno verlos ¡LOS ROCKET SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS, AHORA QUIEREN DESTRUIR LA CIUDAD!

Ash: eso ya lo sabemos, ahora…. (una gran ráfaga de fuego casi les impacta)

Cheren: pero quienes….

Ash: ¡ustedes! ¡las tres bestias Rocket!

Sird: ¡TU! ¡POR TU CULPA NO PUDIMOS CAPTURAR A LANDORUS! ¡CHARIZARD LANZALLAMAS!

Carr: ¡BLASTOISE HYDROBOMBA!

Orm: ¡VENUSAUR DANZA PETALOS!

Los tres pokemon de Kanto utilizan sus ataques más poderosos, a lo que los otros tres de Unova usan planta feroz, anillo ígneo e hydrocañon para poder así repeler los ataques

Carr: es ahora, Blastoise vuelve a usar hydrobomba

Cheren: ¡SAMUROTT USA PROTECCION!

El pokemon uso protección para así poder retener el ataque de agua, Sird y Orm usan de nuevo sus ataques contra samurott, este ya estaba muy cansado

Ash: ¡emboar usa envite ígneo contra venusaur! ¡pikachu cúbrelo!

Abril: serperior usa acua cola contra charizard

Los pokemon de Ash y Abril salen de la protección de samurott y se lanzan a atacar, samurott ya se ve que está muy cansado por la pelea. Emboar logra asestarle un golpe crítico a venusaur, pikachu ataco a blastoise y serperior a charizard. Emboar, serperior y pikachu ya estaban cansados, sus entrenadores va a su lado para ver cómo se encontraban

Sird: ¡charizard usa onda ígnea!

Cuando charizard estaba punto de atacarlos pero fue atacado por un rayo azul en forma de dragón

Dawn: bien echo serperior

Ash: Dawn, Cilan, Hilda, Bianca ¡están bien!

Hilda: por supuesto, no dejaríamos que nos vencieran fácilmente ¡munna usa poder psíquico contra venusaur!

Cilan: simisage ataca a blastoise con bala semilla

Todos los pokemon atacaron al trio de bestias rocket, ellos estaban acorralados en eso suena el intercomunicador de Sird

Giovanni: es una lástima, ya estamos saliendo de Unova gracias a ustedes pudimos escapar

Sird: ¡QUE! ¡PERO SEÑOR PORQUE! (se corta la llamada)

Cheren: ríndanse, el equipo rocket ya los dejo ya no tienen por qué estar luchando

Carr: ¡Giovanni cómo pudiste hacernos esto! ¡BASTOISE PLAN B!

En eso blastoise se esconde en su caparazón y se da un giro sacando sus cañones empieza a volar usando hidrobomba llevándose a Carr con él, Orm junto con venusaur usan danza pétalo para cubrir todo el campo y lograr escapar. Sird junto con charizard escapan pero este ya estaba cansado cosa que se estrella en el castillo cayendo así en la biblioteca

Sird: maldición, Charizard rápido debemos huir de aquí, (entonces ve un libro muy extraño en el suelo) ¿Qué es esto? ¿"el frio canto de un dragón en el invierno eterno"? (le da una leída a las primeras hojas) esto está interesante, (usando su intercomunicador) Carr, Orm encontrémonos dentro de 4 horas en el bosque que está cerca de aquí al parecer hay un pokemon mucho más poderoso que el trio de las nubes, lo usaremos para vengarnos de Giovanni (corta la llamada) ¡charizard vayámonos de aquí!

Esa batalla contra el equipo rocket fue devastadora, duro toda la noche y el grupo de Ash, Hilda, Cilan, Dawn, Bianca, Cheren y Abril estaban muy cansados

Ash: (quien estaba tirado en el suelo) por fin termino todo (lanzando una pokeball de la que sale dewott) por lo visto ya puedo usar el resto de las pokeball vuelve amigo, emobar vuelve a tu pokeball, también tu serperior.

Cheren: la ciudad volverá a ser reconstruida y todo volverá a ser como antes

Hilda: eso espero, además el siguiente año quiero volver

Bianca: yo también, bueno quizás el equipo rocket causo muchos problemas pero aparte de todo fue divertido

Abril: bueno chicos me tengo que ir, así que adiós a todos y Ash nos volveremos a ver

Ella le giña un ojo cosa que enoja un poco a Dawn, luego de Cheren lleva al grupo al castillo, bueno estaba un poco destruido pero las habitaciones del grupo estaban intactas, después de que hallan descansado se dirigieron al comedor para despedirse.

Ash: muchas gracias por todo Cheren, espero nos volvamos a encontrar

Cheren: yo también. Hilda Bianca las voy a extrañar

Hilda: yo también, pero descuida lo más probable es que vuelva a la ciudad

Bianca: me puedo quedar unos días

Cheren: vaya eso no me lo esperaba

Bianca: es que quiero que ayudes a entrenar a mis pokemon

Cheren: de acuerdo. Cilan, Dawn fue un gusto haberlos conocido

Dawn: también fue un gusto

Cilan: lo mismo digo

Luego de que se despidieran y salieran del castillo

Dawn: bueno ahora a donde vamos

Todos quedaron sorprendidos

Ash: pero no tenías que tomar un barco para volver a Sinnoh

Dawn: cambie de opinión, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la emoción de ayer, además el equipo rocket destruyo los muelles así que el barco que me llevaría a Sinnoh ya no podrá venir a parte quiero apoyarte para cuando llegues a la liga

Ash: genial, en ese caso ehhh ¿oye Cilan a donde vamos ahora?

Hilda (facepalm)

En eso…

Cheren: oigan a donde van ahora

Cilan: pues si queremos ir a por la siguiente medalla de Ash pues (revisando el mapa) pues a ciudad Icirrus o a ciudad Opelucid

Cheren: dentro de unos minutos saldrá un avión de carga hacia pueblo Undella, está cerca de ciudad Opelucid así que pueden ir caminandi hacia allá

Ash: bien, ¿qué dicen?

Todos afirmaron y se dirigieron al avión que los llevara a pueblo Undella, ya dentro del avión

Hilda: (susurrándole a Dawn) a mí no me engañas, no vuelves a Sinnoh para poder estar cerca de Ash

Dawn: (quien se puso totalmente roja) ¡QUE!

Hilda: solo es una broma amiga, ni que fuera cierto verdad

Luego de ese comentario que nadie escucho pues se quedó entre ellas dos el avión partió directo a pueblo Undella

CONTINUARA

**Este ah sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, en los siguientes tengo que aclarar que el equipo rocket ya no aparecerá bueno nada mas aparecerán las tres bestias que tendrán un arco argumental en el futuro (ahora con el titulo de ese libro que encontró Sird imaginen cual pokemon legendario es el que quiere atrapar) y el equipo plasma aparecerá mas frecuente. Sin contar con lo de reshiram y zekrom que aparecerán obligatoria mente también habrán otros dos capítulos o si no son uno solo sera dividido en varios en donde se involucren a legendarios de una forma algo parecida a esta**


	20. VIAJANDO HACIA OPELUCID

CAPITULO 20: VIAJANDO HACIA OPELUCID

El grupo ya partió hacia pueblo Undella en un avión de carga, unas horas después llegaron al aeropuerto del lugar y bajaron del avión.

Ash: mira pikachu, esto es una playa

Hilda: ¡QUE BIEN! ¡BIEN CHICOS SALGAN TODOS! (sacando a todos sus pokemon de su pokeball y corriendo en dirección a la arena mientras se sacaba sus zapatillas y se echaba en la arena) como me gusta este lugar

Dawn: Hilda sí que se emocionó con todo esto

Cilan: pues qué esperas ¡estamos en la playa! (lanzando sus pokeball) ¡salgan!

Ash: (lanzando sus pokeball) ¡hey no se olviden de mí! (cuando sale serperior esta le hace una constricción dejando a Ash sin aire) yo… yo también te qui… quiero (dicho eso serperior deja a Ash y le quita su gorra cosa que este la persigue) ¡OYE VEN ACA Y TRAE MI GORRA!

Dawn: (quien se reía por la situación de Ash) bueno si todos lo hacen (lanza todas sus pokeball)

Todos los pokemon salieron de sus pokeball. Ash logro recuperar su gorra y se echó a descansar con el resto en la arena al igual que los pokemon jugaban en el lugar.

Hilda: oigan me voy a por un helado, ¡Cilan vienes conmigo!

Cilan: pero… (no termina de decir nada pues Hilda lo coge de la camisa y se lo lleva arrastrando)

Hilda: calla y no preguntes, yo sé porque estoy haciendo esto

Ash y Dawn estaban con una cara (O_O) decidieron seguir echados en la arena, pasaron varios minutos y ven a un extraño pokemon de color morado acercarse

Ash: ¿qué hace un garchomp en este lugar?

Dawn: ¡Ash! Ese garchomp… acaso no es de…

¿?: ¿Ash, Dawn son ustedes?

Ambos chicos voltean

Ash – Dawn: ¡Cinthia!

Cinthia: increíble quien pensaría que me los encontraría

Ash: en realidad creo que nosotros deberíamos preguntarte del porque estas aquí

Cinthia: pues tengo una casa de playa en este lugar y como en la liga Sinnoh no hay nada interesante por el momento pues me vine de vacaciones

Dawn: wow no sabía que tuvieses una casa de playa

Cinthia: deberían verla, por cierto que hacen ustedes aquí

Ash: yo pues vine a participar en la liga, ya tengo 6 medallas

Dawn: yo vine por el festival Aspertia pero decidí quedarme a apoyar a Ash en la liga

Cinthia: pues que bien, me alegra haberlos encontrado que tal si…

Entonces Hilda y Cilan vuelven al lugar

Hilda: ¿Ash quien es ella?

Ash: ella es Cinthia, es la campeona de Sinnoh

Hilda y Cilan quedaron mudos por estar frente a alguien de gran importancia

Cinthia: vaya Ash no sabía que tuvieses una novia

Hilda: (muy enojada) ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO SOLO ME DEBE UNA CONDENADA BICICLETA! ¡MALDICION DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO ME VUELVEN A CONFUNDIR DE ESA FORMA!

Cinthia: (O_O) eh perdón no sabía eso

Ash: Cinthia ella es Hilda y el Cilan, son nuestros amigos

Hilda: ¡EXACTO SOY SU AMIGA NO SU NOVIA! (en su mente: eso se lo dejare a…)

Cilan: Hilda no seas grosera, mucho gusto señorita Cinthia

Cinthia: el gusto es mío, conocer a los amigos de Ash siempre ha sido satisfactorio así que con eso me basta para saber que ustedes son muy buenas personas, así que porque no vienen a mi casa de playa

Dawn: pero Cinthia eso no será una molestia

Cinthia: claro que no además ustedes son mis amigos y Cilan e Hilda están con ustedes, así que vengan y dejen de preocuparse pero antes…

Cinthia se da la vuelta para comprarse un helado cosa que el grupo la miro y les salio una gota estilo anime. Luego de unos minutos partieron al lugar y cuando llegaron quedaron sorprendidos, era una casa muy grande y muy hermosa todos entraron y paseaban por el lugar y cuando llegaron a los jardines vieron que había una piscina

Dawn: Cinthia tu casa es muy bonita

Cinthia: gracias Dawn y eso que aún no… (se escucha un fuerte ruido) (O_O) ¡¿Ash cómo demonios acabaste hay?!

Hilda (facepalm)

Ash se había caído junto con pikachu a la piscina con ropa y todo

Ash: ¡hay cosas que es mejor que uno nunca lo sepa! (se resbalo -.-)

Luego del vergonzoso incidente de Ash cosa que en la mente de Hilda pasaba "¡PORQUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MI! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE VIO DAWN A ASH?!". Paso el tiempo y el grupo se quedó a pasar la noche. Al siguiente día en la mañana

Dawn: muchas gracias Cinthia, pero debemos irnos

Ash: muchas gracias, fue un gusto volverte a ver Cinthia

Hilda: gracias por todo señorita Cinthia (diciendo eso muy nervioso)

Hilda: (en su mente: es mi imaginación o Cilan está babeando por Cinthia) gracias Cinthia, fue un gusto haberla conocido

Cinthia: el gusto fue mío, recuerden que son bienvenidos cuando quieran

Todos se despidieron de Cinthia y siguieron su camino hacia pueblo Lacunosa luego de haber descansado muy bien tendrían que seguir su viaje para que Ash consiga la séptima medalla. Mientras ellos caminaban en otra parte de Unova pasaban otras cosas

¿?: hemos estado vigilando el gimnasio Nacrene ya varios meses ¡¿Por qué no atacamos de una maldita vez?!

¿?: tranquilo todo a su tiempo, además debemos tener mucho cuidado ya que el menor descuido puede ser fatal

¿?: escuchen acabo de recibir noticias de amo Ghetsis, en cualquier momento daremos inicio al ataque asi que aun debemos seguir espiando a Lenora, solo así el orbe oscuro será de nuestro señor N

Pasaron varios días y lograron llegar a Pueblo Lacunosa, era un pueblo rodeado por una gran muralla, nunca pudieron entender la razón de esa muralla, descansaron un día y siguieron su camino hasta llegar al puente Villa

Hilda: miren es el puente Villa, aún recuerdo cuando era niña y venía con mi papá a este lugar

Dawn: ¿viajabas mucho cuando eras niña?

Hilda: ¡sí! mi papa siempre viajaba por toda la región por su trabajo y el me llevaba, puente villa es mi lugar favorito de Unova

Ash: y debe serlo, todo el pueblo está sobre un puente

Hilda: es por eso que me gusta tanto

Cilan: oigan miren debajo del puente, que les parece si descansamos en ese lugar, parece un lugar fresco y tranquilo además hay podre cocinar

Todos afirmaron y se fueron debajo del puente a descansar

Ash: (lanzando sus pokeball) ¡bien salgan todos! (todos salieron de sus pokeball y serperior hiso una constriccion a Ash y este dijo con mucha dificultad) yo tam… bien te quiero (Dicho eso serperior dejo a Ash tranquilo pero no sin antes robarle su gorra) ¡hey devuélveme mi gorra! (persiguiéndola)

Cilan: como lo dije antes, ellos sí que son y serán un gran equipo (lanzando sus pokeball) bien ahora salgan a divertirse

Hilda: (lanzando sus pokeball) ¡bien chicos es hora de relajarse!

Dawn: (lanzando sus pokeball) ¡vengan todos!

Todos sacaron a sus pokemon, buneary estaba abrazando a pikachu, piplup y dewott ahora estaban en el rio viendo quien nadaba más rápido, el resto dormía, togekiss junto con unfezant volaban por los aires queriendo saber quién tenía más elegancia al hacerlo.

Hilda: (revisando en su videomisor) mmm haber…

Dawn: (quien la observa) ¿qué versión es tu Poké-reloj?

Hilda: este no es un poke-reloj, esto es un videomisor

Hilda le enseña todo sobre su videomisor a lo que Dawn empieza a compararlo con su poke-reloj

Dawn: tu videomisor es mucho mejor que mi poke-reloj ¡ASH COMPRAME UN VIDEOMISOR!

Ash: ¿y yo que obligación tengo para comprarte un videomisor?

Dawn: pues…

Hilda: saben que ustedes dos comportándose de esa forma parecen una pareja de casados

Ash – Dawn: ¡OYE!

Cilan: Hilda que te eh dicho de molestar a las personas

Hilda: demonios nunca dejas divertirme (vuelve a revisar su videomisor) bien es hora de hacer una llamada (ella marca el número y una señora le contesta)

Hilda: mamá hola como estas

Mamá: ¡hija! ¡Porque nunca llamas! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿te ha pasado algo?! (la señora estaba preocupada pues Hilda nunca llama y pensaba que le pasaba algo grave como para llamarla)

Hilda: ¡no! Nada de eso, solo que quise llamarte para enseñarte en donde estoy (en eso se saca su videomisor y empieza a moverlo como para que su mamá pueda ver el paisaje)

Mamá: ¡Hilda estas en Puente Villa!

Hilda: por eso es que te llame, no es maravilloso

Mamá: pues veo que en tu viaje has avanzado mucho, por cierto donde están Ash y Cilan

Hilda: ah espera ¡Ash Cilan vengan! ¡Dawn también ven te quiero presentar a alguien!

Todos fueron con Hilda a ver qué pasaba a lo que esta les enseña en videomisor

Ash: señora hola como esta

Cilan: señora mucho gusto

Mamá: me da gusto verlos, por lo que veo han cuidado bien de mi hija

Hilda: mamá déjame presentarte a Dawn, ella también es mi amiga y está viajando con nosotros

Dawn: hola señora, un gusto en conocerla

Luego de la presentación la mamá de Hilda empezó a hablar con todos y también pidiendo que cuiden a Hilda cosa que Hilda como que le avergüenza un poco por el hecho de que su mamá siempre ha sido muy sobreprotectora, luego de que despidieran a la mamá de Hilda el grupo empezó a comer, paso un largo tiempo todos estaban descansando cerca a la rivera del rio. Entonces Ash observa a lo lejos y ve a alguien familiar

Ash: pero que…

Cilan: oye Ash te sucede algo

Ash: (señalando hacia un lugar en específico) ese de ahí ¡es Colress!

Todos al escuchar eso se levantan y miran, en efecto era Colress él estaba lejos del lugar ahora vestía una bata blanca de científico y también portaba un libro de aspecto muy antiguo. El grupo decidió guardar a sus pokemon y seguirlo querían saber que hacia un miembro del equipo plasma en ese lugar. Ellos lo seguían cuidadosamente, Colress lo único que hacía era pasear por el lugar, comprar comida nada absolutamente fuera de lo que haría una persona normal, él fue a los parques que hay cerca del puente

Colress: ya pueden dejar de seguirme (todos quedaron sorprendidos y dejaron de esconderse para salir en su encuentro) si mi memoria no me falla ustedes fueron los que ayudaron a landorus en Asperia

Ash: ¡Responde! ¡¿por qué el equipo plasma está interesado el equipo plasma en este lugar?!

Colress: en realidad el equipo plasma no está interesado en Puente Villa, yo soy el único interesado pues yo nací aquí

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo

Colress: pase mi infancia en Puente Villa luego paso el tiempo y viaje a Castelia para estudiar en la universidad, ahí fue donde me forme como científico y tuve mi sueño de hacer realidad el ideal que busco que es la fuerza latente del pokemon. Me uní al equipo plasma porque de esa forma puedo estudiar los vínculos de los entrenadores con sus pokemon, tenerlos encerrados en pokeball otros que viajan junto a ellos, la liberación de ellos quizás sea una forma en la que los pokemon puedan sacar su potencial y de esa forma no tener que depender de los humanos y ellos mismos valerse pero al igual también quiero ver la confianza que hay entre pokemon y entrenadores. En el torneo de Aspertia vi cómo es que tú y pikachu… ustedes son individuos muy extraños en el sentido que son de los pocos que veo que tienen un lazo

En eso se observa a unos entrenadores luchando en la rivera

Colress: ¿observan a esos entrenadores?, ellos sacan el potencial de sus pokemon a su propia manera, al igual que tú en ese torneo, el poder que llegaste a sacarle a tus pokemon su gran potencial, cuando luchaste contra la entrenadora de dragones y tu snivy llego a evolucionar en su fase final en tan solo minutos me dio hiso ver que tú eres un entrenador diferente que el resto, como ya dije mi meta es que el poder de los pokemon salga a relucir pero tú lo haces de una manera muy diferente (se da la vuelta listo para marcharse) creo que tengo que darte las gracias

Ash: ¿Qué? (sin entender porque le daba las gracias)

Colress: por haberme enseñado a tus pokemon por lo visto llegaras muy lejos (dicho eso se va del lugar y en su mente: quizás si tengo más batallas con otros entrenadores, puedo poner de manifiesto habilidades de Pokémon quizás con el tiempo, a medida que continúo a la batalla, la verdad de mi teoría será evidente a todos)

Luego de que se haya ido

Hilda: pues Colress no parecer ser tan mala persona después de todo

Ash: Colress, es un miembro muy diferente del resto del equipo plasma.

Luego de haber dicho eso el grupo siguió descansando hasta el siguiente día, pasaron otros días más de viaje y llegaron a ciudad Opelucid

CONTINUARA

**Este ha sido el capítulo más corto de todos, bueno el asunto es que tenía que resumir bastante para que las trama vaya de una vez a lo importante. La razón por la que Cinthia aparece es porque en los juegos ella tiene una casa en ese lugar pueblo**


	21. EL MAESTRO DE LOS DRAGONES

CAPITULO 20: EL MAESTRO DE LOS DRAGONES

El grupo de chicos llegaron a un monte desde el que se podía ver ciudad Opelucid en todo su esplendor

Dawn: oigan, como que la ciudad es un poco rara

Ash: ahora que lo dices, pues si es cierto

Cilan: lo que pasa es que la ciudad se divide en dos

Hilda: en otras palabras Opelucid está rodeada por edificios modernos en la que las empresas y comercios más influyentes de Unova se encuentran, el resto de la ciudad ha permanecido intacta desde la antigüedad también se le conoce como Opelucid antiguo

Ash: así que Opelucid es una ciudad donde el pasado y futuro se funden

Cilan: se podría decir que si

Todo el grupo entonces partió rumbo a la ciudad, primero llegaron a la parte moderna de la ciudad, veían edificios altos, en las esquinas de las calles paneles electrónicos y en algunos edificios televisores gigantes en las que se daban anuncios, siguieron su camino y llegaron a un centro pokemon que estaba cerca de la parte antigua de la ciudad, descansaron unas horas en el lugar y luego salieron en busca del gimnasio

Ash: me gusta esta ciudad, si yo viviera en este lugar me compraría una casa en la parte antigua

Dawn: pues yo también lo haría

Hilda: (con mirada picara) que coincidencia no

Dawn: ¡¿Qué insinúas?!

Hilda: nada

Cilan: Hilda deja de fastidiar

Hilda: de acuerdo, maldición nunca me dejas divertir, (entonces ve a alguien a lo lejos quien es acompañada por un haxorus) oigan acaso ella no es... (mirando con más cuidado) ¡SI! ¡ES IRIS! ¡OYE IRIS POR AQUÍ! (quien grita para llamar la atención)

Iris: (quien voltea) ¡chicos! (sale corriendo junto con el dragón para darles encuentro) me alegra encontrarlos, como han estado

Ash: bien, vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

Iris: pues verán, el líder del gimnasio es uno de mis maestros

Dawn: espera eso quiere decir que el líder es un maestro dragón

Iris: ajam

Hilda: enserio un maestro dragón, ¡ya quiero conocerlo!

Iris: entonces vengan yo los llevare al gimnasio

Todos los chicos la siguieron, después de varios minutos llegaron a un edificio muy antiguo cuya entrada habían dos estatuas de dragón una de color blanco y otro de color negro, todos menos Iris estaban sorprendidos por la estructura del lugar, ya cuando entraron

Iris: Drayden ya volví, ¡tienes un retador!

Entonces un señor de aspecto mayor aparece

Drayden: ¿un retador? (mirando a Ash cosa que su cara se le hacía algo conocida luego ve al resto del grupo) lo siento pero hoy no tengo tiempo para recibir retadores

Ash: ¡QUE PERO…

Drayden: como lo escuchaste así que te pediré que te retires y vuelvas en otro momento

El grupo salió del lugar, Ash estaba decepcionado pues él quería enfrentársele y obtener su séptima medalla

Ash: (saliendo del lugar) maldición yo quería enfrentarme a el

Cilan: debe estar muy ocupado en estos momentos así que será mejor dejarlo tranquilo

Volviendo al gimnasio

Iris: oye Drayden porque no aceptaste el reto de Ash

Drayden: Iris ahora estamos en alerta y sabes muy bien porque

Iris: si pero eso no significa que tengas que dejar de cumplir con tus obligaciones como líder de gimnasio, además Ash pueda ayudar después de todo se ha enfrentado al equipo plasma y ha sabido manejar bien la situación. Recuerdas que te conté sobre el fósil del dragonite en Nacrene, pues gracias a el que fue recuperado también el ayudo en Castelia para recuperar a los pokemon robados y también…

Drayden: (interrumpiendo a Iris) ahora recuerdo porque su cara se me hacía familiar, el quedo en segundo en el torneo Aspertia verdad

Iris: pues sí

Drayden: entonces búscalo y tráelo quizás sea de ayuda

En las afueras del gimnasio dentro de la parte antigua de la ciudad había una arena donde Ash estaba entrenando y el resto observaba

Ash: ¡EMBOAR USA BRAZO MARTILLO! ¡PIKACHU ESQUIVA!

Ambos pokemon estaban luchando entre ellos, mientras tanto que en las bancas

Hilda: (quien estaba con un vaso con una bebida y munna estaba en su cabeza) ahora que recuerdo mi papa una vez me conto que cuando vino a Opelucid vio como Drayden vencía a todos sus oponentes sin dificultades, mmm ¿oye Cilan no habrá otro gimnasio más fácil en el que se pueda enfrentar Ash?

Dawn: (quien estaba con un helado y en su regazo estaba piplup) ¡oye Ash vencerá a Drayden!

Hilda: ¿estás tan segura que crees ciegamente que lo hará?

Dawn: claro, conozco muy bien a Ash así que el vencerá

Hilda: pues Drayden es el mejor maestro de dragones de Unova, también es reconocido por ser uno de los mejores maestros de dragones del mundo

Dawn: ¡QUE IMPORTA SI ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES MAESTROS DE DRAGONES DEL MUNDO, ASH PODRA VENCERLO!

Hilda: ¡CUANTO QUIERES APOSTAR A QUE DRAYDEN BARRE EL PISO CON ASH!

Dawn: ¡PUES…

Esa discusión estaba ya llegando muy lejos, cuando Cilan iba a interrumpir para detenerlas Ash levanta la voz y antes que Dawn termine de hablar dice…

Ash: ¡MALDITA SEA YA CALLENSE LAS DOS QUE DESDE AQUÍ PUEDO ESCUCHARLAS COMO DISCUTEN!

Dawn e Hilda estaban apenadas y sorprendidas por la actitud de Ash a lo que al mismo tiempo dijeron "perdón" el chico estaba en todo su derecho a estar enojado pues quien no se enojaría si estarían apostando sobre si logras hacer algo o no. Después de unos minutos Ash dejo de entrenar a lo que el grupo decidió irse a pasear a la parte moderna de la ciudad, Iris llegaba al lugar donde habían estado cosa que no los encontró y tuvo que seguir buscando, pasado varios minutos el grupo llego a un centro comercial muy grande

Ash: (quien estaba con pikachu) mira pikachu todas esas tiendas, ¡vamos de seguro encontramos un regalo para mamá!

Hilda: oye Dawn quieres venir conmigo a ver la ropa

Dawn: genial vamos

Cilan: bueno creo que yo me quede solo (diciendo eso con una gota estilo anime y sacando a sus tres pokemon) bueno chicos que les parece si vamos a observar el lugar

Todo el grupo observaba las diferentes tiendas, Dawn e Hilda entraron a una tienda de ropa

Hilda: Dawn como crees que me vería con este (señalando un pantalón)

Dawn: pues creo que te quedaría bien

Hilda: ¿deberás? (entonces ve una blusa y la coge) mira creo que esto te quedaría excelente

Dawn: haber (coge la blusa) ya vuelvo voy a probármelo (ella entra a uno de los vestidores y unos minutos después sale cambiada) que te parece (mientras se daba la vuelta)

Hilda: Dawn te ves preciosa, estoy seguro que a Ash le gustara verte así

Dawn: lo dices en…. digo ¡¿por qué dijiste eso?!

Hilda: oh vamos Dawn se nota a leguas que a ti te gusta Ash y muy probablemente tú le gustas a Ash

Dawn: deja de decir eso, además nosotros solo somos amigos, cuando vas a entender que el cariño que nos tenemos es como el de hermanos

Hilda: yo solo digo por las cosas que veo, además que yo recuerde tú estabas muy celosa de Abril cuando se la pasaba todo el día con Ash en Aspertia y cuando bailaste con Ash te vi sonrojada y muy nerviosa (diciendo eso con mirada picara)

Dawn: así pues... espera acaso tú fuiste la que me empujo

Hilda: pues claro no tienes por qué agradecerme el favor que te hice

Dawn: hay no puede ser, ¡Hilda porque eres así!

Hilda: oh vamos sabes muy bien que te gusto y no intentes negarlo

Dawn no dijo nada solo se regresó a cambiarse al vestidor mientras que en su mente "a mi gustarme Ash ósea lo quiero, él es el hermano que nunca tuve también es como mi maestro es imposible que terminemos juntos, aunque…" luego de haber pensado eso se empezó a imaginar como seria su vida si fuera novia de Ash incluso se imaginó como seria si en el futuro se casaría con él y formaran una familia cosa que la chica se empezaba a sonrojar, así que no salió del vestidor hasta que vuelva a su color. Ahora vamos con Ash

Ash: (quien observaba unos adornos junto con pikachu) oye pikachu crees que a mamá le gusten uno de esos

Ash luego de mirar los adornos cosa que no compro por ser muy caros, siguió su camino a lo que llego al frente de una tienda en la que había un anuncio

Ash: mira pikachu acá dice que si logras pasar una prueba obtendrás un videomisor gratis. Ahora que recuerdo Dawn quería uno (mirando a su compañero) que dices pikachu conseguimos uno para ella (este hace su sonido característico y afirma con la cabeza)

Ash entra en la tienda que curiosamente era la tienda oficial de los videomisores. Ash pregunta por el anuncio y acepta el reto así que lo llevan a una habitación en la que debe tener cuatro batallas seguidas sin perder ninguna, la primera fue una batalla simple, la segunda una doble la tercera una triple

Ash: ¡bien hecho amigos! (quien en la arena estaban pikachu, dewott y krokorok) ¡solo una batalla más y podremos conseguir ese videmisor!

Encargado: bien muchacho la última será una batalla rotatoria

Ash: (que al escuchar eso se le pone los pelos de punta) ¡batalla rotatoria! (y empieza a recordar cuando en el metro tuvo que tener varias batallas rotatorias, en todas esas batallas del metro Ash estuvo confundido desde el primer instante, eso provoco que se mareara y cuando salió del tren cayo desmayado, así que trago saliva y dijo con mucha decisión) ¡está bien! ¡Traigan al que se enfrentará a mí!

Llego el que se enfrentaría a Ash, la batalla fue muy dura pero aun así Ash logro vencerlo cosa que el pobre quedo totalmente mareado, luego de haberlo derrotado

Encargado: bueno chico eres de los pocos que lograron vencer las cuatro batallas consecutivas (entregándole una caja en la que se veía un videomisor azul) aquí tienes tu recompensa

Ash: gracias pero ¿no tendrá un videomisor rosado?

Encargado: (sorprendido) pero ese es un videomisor para mujeres

Ash: es que no es para mí, es para una amiga

Encargado: en ese caso (se da la vuelta y busca un videomisor rosado) ten, espero que a tu novia le guste

Ash no dijo nada por el comentario que dijo el encargado solo agradeció por el videomisor y junto con pikachu salieron del lugar para buscar a Dawn

Dawn: (quien estaba acompañada de piplup) que bonitos eran esos vestidos no

Hilda: (quien estaba acompañada de munna) si, cuando tenga dinero me comprare ropa como esa (mirando a lo lejos) mira hay esta Ash (dicho eso las dos chicas fueron a darle el encuentro)

Ash: Dawn, Hilda que bueno encontrarlas

Hilda: dime que encontraste (entonces se da cuenta de la caja) oye ¿y esa caja?

Ash: ah esto… pues… (entonces con mucho nerviosismo se la entrega a Dawn) ten dijiste que querías un videomisor

Dawn: (que no podía creer lo que pasaba) pero Ash… no puedo aceptarlo, debió haber costado mucho además lo que dije que me compraras uno lo dije de broma

Ash: si pero no lo compre, me lo gane (en eso le explica cómo es que lo consiguió obviando el comentario que hiso el encargado)

Dawn: ¡en ese caso gracias! (ella coge la caja muy feliz y le da un beso en la mejilla cosa que sonroja al chico)

Hilda: (en su mente "Ash siendo atento, wow esto si es ver para creer, o es eso o está teniendo suerte en estar en el momento preciso en el lugar preciso mmm sí creo que es lo segundo")

Dawn emocionada se saca su viejo pokereloj y lo guarda dentro de su mochila, saca su nuevo videomisor e irradiando felicidad se lo pone y muy feliz sigue agradeciendo a Ash por el regalo. Luego de seguir dándole las gracias a Ash salen en busca de Cilan, luego de que lo encontraran y explicarle la nueva adquisición de Dawn salieron del centro comercial y se encontraron con Iris quien estaba muy cansada

Iris: los eh estado buscando por toda la ciudad, Ash dice Drayden que aceptara tu reto así que vamos

Todos siguieron a Iris por la ciudad y volvieron a entrar al gimnasio

Iris: bien ustedes síganme por aquí, Ash tu tendrás que abrirte paso por el reto del gimnasio

Ash: y cuál es el reto

Iris: (quien estaba abriendo una puerta en la que el grupo estaba entrado) solo entra por ese ascensor y lo sabrás

Todos entraron por la puerta que Iris abrió, Ash entro al ascensor que se le indico y junto con pikachu llegaron a una habitación inmensa

Ash: ¡WOW! ¡ESTE LUGAR ES INMENSO!

El lugar era una especia de laberinto en el que se tenía que pasar por un camino que estaba muy elevado, por la forma del camino este tomaba la forma de un dragón, Ash y pikachu caminaban por el lugar, estaban muy confundidos pues el camino a veces te hacia caminar en círculos, paso aproximadamente una hora para que pudiera llegar al otro extremo [EL CAMINO PARA LLEGAR A DRAYDEN ES IDENTICO AL RETO DEL GIMNASIO DEL JUEGO BLANCO Y NEGRO]

Ash: (abriendo una puerta) bien pikachu lo logramos, ahora a enfrentarnos a Drayden

Ash entro por la puerta, y se observa una arena y en unas tribunas estaban Iris, Dawn, Hilda y Cilan y en el otro extremo de la arena Drayden estaba esperándolo

Drayden: Como sabrás soy Drayden, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Opelucid. Como alcalde que soy, me esfuerzo en el desarrollo de la ciudad, pero, para mi puesto como Entrenador, lo que me interesa es hacerme más fuerte. Ahora mismo estoy en busca de un entrenador que pueda mostrar un gran futuro para Unova, escucha bien Ash si me demuestras que eres al que busco te contare algo de mucha importancia. Iris me ha demostrado ser alguien con mucho futuro pero lamentablemente aún está formándose (sacando una pokeball) esta será una batalla de tres contra tres con sustituciones (lanzando la pokeball) ¡BIEN ASH DEMUÉSTRAME LO QUE VALES!

Este lanza una pokeball de la que sale un druddigon

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) Druddigon, el Pokémon cueva. La piel de su cara es más dura que la roca. Druddigon calienta su cuerpo exponiendo sus alas al sol. – esto será algo difícil ¡serperior sal!

La serperior de Ash sale a la arena y mira directo a los ojos a druddigon

Ash: serperior llueve hojas

Drayden: ¡druddigon usa puño fuego!

Ambos pokemon se atacan, druddigon pudo asestarle un golpe a serperior, fue muy difícil hacerlo debido al gran poder de serperior, está ya se estaba fortaleciendo gracias a su habilidad respondón

Ash: ¡serperior usa pulso dragón!

Serperior de su boca un rayo muy brillante sale y este toma la forma de dragón dando así un fuerte golpe a druddigon

Drayden: interesante, es la primera vez que veo a un serperior cuya habilidad es respondón ¡pero eso no será suficiente como para derrotarme!

Drayden regresa a dudriggon quien aún podía pelear y saca a un hydreigon

Drayden: no tendrás la misma suerte que con Iris cuando la venciste en el torneo Aspertia. ¡hydreigon usa llamarada!

El dragón usa el potente ataque de fuego, serperior usa pulso dragón para intentar defenderse cosa que logra hacerlo

Ash: ¡usa llueve hojas!

Serperior obedece pero Hydreigon vuelve a usar llamarada cosa que el ataque de serperior es destruido, Ash se estaba enfrentando a un hydreigon mucho más poderoso

Ash: Usa pulso dragón

Drayden: esto se pone interesante ¡hydreigon también usa pulso dragon!

Ambos pokemon usan los ataques cosa que al chocar se produce una explosión. Al disiparse el polvo de la explosión se observa a ambos pokemon debilitados

Ash: (regresando a serperior dentro de su pokeball) lo hiciste bien amiga (en su mente "maldición serperior era mi carta de triunfo en este lugar por su ataque de tipo dragón" lanzando otra pokeball) ¡Krokorok tu turno!

Drayden: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡druddigon es hora que vuelvas a la batalla!

Ambos pokemon se miraron, estaban listos para atacar en cualquier momento

Ash: krokorok usa roca afilada

A krokorok le empezaron a rodear rocas brillantes y estas salen disparadas en dirección de druddigon cosa que este son mucha facilidad destruye el ataque. Los ojos de druddigon cambian a un color rojo y este se lanza para atacar a krokorok, estaba usando el ataque enfado

Ash: demonios ¡krokorok usa garra de sombras!

Krokorok obedece y usando garra de sombras empieza a repeler los ataques de druddigon

Ash: bien hecho ahora usa triturar

Krokorok se lanza contra druddigon para atacar pero este logra cogerlo y tirarlo contra el suelo dejándolo herido

Ash: rápido krokorok levántate

Este se levanta adolorido, pero en el proceso este empieza a brillar y cambia de forma

Ash: ¡genial has evolucionado!

Este ya transformado en un krookodile empieza a usar sus garras pero ahora ya no tenía el aspecto sombrío que usaba antes, sino que ahora este tiene un brillo de un color diferente, Ash al no entender lo que pasaba revisa en la pokedex y ve que su krookodile logro aprender garra dragón, krookodile usando garra dragón logra vencer a druddigon sin ningún problema

Ash: (quien se va a abrazar a krookodile) ¡bien echo amigo! (este está feliz pues aparte de haber evolucionado venció al dragón)

Drayden: eres sorprendente, pero ahora veras a mi mejor pokemon

Drayden lanza una pokeball y sale un haxorus, este sale al campo y da un grito demostrando asi su poder, cosa que se escucha en todo el lugar krookodile retrocede un poco al ver el poder de haxorus mientras en las tribunas una de las pokeball de Hilda reacciona con el grito y su excadrill sale materializado

Hilda: ¡¿excadrill pero que estás haciendo?!

Drayden: (quien observa a excadrill) ese excadrill… yo lo conozco ¡NIÑA POR CASUALIDAD TU PADRE NO SE LLAMA AARON!

Hilda: ¡SI!

Drayden: eso lo explica, hace un tiempo tuve un enfrentamiento con tu padre el uso a ese excadrill quien fue derrotado por mi haxorus

Hilda: (quien miraba a excadrill) eso quiere decir que… (En su mente "entonces ese haxorus fue quien le dejo el trauma")

Drayden: se me ocurrió algo

Todos lo miran, tenían curiosidad por saber qué es lo que quería decir

Drayden: Ash, estarías dispuesto a que excadrill luchara a tu lado

Ash: ¡¿a qué se refiere?!

Drayden: quiero que utilices a excadrill en nuestro combate

Ash: pero…

Hilda: (quien le hablaba a excadrill) que dices amigo, quieres recuperar tu orgullo y vencer a haxorus (este afirma con la cabeza) en ese caso tendrás que obedecer a Ash en todo lo que te diga ¡OYE ASH! (ella le lanza la pokeball de excadrill) ¡GANA ESTA BATALLA!

Ash: (cogiendo la pokeball de excadrill) ¡BIEN QUE ASI SEA! (excadrill usando su forma taladro sale disparado hacia la arena) ¡BIEN EXACDRILL DEMOSTRAREMOS NUESTRA FUERZA! ¡USA EXCAVAR!

Excadrill obedece y se mete dentro de la tierra a lo que haxorus tan solo espera listo para atacar, excadrill sale de la tierra disparado para darle el golpe a haxorus pero este lo coge y lo lanza por los aires

Ash: demonios, ¡excadrill usa garra metal!

Excadrill en los aires pasa a su forma taladro y sale disparado contra haxorus y antes que impacte vuelve a su forma y empieza a atacar con garra metal, haxorus usaba garra dragón para repeler el ataque

Drayden: ¡haxorus ahora utiliza fuerza bruta!

El dragón obedece cosa que excadrill recibe un fuerte golpe que lo deja tirado en el suelo

Ash: excadrill usa taladradora

Este se en su forma taladro logra impactar hacia haxorus, luego de ese ataque usa garra dragón contra excadrill este usa garra metal cosa que ambos retroceden

Drayden: usa danza dragón

Ash: usa danza espada

Ambos pokemon hacen movimientos extraños y se lanzan para atacarse, haxorus usa fuerza bruta y nuevamente logra derribar a excadrill, la velocidad de haxorus aumento considerablemente.

Ash: Excadrill usa excavar

Este se vuelve a meter dentro de la tierra cosa que haxorus se pone a esperar para darle el golpe final

Drayden: Acabaremos con esto Haxorus usa guillotina

En eso excadrill sale del suelo en su forma taladro listo para darle el golpe a haxorus pero este tenía planeado usar guillotina para acabarlo de un solo golpe

Ash: ¡EXCADRILL ESPERA!

Haxorus usa guillotina, pero en el preciso momento excadrill vuelve a su forma cosa que logra esquivar la guillotina

Ash: ¡Bien echo ahora usa taladradora!

Excadrill quien estaba por los aires usa su forma taladro cosa que impacta a haxorus y este cae debilitado

Ash: ¡BIEN GANAMOS!

Entonces desde lo más alto de las tribunas

¿?: bien echo Ash me sorprendes cada día

¿?: increíble que hallas vencido al gran maestro dragón

¿?: sabía cuando me venciste que tendrías un gran futuro

¿?: ahora me arrepiento de que nuestra batalla no fuera un batalla oficial

Todos se voltean y ven a un grupo de gente

Ash: ¡USTEDES BURGH, SKYLA, CLAY, ELESA!

Drayden: te dije que si me vencías te contaría algo de gran importancia, ahora les explicaremos ¡CILAN A PESAR QUE DEJASTE TU CARGO DE LIDER TEMPORALMENTE ESTO TAMBIEN TE INCLUYE ASI QUE BAJA DE UNA VES!

Los líderes bajaron y felicitaron a Ash por su victoria, con esto él ya tenía siete medallas también bajaran Dawn, Hilda, Iris y Cilan para felicitarlo.

Drayden: aun no estamos completos, aún falta alguien

En eso alguien entra al salón

¿?: ya estoy aquí

Drayden: por fin llegaste Brycen, Ash él es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Icirrus él es un maestro del tipo hielo

Ash: mucho gusto señor Brycen

Brycen: lo mismo digo muchacho, es un placer conocer al que venció a Drayden

Draiden: Bien escuchen ahora con atención, como sabrán el equipo plasma está tomando más fuerza cada día que pasa. Ahora mismo hemos detectado que ellos están vigilando el museo Nacrene

Ash: ¿pero porque están interesados en ese lugar?

Clay: hace unos meses desenterré una roca muy extraña, se la mande a Lenora para que la investigue y ella descubrió que se trata del orbe oscuro, ósea el mismísimo Zekrom

Ash: eso quiere decir que ellos van tras el orbe oscuro

Drayden: exacto, tenemos un plan que pondrá fin a todo esto. Iris me conto sobre cómo te enfrentaste al equipo plasma y también tengo conocimiento que también te enfrentaste a los rocket en Aspertia así que por eso también estas incluido dentro

Burgh: escucha con atención Ash tu nos ayudaras a enfrentarnos al equipo plasma, hoy día es cuando ellos atacaran

Ash: pero como saben eso

Burgh: pues déjame explicarte….

Mientras tanto en el museo de ciudad Nacrene Lenora estaba que rondaba por los pasillos del lugar junto a su asistente

Lenora: al parecer todo fue una falsa alarma, el equipo plasma nunca vino

Asistente: pues estas en lo cierto

Lenora: saca a todos los guardias, desde que triplicamos la seguridad las personas han dejado de venir por miedo

Asistente: ahora mismo les avisare

Lenora: de acuerdo (en su mente "si todo va de acuerdo al plan el equipo plasma al ver que bajamos la guardia vendrán a atacar esta noche")

Volvamos a Opelucid

Ash: con que de eso se trata

Drayden: vendrás con nosotros Cilan también vienes, eres un líder de gimnasio así que te necesitaremos. Iris tú te quedas a cuidar del gimnasio

Dawn: y nosotras que

Hilda: no podemos dejar que Ash y Cilan vallan solos

Drayden: ustedes se quedan, además nosotros podemos manejar la situación

Dawn: ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ASH SE ARRISGUE Y VALLA SOLO ASI QUE YO TAMBIEN VOY!

Hilda: oye como que se te olvida alguien

Dawn: (acordándose de Cilan) ¡NO VAMOS A DEJAR QUE ASH Y CILAN SE ARRISGUEN Y VALLA SOLOS ASI QUE TAMBIEN VAMOS!

Hilda: ¡SI LO QUE ELLA DIJO!

Iris: Drayden déjalas, además ellas si son entrenadoras muy hábiles puede que sean de ayuda

Drayden: de acuerdo

Skyla: en ese caso será mejor ir al aeropuerto, el avión que nos llevara a Nacrene ya está listo

Todos se fueron al aeropuerto y tomaron el avión. Mientras tanto en las afueras de Nacrene

¿?: Lenora bajo la guardia

¿?: en ese caso hoy en la noche atacaremos

¿?: de acuerdo (usando un intercomunicador) señor Colress

Colress: vaya pero que tenemos aquí, el trio sombrío informando, que noticias tienen

Sombrio 1: Lenora ha bajado la guardia así que hoy en la noche atacaremos

Colress: en ese caso mandare los refuerzos (corta la llamada) señor N hoy será el día en que el dragón negro se unirá a nuestra causa

N: Zekrom… en ese caso vallamos al lugar donde volverá a despertar

CONTINUARA


	22. LOS ELEGIDOS

CAPITULO 22: LOS ELEGIDOS

El avión había partido desde ciudad Opelucid en el que los líderes de gimnasio junto con Ash, Dawn e Hilda se preparaban para hacerle frente al equipo plasma

Drayden: (quien se dirigía a Ash, Dawn e Hilda) ustedes se encargaran de entrar al museo para poder proteger el orbe oscuro de los soldados plasma

Ash: eso no hay problema, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos

Drayden: escuchen (dando un suspiro) puede que se dé el caso que los soldados plasma estén sin ningún pokemon (haciendo una pausa) tendrán que atacarlos aunque estén en esa situación

Ash – Dawn – Hilda_ ¡QUE!

Hilda: ¡ACASO SE VOLVIO LOCO!

Ash: ¡SI ESTAN DESARMADOS NO PODRIAMOS ATACARLOS!

Dawn: ¡ESO SERIA MUY COBARDE!

Draiden: ¡SE MUY BIEN ESO! Tienen que hacerlo ya que si ellos consiguen el orbe oscuro todo el mundo estaría en peligro

Ash: ¡PERO….

Drayden: ¡YA DIJE! ¡LOS ATACARAN NO IMPORTA LA SITUACION EN LA QUE ESTEN!

Todos dentro del avión se quedaron callados y en la mente del trio estaban pensando en la situación en la que están "atacarlos a pesar que estuviesen desarmados eso es algo horrible". Pasaron unas horas y en ciudad Nacrene ya estaba a altas horas de la noche y había tres sujetos misteriosos en el techo del museo de la ciudad ellos eran el trio sombrío

¿?: ¿sabían que la entrada principal está en el primer piso? Lamentablemente para ustedes el museo está cerrado a estas horas

Los tres sujetos aun en el techo no se volteaban a ver quién les hablaba tan solo estaban quietos mirando por donde podrían entrar al museo

¿?: ¿Sorprendidos? Mi nombre es Lenora y estoy encargada de este museo

El trio al escuchar ese nombre entendieron que quien les hablaba era la líder del gimnasio, así que voltearon uno por uno

Sombrio 1: eso ya lo sabemos, nuestros compañeros nos enseñaron el hermoso fósil de dragón que guardan

Sombrio 2: lamentablemente eran los restos de un dragón común

Sombrio 3: vinimos por el dragón que construye reinos, el dragón que necesitamos para nuestro rey

Sombrio 1 – 2 – 3: ¡EL DRAGON NEGRO! ¡EL IDEAL DE UNOVA!

Al decir esto los tres lanzaron a un liepard, scrafty y un bisharp quienes se disponían a atacar a Lenora, a pesar de recibir unos cuantos golpes ella logro esquivar varios de los ataques con mucha dificultad

Lenora: ¡USTEDES TRES SON DEL EQUIPO PLASMA!

Sombrio 1: por supuesto ahora entréganos el orbe oscuro o mejor dicho entréganos a zekrom

Lenora lanza sus pokeball y de estas salen stoutland y a Braviary y en su mente "todo va de acuerdo al plan ahora solo tengo que esperar al resto". Los pokemon de Lenora daban una feroz batalla contra los pokemon del trio sombrío, lamentablemente por estar en la batalla varios soldados plasma entran al lugar y derriban la puerta del museo y entran a buscar el orbe oscuro. Lenora veía cómo es que los soldados plasma profanaban el museo así que tuvo que resignarse y seguir luchando contra el trio sombrío. Ella seguía dando pelea ella recibía también algunos golpes de los pokemon del trio y los pokemon de Lenora ya estaban muy cansados

Sombrio 1: estábamos esperando a que bajaras la guardia

Sombrio 2: ¿Cuánto más duraras considerando tu falta de fuerza?

Sombrio 3: ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer¡

Los tres disponen a sus pokemon que ataquen pero un rayo cae sobre el lugar salvando así a Lenora y a sus dos pokemon

Sombrio 1 – 2 – 3: ¡¿PERO QUE….

Lenora: por fin llegaron Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Cilan, Draiden y Brycen

Sombrio 1: ¿así que bajaron la guardia apropósito?

Sombrio 2: para atraernos aquí

Sombrio 3: y luchar contra nosotros totalmente preparados

Draiden: ¡EXACTO NUNCA LE DARIAMOS EL ORBE OSCURO AL EQUIPO PLASMA!

Todos los pokemon de los líderes se lanzan al ataque del trio sombrío y al mismo tiempo algo alejado del lugar estaban Ash, Dawn e Hilda se estaban preparando para entrar a la batalla

Ash: ¿están listas?

Hilda: ¡yo sí!

Dawn: (quien estaba arrodillada y con una mirada vacía) pe.. pero si el equipo plasma estuvieran desarmados, no podríamos atacarlos eso sería horrible

Ash: Dawn escucha yo también no quiero hacer esto

Hilda: mira Dawn, ninguno de nosotros queremos hacer eso pero si no los atacamos ellos tendrán oportunidad de robar el orbe oscuro y eso sería mucho peor

Dawn: no creo que pueda hacerlo

Mientras que el grupo de amigos aún seguían dudando de hacer o no lo que los lideres le dijeron en la base del equipo plasma los siete sabios estaban discutiendo mientras miraban la lucha entre el trio sombrío y los líderes de gimnasio

Bronius: parece que el trio sombrío va a tener problemas con la aparición repentina de los líderes de gimnasio

Giallo: ¡que estúpidos fuimos!

Ryoku: ¿creen que estarán bien?

Zinzolin: no hay de qué preocuparse, el trio sombrío tienen poderes que van más allá de la comprensión de los humanos, estoy seguro de que podrán arreglárselas

En eso se escucha unos pasos

Rood: señor Ghetsis hacia dónde va

Ghetsis: (quien estaba acompañado de un hydreigon) yo iré a luchar

Gorm: pero señor esto puede ser muy peligroso

Colress: (quien estaba sentado en frente de un escritorio y en su mano un libro muy antiguo sobre la mitología pokemon) dejen a Ghetsis hacer lo que quiera, él sabe lo que hace

Ahora volvemos a ciudad Nacrene donde en las afueras del museo los líderes estaban luchando contra el trio sombrío y un grupo de tres estaba llegando al lugar

Ash: que tales combinaciones, Lenora se hiso más fuerte que la última vez que la enfrente

Lenora: ¡ASH! ¡ESCUCHEN USTEDES ENTREN Y PROTEGAN EL MUSEO NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ESTO!

Hilda: rápido apresurémonos

Dentro del museo varios soldados plasma estaban en todos los lugares buscando y removiendo todo para poder encontrar el orbe oscuro

Soldado plasma 1: ¿lo han encontrado compañeros?

Soldado plasma 2: ¡aun no!

Soldado plasma 3: (buscando entre unos cajones) ¡tampoco está aquí!

Soldado plasma 4: ¿Dónde podría estar el orbe oscuro? (volteando y ve una biblioteca) ¡oigan la biblioteca se ve sospechosa¡ ¡vengan ayúdenme!

En eso una fuerte explosión se escucha en el lugar

Ash: ¡ALEJENSE DE AQUÍ! ¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE ROBEN EL ORBE OSCURO! ¡PIKACHU IMPACTRUENO! ¡EMBOAR ENVITE IGNEO!

Dawn: ¡PIPLUP REMOLINO¡ ¡MAMOSWINE CANTO HELADO¡

Hilda: ¡MUNNA PODER PSIQUICO! ¡DARUMAKA RUEDA DE FUEGO!

Todos los pokemon del trio atacaron a todos los soldados plasma del lugar. Como dijo Drayden ellos estaban sin ningún pokemon a lo que el trio no quería atacarlos pues lo consideraban algo horrible pero lastimosamente tenían que hacerlo o sino el orbe oscuro estaría en sus manos y eso sería un peligro para todo el mundo. Mientras tanto en las afueras los líderes de gimnasio se imponían contra el trio sombrío

Sobrio 1: demonios todos ellos

Sombrío 2: estamos rodeados

Sombrío 3: tendremos que coordinar mejor nuestros ataques si queremos derrotarlos

Los pokemon del trio rápidamente se juntaron con su respectivo entrenador, y cada uno se lanzó contra un grupo respectivo de los pokemon de los líderes y con mucha sincronía empezaron a atacarlos, los pokemon de los líderes se lograban defender y usaban combinaciones para contrarrestar los ataques del trio sombrío pero no era suficiente para poder derrotar a los sombríos, en eso Brycen se empieza a calmar y empieza a mover los brazos lentamente al igual que los que practican las artes marciales

Brycen: (quien a su lado estaba un cryogonal) su gran orgullo y arrogancia les traerá la perdición

Sombrío 1: un momento ¿una estrella marcial?

Sombrío 2: recuerdo haber oído sobre una gran estrella de películas de acción con grandes habilidades en las artes marciales, luego se retiró por un grave accidente y que ahora es un líder de gimnasio

Sombrío 3: entonces… tú eres…

Brycen solo mueve sus brazos lentamente cosa que fue una señal para que cryogonal ataque, este lanza un ataque de hielo contra bisharp y este usando sus garras de metal empieza a destruir el hielo

Sombrío 1: ¡ESTAS EN DESVENTAJA! ¡EL HIELO SE VUELVE POLVO CUANDO LLEGA HACIA MI!

Brycen: como dije, tu orgullo será el que traiga tu perdición

Sombrío 1: ¡¿Qué?!

Brycen: decir cosas así para afectar al oponente, tu estrategia es un truco barato (hace una pausa) la gente como tú nunca lucha con honor ahora yo te enseñare como es una pelea de verdad

Dicho esto cryogonal lanza a bisharp y este sale disparado en dirección del sombrío impactando con él y dejándolo tirado en el suelo

Sombrio 1: pero como… (entonces se observa ) ¡QUE PERO EN QUE MOMENTO!

Cilan: ¡sorprendente! ¡cryogonal está hecho de nubes de nieve y atrapa a sus presas con sus cadenas echas de cristales de escarcha!

Elesa: dejo que bisharp atacara para que cuando baje la guardia utilizar esas cadenas y de esa forma atrapar a bisharp y al sombrío

El cryogonal de Brycen uso sus cadenas de hielo capturo al sombrio y a su bisharp

Sombrío 1: (quien estaba desesperado) ¡rápido ayúdenme!

Liepard y scrafty puño fuego usando sus ataques lograron sacar a bisharp y al sombrío haciendo que cryogonal se evapore

Sombrío 1: pensaste que con ese truco podrías vencerme

Brycen: (quien estaba totalmente calmado) se acabó para ustedes

Cryogonal volvió a aparecer y usando sus cadenas logro atrapar a los tres sombríos junto con sus pokemon

Clay: ¡qué manera tan espectacular de pelear¡

Lenora: bien echo Brycen

Elesa: es la primera vez que lo veo pelear

Skyla: es sorprendente

Drayden: ni si quiera recibió un golpe

Cilan: estuvo calmado durante toda la batalla

Burgh: su concentración y la de su pokemon son increíbles

El trio estaba desesperado y encadenado

Sombrío 1: ¡MALDICION NO PODEMOS REGRESAR CON LAS MANOS VACIAS AL CASTILLO!

Sombrío 2: ¡NO PODEMOS FALLAR DE ESTA FORMA!

Sombrío 3: ¡HERMANOS AHORA NO LE PODEMOS FALLAR A NUESTRO REY NESECITAMOS HACER SACRIFIOS!

Drayden: "rey" "castillo" ¡RESPONDAN A QUE SE REFIEREN CON TODO ESO!

Lenora: ahora que recuerdo ellos dijeron "vinimos por el dragón que construye reinos, el dragón que necesitamos para nuestro rey"

Clay: en ese caso ese rey del que hablan debe ser su jefe y el castillo debe ser su base

Drayden: ¡LLEVENOS AHORA CON SU REY!

Sombrío 1: de ninguna manera nuestra vida depende de esta misión

Todos quedaron confundidos por lo que decían. El trio sombrío se podría decir que no eran personas, eran otra cosa pues les empezó a rodear un aura oscura. Mientras tanto dentro de la biblioteca todos los soldados plasma estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes por haber recibido ataques de los pokemon; tanto como Ash, Dawn e Hilda ya habían guardado a sus pokemon dentro de sus pokeball

Dawn: (a punto de llorar) no puedo creer que los hayamos atacado, estaban indefensos

Hilda: tranquila Dawn recuerda que no teníamos otra opción

Ash: Dawn yo tampoco quería hacerlo pero…

No termina de hablar y Dawn se lanza hacia Ash y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas rompe a llorar, pero en eso el museo empieza a temblar así que todos salieron del lugar y vieron al trio sombrío con un aura muy extraña y sus pokemon estaban acabando fácilmente con los pokemon de los líderes y también con ellos

Drayden: ¡IDIOTA! ¡TE DIJIMOS QUE NO SALGAS!

Ash, Dawn e Hilda quedaron sorprendidos, el trio sombrío ahora sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo al igual que sus pokemon y el aura que les rodeaba les causaba mucho temor con tan solo verlos, los pokemon del trio sombrío seguían atacando ferozmente a los líderes, ellos eran lanzados por los aires junto con sus pokemon

Ash: ¡NO! (él junto con pikachu se iban a ayudar a los líderes pero Dawn lo abraza por la espalda con la intención de retenerlo e Hilda logra atrapar a pikachu antes que haga algo)

Lenora: (quien estaba sangrando) ¡PROTEGE EL MUSEO COMO TE DIJIMOS! ¡PROTEGE EL ORBE OSCURO! ¡NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD AQUÍ!

Ash: ¡PERO…

Dawn: (ella estaba llorando y seguía abrazando fuertemente a Ash por la espalda) ¡ASH SI ENTRAS PUEDES MORIR! ¡NO SOPORTARIA PERDERTE!

El poder de los pokemon logran destruir todo a su paso el gran poder que manejaban logra desprender un aura muy extraño cosa que los líderes son lanzados por los aire y a Ash, Dawn e Hilda son lanzados hacia los muros del museo golpeándolos bruscamente

Sombrio 1: vaya que tal giro de situaciones

Sombrio 2: no hay nada que puedan hacer

Sombrio 3: y pensar que ustedes querían acabar con nosotros

Ash: (quien estaba en el suelo todo adolorido da un grito) ¡YA BASTA!

Mientras la batalla en Nacrene ocurría al norte de ciudad Icirrus se encontraba la Torre dracoespiral y en la entrada de la torre se encontraba un chico de cabello verde acompañado de un zoroak y un señor que portaba una bata de científico

N: La torre dragoespiral una construcción que ha existido desde antes de la creación de Unova, en la cima está el lugar donde la verdad y los ideales se han enfrentado constantemente

Colress: también es el lugar donde el dragón negro volverá a la vida

Volvamos a Nacrene

Ash: ¡LIBEREN A LOS LIDERES DE GIMANSIO!

Sombrío 1: y que podría hacer un mocoso como tu ¡BISHARP ACABALO!

Ash: ¡PIKACHU TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS!

Ambos pokemon se lanzan a atacarse pero pikachu no puede aguantar el golpe de bisharp y es lanzando contra Ash golpeándolo en el momento del impacto cosa que lo deja un poco inconsciente y a pikachu desmayado

Sombrio 2: los líderes de gimnasio han sido neutralizados

Sombrio 3: pensaron que nos tenían atrapados con su plan pero se les fue todo de las manos, ¡ASI QUE QUIERES QUE LIBERE A LOS LIDERES!

Los líderes seguían volando por los aires, el sombrío chasquea los dedos cosa que los poderes siniestros de liepard, scrafty y bisharp dejan de tener efecto dentro de ellos y haciendo que los líderes caigan al suelo muy adoloridos y algunos sangrando, en eso varios soldados plasma aparecen

Soldado pasma: hemos buscado en todo el museo y no hay rastro del orbe oscuro

Sombrio 1: ¡BISHARP! (el pokemon salta en dirección de Lenora y entonces usando sus garras rodea su cuello, cualquier movimiento en falso y Lenora podría morir) tu estas a cargo del museo ¡RESPONDE DONDE TIENEN EL ORBE! ¡SI ELLOS NO LO ENCONTRARON SIGNIFICA QUE LO ESCONDISTE ASI QUE RESPONDE DONDE ESTA!

Lenora: (quien empieza a reírse) verán hay un cuarto subterráneo en el museo donde guardo los fósiles y artefactos más valiosos (sacando una llave) desafortunadamente los ataques de bisharp, liepard y scrafty destruyeron la única llave (entonces señalando un pilar que quedo expuesto debido a la destrucción causada por los plasma) ven eso, esa es la entrada

Sombrio 1: ¡BISHARP LIEPARD SCRAFTY DESTRUYAN ESA ENTRADA!

Los tres pokemon se lanzaron al ataque pero por más que intentaban no podía destruir

Lenora: es inútil, esa es una puerta echa con aleaciones especiales que no se destruirá ante nada. Ahora lo entienden nunca podrán conseguir el orbe oscuro

Sombrio 2: ¡MALDICION! (con su aura oscura se expande con tal fuerza que afecta a los líderes cosa que los deja inconscientes) ¡RETIRADA!

Ash: (quien se levantaba adolorido) ¡ESPEREN!

Sombrio 1: oh, verdad queda uno mas

Sombrio 2: ¿acabamos con él?

Sombrio 3: no es necesario, él no puede hacer nada en ese estado

Todos los soldados plasma se fueron del lugar, Ash tenía a su lado a pikachu quien estaba inconsciente este se levanta y observa al rededor

Ash: maldición todos los lideres, Cilan, Hilda (voltea y ve a Dawn quien estaba debajo de unos escombros) ¡DAWN! (él va rápidamente e intenta sacarla) ¡esto pesa mucho! (entonces alguien empieza a ayudarlo) ¡señor Brycen! (luego de que sacaron a Dawn del lugar y la tendieran en el suelo)

Brycen: estas bien

Ash: pero vi como los lideres…

Brycen: pude salir a tiempo

Ash: eso explica todo

Brycen: Lenora dijo que protejas el orbe, así que necesitaremos llegar hasta el lugar y poder extraerlo

Ash: (se pone a pensar sobre la vez que llego al gimnasio a retar a Lenora) ¡LO TENGO! ¡HAY OTRA ENTRADA!

Brycen: ¿enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ash: ¡ES QUE YO YA ENTRE POR HAY! El cuarto subterráneo del que habla es el lugar donde tuve mi batalla de gimnasio con ella, entre por ahí por medio de la biblioteca (hace una pausa) creo que será mejor dejarlo hay

Brycen: ¡NO! El equipo plasma puede volver con una solución para abrir la puerta así que será mejor que entremos

Los dos se fueron a la biblioteca y Ash empezó a buscar el libro con el que pudo entrar

Ash: ahora todo tiene sentido, la razón por la que querían que este dentro del museo es porque si ellos fallan yo me tendría que llevar el orbe oscuro y poder protegerlo (dicho eso encontró el libro y lo empujo cosa que un estante se mueve)

Brycen: escaleras, eso significa que estamos cerca

Ash corrió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras antes que Brycen lo haga y logra ver el orbe negro que estaba encima del escritorio de Lenora

Ash: ¡HAY ESTA EL ORBE OSCURO! ¡BRYCEN MIRE!

¿?: ¡SI! el robe oscuro por fin, esto es magnifico

Ash: esa voz (Ash voltea pero antes que pudiera ver un eelektross entra en su cabeza y le da una descarga) ¡AHHHHHH! (cae todo adolorido) ¡BRYCEN TRAIDOR!

Brycen: ¿Brycen? Aquí no hay ningún Brycen (este se saca la ropa y con su mano se quita una especie de maquillaje y de su cara se quita el antifaz que llevaba dejando ver que él era un imitador de Brycen)

Ash: ¡UN DISFRAZ!

Soldado plasma: (quien coge el orbe y se arrodilla ante el sujeto misterioso) señor Ghetsis aquí tiene el orbe

Ghetsis: (este coge el orbe oscuro) con el orbe oscuro podremos triunfar y todo gracias a ti chico, si no fuera por tu ayuda nunca hubiésemos podido entrar

Ash: (quien estaba casi inconsciente y con la visión nublada) por mi ayud… el… orbe oscuro…

Ghetsis: oh por favor descansa, por más que quieras hacer algo las cosas no cambiaran, (dirigiéndose al soldado plasma) ahora vallamos al lugar de la reunión nuestro rey se alegrara mucho

Ash: maldición (intentaba levantarse y su visión empieza a fallar) no… yo no…. (entonces su cuerpo no resiste y cae desmayado)

Ghetsis usando a su hydreigon sale volando en dirección a la torre dragoespiral, en la cima de la torre varios soldados plasma estaban arrodillados frente a N quien estaba en lo más alto y varios estandartes con el escudo del equipo plasma estaban puestos, Ghetsis baja del dragón y se acerca a N quien estaba junto con Colress

Colress: por lo visto no tuviste problemas verdad Ghetsis

Ghetsis: todo fue un éxito, ahora tome su majestad aquí tiene el orbe oscuro

N: (quien abraza el orbe) tanto tiempo te estuve esperando majestuoso dragón, el color negro de los ideales. Ven a mí tú, que sellaste tu propio cuerpo regresa a tu forma original con el propósito de compartir conmigo el ideal de la liberación de todos los pokemon ¡ZEKROM!

Luego de que N termino de hablar el orbe empieza a brillar, y un rayo negro sale directo hacia el cielo, el orbe se eleva y este empieza a cambiar de forma lentamente transformándose en un dragón negro cuyos ojos brillan de un color rojo intenso como el fuego

N: (quien acariciaba la cabeza del dragón) Zekrom tu y yo ahora llevaremos nuestro ideal por toda Unova

Mientras tanto en Nacrene todos los líderes de gimnasio estaban inconscientes y Brycen el verdadero Brycen se empieza a levantar y va directo al lugar en donde Ghetsis ataco a Ash

Brycen: (mirando unas ropas idénticas a la de él y recogiendo un antifaz) un disfraz de mí, parece que Ash fue engañado con el (se sienta en una de las sillas) perdimos el orbe oscuro (volteando y ve una caja fuerte en donde se encontraba una piedra muy extraña) aunque sea aún tenemos el orbe claro, el equipo plasma estaba tan concentrado por conseguir el orbe oscuro que no se dieron cuenta que ambos orbes estaban en el mismo lugar

Entonces la caja fuerte de la nada se empieza a abrir cosa que Brycen empieza a asustarse, el orbe cae de la caja fuerte y este empieza a girar hacia Ash

Brycen: interesante, el orbe blanco la verdad de Unova, (recogiendo el orbe) acaso has escogido a Ash para luchar a tu lado, reshiram (este coge a Ash y se lo lleva afuera, ya estando afuera observa a pikachu, Hilda, Dawn y a Cilan) no puedo dejarlos aquí y mucho menos a la chica de pelo azul en ese estado. Ash será mejor que te prepares pues tu entrenamiento no será nada fácil.

CONTINUARA

**Ahora que Ash y N fueron elegidos por los dragones significa que ya tengo la idea de cómo será el enfrentamiento final entre ellos y como eso va a implicar directamente a la liga pues ya tengo la idea de cómo será también la liga. **


	23. ENTRENANDO AL PORTADOR DE LA VERDAD

CAPITULO 23: ENTRENANDO AL PORTADOR DE LA VERDAD

Han pasado un día exactamente de lo acontecido en ciudad Nacrene. Los líderes de gimnasio fueron derrotados por el equipo plasma y ellos obtuvieron el orbe oscuro pero el orbe blanco quien en su interior contiene al pokemon Reshiram escogió a Ash para que él sea quien se enfrente a N quien controla a Zekrom. En estos momento Ash junto con pikachu estaban despertando, estaban en un lugar que no podían reconocer

Ash (quien se despertaba) pikachu… pero en donde estamos (en eso un fuerte ruido se escucha por debajo de los pies del chico a lo que junto con pikachu observan el lugar) ¡QUE! ¡¿Pero dónde estamos?!

Brycen: en el puente Axial, por aquí pasan trenes

Ash: ¡MALDITO BRYCEN! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

Brycen: (le lanza a Ash un antifaz) cuando llegue al cuarto subterráneo encontré esto junto a tu cuerpo desmayado ¿recuerdas lo que paso?

Ash: (empieza a recordar cómo es que fue atacado por el equipo plasma) ¡CLARO! ¡MALDICION FUI ENGAÑADO POR EL EQUIPO PLASMA!

Brycen: nuestro plan consistía en reunir a todos los líderes de gimnasio para derrotar al equipo plasma de una vez por todas

Ash: (quien estaba arrodillado lamentándose) lo recuerdo con claridad, los líderes quedaron inconscientes, Hilda, Cilan, Dawn (empieza a recordar) ¡DAWN! ¡VARIOS ESCOMBROS CAYERON SOBRE ELLA! (rápidamente se levanta) ¡TENGO QUE IR A VERLA! (pero su pie es detenido por la cadena de hielo de cryogonal)

Brycen: Cilan e Hilda están a salvo en el centro pokemon, están descasando y esa chica Dawn pues tuvo unos cuantos daños serios, pero ahora ya se está recuperando y cuando recobre el sentido podrá ser dada de alta, así que ahora deja de preocuparte

Ash: Entonces porque me detienes con la cadena

Brycen: es para que no huyas

Ash: ¡¿HUIR?!

Brycen: el equipo plasma llama su base con el nombre de "castillo" crees que podrás con su poder, ayer viste como es que el trio sombrío logró vencer a los líderes, así que si no sales de esto no tendrás la mínima oportunidad de vencerlos

Entonces más cadenas de hielo cogen a Ash por todas las extremidades y Cryogonal se eleva hasta lo más alto del puente y deja a Ash colgando

Brycen: tu primera prueba es romper las cadenas

Ash: esto será fácil ¡pikachu usa cola de hierro!

El roedor se lanza contra las cadenas usando el ataque con su cola, intenta destruir la cadena pero fue inútil

Ash: si eso no funciona… (a pesar de estar encadenado aun podía mover sus brazos) ¡bien emboar ya sabes que hacer! (este la lanza su pokeball y se materializa emboar) ¡esta es una cadena de hielo así que no será mucho problema con un lanzallamas! (este hace caso cosa que casi achicharra a Ash) ¡emboar ten más cuidado en la próxima!

Bryce: tu emboar es muy fuerte, pero le falta para que sea el "rey del combate", quiero que saques al resto de tus pokemon (lanzando varias pokeball) ellos entrenaran con estos Vanillish, si te pasa algo a ti o a tus pokemon mi médico personal será el encargado de curarlos (en eso un doctor aparece) él te dirá que harás luego de haber terminado

Brycen sale del lugar dejando a Ash entrenando, el camina llegando así a la entrada de ciudad Icirrus con quien se encuentra con Drayden quien estaba apoyado por una muleta

Brycen: Bien Drayden, ¿crees que sea el indicado?

Drayden: el orbe claro es un objeto con conciencia propia, él es un ser viviente. Ash ha demostrado tener mucho potencial ya tiene 7 medallas sin embargo darle el orbe blanco es algo muy distinto, seria mucha responsabilidad para el

Brycen: si reshiram y zekrom se sellaron a sí mismos bajo su propia voluntad, no crees que habrá sido por algo ¿crees que será correcto hacer que vuelvan a su forma original? Si estamos actuando así significa que somos parecidos al equipo plasma

Drauden: ¿entonces preferirías enfrentarte a ellos sin la fuerza suficiente como para poder vencerlos?

Entonces una chica morena junto con un haxorus llegan al lugar

Iris: ¡señor Brycen, Dawn acaba de despertar!

Draiden: ¿te refieres a la chica que resultó herida ayer?

Iris: ¡sí! [IRIS NO ESCUCHO LA DISCUSIÓN ENTRE DRAYDEN Y BRYCEN NI SI QUIERA LA PARTE EN LA QUE ASH FUE ELEGIDO POR RESHIRAM, ES MAS LOS UNICOS QUE LO SABEN SON DRAYDEN Y BRYCEN]

Brycen: (se da la vuelta) me voy a investigar, quizás encuentre algún rastro del "castillo plasma"

Volviendo con Ash y su entrenamiento

Ash: demonios debemos pensar en algo, haber ya me rostizaste usando envite ígneo y Brycen te llamo el rey del combate así que intentaremos usar ataque de tipo lucha ¡EMBOAR USA BRAZO MARTILLO!

Emboar se lanza contra Ash este mide su fuerza y logra romper las cadenas una por una

Ash: bien echo amigo (en eso siente un gran dolor en sus extremidades) ¡HAY ME DUELE!

Doctor: bien déjame verte, mmm si (sacando una medicina de su maletín) toma con esto sanaras

Ash: (se toma la medicina) muchas gracias doctor

Ambos salían del puente pero varios motociclistas empezaron a rodearlos

Ash: maldición

Doctor: tu siguiente prueba es vencerlos

Líder de los motociclistas: si quieres pasar por aquí tendrás que pagar un derecho

Ash: ¡no tengo tiempo para ustedes! ¡tengo que ir al centro pokemon rápido así que no me fastidien!

Líder de los motociclistas: ¡que insolente! ¡¿acaso no sabes quienes somos nosotros?!

Ash: ¡¿debería?!

Líder de los motociclistas: nosotros somos conocidos como los empoleon negros, así que será mejor que te vayas preparando

Ash: empoleon negros, ese es el nombre más ridículo que eh escuchado

El líder de los motociclistas se estaba enojando cosa que sus camaradas le empiezan a hablar y discutían de cómo le harían pagar a Ash por decir esas cosas, mientras que eso pasaba Ash uso una de sus pokeball de forma muy discreta sin que nadie lo viera

Líder de los motociclistas: ¡AHORA VERAS! ¡LAMENTARAS HABERNOS INSULTADO!

Todos los motociclistas encendieron sus motos pero justo cuando arrancaron todos se cayeron de sus respectivas motocicletas y esas resultaron colgando en el puente como para que todas se caigan al rio, y en la parte superior del puente un leavanny estaba parado

Ash: mientras ustedes discutían mande a leavanny para que atara todas sus motocicletas

Líder de los motociclistas: ¡AHORA LO LAMENTARAS! ¡MANDIBUZZ HAZTE A CARGO!

Ash: ¡PIKACHU IMPACTRUENO!

El pikachu de Ash dio un fulminante ataque dejando a mandibuzz debilitada al instante, todos los motociclistas estaban asustados pues su líder fue vencido de un solo golpe

Líder de los motociclistas: de acuerdo puedes pasar pero ya no nos hagas daño

Ash: bien (dirigiéndose al doctor) ¿nos vamos?

Todos los motociclistas le dejan el camino libre para que Ash y el doctor puedan ir a ciudad Icirrus, la banda de motociclistas que se llamaban los empoleon negros y en honor a que Ash venció al líder ellos cambiaron su nombre a los pikachus negros. Los dos siguieron su camino cosa que llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad, el doctor se fue al gimnasio para avisarle a Brycen que Ash logro pasar las tareas que le dio y Ash se encontró con Iris

Iris: vaya Ash se ve que te estas fortaleciendo

Ash: Ah, hola Iris como estas

Iris: se lo que paso en Nacrene, descuida estuve cuidando a Dawn desde ayer en la noche y vine a buscarte para decirte que ya despertó

Ash: ¡¿ENCERIO?!

Iris: claro, bueno Hilda y Cilan aún no despiertan pero es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagan

Ash: Iris llévame al centro pokemon ahora

Iris: de acuerdo vamos (ella no lo nota pero se le cae un estuche)

Ash: Iris espera se te callo esto (el ve con cuidado y observa que era un estuche para medallas)

Iris: ehh (quien toma el estuche rápidamente) gracias

Ash: ¿participaras en la liga verdad?

Iris: ehh

Ash: pero tú me dijiste que no te importaba entrar en la liga, es más dijiste que…

Iris: te tengo que contar algo (le enseña el estuche en la que ya tenía las 8 medallas)

Ash: ¡ya tienes las 8 medallas! ¡increíble! Pero en qué momento…

Iris: (hablaba en un tono triste) empecé a coleccionar las medallas días antes que el torneo en Aspertia empezara, fue porque…

_Flashback _[ESTO SUCEDE HORAS DESPUÉS DE QUE ALDER CONOCIERA A ASH EN EL CAPITULO 11]

Es ya muy tarde dentro de los campos de cosecha que hay fuera de ciudad Mistralton, Iris quien a su lado estaba su fiel fraxure estaban yendo a la torre de los cielos para reunirse con su maestro Alder. Ella ya estaba dentro del lugar y subía hacia lo más alto de la torre pero al llegar se sorprendió al ver a su maestro Alder quien estaba arrodillado y observando el estado de salud de su volcarona pues estaba muy debilitado y al frente de el un sujeto de cabellos verdes a lado de un zoroak

¿?: Aunque posees el título de Campeón, no has podido vencerme. Además, te falta… la dureza que requiere ese título. Hace años, una enfermedad se llevó a tu primer Pokémon. Y vagaste por toda la región con la esperanza de poder cerrar las heridas que asolaban tu corazón. Ya ni recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que luchaste en serio.

Iris: ¡ALDER! ¡PERO QUE AH PASADO!

Alder: ese sujeto, su poder es demasiado

Iris: ¿¡quién eres!?

¿?: me llamo N y yo seré quien libere a los pokemon de la tiranía de los humanos

Iris: ¡¿liberación de los pokemon?! ¡UN MOMENTO ACASO PERTENECES AL EQUIPO PLASMA!

N: a decir verdad yo soy quien los gobierna (este se acerca al filo de la torre) me das pena Alder, quizás te merecías que tu pokemon muriese, quizás él se dio cuenta que no merecía ser sometido por alguien como tú y quiso irse de este mundo para así evitar todo ese sufrimiento

Luego de haber dicho eso N se lanza de la torre y un Braviary se lo lleva del lugar

_Fin del Flashback_

Iris: yo… yo quiero vengarme de N

Ash: así que también fuiste víctima de N

Iris: Alder me dijo que debería hacerme más fuerte si quería enfrentármele, me puse a pensar mucho y la única forma de hacerme más fuerte en el mínimo tiempo fue retar a los líderes y entrar en la liga

Ash: maldición, si ayer hubiéramos…

Iris: Ash, el trio sombrío por lo que me dijeron fueron personas muy peligrosas aun con las personas de nuestro lado no hubieran podido vencerlos. Bueno ya dejemos el tema para después y vayamos al centro pokemon para que puedas ver a tus amigos

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al centro pokemon, al llegar vieron que Hilda y Cilan ya habían despertado cosa que alegro mucho a Ash

Hilda: ¡Ash!

Cilan: ¡estás bien!

Ash: pues si (haciendo una pausa) aunque me atacaron por la espalda y lograron llevarse el orbe oscuro

Iris: Ahora que el equipo plasma tiene el orbe oscuro pues no sé qué es lo que puedan hacer ahora

Hilda: una pregunta ¿dónde está Dawn?

Iris: Dawn quedo herida por la batalla de ayer, pero ya se está recuperada vamos así que vamos a verla

El grupo guiado por Iris se adentraron en el lugar y estando en una habitación especifica. Iris abre la puerta y al abrirla puerta vieron a Dawn sentada en la cama, ella estaba vestida con una bata blanca. Pikachu salta hacia su hombro y Ash va y la abraza

Ash: estaba muy preocupado (haciendo una pausa y hablando triste) en especial porque vi cómo es que terminaste luego de esa pelea

Dawn: no te preocupes, además ya me recupere

Hilda: Dawn cuando me entere que resultaste herida me asuste pero por lo visto ya estas mejor

Cila: es bueno que estes bien ahora, me tenias preocpuado

Dawn: gracias a todos por preocuparse, en esepcial a ti Iris por haberme cuidado durante la noche (mirando a Ash) ehh Ash ¿te ves muy cansado que te paso?

Ash: (en su cara se le notaba el cansancio) pues apenas desperté Brycen me estuvo entrenando para cuando llegue el momento de volvernos a encontrar con el equipo plasma

Iris: escuchen bien, estuve investigando y también por una conversación que escuche de Drayden y Brycen, ya sé por qué el equipo plasma está muy interesado en el orbe

Todos: ¡¿ENSERIO?!

Iris: primero todos descansen que les parece si más tarde nos reunimos en el patio del centro pokemon

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, cada uno se fue a una respectiva habitación para descansar, el mas cansado de todos era Ash pues estuvo bajo entrenamiento apenas despertó. Al norte de Ciudad Icirrus mas específicamente en la torre dragoespiral se encontraba Brycen investigando, el se encontraba en la cima de la torre

Brycen: ¿estandartes del equipo plasma, una gran sombra de dragón y en los muros señales de rayos? (se pone a pensar unos minutos) ¡NO! si todo el lugar esta asi… maldición lograron despertar a zekrom. (saca el orbe blanco) espero que tengas una muy buena razón por la que escogiste a Ash para que luche a tu lado… tan solo queda poner nuestra fe en ese muchacho

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Brycen bajo de la torre y volvia a ciudad Icirrus, mientras tanto en el centro pokemon el grupo ya estaba listo y descansado para poder reunirse con Iris. En las afueras del lugar ya estando todos reunidos

Iris: escuchen con atención, desde que me entere de que el equipo plasma buscaba el orbe negro empecé a investigar sobre dicho orbe en varios libros y eso me llevo a las leyendas de los dragones que ayudaron a construir Unova

Cilan: ¿los dragones que ayudaron a construir Unova?

Iris: Zekrom y Reshiram en el pasado fueron un mismo Pokémon. Ese Pokémon dragón único creó un mundo nuevo junto a dos héroes gemelos. En ese mundo, Pokémon y humanos convivían en paz y armonía. Pero entonces sucedió. De los hermanos gemelos, el mayor buscaba la verdad, mientras que el menor perseguía los ideales. Y fue así como se inició una lucha para decidir cuál de los dos tenía razón. Aquél Pokémon de tipo dragón que los había acompañado se convirtió en dos, y cada uno se puso del lado de uno de los gemelos. El Pokémon de tipo dragón blanco sería el guía hacia el nuevo mundo de la verdad... Su nombre era Reshiram. Y su homólogo, el Pokémon de tipo dragón negro, traería un nuevo mundo forjado en los ideales... Su nombre era Zekrom. Pese a haber surgido de un mismo cuerpo, la lucha entre ambos fue feroz. Únicamente conseguían debilitarse el uno al otro, sin que hubiera un ganador claro. Y ninguno de los héroes gemelos pudo imponer su voluntad, pues ninguno poseía la razón absoluta. Y la lucha cesó. Pero, pero... los descendientes de aquellos héroes siguieron con las luchas. Se dice que Reshiram y Zekrom arrasaron toda Unova en un instante, con llamas y relámpagos, y luego desaparecieron. Pero la gente enmendó su error y aprendió a tratar bien a los Pokémon, por lo que no arrasaron todo el mundo. Entonces Reshiram y Zekrom ayudaron a los humanos a construir una nueva región.

Ash: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el orbe negro?

Iris: pues ambos pokemon luego de la creación de la actual Unova… no hay datos específicos de cómo ni cuándo ni por qué pero cada dragón se sellaron a voluntad propia. Reshiram se convirtió en el orbe blanco y Zekrom en el orbe negro

Ash: entonces eso quiere decir que el equipo plasma guiados por sus ideales robaron el orbe negro para intentar despertar a zekrom

Iris: exacto, aún no sabemos si ellos pudieron hacer que zekrom vuelva a su forma original

Hilda: si el equipo plasma lograse despertar a zekrom…

Dawn: ¡NO! ellos tendrían un pokemon tan poderoso y nadie podría detenerlos

Hubo un largo silencio en el lugar hasta que…

Brycen: ¡Ash! Necesitamos hablar seriamente

Ash: ¿que sucede?

Brycen: lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al gimansio, tus amigos pueden venir

Todos siguieron a Brycen directo al gimnasio, cuando llegaron vieron que estab ubicado dentro de una cueva. Ya dentro del gimnasio se veía que el suelo esaba cubierto de hielo y habían rampas

Brycen: ustedes vengan conmigo, Ash tendras que pasar por todos esos obstáculos para llegar a la arena, te estare esperando hay

Ash: de acuerdo (Brycen y el resto entran en un ascensor) bien pikachu tu sujetate de mi cabeza

Ash estuvo por todo el suelo, se resbalaba, se caia y cuando se deslizaba por las rampas aveces se golpeaba, aproximadamente 30 min. Después llega a la arena en la que Brycen estaba esperándolo y había unas tribunas donde Dawn, Hilda, Cilan e Iris estaban sentados

Brycen: escucha Ash, durante todo el dia te mande hacer diversas tareas para que estes entrenado como para que cuando te enfrentes al equipo plasma estes mucho mejor preparado, tienes potencial pero ahora te llego la ultima prueba y esa es vencerme

Ash: no sera problema, te venceré Brycen

Brycen: veras Ash, yo antes era un actor de películas y eso me ah llevado conocer el mundo ¡asi que usare a todos mis pokemon contra ti! ¡esta sera una batalla de 6 contra 6! (lanzando una pokeball) ¡te presento a mi primer pokemon! (sale un Abomasnow)

Ash: ¿un Abomasnow?

En eso todo el campo empieza a cambiar en el sentido que dentro del lugar empezó a caer granizo

Brycen: esto se debe a la habilidad nevada de Abomasnow, dime Ash cual será tu movimiento

Ash: (lanzando una pokeball y en su mente "esta puede ser mi carta de triunfo") ¡Emboar ve!

El pokemon de fuego sale al campo imponiendo su poder

Brycen: sabía que usarías a emboar, ¡usa hidropulso!

Ash: rápido emobar esquiva

Abomasnow usa hidropulso, por más que emboar quiso escapar este no pudo y fue golpeado por el ataque dejándolo débil, también el granizo golpeaba a emboar

Ash: ¡emboar démosle un giro a esto! ¡envite ígneo!

El pokemon se lanza a usar envite ígneo pero abomasnow usa protección cosa que el ataque de fuego no dio resultado.

Ash: emobar usa brazo martillo

Emboar se lanza con brazo martillo pero abomasnow usa bofetón de lodo cosa que le cae en la cara nublando así su visión cosa que abomasnow empezó a atacar a emboar con hidropulso dejándolo en KO

Ash: (en su mente "maldición hay va mi carta de triunfo") ¡regresa amigo! (guardándolo en su pokeball y sacando otra) ¡scraggy tu turno! ¡usa puño drenaje!

El pokemon sale a la batalla y hace lo que Ash le ordena lanzándose así contra abomasnow cosa que este usa deneuvo bofetón de lodo intentando imitar lo que hiso con emboar

Ash: ¡scraggy ten cuidado con bofetón de lodo!

Scraggy al escuchar esas palabras usando sus puños golpea los fragmenos de tierra destryuendolos en el momento cosa que se abre el camino y logra golpear a abomasnow

Brycen: abomasnow usa bola de energía

Ash: ¡scraggy intercepta la bola de energía usando puño hielo!

El pokemon de Brycen usa el ataque cosa que scraggy usando puño hielo congelaba los ataques haciendo que no lleguen a golpear a scraggy, el granizo golpeaba a scraggy

Ash: ¡usa cabezazo zen!

El pokemon que aun golpeaba los ataques se vuelve a abrir paso y ataca a abomasnow pero fue en ese momento en el que bajo la guardia y abomasnow logra dar un golpe a scraggy dejándolo en KO

Ash: (regresando a su pokemon en su pokeball y volteando a ver a pikachu) bien amigo tu turno

El roedor eléctrico entra a la batalla

Brycen: abomasnow usa ventisca

El pokemon usa ventisca con lo que la temperatura del gimansio que ya estaba a muy bajas temperaturas esta hace descender aun mas y un gran vieto helado golpea a pikachu

Ash: rápido pikachu usa tu cola e intenta escapar

Pikachu usando su cola intenta saltar hasta lo mas alto pero el viento helado se lo lleva y es golpea a uno de los sistemas de iluminación cosa con la que pikachu absorbe gran cantidad de energía eléctrica y este cae

Ash: pikachu usa impactrueno

Pikachu intentaba usar el ataque pero por mas que intentaba la sobrecarga de energía le impedia lanzarlo, cuando lo intentaba varios rayos empezaban a cubrir su cuerpo

Brycen: Abomasnow sigue con ventisca

El pokemon seguía usando ese viento helado, todos los presentes se estaban empezando a congelar y pikachu seguía con el problema de generar electricidad, pero electricidad que almaceno pikachu se empezó a dirigir a su cola y de ella se formo una esfera y pikachu lanza dicha esfera golpeado duramente a abomasnow deteniendo asi su nevada

Ash: (revisando en la pokedex el ataque que uso) increíble, eso fue electrobola

Pikachu estaba cansado por el ataque que uso, este volvió a almacenar la energía eléctrica directo a su cola y volvió a atacar con electrobola dejando asi a abomasnow en KO

Mientras tanto en las tribunas

Cilan: Brycen es conocido por ser un maestro en los pokemon del tipo hielo, Ash la tiene demasiado difícil

Hilda: Su abomasnow ya vencio a dos de sus pokemon y eso que eran pokemon que tenían ventaja de tipo

Iris: sin contar que pikachu gano por suerte

Dawn: ¡callense! Estoy segura que el podrá vencerlo

Hilda: Dawn, sé que apoyaras a Ash en todo momento, pero esta es una batalla muy dura ya lo viste él ahora tiene todas las de perder… espero que encuentre una forma de ganar

Volviendo a la batalla

Brycen: (guardando a su pokemon y sacando a otro) ¡es tu turno amigo!

De la pokeball sale un vanilluxe

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Vanilluxe, el Pokémon nevada y la forma evolucionada de Vanillish. Vanilluxe produce nubes de nieve al ingerir grandes cantidades de agua. Emite una ventisca cuando ambas cabezas se enfurecen." Pikachu regresa necesitas un descanso (en su mente "tengo a leavanni y a superior y ellos están en total desventaja pero tengo aún tengo a dewott" lanzando una pokeball) ¡dewott sal y usa acuajet!

Dewott sale de su pokeball y este se lanza a usa su combinación de acuajet y conca filos cosa que vanilluxe ventisca para congelarlo y así entorpecer sus movimientos

Ash: ¡sabia que usarías eso!

Brycen: que quieres decir con eso

En la combinación que hace dewott el gira sobre su propio eje en forma de taladro eso al ser congelado le permite que ese ataque sea mucho más potente como si de una bala de cañon se trataze, esto golpea muy duramente a vanilluxe

Ash: ¡soprendido!

Dewott después de haber impactado con vanilluxe logra destruir el hielo que lo cubria y regresa a lado de su entrenador

Brycen: interesante forma de usar los ataques ¡vanilluxe usa cañon destello!

El pokemon de hielo usa el ataque lanzando un rayo brillante contra dewott este usa sus dos conchas para poder protegerse y lo logra hacer pero con mucha dificultad

Ash: (en su mente "no puedo dejar a dewott que siga de esa manera, tendre que arriesgarme") ¡dewott regresa! (guardándolo en su pokeball y lanzando otra) ¡serperior ve!

Serperior sale al campo de batalla y vanilluxe observa al pokemon de tipo planta, vanilluxe esta en total ventaja sobre serperior y al estar granizando el utiliza ventisca

Ash: ¡serperior intenta esquivar y usa pulso dragon!

Serperior no pudo esquivar cosa que recibe el ataque, esta se enfurece y mira directamente a los ojos de vanilluxe, entonces alrededor del cuerpo de serperior una esferas muy brillantes se forman y son lanzadas contra vanilluxe pero antes que impacten están toman la forma de rocas

Ash: (revisando la pokedex para saber que ataque uso) ¿poder oculto?

Brycen: tu serperior utilizo poder oculto, al parecer es un poder oculto del tipo roca

Luego del primer golpe que recibió vanilluxe cosa que lo dejo aturdido, serperior usa llueve hojas contra este para asi aumentar su poder para luego volver a atacar con poder oculto de tipo roca dejándolo en KO. Mientras tanto en las tribunas

Cilan: el poder de serperior es increíble

Hilda: me atrevo a decir que serperior es el pokemon más poderoso de su arsenal

Volviendo al campo de batalla

Brycen: has entrenado muy bien a tu serperior, (lanzando una pokeball) es hora de saber si es capaz de vencer al siguiente

Al campo sale un froslass

Ash: ¿un froslass? ¡SERPERIOR USA DE NUEVO PODER OCULTO ANTES QUE SEA TARDE!

El pokemon intenta usar poder oculto, lo logra pero no dio en el blanco y la razón se debe a la habilidad manto helado que hace que cuando el campo este bajo los efectos del granizo el pokemon pueda evadir fácilmente los ataques

Ash: ¡escucha con atención serperior! ¡ahora debemos concentrarnos para encontrar a froslass!

Brycen: no importa lo que hagas, estas perdido

En eso froslass aparece frene a serperior y esta intenta usar llueve hojas pero esta vuelve a evadir y lo peor de todo, froslass usa doble equipo

Ash: demonios debo de pensar en algo (en su mente "poder oculto son esferas que van directo a un oponente y que tal si…") ¡serperior usa poder oculto pero esta vez dispara hacia todos los lados que puedas al mismo tiempo!

Serperior empieza a generar esferas brillantes y esta vez las dispara a todos los lugares posibles, muchas de esas esferas impactan con los dobles de froslass, otros dobles logras esquivar fácilmente pero una si logro impactar al verdadero froslass

As: bien serperior hay lo tienes ataca

Brycen: froslass usa boltbeam

Todos los presentes: ¡¿BOLTBEAM QUE ES ESO?!

Froslass de una de sus manos se empieza a formar el ataque de rayo de hielo y en la otra se empieza a formar el ataque rayo, luego junta sus dos manos y hace una combinación de ataques cosa que logra acabar con serperior

Ash: (quien estaba asombrado por el poder de froslass) ¡pikachu tu turno!

El roedor sale al campo de batalla y se lanza usando cola de hierro cosa que froslass logra esquivar el ataque

Brycen: froslass usa bola sombra

El fantasma usa su ataque cosa que logra dar en el blanco dejando a pikachu muy débil, a lo que froslass aparece en frente de pikachu en señal de burla

Ash: pikachu lo tienes en frente ¡usa tacleada de voltios!

El pokemon se envuelve en electricidad y se lanza contra froslass pero esta la esquiva y aparece por detrás de pikachu y hace de nuevo bola sombra

Ash: pikachu de nuevo tacleada de voltios

Pikachu de nuevo usa el mismo ataque pero este se da cuenta de la intención de Ash así que al momento que froslass vuelve a esquivar el ataque, pikachu usando su cola se impulsa y agarra a froslass con la intención de no dejarla escapar

Ash: pikachu impactrueno

Brycen: froslass usa de nuevo tu combinación

Ambos pokemon entonces se empiezan a atacar, pikachu con potentes rayos y froslass usando su combinación, como pikachu estaba agarrando a froslass ambos ataques lo único que hicieron fue que ambos pokemon quedaran debilitados al mismo tiempo

Brycen: (guardando a su pokemon y lanzando otra pokeball) ¡tú turno cryogonal!

Ash: (quien se lleva a pikachu a su lado y en su mente "ese cryogonal es demasiado poderoso, y esto seguro que usara sus cadenas para atrapar a mis pokemon, quizás pueda usar ese mismo truco") ¡leavanny tu turno!

Ambos pokemon ya en el campo de batalla, cryogonal usa sus cadenas de hielo para atrapar a leavanny

Ash: ¡leavanny usa tu seda!

Leavanny usa su seda y de la misma forma que cryogonal intenta atraparlo, pero la seda de leavanny era congelada

Ash: ¡leavanny rápido esquiva!

El pokemon logra esquivar las cadenas de cryogonal con mucha dificultad, este usa ventisca contra leavany pero este logra hacer una especie de escudo de seda para poder protegerse pero el escudo fue congelado, usando su seda agarra el escudo de hielo y con gran impulso logra lanzarlo contra cryogonal dejándolo aturdido

Ash: ¡leavanny usa tu seda!

Este vuelve a usar su seda, pero no la utiliza directamente contra cryogonal pues al usarla la vez anterior se dio cuenta de algo, el usa su seda alrededor del campo con tan de crear una especie de prisión en la que logra encerrar a cryogonal

Ash: ¡pero que… (entonces se da cuenta de las intenciones de leavanny) ¡claro ahora lo entiendo! Si cryogonal intenta escapar quedara atrapado en esa seda pero si intenta congelar la seda igual no podrá escapar por la gran cantidad de hilos que hiso ¡leavanny atácalo directamente!

El insecto se lanza usando tijera X cosa que logra derrotar a cryogonal

Brycen: (guardando su pokeball y lanzando otra) ¡Dewgong es tu turno!

El pokemon de Brycen entro a la batalla y este uso rayo de hielo directamente a las extrmidades de leavanny congelando asi sus piernas y sus brazos las quedaron adheridas al suelo

Brycen: te enseñare el ataque más poderoso del tipo hielo

Ash: ¡¿acaso no estarás hablando de…?! ¡leavanny rápido intenta escapar como sea!

Dewgong estaba preparándose para el ataque, congelo muy bien a leavanny como para que no puediera escapar. Mientras tano en las tribunas

Dawn: ¿el ataque más poderoso de tipo hielo, cuál es ese ataque?

Iris: el ataque dl que habla es uno que puede fulminar al oponente de un solo golpe, frio polar

Volviendo al campo de batalla. Dewgong ya estaba listo para lanzar el ataque, y su cuerpo empieza a brillar y lo rodea un aura de la que sale un gran poder que se sintió en todo el lugar, leavanny quedo en KO después de eso

Ash: (guardando a leavanny y en su mente "tan solo me quedas tu amigo asi que daremos lo mejor de nosotros") ¡dewott ahora todo depende de ti!

Dewott se lanza con acua jet pero no para atacarlo sino para estar cerca de él y usa sus conchas a manera de espadas con la que empieza a atacar a dewgong, este vuelve empieza a congelar sus brazos y luego sus pies y se volvía a preparar para volver a usar frio polar

Brycen: con este ataque todo se acabó Ash

Ash: ¡DEWOTT RÁPIDO ESCAPA!

Dewott se veía a sí mismo y ssabia que se encontraba en grave peligro, asi que empieza a armarse de mucho valor y este empieza a brillar

Brycen: acaso será posible…

Ash: (quien no creía lo que pasaba) increíble, estas… estas evolucionando

Dewott logro evolucionar en samurott, al evolucionar creció lo suficiente como para quebrar el hielo, este ahora tenía espadas cosa que se lanza contra dewgong acabándolo de un solo golpe, tods en el lugar estaban sorprendidos por lo que pasaba.

Ash: ¡bien echo amigo!

Brycen: (guardando a dewgong y lanzando su última pokeball) ¡ahora solo quedas tu beartic!

Ambos pokemon se miraron a los ojos, beartic hiso un gran aliento helado formando una especie de techo que estaba encima de samurott y de estos varias estalactitas hechas de hielo caian sobre samurott, este usando sus espadas lograba destruirlas asi que por orden de Ash este guardo sus espadas y con mucha habilidad cada estalactita que caía las lanzaba directo hacia beartic, este las lograba destruir cuando llegaban

Ash: ¡SAMUROTT USA TU COMBINACION!

Samurott vuelve a usar su combinación de acuajet y concha filo, pero ahora habia algo diferente, al hacerlo el cuerno que tenía también empezó a brillar, ahora a su combinación le agrego el ataque de megacuerno, este logra impactar en beartic pero no logra debilitarlo. Beartic usando su aliente logra crear estalagmitas y las rompe del suelo y las empieza a usar como espadas, samurott usa también sus espadas, esto ahora era un duelo en la cual solo el mejor espadachín resultaría victorioso. Samurott usa su cuerno y logra hacer que beartic suelte una de las estalagmitas y con sus espadas hace que suelte la otra y este ataca con tajo umbrío dejando a beartic en KO

Ash: ¡BIEN ECHO GANAMOS!

En las tribunas

Dawn: que les dije, Ash vencería a Brycen

Hilda: tenías razón

Cilan: Ash se ha vuelto muy hábil

Iris: estoy segura que llegara muy lejos al momento de enfrentarse en la liga

Volviendo al campo de batalla

Brycen: Ash, con esto me has demostrado que eres un entrenador digno (entonces saca el orbe blanco) ¿sabes qué es esto?

Ash: No

Todos miraban en objeto, Iris fue la única que lo reconoció

Iris: ¡ESE ES EL ORBE BLANCO!

Todos menos Brycen la miraban sorprendidos

Brycen: Lenora en su despacho tenía el orbe blanco desde ya hace mucho tiempo, lo tenía en una caja fuerte, por suerte el equipo plasma no se dio cuenta de eso pero ayer cuando te encontré desmayado la caja fuerte se abrió por si sola y el orbe empezó a girar hasta llegar a tu lado

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, acaso reshiram escogio a Ash

Brycen: (se acercaba a Ash) la razón por la que te estuve entrenando fue para saber si podríamos contar contigo en la lucha contra zekrom

Ash: ¡¿ACASO EL EQUIPO PLASMA LOGRO DESPERTAR A ZEKROM?!

Brycen: lamentablemente sí, no sabemos cómo es que lo lograron pero de algo es que si estamos seguros y es que reshiram te escogió a ti como el portador de la verdad y ahora es tu responsabilidad descubrir como despertarlo y seguir la lucha contra el equipo plasma

Luego de haber dicho eso. Brycen le entrega el orbe blanco a Ash, cosa que el empieza a dudar

Dawn: ¡EL NO PUEDE ACEPTAR ESO! ¡ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO!

Brycen: nosotros sabemos bien eso, pero lamentablemente no hay otra opción

Dawn: ¡PERO…

Ash: aceptare la responsabilidad (este coge el orbe)

Dawn: ¡PERO QUE SE SUPONE….

Hilda: cálmate Dawn, si reshiram escogió a Ash es por alguna razón

Cilan: tiene razón pero eso no deja el hecho de que Ash ahora corre mucho peligro

Iris: Reshiram protegerá a Ash de cualquier cosa, Dawn no tienes por qué preocuparte el dragón blanco no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su portador

Dawn con esas palabras se logró calmar, si Iris estaba en lo cierto Reshiram protegería a Ash de cualquier cosa.

Brycen: ten Ash te la ganaste (entregándole la medalla candelizo)

Ash acepta la medalla con mucha emoción

Brycen: con esto ya tienes 8 medallas, ahora si quieres fortalecerte anda y vence la liga pokemon

Ash: eso es lo que hare así que descuide

Brycen: para ir a la liga tendrás que pasar por ciudad Humilau, dentro de una hora un avión de carga saldrá directo hacia pueblo Lentimas, luego podrán ir directo a pueblo Undella y tomar el acuatúnel que los llevara a ciudad Humilau

El grupo acepto la oferta, Iris no fue con ellos pues tendría que quedarse un tiempo más junto con Drayden. El grupo subió al avión que los llevaría a pueblo Lentimas, Ash sabia ahora que tiene una gran responsabilidad y que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarse a N, el guardaba su última medalla y vio su estuche completo pues tenía la medalla trio, la medalla básica, la medalla insecto, la medalla terremoto, la medalla jet, la medalla toxica, la medalla leyenda y por último la medalla candelizo. Con eso significaba que ahora puede participar en la liga y estaba dispuesto a vencerla pues eso significaría hacerse más fuerte para poder vencer al equipo plasma

CONTINUARA

**Ahora Ash ya tiene las 8 medallas ósea la liga está muy cerca de realizarse, ahora cuando lleguen a ciudad Humilau seguiré la línea de trama de pokemon blanco 2 y negro 2, ósea antes de que empiece la liga cuyo protagonismo se lo lleva un pokemon legendario. En el siguiente episodio Dawn volverá a sentirse fastidiada por el re aparecimiento de un personaje.**


	24. EL REGRESO DE UNA COMPAÑERA

CAPITULO 24: EL REGRESO DE UNA COMPAÑERA

El avión que había salido desde ciudad Icirrus estaba aterrizando en pueblo Lentimas. Cuando bajaron del avión vieron que el lugar era un pueblo muy desértico, había árboles secos, el suelo es árido y las casas repletas de tierra y calles de piedra agrietadas.

Ash: (quien en su hombro estaba pikachu) pues como que este lugar…

Hilda: a mí me gusta

Cilan: como que tiene una pinta muy tradicional

Dawn: ¡miren!

Quien ve un puesto de artesanía y se va emocionada junto con piplup para ver lo que vendían, ella encuentra un sombrero muy grande muy parecido a los sombreros mexicanos y se lo pone. Piplup encuentra un poncho de color rojo con toques de marrón y blanco quien se lo pone y que le quedaba ridículamente grande

Dawn: y bien como nos vemos

El trio la mira a lo que Hilda se empieza a reír mucho cosa que cae al suelo y empieza a girar

Hilda: (quien se reía) ¡ES LO MAS GRACIOSO QUE EH VISTO! ¡TAN SOLO MIRA A PIPLUP!

Piplup al ver lo que dijo le lanzo un chorro de agua

Hilda: ¡HEY QUE HICE AHORA!

Cilan: (-.-) todavía preguntas, oye Ash ¡AHHHH!

El grito se debe ya que al mirar a Ash este se asusta por el aspecto totalmente aterrador que tenia

Ash: (quien se saca una máscara) oye porque hiciste eso

Cilan: ¡CASI ME DA UN PARO CARDIACO!

Los muchachos seguían viendo gran cantidad de artesanía pues había muchas cosas que podían comprar, Ash veía que podía llevar a su mamá al igual que Dawn hacia lo mismo, Hilda estaba junto a munna leyendo unos libros que había en venta y Cilan viendo que podía comprar para cocinar. Paso un largo tiempo hasta que

Cilan: mmm este queso podrían ser un excelente acompañante para….

El queso que tenía fue arrebatado de la nada

Cilan: ¡¿pero cómo?! (entonces ve a un Palpitoad que se lo comía) ¡OYE ESO ERA MIO!

El palpitoad solo le guiña un ojo y se va corriendo, en eso una gran multitud de personas empieza a perseguir a ese pokemon

Dawn: ¿qué les sucede a esas personas?

Ash: no sé pero se ven muy molestas, vamos a ver

Ash y Dawn se van a averiguar por qué las personas estaban molestas en lo que se encuentra con Cilan y él les explica que un palpitoad le quito un queso y un grupo de personas estaba persiguiendo a ese pokemon

¿?: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ash: ¡esa fue Hilda!

Se fueron a buscar a Hilda pero cuando la encontraron

Hilda: (quien junto a munna perseguían a palpitoad, ellas tenían fuego en los ojos) ¡ESO ERA NUESTRA COMIDA AHORA VEN PEQUEÑA PESTE QUE TE HARE PAGAR!

Todos la observan con una gota estilo anime, en eso de nuevo el mismo grupo de gente apareció y empezó a perseguir a palpitoad a lo que Ash le pregunta a un sujeto de la multitud por qué le persiguen

Sujeto: ¡ese palpitoad se ha estado comiendo nuestras cosechas!

Ash: (en su mente "es fantástico eso quiere decir que ese palpitoad es salvaje, desde que me enfrente al palpitoad de Clay eh querido uno") ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN YO LES AYUDARE A ATRAPARLO! (diciendo eso con mucha determinación)

Cilan: (quien se dirigía a Dawn) y a este que le pasa ¿Por qué cambio de actitud repentinamente?

Dawn: no lo sé, a veces me da miedo saber que tiene en la cabeza

Ash y pikachu se fueron a buscar a ese palpitoad, resultaron en las afueras del pueblo.

Ash: haber pikachu estate muy alerta (lanzando una pokeball de la que sale unfezant) escucha con atención unfezant, hay un palpitoad salvaje y quiero que lo busques desde el aire de acuerdo

Esta solo afirma y sale volando en busca del palpitoad

Ash: bueno pikachu en vista que palpitoad es tierra agua la más indicada para enfrentársele será (lanzando una pokeball) ¡serperior! (serperior al materializarse hace una constricción a Ash) yo también te quiero (y como es costumbre le quita su gorra) ya para que, a ver serperior primero ¡devuélveme mi gorra! (le quita su gorra quien la sostenía desde su boca) segundo, hay un palpitoad salvaje así que cuando lo veamos quiero que ataques para poder capturarlo (esta afirma con la cabeza)

Ash junto con pikachu y serperior empiezan a buscar a palpitoad por todos los alrededores, cosa que lo encuentran en un campo de cultivo y este comiéndose las frutas

Ash: ¡serperior llueve hijas!

El pokemon obedece y lanza un potente lluevehojas contra palpitoad, este se da cuenta y usando su lengua logra escapar rápidamente pero los cultivos fueron arrasados por el ataque de serperior

Ash: ¡HAY NO PUEDE SER! ¡RAPIDO SERPERIOR SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

El grupo escapo y se escondió en unas rocas que estaban algo alejadas de los cultivos destrozados

Ash: bien plan B, si palpitoad le gusta robar comida en ese caso tendremos que sacrificar nuestra comida (en eso se da cuenta de lo que dijo) ¡NO! ¡OLVIDEMOS ESE PLAN! (en eso unfezant llega) ¿y bien lo encontraste? (ella afirma con la cabeza y salen en busca de palpitoad cosa que lo encuentran durmiendo) bueno que más da

Ash lanza la pokeball y este queda atrapado así nada más a lo que Ash dice "esto fue demasiado raro". Ash guarda a sus pokemon y vuelve al pueblo y les cuenta a sus amigos como es que atrapo a palpitoad así que se fueron al centro pokemon y Ash envió a scraggy para poder quedarse con palpitoad, el pueblo estaba muy feliz pues Ash atrapo al que arruinaba todos los cultivos de la ciudad asi que en agradecimiento a él y al resto del grupo, cada persona del pueblo le daría una gran cantidad de provisiones para su viaje de ellos, claro que uno no podía darles porque decía que palpitoad a parte de haberse comido sus cultivos también destrozo lo que quedaba, luego les dieron un buffet con todo lo que puedan comer, se quedaron a descansar y partieron al siguiente día hacia pueblo Undella pero tenían que pasar primero por la montaña Reversia. Mientras que el grupo estaba cruzando dicha montaña, en un lugar muy alejado que se caracteriza por ser un lugar muy frio y por las grandes cuevas subterráneas que hay, un grupo de tres acompañados por la fase final de los iniciales de Kanto están explorando el lugar

Sird: (que estaba acompañada de un charizard y leyendo al mismo tiempo un libro) según esto debemos estar cerca

Carr: (quien estaba acompañado de un blastoise) estas segura, ósea estas segura que podremos controlarlo

Orm: (quien estaba acompañado de un venusaur) descuida además en ese libro está todo lo que debemos saber ¿no es cierto Sird?

Sird: si kyurem no quiere cooperar, usaremos la tecnología rocket para que lo haga

Pasaron varios días en los que Ash, Dawn, Cilan e Hilda intentaban cruzar la montaña, en ese lapso Ash entrenaba con palpitoad a lo que traía algunos problemas al grupo pues le gustaba comer mucho y también es muy travieso pero también muy fuerte pues dentro de la montaña pudo vencer a varios pokemon que atacaban en manada el solo. Días más tarde lograron salir de la montaña Reversia y llegaron a pueblo Undella, ellos se tomaron un descanso en el centro pokemon y al siguiente día entraron al acuatúnel. El grupo entro al acuatúnel y al entrar quedaron fascinados al ver tal majestuosidad pues veían una gran cantidad de pokemon acuáticos que prácticamente pasaban por los alrededores del túnel a lo que pikachu, puplup y munna quedaron boquiabiertos por tal espectáculo que ofrecía. Estaban a punto de salir, Hilda y Cilan fueron los primeros pero cuando Ash iba a salir del túnel

Dawn: ¡ASH VEN RAPIDO!

Ash: (quien regresaba junto con pikachu en su cabeza) ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Dawn: ¡MIRA!

El chico subió la mirada y vio algo que no podía creer, una gran cantidad de luvdisc estaban pasando por la mirada de los dos chicos

Ash: pero, ósea Unova es una región en la que los luvdisc no se encuentran

Dawn: (quien buscaba en un panel electrónico que había) mira, según esto en esta época del año los luvdisc aparecen

Ash: eso lo explica, bueno salgamos de este lugar que Hilda y Cilan nos esperan

Cuando salieron

Cilan: porque se demoraron

Dawn: no creerán lo que vimos pero un gran grupo de luvdisc apareció

Cilan: eso es lógico pues en esa época del año aparecen

Hilda: (aprovechando la situación) sabían que cuando una pareja ve a varios luvdisc significa que tendrán una relación amorosa de por vida

Ash – Dawn: ¡QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO!

Hilda: (quien se empezaba a reír) yo nada, son ustedes los que piensan cosas

Cilan: Hilda que te dije de fastidiar a las personas

Hilda: nunca dejas divertirme

El grupo salió ya del todo del acuatúnel, cuando salieron llegaron directo a ciudad Humilau. Todos quedaron encantados pues el lugar era muy turístico, había una gran playa con aguas tranquilas y cristalinas, Hilda decía que era el paraíso. El grupo se fue primero al centro pokemon a tomar un pequeño descanso y luego fueron a las playas y en la arena habían especies de pequeñas cabañas donde se alquilaba por día, el grupo alquilo una cosa que a los pocos minutos

Hilda: (quien salía de la cabaña y lanzando todas sus pokeball) ¡ES HORA DE DIVERTIRNOS! (luego de eso lanzo su ropa por los aires cosa que lucía una ropa de baño verde muy parecida a la que Dawn usa en lo largo de la serie DP)

Cilan: (quien salía con su ropa de baño que era un short largo de color negro, salía junto con sus pokemon) bien muchachos es hora de agarrar un buen bronceado

Dawn: (quien salía con su ropa de baño cuyo modelo es el que uso en la película de Arceus y también a lado de sus pokemon) ¡genial a tomar el sol!

Ash: (quien usaba su ropa de baño y todos sus pokemon estaban fuera) ¡NO EMPIECEN LA DIVERSION SIN MI!

Dawn: (a lo que levanta su mano en señal de alto) ¡TU NO IRAS!

Ash: ¡¿PERO PORQUE?!

Dawn: tú te tienes que quedar y entrenar mentalmente y empezar a pensar cómo es que despertaras a Reshiram, desde que recibiste el orbe blanco no te has puesto a meditar junto con el orbe y recuerda que tienes que enfrentarte al equipo plasma con el (diciendo todo eso muy seriamente)

Ash: tienes razón, bueno será mejor que me ponga a meditar

Ash se regresa para ponerse su ropa habitual, Dawn se va con el grupo para poder divertirse con ellos

Hilda: sabes que al haber hecho eso con Ash, ustedes parecían una pareja de casados

Dawn: ¡cállate Hilda!

El muchacho ya con su ropa se sentó cerca de una de las ventanas de la cabaña que daba al mar, el había llegado junto con pikachu

Ash: (quien le hablaba a sus pokemon) bueno chicos todo esto también los incluye a ustedes así que… (queda sorprendido pues sus pokemon no estaban) ¡pero pero… (el mira por la ventana y ve a todos sus pokemon en la playa jugando con el grupo) hay no puede ser, bueno pikachu creo que seremos tu y yo… ¡DEMONIOS DONDE TE METISTE! (en eso escucha su sonido característico y mira por la ventana y lo ve que estaba en la cabeza de Dawn) traidor

Ash se sentó y empezó a observar el orbe blanco con mucho cuidado, estuvo así durante varios minutos y sintió que el orbe tenía vida, como si le quisiera decir algo a lo que Ash siguió mirando con más detenimiento dicho orbe, pasaron varios minutos más y se quedó dormido. Una hora después el grupo que estaba jugando en la playa entro en la cabaña y vieron a Ash dormido

Dawn: Hay no puede ser como se pudo quedar dormido

Hilda: insisto con esa actitud pareces que estuvieras casada con el

Hilda se empieza a reír por el comentario y Cilan le dice que no la fastidie hasta que…

¿?: ¡CUIDADO!

Una pelota entra en la ventana y cae sobre Ash cosa que lo despierta de golpe

Ash: ¡QUE COMO CUANDO DONDE! (asustado guarda el orbe en su mochila)

Entonces una chica de pelo negro de tez morena y ojos verdes quien en su cabeza tenía un zorua y en su cuello un collar en forma triangular aparece por la ventana

¿?: ¡PERDON PERO... ASH, DAWN, HILDA, CILAN QUE SORPRESA!

Hilda: Abril pero… ¡vaya que felicidad verte ven pasa!

Dawn: (en su mente "esto… esto no puede estar pasando")

Abril: (quien entro en la cabaña toda emocionada) ¡chicos como han estado, ha pasado tiempo!

Cilan: ¡ABRIL VAYA SORPRESA!

Abril: lo mismo digo, ¡hola Dawn!

Dawn: hola (diciendo eso a secas)

Ash: Abril un gusto verte

Abril: genial y a ti como te va ¿ya tienes todas las medallas?

Ash: (sacando su estuche de medallas) obsérvalo por ti misma

Abril: ¡WOW YA TIENES TODAS LAS MEDALLAS! (ella saca su estuche) a mi nada más me falta una y vine a conseguirla

Ash: un momento, eso quiere decir que aquí hay un gimnasio

Abril: exacto (diciendo eso ultima enérgicamente al mismo tiempo que recogía su pelota) ehh perdón por el pelotazo, es que me puse a jugar con mis pokemon

Ash: no te preocupes por eso, un accidente lo puede ocasionar cualquiera

Hilda: oye así que te iras a enfrentar al líder del gimnasio, que tal si vamos y te apoyamos todos

Abril: ¿lo dices enserio?

Cilan: claro, para que están los amigos si no es para apoyarse

Abril: muchas gracias

Todos se fueron y buscaron el gimnasio, primeramente Dawn no quería ir pero tuvo que ir ya que no quería quedar mal con el grupo, hasta ahora no podía entender por qué la presencia de Abril le fastidiaba mucho, encontraron el gimnasio pero el encargado les dio que el líder no estaba así que se fueron por la ciudad y en una plaza que daba al mar vieron a un sujeto que llegaba nadando, este salto y salpico gran cantidad de agua

¿?: Perdón, no fue mi intensión

Dawn: Hay no mi cabello

Hilda: oye ten más cuidado

¿?: disculpen por el accidente, mi nombre es Marlon y soy el líder del gimnasio de esta ciudad

Abril: ¡EL LIDER DEL GIMNASIO! ¡TE RETO A UNA BATALLA! (diciendo eso ultimo enérgicamente)

Marlon: de acuerdo en ese caso vamos al gimnasio

Todos se fueron directo al gimansio y cuando lograron entrar vieron que el lugar estaba basado en un pantano pero no tan oscuro y mucho más bello. Dentro hay una gran piscina, para simular el río de tal pantano, sobre la que hay hojas de nenúfar y el gimnasio tiene una salida al mar

Marlon: bien Abril si quieres llegar al campo de batalla tendrás que subirte por esas hojas y poder abrirte paso hasta la arena, (dirigiéndose al grupo) bueno vámonos que ustedes irán a las tribunas.

Abril: (quien tenía a zorua en su cabeza) bien zorua es hora de que consigamos nuestra última medalla

Abril salta hacia una de las hojas cosa que se empiezan a mover y esta vuelve a saltar sobre las otras hojas, ella incluso casi se cae al agua pero a pesar de todo y con mucha dificultad logro llegar a la arena que consistía en una piscina y en su interior también tenía las hojas de nenúfar, en las tribunas estaban Ash, Dawn, Cilan e Hilda

Ash: (con pikachu en su cabeza) ¡BUENA SUERTE ABRIL!

Hilda: ¡VAMOS GANA ESA MEDALLA!

Cilan: ¡SOLO TE FALTA UNA ASI QUE GANA!

Dawn era la única que no decía nada y en su mente "demonios porque tuvo que venir es más porque tengo que estar aquí". Entonces Marlon hablo

Marlon: esta será una batalla de 3 contra 3 con sustituciones (lanzando una pokeball) ¡Carracosta tu primero!

Abril: es hora de la acción (lanzando una pokeball) ¡serperior sal! (esta entra en una de las hojas)

Marlon: increíble es la primera vez que veo un serperior variocolor… ¡carracosta onda certera!

Abril: ¡serperior bola de energía!

Ambos ataques chocaron cosa que el agua de la piscina es levantada y cuando las aguas vuelven a estar tranquilas…

Abril: ¡QUE! ¡¿PERO EN DONDE SE METIO CARRACOSTA?!

Entonces carracosta sale del agua y con sus aletas tenían un brillo color morado y estas chocan fuertemente con serperior y luego de eso carracosta usa el ataque roca afilada haciendo que serperior quede muy débil, este vuelve a meterse al agua

Marlon: ¿sorprendida? Eso fue toxico

Abril: maldición, ¡serperior usa dulce aroma!

El campo entonces su olor empieza a ser un olor muy agradable, a tal punto que carracosta sale del agua para encontrarse con serperior quien era la causante del buen olor

Abril: es hora de sacar la artillería ¡lluevehojas!

El pokemon usa llueve hojas contra carracosta, ese fue un golpe directo pero carracosta logro resistir. Mientras tanto en las tribunas

Hilda: esa estrategia es muy arriesgada

Cilan: claro a menos que su serperior tenga la habilidad respondón

Ash: Abril es una buena entrenadora, estoy seguro que tiene un as bajo la manga con la que podrá vencer a Marlon

Dawn al escuchar eso quería darle una cachetada a Ash pero solo se aguantó y apretaba los puños fuertemente. Volviendo a la pelea

Marlon: ¡carracosta usa fuerza bruta!

Abril: serperior usa hoja afilada

Ambos pokemon usaron sus ataques, carracosta resistía firmemente los ataques de serperior y logra darle el golpe a serperior

Marlon: por lo visto serperior está cansada por el llueve hojas a parte está bajo los efectos de toxico ¡Carracosta usa onda certera!

Abril: ¡todo o nada llueveojas!

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques, fueron tan potentes que de nuevo levantaron el agua y cuando el agua volvió a estar tranquila vieron a ambos pokemon debilitados

Marlon: (guardando a su pokemon y lanzando una pokeball) ¡seismitoad tu turno!

Abril: (guardando a su pokemon y lanzando una pokeball) ¡mienshao ve! (esta cae en las hojas) ¡MIENSHAO QUE SEISMITOAD NO ESCAPE!

Mienshao salta con gran velocidad por las hojas y usando el pelaje de sus brazos coge a seismitoad y lo lanza por los aires y esta usa Patada de Salto Alto logrando así dar un fuerte golpe a seismitoad dejándolo en KO

Abril: sorprendido

Marlon: (guardando a su pokemon) si y mucho, es la primera vez que mi seismitoad es derrotado de esa forma (lanzando su última pokeball) mi último pokemon no será tan fácil

Al campo sale un jellicent a lo que mienshao se lanza para atacar a jellicent pero este usa hidrobomba en el momento preciso dejando a mienshao muy débil

Abril: ¡mienshao usa acróbata!

El pokemon se lanza contra jellicent pero este esquiva y usa rayo de hielo congelando a mienshao

Marlon: ¡jellicent acaba con esto!

Jellicent vuelve a usar hidrobomba dejando a mienshao en KO

Abril: solo me queda uno… combatiré el fuego con fuego (lanzando una pokeball) ¡Cofagrigus todo depende de ti ahora!

En las tribunas

Ash: que es eso (sacando su pokedex) "Cofagrigus, el Pokémon ataúd y la forma evolucionada de Yamask. Se hace pasar por un ataúd y castiga a los ladrones de tumbas. Les encanta comer oro."

Cilan: cofagrigus se caracteriza por ser un pokemon muy raro

Hilda: ahora entiendo porque dice combatir fuego con fuego, amos son tipo fantasma así que ahora la batalla será muy dura para ambos, cualquier error sería fatal

Ash: estoy seguro que ganara, ella es una entrenadora que sabe lo que hace

Ese comentario de Ash alabando a Abril ya estaba que enojaba a Dawn, ella sabía cómo disimular su enojo cosa que nadie pudo notarlo, si fuera por ella se levantaba y se iba del lugar pero por respeto no lo hacía. Volviendo a la batalla

Marlon: ¡jellicent usa bola sombra!

Abril: ¡tú también!

Ambos ataques de tipo fantasma chocan cosa que se crea una neblina morada

Abril: usa bola de energía

Cofagrigus ataca cosa que logra impactar a jellicent, pero a cofagrigus le empieza a rodear un aura oscura

Abril: ¡pero que…

Marlon: esa es la habilidad de cuerpo maldito de jellicent, ahora usa bola sombra

El ataque de jellicent fue crítico pero cofagrigus logra resistir

Abril: cofagrigus usa divide dolor

A cofagrigus le empieza a rodear un aura y al mismo tiempo a jelicent haciendo que este empiece a debilitarse y cofagrigus a recuperarse pero nuevamente la habilidad de cuerpo maldito hace efecto en cofagrigus

Marlon: acabemos con esto ¡hidrobomba!

Abril: ¡rápido protección!

Cofagrigus pudo detener el ataque cosa que jellicent bajo la guardia por un momento, Abril estaba esperando ese momento cosa que ordena a cofagrigus usar pulso umbrío dejando a jellicent en KO

Abril: ¡GENIAL GANAMOS! (ella de la emoción empieza a saltar cosa que por accidente cae dentro de la piscina)

Marlon: (quien la ayuda a salir) felicidades, esa fue una batalla muy dura (entregándole la medalla) ten, te mereces la medalla ola

Abril acepta la medalla ola y la levanta como si fuera el trofeo más grande del mundo y a su lado serperior, mienshai, cofagrigus y zorua saltaban de alegría pues con esa medalla ya estaban aptos para poder ingresar a la liga. Luego de la victoria de Abril el grupo salió con ella a celebrar, a lo que acordó que el siguiente día todos irían juntos a la liga. Llegada la noche el grupo se separó pues Abril también había alquilado una cabaña a parte, el grupo entro a sus respectivos cuartos en los que eran compartidos Ash con Cilan y Dawn con Hilda. En el cuarto de Dawn e Hilda ambas ya estaban con su ropa de dormir.

Hilda: no es genial ahora Ash y Abril tienen las 8 medallas para poder participar en la liga

Dawn solo tenía la mirada vacía y abrazaba el peluche de teddiursa que le regalo Ash en Aspertia

Hilda: ¿Dawn esas bien?

Dawn: ahh (quien reaccionaba) si este… yo estaba pensando

Hilda: (quien ya sabía que es lo que pasaba pero esta vez no haría ningún comentario sabiendo que le podría doler a Dawn) bueno yo solo preguntaba, bueno me voy a dormir (se cubre con las mantas de la cama) descansa bien

Dawn: si descansa

Dawn se cubre con las mantas y también abrazaba el peluche. Dawn desde que obtuvo el peluche dormía abrazando el peluche cada noche, ella en su mente "porque Ash siempre tiene que ser así con Abril alabándola y eso, ósea él es mi amigo y si se interesó en una chica pues debería alegrarme por el pero ¡DEMONIOS PORQUE ME SIENTO ASI CUANDO ESTAN JUNTOS! (entonces se empieza a imaginar un futuro en el que Ash y Abril son novios e incluso si se llegasen a casar y formar una familia) eso… eso sería perturbador tan solo imaginar cómo serían sus hijo y peor aún yo sería llamada "tía Dawn" ojala que…" Dawn se queda dormida profundamente abrazada del teddiursa. Al día siguiente todos se prepararían pues viajaran directo hacia la liga pokemon.

CONTINUARA

**El siguiente episodio el trio de las bestias rocket volverá y más poderosos que antes. Ya falta muy poco para la liga y ya se cómo es que será y también el equipo plasma tendrá un papel protagónico.**


	25. EL TERCER DRAGÓN

CAPITULO 25: EL TERCER DRAGÓN

Ya era de mañana en ciudad Humilau, a lo que en una cabaña donde había 4 personas durmiendo es irrumpida por una chica acompañada de un zorua

Abril: (quien abría la puerta de la cabaña de forma muy brusca) ¡YA LLEGUE! ¡HABER CHICOS DESPIERTEN!

Los gritos de la chica se escuchó por toda la cabaña cosa que Hilda salió del cuarto como loca pensando que los estaban atacando, incluso a su lado estaban excadrill, dragonite, munna, emolga y darumaka listos para atacar.

Hilda: (muy enojada) ¡MALDICION ABRIL COMO SE TE OCURRE ENTRAR ASI!

Abril: pues no sé

Hilda se resigna por el comentario de la chica y en su mente "me equivoque, ella no es idéntica a Ash, es mucho peor" Entonces Cilan y Dawn quienes aún estaban en ropa de dormir salían de sus cuartos respectivos

Cilan: Abril porque tuviste que tirar la puerta

Dawn: ¡DEMONIOS ABRIL PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER ASI!

Todos la quedan mirando con una cara O_O pues Dawn no es de esas chicas que se llegan a enojar de esa manera, su rostro se veía claramente que estaba demasiado enojada.

Abril: (apenada) perdón no fue mi intención

Dawn no dice nada solo se da media vuelta y se dirige al cuarto y cierra la puerta

Hilda: ehh… Dawn ese es el cuarto donde duerme Ash

Dawn vuelve a salir del cuarto y se mete a su cuarto respectivo

Hilda: perdónala, es que creo que no ha dormido bien

Abril: descuida, cualquiera puede empezar el día con el pie izquierdo, a mí también me ha pasado

Hilda: (en su mente "wow la inocencia de Abril no le permite darse cuenta de la situación")

Abril: (quien nota la ausencia de Ash) ¿por cierto donde esta Ash?

Cilan: sigue durmiendo, fue el único que no le afectaron tus gritos

Abril sale corriendo a la habitación de Ash cosa que lo ve durmiendo en su cama y a lado dormia su pikachu

Abril: ¡ES HORA QUE DESPIERTES DORMILON!

Ella jala todas las mantas con tal fuerza que hiso que Ash cayera al suelo, la situación actual provoco la risa de Hilda y Cilan, si Dawn hubiera estado presente pues no quisieran saber que le hubiera pasado a Abril.

Ash: (sobándose la cabeza) oye Abril a la siguiente ten más cuidado

Abril: perdón

Luego de que todos se despertaran cada uno se ducho y se alisto para luego reunirse para desayunar, el desayuno fue hecho por Cilan y los pokemon también desayunaban

Abril: Cilan esto está delicioso, como no supe antes de tus grandes dotes en la cocina

Cilan: oh vamos no es para tanto

Abril: bueno cambiando de tema. (sacando un mapa) nosotros estamos aquí, la liga pokemon está aquí, y en ese trayecto tendremos que atravesar el Boquete Gigante, este es un lugar lleno de cuevas y ríos subterráneos, pero eso sí, el lugar es helado, así que tendrán que ponerse ropa de invierno cuando lleguemos hay

Ash: bueno la ropa de invierno no será ningún problema

Abril: saben, mi abuela vive prácticamente en la entrada del lugar, podemos ir hay descansar para luego partir directo a la liga

Hilda: me parece buena idea

Abril: pues genial, entonces todo está decidido, partiremos hoy día y luego…. (no pudo terminar pues pikachu llega y de inmediato le advierte algo a Ash)

Ash: ¡OH NO! ¡PALTPITOAD DEJA DE QUITARLE LA COMIDA A LOS DEMAS POKEMON!

El palptiotad de Ash es un pokemon muy goloso, por esa razón a veces le quitaba la comida a los demás y pikachu era el encargado de avisarle a Ash cuando eso pasa. Todos siguieron la conversación mientras que Ash se iba a impedir un desastre

Abril: bueno…. Como les seguía diciendo partimos hoy cosa que estaremos llegando a la casa de la abuela y hay podremos descansar

Hilda: pero viendo el mapa, el boquete gigante está lejos, como haremos para llegar rápido tomando en cuenta que la liga se hará en dos días

Abril: aquí haremos una pequeña "trampa" en una hora sale un tren que se dirige a ciudad Opelucid, ese tren hace una escala en una estación que está cerca a la entrada del boquete gigante

Cilan: en ese caso será mejor irnos de una vez si queremos llegar a tiempo

El grupo termino su desayuno cosa que empieza a empacar, lastimosamente Ash no pudo desayunar, en su interior estaba sufriendo por eso a lo que Dawn le dijo "no te preocupes Ash, desayunaras cuando lleguemos a la estación del tren" y tuvo razón pues cuando llegaron a la estación aún faltaba 30 min. para que el tren parta a su destino así que Ash comió todo lo que pudo en ese lugar. Pasado el tiempo el grupo entro al tren y se posicionaron en uno de los vagones

Ash: (quien miraba su estuche con todas sus medallas) estoy preparado para cualquier cosa, esta vez venceré (y en su mente "tengo que hacerlo, tengo que volverme más fuerte para cuando me enfrente al equipo plasma")

Dawn: (quien se sentó a su lado) Ash, estoy segura que ganaras

Abril: (quien estaba en un asiento atrás se para y se asoma a donde estaban ellos) ¡NO SI YO LO DERROTO ANTES! (y se empieza a reír)

Dawn: (quien sonaba seria) Ash te vencerá, no sucederá lo mismo que paso en el torneo Aspertia

Abril: pues si ya lo vencí una vez, pues creo que lo poder hacer

La situación dentro del lugar se estaba incomodando, Hilda presentía que las dos chicas estaban a punto de iniciar una discusión, algo le decía que tenía que detenerlas antes que se ponga la cosa muy seria pero por otra parte sabía que tenía que dejar que Dawn resuelva el problema pues tiene que aclarar su mente, pero sabiendo que Dawn en estos momentos anda con su cabeza totalmente caliente tuvo que intervenir

Hilda: haber, tanto Ash como Abril son muy buenos entrenadores, ambos tienen un estilo de pelea único lo que los hace que al enfrentarse poner las cosas muy parejas, así que si ellos se enfrentaran basta con que uno baje la guardia para que el otro tenga la oportunidad de ganar

Las dos chicas se calmaron y volvieron a sentarse

Cilan: (quien estaba sentado al lado de Hilda le susurra) sí que supiste manejar las cosas

Dawn: (le susurraba a Cilan) era eso o aquí empezaría a correr sangre

El tren partió de ciudad Humilau a las 8:00 am, el vagón en el que iban estaba ocupado nada más por ellos, en el trayecto veían paisajes variados, grandes grupos de pokemon salvajes paseando por los campo. A las 10:00 am el frio se empezaba a sentir a lo que una trabajadora del lugar le dio a cada uno mantas muy grandes y calientes para lograr abrigarse, 10 min después el grupo ya tenía sueño. Ash se paró para dirigirse al baño a lavarse con agua helada pues no quería quedarse dormido, cuando regreso tropezó haciendo que la pokeball de emboar salga y este asustado rostiza la manta con la que se suponía se abrigaría

Ash: hay no, emboar porque lo hiciste (el pokemon solo se miraba apenado) no importa solo regresa a tu pokeball (guardándolo)

Hilda: vaya eso si es tener mucha mala suerte

Ash: mmm pues las eh tenido peores, así que no me preocupo por eso

Cilan: que ¿ya has tenido que soportar frio intenso sin usar abrigo?

Ash: pues si

Abril: wow, de que estas echo para soportar el frio

Ash solo se volvió a sentar y seguía mirando por la ventana el paisaje, pasaron unos 10 minutos cosa que todos ya se habían quedado dormidos, en eso

Ash: (quien le ponen una manta encima) Dawn… pero porque haces esto

Dawn: no soporto verte congelándote

Ash: pero y tu

Dawn: no te preocupes, además esta cosa es muy grande así que podemos compartirla

Ash: en ese caso gracias

Ambos chicos comparten la manta y a los pocos minutos quedan dormidos, paso el tiempo y a las 11:50 am Dawn empezaba a levantarse

Dawn: (quien bostezaba) mmm a pesar de estar con esta manta aún se siente un poco de frio

Luego de haber dicho eso se empieza a sonrojar, pues se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida junto a Ash pero no por eso se puso roja, ella estaba abrazando al chico y usaba su pecho como su fuera su almohada cosa que en la mente de Dawn "en que momento termine en esta posición, vaya ahora que lo veo Ash se ve muy lindo cuando duerme… hay no que dije" entonces ella cuidadosamente para no despertarlo se acomoda en su asiento y para cerciorarse que nadie la había visto se para y observa al resto, todos estaban todos dormidos así que suspira de alivio. Pasaron 10 minutos y el tren se detiene a lo que todo el grupo empieza a despertarse

Abril: (quien observaba maravillada por las ventanas del tren como es que caen pequeños copos de nieve) ¡MIREN LLEGAMOS!

Hilda: tendremos que cambiarnos antes si queremos salir

Abril: tan solo salgamos y en la estación nos cambiamos

Todo el grupo salió del tren y rápidamente se metieron a la estación para ponerse su ropa de invierno, Ash y Dawn estaban con la ropa de invierno que usaron en DP, Hilda tuvo un cambio completo de ropa, ahora usaba un pantalón muy largo de color negro, usaba botas, su blusa blanca aun la mantenía y encima de eso se puso una chompa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Cilan solo se puso un poncho que a pesar de solo usar eso, ese poncho abrigaba muy bien y por ultimo Abril se puso una especie de capa que tenía una capucha. Luego de eso todo el grupo salió a buscar la casa de la abuela de Abril, estuvieron así como 20 minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa muy grande.

Abril: (quien tocaba la puerta) ¡ABUELA! ¡ABUELA!

En eso de la casa una mujer anciana abre la puerta, esta tenia al igual que Abril los ojos verdes

¿?: ¡ABRIL VAYA SORPRESA! (al instante Abril se lanza a abrazarla) me da gusto volver a verte

Abril: a mí también abuelita (se separa) mira ellos son mis amigos Ash, Dawn, Hilda y Cilan

¿?: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Merry

Luego de que todos se presentaran apropiadamente

Merry: y mi nieta no les ha causado problemas

Hilda: para nada, su nieta es muy buena persona solo un poco hiperactiva

Merry: desde pequeña ha sido así, aún recuerdo cuando tenía 4 años y se adentró ella sola al boquete gigante, o cuando se metió a un automóvil y empezó a conducirlo, tenía 5 años (se empieza a reír)

Abril: jejeje bueno mi abuela también es una gran entrenadora, ella me enseño todo lo que se ¡ABUELA! ¡SE ME OLVIDAVA! (saca su estuche de medallas y se la enseña)

Merry: haber mmm interesante la medalla trio, la medalla base, la medalla insecto, la medalla voltio, la medalla terremoto, la medalla jet, la medalla toxica y por último la medalla ola. Felicidades ahora puedes participar en la liga

Abril: jeje gracias abuela, que tal una batalla de entrenamiento

Merry: de acuerdo

Abril: que sea una doble, Ash también tiene las 8 medallas

Ash: me parece una buena idea

Abril: genial en ese caso…

Dawn: ¡YO ME APUNTO PARA LA BATALLA Y VOY CON ASH CONTRA USTEDES!

Hilda: (en su mente "hay no Dawn, espero que no hagas una locura")

Abril: ¡FANTASTICO! Además aún tenemos cuentas pendientes por lo del concurso en Aspertia

Todos se fueron a un lugar más indicado para poder iniciar la batalla. Ya estando acomodados

Merry: (lanzando una pokeball) les presento a mi primer pokemon

Y de la pokeball aparece un golurk

Abril: (quien tenía a zorua en su hombro) bien amigo es hora de demostrar de lo que estas echo

Ash: preparada Dawn

Ella le afirma a lo que ambos lanzan sus dos pokeball de las que salen quilava y palpitoad

Dawn: quilava lanzallamas contra zorua

Ash: palpitoad usa viento helado

Merry: golurk usa protección y cubre a zorua

Abril: zorua transfórmate

Los ataques de los pokemon de Ash y Dawn no llegaron a tener efecto en los pokemon adversarios, los choques de ataques causaron una pequeña explosión que al momento de que se haya disipado vieron en el campo a dos golurk

Ash – Dawn: ¡¿Qué?!

Abril: como sabrán mi zorua puede transformarse en cualquier pokemon o persona que haya visto, así que ¿Cuál será zorua y cual sera golurk?

Ambos chicos estaban confundidos pues no sabían a quién atacar, sabían que si bajaban la guardia ante uno el otro se aprovecharía

Ash: palpitoad vuelve a usar viento helado

Abril – Merry: ¡VUELEN!

Ambos golurk volaron cosa que esquivaron el ataque de hielo

Dawn: quilava usa rapidez

Quilava obedeció y al golurk que ataco no le afectaba el ataque, Ash al ver esto se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer Dawn

Ash: palpitoad usa hidrobomba en el golurk que está atacando Dawn

El palpitoad lanza su ataque cosa que logra impactar y al mismo tiempo quilava usa lanzallamas en zorua quien estaba disfrazado los ataques fueron muy efectivos cosa que Ash y Dawn hacen su high touch

Hilda: (tenia a pikachu y a piplup en sus brazos) esos dos sí que tienen buena sincronía en los dobles

Cilan: sin mencionar el plan para desenmascarar al verdadero golurk

Abril: zorua usa pulso noche contra palpitoad

Merry: golurk usa puño sombra

Ambos pokemon se lanzan al ataque pero cuando zorua estaba por atacar a palpitoad, quilava se pone en frente de este y usa lanzallamas sobre zorua

Dawn: ¡TU BATALLA ES CONMIGO!

Todos quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo, pero si no fuera por eso palpitoad no hubiese podido escapar del ataque de zorua cosa que se le ordena usar viento helado derrotando así a golurk

Merry: (quien guardaba a golurk y lanzaba una pokeball) ¡Sigilyph ve!

Ash: (sacando la pokedex) "Sigilyph, el Pokémon ávianoid. Sigilyph evita que sus enemigos invadan su territorio con sus poderes psíquicos; era guardián de las ciudades antiguas" palpitoad usa hidrobomba

Merry: usa poder psíquico

El poder psíquico de sigilyph era tan fuerte que lo que hiso fue coger la hidrombomba y lanzarla a un ángulo en el que ataca a quilava directamente dejándolo en KO

Dawn: (guardando a quilava en su pokeball y lanzando otra) ¡Mamoswine armadura de hielo contra zorua!

El pokemon salió imponente cosa que usando canto helado logro formar la armadura y se lanzó contra zorua para poder embestirlo pero sgilyph usa de nuevo su poder psíquico lanzando a mamoswine contra palpitoad

Dawn: ¡¿DAWN QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Dawn: (no le responde a Ash) ¡MAMOSWINE LEVÁNTATE E INTENTA ATACAR A ZORUA UNA VEZ MÁS!

El resultado fue el mismo pero esta vez fue más drástico pues al ser lanzado palpitoad es debilitado y mamoswine también. Cilan entonces habla

Cilan: ¡Dawn ya no puede continuar en batalla!

Hilda: Dawn eso fue horrible, nunca vi alguien luchar tan mal

Dawn: ¡CALLATE!

Ash: ¡DAWN QUE TE SUCEDE!

Dawn: ¡PORQUE LO DICES!

Ash: ¡ESTOS DIAS HAS ESTADO MUY RARA A VECES YA NI TE RECONOSCO!

Dawn: ¡YO NO ESTOY RARA!

Ash: ¡ENTONCES EXPLICAME LO DE AHORA! ¡PUES NADA MAS TE ENFOCABAS EN ATACAR A ABRIL!

Dawn: ¡EN NIGUN MOMENTO EH ESTADO ATACANDOLA!

Ash: ¡PUES NADA MAS TE DEDICABAS A ATACAR A ZORUA Y SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA BATALLA DOBLE! ¡ADEMAS ESTOS DIAS HAS ESTADO COMPORTANDOTE ARROGANTE CON ABRIL Y BUSCANDO CUALQUIER ESCUSA PARA INICIAR UNA PELEA CON ELLA!

Dawn al escuchar todo eso lo único que hace es correr lo más rápido que puede al mismo tiempo que lloraba, sin darse cuenta dejo a todos sus pokemon.

Ash: ¡DAWN ESPERA!

Dawn: ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Hilda: (quien le coge el brazo) déjala, necesita estar sola

Ash: ¡NO LA VOY A DEJAR EN ESE ESTADO!

Entonces Ash quita el brazo de Hilda y se va corriendo en busca de Dawn

Merry: (quien le hablaba a Abril) me explicas cual es el problema con la chica Dawn

Abril: (quien se puso triste por el repentino cambio de Dawn) no lo se

Cilan: Hilda, tu sabes algo ¿verdad?

Hilda: eso no es importante ahora, lo importante ahora es buscarlos antes que algo malo les pase

Dawn corrió y corrió incluso entro en el boquete gigante, ella seguía corriendo en ese lugar y no fue hasta cuando tropezó que se dio cuenta en donde estaba

Dawn: (quería usar una de sus pokeball) demonios las deje allá… (miraba al suelo y le salían más lágrimas de los ojos) de seguro Ash me odiara por esto… debí haberme regresado a Sinnoh cuando debía, así nada de esto estuviera pasando… quizás así Ash estuviera feliz con Abril a su lado…

Ash: ¡DAAAWN! ¡DAAAWN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!

Dawn al escuchar la voz decide esconderse, no quería que Ash la viera en esa forma. Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Merry el grupo se estaba preparando para la búsqueda de Ash y Dawn

Hilda: (quien tenía a pikachu y a piplup en sus brazos) descuiden los encontraremos

Merry: el boquete gigante es un lugar muy peligroso, necesitamos ir con mucho cuidado… espero que esos dos estén bien

Cilan: (quien consolaba a palpitoad) Ash se llevó todas sus demás pokeball de seguro está bien, espero que encuentre a Dawn porque ella es la que esta indefensa

Abril: Hilda puedo hablar contigo un momento

Hilda: claro

Hilda deja a los dos pokemon en el sofá y junto con Abril se van a fuera para conversar

Abril: ¿Dawn…? ¿Dawn me odia?

Hilda: no te odia, ella en estos momentos está muy confundida

Abril: ¿confundida? ¿pero porque?

Abril: a ver cómo te explico… pero primero dime… Ash, como vez a Ash

Abril: y eso que tiene que ver

Hilda: es importante así que responde

Abril: pues veras a Ash lo considero un gran amigo

Hilda: ya sé que lo consideras un gran amigo… cuando lo ves, dime ¿sientes algo por el cuándo lo ves?

Abril: no

Hilda: ¿enserio, nada? No sientes como una especie de revoltijo en el estómago ¿o algo?

Abril: nada

Hilda: el asunto es que Dawn está enamorada de Ash y pues ella no quiere aceptar eso, ella esta celosa de ti porque tú y él se llevan tan bien, son tan parecidos y pasan mucho tiempo juntos

Abril: (quien queda impactada) vaya, nunca lo imagine… debemos encontrarla rápido, tengo que explicarle que no siento nada por Ash

Hilda: ya vimos cómo es que Dawn se puede llegar a comportar, y si ella sigue así en cualquier momento puede pasar algo mucho peor

Todo el grupo ya estaba listo para ir en busca de Ash y Dawn pero una ráfaga de fuego cae muy cerca del grupo

Merry: ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!

Una chica aparece en la escena montando a un charizard

Abril: ¡YO TE RECUERDO! ¡EN ASPERTIA TU… TU ERES SIRD UNA DEL TRIO DE BESTIAS ROCKET!

Sird: querrás decir ex-miembro rocket, ahora busco venganza y para eso tú eres la indicada

Merry: ¡GOLURK SIGILYPH ATAQUEN! ¡USTEDES HUYAN DEL LUGAR!

Cuando el grupo intento escapar un gran ráfaga de hielo se les atravesó y al mismo tiempo un blastoise llegaba

Carr: a donde piensan ir

Todos sacaron a sus pokemon para que puedan luchar, a pesar de que eran mayoría los dos rocket eran demasiado peligrosos. Mientras ellos peleaban, dentro del boquete gigante Ash seguía buscando a Dawn

Ash: Dawn… pero porque…

Ash estaba sentado en una roca, Dawn estaba muy cerca, pero muy escondida cosa que Ash no sabía

Ash: estos últimos días… que te está pasando ¡DAWN SI ME PUEDES ESCUCHAR POR FAVOR VEN ME ESTAS PREOCUPANDO MUCHO!

Dawn decide escapar del lugar pero cuando está retrocediendo por accidente se resbala haciendo ruido por la acción cosa que Ash escucha el ruido y se va a ver

Ash: ¡DAWN!

Él se va con ella y la ve que estaba llorando

Ash: Dawn, ¿que te está pasando?

Dawn tan solo se intenta levantar para poder salir de ahí, pero al levantarse siente dolor en su pierna, se había lastimado con el resbalón

Dawn: mi pierna…

Ash: déjame ver

Ash le saca la bota y su media y empieza a revisar

Ash: mmm esta lesionada (entonces la coge y le ayuda a levantarse) ven te ayudare a que te sientes

Ash con mucho cuidado la sentó en la roca en donde estaba sentado antes, Dawn tenía la mirada perdida y no decía nada

Ash: haber Dawn tenemos que hablar muy seriamente… que te ha estado pasando estos últimos días, a veces te desconozco tu nunca has sido así

Dawn: (quien se queda callada por unos momentos y con lágrimas en los ojos) tengo… tengo miedo

Ash: miedo, pero miedo de que

Dawn: (quien seguía llorando) el día que regresaste a Kanto… esos días me sentí fatal, sentí que todo mi mundo se había acabado, todos esos días a ti a Brock los extrañaba demasiado… todo nuestro viaje en Sinnoh, los tres siempre juntos para que luego de un día para otro ya nunca los vuelva a ver, me sentía sola, sentía una gran oscuridad en mi corazón. Luego cuando te llame ese día que te ibas de vacaciones… me costó mucho conseguir tu numero para poder ubicarte, sabía que tu viaje duraría unos días así que cuando fui a pueblo Paleta a reencontrarme contigo… Gary me dijo que te habías venido para Unova, esos días tuve ira, ira porque me dejaste plantada pero también tristeza porque no te encontré, esos días en pueblo Paleta… aunque sea la pase conociendo la investigación del profesor Oak, tu madre me ofreció su casa para poder quedarme, estuve muy agradecida con ella pero a pesar de todo me seguía sintiendo sola. Cuando volví a Sinnoh me llego una invitación para ir a Unova para el festival de Aspertia, y estuve muy feliz pues quizás te volvería a ver incluso tu mamá al enterarse de que me iba a Unova me mando la invitación que también te llego. Y luego cuando nos encontramos me sentí tan contenta, sentí que volvía a vivir. Pero luego vino Abril… ella se la pasa todo el tiempo contigo, se llevan muy bien, son tan parecidos y tienen casi la misma personalidad, incluso Cilan dijo que ustedes son el uno para el otro… y cada vez que ustedes estaban juntos me dolía, sentía que de nuevo te irías... Ash tengo miedo que te vayas con ella y yo vuelva a estar sola (ella lo abraza y vuelve a romper a llorar) Ash no quiero que te vallas, no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar sola, no quiero volver a sentir esa oscuridad

Ash quedo sorprendido por todo lo que le decía, él no sabía que Dawn era así como es que se sentía

Ash: (quien devolvía el abrazo) Dawn… yo no sabía… si así era como te sentías pues debiste de habérmelo dicho desde antes. Escucha yo no voy a volver a dejarte sola, si quieres después de que terminemos en Unova podemos irnos a otra región, y si quieres podemos ir solos los dos

Dawn: ¿lo dices enserio?

Ash: claro, acaso piensas que yo estaría bromeando con esto

Dawn se puso contenta pues sabía que Ash ya no la volvería a dejar, Ash le seca las lágrimas y dice "bueno será mejor irnos" así que el ayuda a Dawn a levantarse y ella apoyándose de él empezaron a buscar una salida, estuvieron así durante un tiempo pero

Dawn: esas voces…

Ash: ahora que lo dices

La pareja entonces observan a Sird y a Carr caminando. Así que deciden esconderse y ver qué es lo que pasaba, los siguieron durante un largo tiempo con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, entonces llegaron a una especie de laboratorio improvisado donde se encontraba el tercer rocket

Orm: así que lo encontraron

Sird: (quien sostenía el collar de Abril) ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que kyurem llegue a su forma definitiva

Volviendo con Ash y Dawn

Ash: ese acaso no es el collar de Abril

Dawn: ahora que lo dices tienes razón, pero de qué hablan quién es kyurem

Ash: no lo sé pero será mejor volver y avisarle al resto, sea lo que sea que estén tramando debe de ser algo muy peligroso

Ash y Dawn salieron del lugar, ya cuando salieron del boquete gigante encontraron rastros de pelea, así que siguieron su camino y cuando llegaron a la casa de Merry encontraron a todos inconscientes en el suelo

Ash: pero que ha pasado aquí

Dawn: eso quiere decir que el trio de bestias los atacó

En eso Merry se empieza a levantar

Merry: ¡ASH! ¡DAWN! ¡ESTAN BIEN!

Ash: ¡¿MERRY QUE AH PASADO?!

Merry: se los explicare todo cuando despierten los demás (se percata que Ash ayudaba a Dawn a caminar) ¿Dawn que te ha pasado?

Dawn: me lastime la pierna y no puedo caminar bien

Merry: acércate

Ambos se acercaron cosa que Merry coge la pierna de Dawn y usando sus manos y compone su pierna le ocasionó un tremendo dolor pero por fin logra caminar

Dawn: gracias, y perdón por lo que paso hace rato

Merry: no hay problema, solo estabas muy confundida

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cosa que los demás ya se habían despertado, todos entraron a la casa para poder descansar

Merry: haber, es hora de que les dé una explicaciones

Ash: primero tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué el equipo rocket tiene el collar de Abril?

Merry: para que entiendan todo tendrán que conocer sobre el tercer dragón

Dawn: ¿tercer dragón?

Merry: Tanto Zekrom como Reshiram solían ser antaño el mismo Pokémon. ¿Y por qué se separaron? El Pokémon dragón ayudó a dos héroes gemelos a crear una nueva región. Sin embargo, uno perseguía la verdad, y otro, unos ideales, y fue por ese motivo por el que empezaron a luchar el uno contra el otro, para intentar determinar cuál tenía razón. Ese fue el momento en el que el Pokémon se dividió y surgieron tanto el Pokémon blanco como el Pokémon negro. Una pena, pues la verdad y los ideales no tienen por qué ser conceptos opuestos.  
En ese momento nació otro Pokémon más: Kyurem. Kyurem es prácticamente la cascara de lo que fue el primer dragón, y un objeto que puede confirmar la existencia de Kyurem es la Punta ADN, un artefacto que ha ido pasando de generación en generación en mi familia.

Ash: ¿esa punta ADN de la que habla es el adorno del collar de Abril?

Merry: si

Hilda: ¡ENTONCES PORQUE LE DIO SEMEJANTE COSA A ABRIL SABIENDO LO PELIGROSO QUE PUEDE SER!

Merry: ella es la siguiente portadora en la línea de nuestra familia. Se acuerdan que les dije que cuando ella era niña se adentró en el boquete gigante ella sola, en ese tiempo yo era quien portaba la punta ADN. Yo fui desesperada a buscarla y la encontré pero ella estaba junto a Kyurem, el dragón no hacía nada, es más él se dejó acariciar por Abril y fue ahí donde comprendí que ella ya estaba lista para que sea la nueva portadora de la punta ADN

Abril: wow eso nunca lo supe, yo tan solo pensaba que era un collar muy antiguo

Merry: te lo iba a contar todo el día que hubieras cumplido la mayoría de edad

Ash: que es lo que hace exactamente la punta ADN

Merry: como ya dije Kyurem es la cascara de lo que fue el antiguo dragón. La punta ADN sirve para que Reshiram o Zekrom se unan a Kyurem formando así a un nuevo pokemon (en eso saca un libro muy antiguo y busca en una página unos dibujos) kyurem blanco, es la fusión entre Kyurem y Reshiram. Kyurem negro, es la fusión entre Kyurem y Zekrom.

Dawn: ¿pero cómo sabían los rocket que Abril era quien tenía la punta ADN?

Merry: existe un libro muy antiguo y raro llamado "el frio canto de un dragón en el invierno eterno" ese es un libro escrito por el primer portador de la punta ADN, de ese libro solo existen 4 ejemplares en el mundo, uno lo tengo yo (enseñándoles el libro con el que les enseño los dibujos de kyurem negro y blanco) otra la tiene la biblioteca de la escuela internado de Aspertia, otro está en una colección de libros de la antigua biblioteca real de Kalos y el último ejemplar está perdido en la región que esta al norte de Sinnoh. Los rocket robaron el libro en Aspertia y lograron ubicarnos, al parecer ya sabían que Abril era la actual portadora así que nada más se dedicaron a esperar

Ash: quizás tengan la punta ADN pero no podrán hacer que Kyurem tenga ninguna de esas formas, pues Zekrom está ahora con el equipo plasma y Reshiram (saca el orbe blanco)

Merry – Abril: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Merry: eso significa que tú eres el elegido por Reshiram

Ash: si, como dije los rocket no podrán hacer que kyurem tenga una de esas formas

Merry: me temo que no, los rocket nos revelaron que han estado vigilando al equipo plasma y el día que ellos despertaron a Zekrom… ellos fueron y extrajeron todos los rastros que dejo Zekrom ese día, incluso en el lugar tenia cierto grado de energía eléctrica y también se llevaron eso. Y con eso dicen haber logrado crear una estructura genética muy parecida a la de Zekrom y planean unirla con la punta ADN

Cilan: eso es horrible, Kyurem podría morir en el intento tan solo usando eso

Merry: aunque no lo logren, igual el poder de Kyurem es suficiente para poner a toda Unova congelada. Ash… ¿has logrado despertar a Reshiram?

Ash: aun no

Merry: en ese caso te voy a entrenar para que tengas la concentración necesaria para poder lograr despertarlo

Merry se lleva a Ash a las afueras de la casa para que así pueda entrenar mentalmente. Mientras tanto dentro de la casa

Abril: Dawn ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Dawn: de acuerdo

Ambas se fueron a una habitación aparte y cerraron la puerta

Abril: escucha Dawn yo…

Dawn: espera, yo tengo que pedir perdón. No debí tratarte de esa forma

Abril: no te preocupes, si yo estuviera enamorada de alguien y viera como es que tiene buena química con otra chica, yo también me podría como tu

Dawn: (que estaba roja) yo no estoy enamorada de Ash

Abril: (quien se empezaba a reír) bueno el asunto es que estamos bien entre las dos ahora ¿no?

Dawn: claro, ¿amigas?

Abril: ¡amigas!

Mientras que Dawn y Abril resolvían sus diferencias y Ash entrenando mentalmente para poder despertar a Reshiram, dentro del boquete gigante el trio de bestias rocket estaban en el laboratorio improvisado

Sird: oye Carr, lograste hacer que la estructura del adn de Zekrom…

Carr: si, (enseñándole un tubo de ensayo en la que en el fondo se encontraba una pequeña esfera de color negro)

Sird: perfecto, es hora de ir a donde esta Kyurem

El trio salió del laboratorio y luego de unos minutos caminando llegaron a un inmenso salón en el que Kyurem se encontraba conectado a varias máquinas, al ver su rostro parecía que estuviese sufriendo

Sird: (quien leía el libro que robo de la biblioteca de Aspertia) según esto la punta ADN debe atravesar el orbe negro.

Sird rompe el tubo de ensayo y usando la punta ADN atraviesa la pequeña esfera negra. En eso la punta ADN la línea negra empiezan a brillar y todo el artefacto junto con la pequeña esfera se empiezan a desintegrar y las partículas se van a donde esta Kyurem, este empieza a brillar y su cuerpo a cambiar

Sird: ¡FUNCIONO!

Carr: cuando volvamos a Kanto Giovanni lamentara habernos abandonado

Orm: olvidémonos de Giovanni, con Kuyrem negro podremos conquistar esta región

Volviendo con Ash

Merry: bien Ash sigue concentrándote, solo empieza a sentir como es que el orbe te habla, siente el poder de las llamas de Reshiram en tu interior

Ash en su mente veía a Reshiram, sentía como le hablaba y sentía el calor de sus llamas. En eso el orbe blanco empieza a brillar y al mismo tiempo a levitar por el aire. Todos estaban sorprendidos como es que Ash logro sincronizarse con el orbe blanco incluso el mismo estaba sorprendido. El orbe empieza a cambiar de forma y del cielo grandes llamas caen sobre el orbe y entonces un gran dragón blanco con ojos azules como los rayos aparece en el campo.

Merry: Reshiram, La verdad de Unova ha despertado

Dawn: increíble

Hilda: así que él es Reshiram

Cilan: su majestuosidad, no encuentro palabras para describirlo

Abril: es tan hermoso

Reshiram desciende hasta el suelo y aterriza al frente de Ash, a lo que Ash le acaricia la cabeza

Ash: bien Reshiram, tú y yo detendremo su ideal de la liberación de los pokemon

Merry: nunca pensé que llegaría a vivir para ver al gran dragón blanco

Ash: ¿Kyurem blanco y Kyurem negro son más poderosos que Reshiram y Zekrom?

Merry: si

Ash: ¿entonces porque el equipo plasma no buscó a Kyurem desde el principio?

Merry: los del equipo plasma son unos fanáticos, ellos consideran que la fusión entre kyurem y uno de los dos dragones es algo impuro

Todos seguían contemplando la belleza de Reshiram pero de la nada un temblor se siente en el lugar, y el suelo se abre de la cual un dragón negro aparece y en su lomo estaban el trio rocket acompañados de sus respectivos pokemon

Sird: ¡INCREIBLE! ¡ESE DRAGON BLANCO! ¡ES RESHIRAM!

Orm: en ese caso es hora de probar el poder de Kyurem negro

Todos quedaron impactados al ver a Kyurem negro en especial Ash pues al verlo sintió miedo, un miedo que se pudo presenciar cuando Reshiram volvió a su forma de orbe

Cilan: ¡QUE HACES! ¡HAS QUE RESHIRAM VUELVA!

Ash: (en su rostro se veía su expresión de terror que tenía) no… no puedo

Pikachu al ver el estado de shock de su entrenador le aplica una pequeña descarga para que vuelva en si cosa que no lo logro. Sird ordeno a Kyurem negro atacar

Abril: rápido tenemos que salir de aquí

Todos empezaban a huir pero Ash aún no reaccionaba, tenía el orbe blanco en sus manos y una mirada perdida en Kyurem

Dawn: (quien sacudida a Ash) ¡ASH ASH DESPIERTA!

A pesar de todo lo que hacia le chica él no reaccionaba, Dawn pensó en algo que puede que sea loco pero que quizás logre hacer que Ash reaccione, le dio un beso en los labios uno ni muy corto y tampoco muy largo. Luego de haberlo besado Ash volvió a reaccionar así que Dawn se lo lleva lejos.

Hilda: creo que Kyurem no nos encontrara aquí (estaban en una cueva)

Cilan: bueno, aunque sea aquí podemos ganar tiempo

Abril: ¡¿DONDE ESTAN ASH Y DAWN?!

Merry: ¡¿NO ESTABAN ATRÁS NUESTRO?!

Dawn se había llevado a Ash lejos del lugar, se habían escondido en una cueva muy alejada de donde estaban el resto del grupo

Dawn: aquí estaremos a salvo, por el momento (ella había guardado a todos sus pokemon incluyendo a piplup y en sus brazos tenia a pikachu)

Ash: (quien observaba el orbe) cuando vi a kyurem, tuve mucho miedo… Reshiram al sentir mi miedo volvió a sellarse ¿acaso cree que ya no soy digno?

Dawn: deberías calmarte un poco, cualquiera que viera a ese pokemon tendría miedo

Ash: pero se supone que yo soy el elegido por Reshiram, que hubiera pasado si me hubiera enfrentado a N, de seguro pasaba esto. No podía reaccionar y si no fuera por… eh Dawn ¿porque hiciste eso?

Dawn: (quien se estaba sonrojando) ehh pues no lo sé, estabas hay sin reaccionar a nada y pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa

Ash: bueno… gracias

Dawn se acerca a Ash y pone su cabeza en su hombro, ambos estaban muy cansados. Mientras tanto

Sird: debemos buscar a esos chicos ahora

Orm: Sird creo que algo le sucede a Kyurem

Sird: a que te refieres con eso

Carr: ¡mira!

El cuerpo de Kyurem empezaba a caerse pedazos por pedazos cosa que el trio junto a sus pokemon rápidamente bajaron del lomo del dragón

Carr: eso significa que hay incompatibilidad entre el adn creado a partir de los restos de zekrom y la punta ADN

En eso el cuerpo de kyurem no da más, las partes de su cuerpo que lo convertían en kyurem negro cayeron por pedazos y su forma original quedo, la punta ADN fue lanzada por los pies de Sird

Sird: (quien recogía la punta ADN) esto es… (entonces observa que la línea blanca empieza a brillar y como el artefacto estaba atado empieza a moverse, como si fuera una brújula) esto se pone interesante, nos dirigiremos hacia donde está apuntando

El trio se volvió a subir al lomo del dragón, este no puso resistencia pues estaba siendo controlado por una especie de campo psíquico generado por una máquina que los rocket controlaban. En la cueva donde se encontraba Ash y Dawn, ella se había quedado dormida y Ash la queda mirando

Ash: sí que debe estar muy cansada (en su mente "porque me gusto ese beso")

En la cueva donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, se preparaban para volver a salir en la búsqueda de Ash y Dawn, pero al salir observaron a Kyurem en su forma original así que se escondieron para no ser vistos

Cilan: pero porque Kyurem volvió a su forma

Merry: seguro la estructura del ADN que crearon con Zekrom no fue del todo compatible con Kyurem y este la rechazo

Abril: entonces están buscando a Ash para quitarle el orbe blanco ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLOS RAPIDO!

La chica salió apresurada a buscarlos, en eso el trio rocket la llega a mirar

Sird: ¡INTERESANTE FORMA DE BUSCAR TU MUERTE NIÑA!

Abril: (lanzando todas sus pokeball) ¡SERPERIOR, BEARTIC, COFAGRIGUS, ZORUA, BISHARP, MIENSHAO! (volteándose) ¡USTEDES BUSQUENLOS!

Merry: (lanzando sus pokeball) ¡GOLURK, SIGILYPH! ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLA! ¡USTEDES SI NESECITAN ENCONTRARLOS!

Hilda – Cilan: ¡DE ACUERDO!

Ambos chicos rápidamente fueron a buscarlos, pasaron varios minutos hasta que los encontraron en una cueva en la que ambos se quedaron dormidos, Dawn reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ash y este reposaba la suya en la cabeza de Dawn.

Hilda: se ven tan lindos, ellos harían una muy buena pareja

Cilan: pues tienes razón, (se acerca a ellos) ¡OIGAN DESPIERTEN!

Ash: (quien se empezaba a despertar) que… que es lo que pasa

Dawn: (quien se empezaba a despertar) ah…

Hilda: Ash tienes que volver a Reshiram en su forma de dragón, Kyurem esta…

En eso se escucha una fuerte explosión, todos voltean y ven que Kyurem estaba al frente de ellos

Sird: (quien sostenía la punta ADN, esta estaba que apuntaba directamente al orbe blanco y si no fuera porque ella sostiene la cadena que rodea al artefacto, este ya se hubiese adherido al orbe) cuando la punta ADN, Kyurem y uno de los dos orbes están muy cerca, estos tres reaccionan para buscarse el uno a los otros

Dicho eso suelta la punta ADN y esta se inserta en el orbe blanco a lo que este se empieza a desintegrar y las partículas se unen a Kyurem

Sird: ahora observen el verdadero poder

Kyurem empieza a retroceder y este empieza a cambiar de forma

Merry: kyurem es demasiado poderoso

Abril: acabo con nuestros pokemon de un solo golpe

Kyurem brillo, se elevó y grandes llamas empezaron a cubrir su cuerpo. Se llegó a transformar en Kyurem blanco

Merry: hay algo que no puedo entender, Kyurem es un pokemon que mi familia a cuidado durante generaciones y aun así a muchos de mis antepasados nunca fueron bien recibidos por el

Ash: eso significa que él está siendo controlado (lanzando una pokeball) ¡UNFEZANT LLEVAME HACIA DONDE ESTAN ELLOS!

Pikachu se subió a la cabeza de Ash, este se agarró de una de las patas del ave y esta tomo vuelo y en el aire él pudo ver que Orm sostenía una maquina un poco extraña a lo que dijo "pikachu necesitamos destruir esa cosa"

Sird: ¡KYUREM ATACA!

El dragón no pudo atacar pues Hilda montando a dragonite y Dawn montado a togekiss empezaron a atacar al dragón

Sird: ¡VENUSAUR, CHARIZARD, BLASTOISE ACABENLAS!

El trio de Kanto bajo del lomo del dragón y empezó a atacar, el simisage de Cilan también se unió a la batalla. Kyurem usa su ataque de Llama gélida directo a Ash, afortunadamente unfezant logra esquivar el ataque

Ash: (lanzando a pikachu) ¡PIKACHU COLA DE HIERRO!

Este propulsado por el aventón de Ash logra llegar tan cerca de donde estaba Orm y usando cola de hierro logra destruir la maquina

Sird: ¡NOOOO!

Al instante que la maquina se destruyó, el trio rocket bajo del lomo de Kyurem asustados por lo que podría pasar, y este se elevó por los cielos

Merry: ahora que Kyurem ya no es controlado, el desatara toda su ira contra los rocket

Kyurem empezó a brillar y de su cuerpo el orbe blanco cae a los brazos de Ash y la punta ADN a las manos de Abril. En los ojos de Kyurem se veía la furia que tenía hacia el trio de bestias

Sird: se acabo

Carr: todo nuestro esfuerzo… tirado a la basura

Orm: ¡KYUREM! ¡SI VAS A CASTIGARNOS HAZME UN ÚLTIMO DESEO! ¡QUIERO QUE MI VENUSAUR QUEDE LIBRE!

Sird: ¡MI CHARIZARD TAMBIÉN!

Carr: ¡Y MI BLASTOISE!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, quizás ellos eran crueles pero a pesar de todo tenían un lazo muy grande con sus pokemon. Kyurem hiso una señal de afirmación, el trio se despedía de sus pokemon por última vez y recordaban cuando ellos los obtuvieron cuando eran unos pequeños, bulbasaur, charmander y squirtle. Luego de la despedida kyurem cubrió el lugar con un viento helado y al momento de disiparse, él y el trio rocket ya no estaban

Abril: se los llevo

Dawn: aunque sea todo termino

Ash: miren los pokemon, están… están llorando

En efecto el trio de pokemon estaban llorando por la pérdida de sus entrenadores

Merry: (quien se acerca a ellos) no existen malos pokemon, tan solo malos entrenadores y ustedes tres son una prueba de ello (ella empezaba a acariciarlos) que les parece una nueva vida en este lugar

Todos la miraban, Merry les daba una nueva oportunidad a esos pokemon. Los pokemon aceptaron quedarse con ella

Merry: a pesar de todo, los rocket y ellos tenían un lazo muy especial

Ash: se nota, para que hagan eso en el último minuto

Merry: bueno será mejor regresar a la casa, tienen que descansar si es que quieren ir a la liga verdad

Ash: ¡las inscripciones para la liga terminan mañana!

Abril: (quien le da un pequeño golpecito en la espalda a Ash) ya cálmate, si partimos mañana en la mañana llegaremos a tiempo.

A Dawn ya no le molesto como es que Abril le hiso eso a Ash, si ella hubiera seguido de la misma forma que en los días pasados lo más probable ella le hubiera gritado por haber hecho eso. Regresaron a la casa a descansar, al día siguiente por la mañana ya todos se estaban despidiendo

Merry: cuídense todos y suerte

Todos se despedían de Merry, a lado de ella se encontraba el trio de kanto junto a golurk y sigilyph. Ellos entraron al boquete gigante, de ese lugar salieron unas dos horas después y al salir observaron un camino de piedra y este los guiaba a una montaña que al pie de dicha montaña se encontraba el coliseo donde se celebrara la liga

CONTINUARA


	26. VUELVE UN VIEJO RIVAL

CAPITULO 26: VUELVE UN VIEJO RIVAL

El grupo caminaba por el camino de piedra con la que conectaba hacia el coliseo donde se celebraría la liga. Minutos después llegaron al frente de una gran puerta de piedra en la que en la parte superior habían estatuas de diferentes pokemon, objetos y personas que al estar todas juntas representan a todos los gimnasio de Unova con sus respectivos tipos y el reto duro trabajo que fue para los entrenadores haber llegado hasta hay. Al entrar vieron que el lugar se dividía en tres partes, un centro pokemon inmenso para que los concursantes y sus acompañantes se queden, varias arenas de batallas y el coliseo que era lo que más resaltaba

Ash: (boquiabierta junto con pikachu) wow esto este lugar es gigantesco

Hilda: pues que esperabas… ¡esta es la liga!

Abril: (saltando) ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!

Ash: ¡BIEN PIKACHU ESTA VES NOSOTROS SEREMOS QUIEN GANAREMOS!

Dawn: sé que estas emocionado pero aunque sea cálmate un poco

Cilan: además antes tendrás que pasar las eliminatorias

Ash – Abril: (quienes lo miran sorprendidos) ¿eliminatorias? ¿Qué es eso?

Cilan: pues verán en la liga Unova siempre llegan muchas personas a participar, así que primero se tienen que inscribir para así entrar en la etapa de eliminatorias de la que solo 16 personas pueden entrar a competir (mirando la torre del reloj) por lo que veo solo quedan 20 minutos para que terminen las inscripciones

Ash – Abril: ¡20 MINUTOS!

Ambos chicos se fueron corriendo directo al centro pokemon para lograr inscribirse, a lo que Dawn, Hilda y Cilan los quedan mirando O_O

Cilan: será mejor ir también al centro pokemon para buscar habitaciones

Dawn: si tienes razón, además ya me quiero quitar la ropa de invierno

Ash y Abril lograron llegar al centro pokemon todos cansados, y a último minuto lograron inscribirse

Enfermera Joy: bueno eso será todo, las eliminatorias empiezan dentro de 3 horas

Ash: por poco y no logramos inscribirnos

Abril: lo bueno es que ya estamos dentro

Cilan: oigan lograron inscribirse

Ash: ajam, a mi me pusieron en el grupo F

Abril: y a mi en el grupo K

Dawn: vamos a pedir habitaciones, así que ustedes prepárense para lograr clasificar

Ash: oye Cilan, me puedes explicar mas como es el asunto este

Cilan: primero busquemos una habitación, luego les explicare como es el asunto.

Ash: bueno, oye pikachu vamos a llamar a casa para decirles que estamos en la liga

Ambos se dirigieron a un teléfono, en la liga los teléfonos eran los mismos que los que habían en el festival Aspertia asi que se podrían hacer llamadas internacionales a muy bajo costo. Marcaron el número y esperaron

Ash: mmm por que no contestan acaso no está en…. ¡MAMÁ!

Delia: que sorpresa y dime como lograste llamar

Ash: pues en la liga los teléfonos son los mismos que había en el festival Aspertia

Delia: ¿la liga? ¿eso significa que ya lograste entrar?

Ash: (saca su medallero y le enseña las 8 medallas) pues si

Delia: felicidades, por cierto se de alguien que también le gustara esa noticia

Oak: Ash felicidades por conseguir las 8 medallas

Ash: ¡prof. Oak! Muchas gracias

Oak: te tengo noticias, recuerdas que te dije que estaba trabajando en un programa para que puedas transferir pokemon desde Unova hasta Kanto. Pues lo eh conseguido bueno tan solo falta algunos ajustes y lograras hacer transferencias

Ash: eso es fantástico, espero volver a ver a todos mis pokemon de nuevo. Bueno me tengo que ir, prof. Oak, mamá ya nos veremos (se corta la llamada)

Luego de que Ash colgara, se fue con el resto pues lograron conseguir habitaciones, todas son individuales para cada uno, luego de haberse cambiado de ropa, haberse bañado, todos se reunieron en una cafetería del lugar

Cilan: haber ahora les explicare mejor como es el asunto, primero ustedes lograron conseguir las 8 medallas, ese es el primer requisito. Ahora están en algo al que yo llamo la primera fase del torneo, ustedes entraran en esas arenas que están afuera y lucharan con solo dos pokemon de forma individual, tendrán que ganar una cierta cantidad de veces pero si llegan a perder tan solo una vez significa que estarán fuera. De todos ellos solo 16 podrán clasificar y cuando esos 16 estén listos será cuando el verdadero torneo de comienzo que será en el coliseo que esta atrás nuestro

Ash: (viendo los alrededores) mi oponente puede ser cualquiera de los que están hay

Dawn: tan solo pensar en eso da escalofríos

Hilda: todos ellos se ven muy fuertes

Abril: no importa quién sea el que se me ponga al frente, yo lo venceré a como dé lugar ¡y eso te incluye a ti Ash!

Ash: no si yo logro vencerte

El grupo siguió conversando un largo rato. Llego la hora en la que todos los participantes lucharan para lograr ver quien entrara en la liga, en las afueras del coliseo, dentro de todas las arenas se están librando batallas de todo tipo.

Abril: ¡SERPERIOR BOLA DE ENERGIA!

El pokemon lanza su ataque contra un Sawk dejándolo en KO, en la pantalla en la que se encuentra la foto de Abril y su contrincante da como ganador a Abril, ella tan solo uso a serperior y ni siquiera cambio de pokemon

Hilda: ¡BIEN ECHO ABRIL!

Cilan: ¡SOLO SIGUE ASI Y PODRAS CLASIFICAR!

Abril: gracias chicos, ahora será mejor ir a buscar a Ash

Ash estaba en otra arena luchando, Dawn junto con piplup y pikachu eran los únicos que lo animaban

Ash: palpitoad usa onda toxica

Entrenador: Heatmor esquiva y usa lanzallamas

Ash: eso no te servirá

Palpitoad usa su lengua y con ella se aferra a heatmor antes que esquive, y una onda toxica directamente dejándolo debilitado en el momento. En eso el resto del grupo llega al lugar

Hilda: ¡ESTO… ESTO ES ENSERIO!

Abril: (que le brillaban los ojos) ¡DAWN DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESE TRAJE, YO QUIERO UNO!

Dawn se había vestido de porrista

Dawn: extrañaba hacerle porras, además como tú no estabas…

Hilda: eso no tiene nada que ver, por cierto como le está yendo a Ash

Dawn: ya derroto a uno

Volviendo a la batalla

Ash: ¡SCRAGGY USA PUÑO DRENADO!

Entrenador: ¡ZEBSTRIKA USA PIROTECNIA!

Ambos pokemon se lanzan al ataque, pero scraggy fue mucho más fuerte dejando a zebstrika en KO

Ash: ¡BIEN GANAMOS!

Dawn: (haciendo porras) ¡ERES EL MEJOR!

Hilda: (facelamp)

Ash: (quien salía de la arena) mi primera victoria y faltan aún mas

Dawn: (quien se acerca y con Ash hacen su high touch) bien echo si sigues así, de seguro clasificaras

Hilda: ehh no quiero arruinar el momento pero… ¡DAWN QUITATE ESE MALDITO TRAJE DE PORRISTA!

Luego de que Hilda malograra la diversión de Dawn pues tuvo que irse a cambiar, el grupo se fue a descansar pues dentro de una hora Ash y Abril tendría que volver a participar en eliminatorias, pero en ese escuchan el rugido de un dragón así que fueron a ver qué pasaba

Iris: ¡HAXORUS USA GARRA DRAGÓN!

El dragón ataca a un beartic dejándolo en KO

Iris: te dije que mis dragones han superado su debilidad al hielo

Ash: ¡IRIS ESO FUE SORPRENDENTE!

Iris: (quien observa al grupo y se van con ellos) ¡ASH… CHICOS QUE SORPRESA!

Ash: pues ya ves, ¿esa fue tu primera batalla?

Iris: si, y que tal a ustedes

Ash: pues yo ya derrote a mi primer oponente

Abril: yo también, fue muy fácil

Todo el grupo ya reunido sigue caminando, mientras conversaban de las cosas de su viaje. Pasó un rato a lo que Cilan empezó a preparar el almuerzo así que todos sacaron a sus pokemon para que también coman.

Abril: (mientras comía) oye Cilan ¿no querrás ir a vivir a mi casa para que cocines todos los días?

Hilda: él viaja con nosotros así que mala suerte la tuya

Cilan: pues si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a cocinar como lo hago yo

Abril: (con brillo en los ojos) eso serie fantástico

Ash: sabes quizás… (en eso pikachu viene) ¡PALPITOAD QUE TE EH DICHO DE QUITARLE LA COMIDA A LOS DEMAS!

Iris: ¿siempre sucede eso?

Dawn: casi todos los días

Con Ash

Ash: demonios palpitoad debes aprender que nunca…. ¡¿que?!

Un snivy se lanza y abraza a serperior

Ash: creo que conozco a ese snivy

Serperior enfadada coge a snivy y lo manda a volar por los aires haciendo que se estrelle muy cerca de donde estaban almorzando

Dawn: ¿un sinyvy?

Hilda: solo existe un snivy en todo el mundo que sea masoquista… (en eso una chica rubia aparece) como lo imaginaba, Bianca ya te eh dicho que tu snivy se romperá si sigue molestando a la serperior de Ash

Bianca: perdón pero es que no entiende (quien recogía a snivy)

Dawn: Bianca, que feliz volver a verte

Bianca: hola Dawn, hola Cilan, hola Abril como están

Cilan: pues bien

Abril: yo estoy de maravilla, si tú estás aquí significa que conseguiste las 8 medallas

Bianca: ajam, Cheren me entreno mucho para que lo pueda conseguir

Hilda: (quien ponía una mirada picara) así que Cheren, eh

Bianca: pues sí, el me ayudó mucho y espero poder clasificar

Hilda: (facepalm) se ve que no entendiste

Bianca: ¿ah?

Hilda: olvídalo

Bianca: por cierto, donde esta Ash

Dawn: (señalando) por ahí, intentando que palpitoad no les quite la comida a los demás

Bianca: (se acerca por la espalda de Ash) ¡HOLA ASH!

Este se asusta y se cae a una fuente que había, a lo que Cilan y Abril van a ver

Dawn: si Bianca sigue asustando sin querer a Ash, este le provocara un paro cardiaco

Hilda: ya eh el dicho que tenga más cuidado, adema si sigue de esa forma te quedarías viuda antes de tiempo

Dawn: (quien se empezaba a sonrojar) ¡QUE INSINUAS!

Hilda: pues con el beso que se dieron significa que ustedes muy pronto empezaran algo

Dawn: (se ponía más roja) ¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!

Hilda: pues…

_Flashback_

Ahora estamos en la casa de Merry durante la noche, horas después de lo del incidente de Kyurem. En un cuarto se encuentran Ash y Dawn conversando pero justo Hilda pasa y por curiosidad se pone a escuchar

Dawn: y ya has podido sincronizarte con el orbe de nuevo

Ash: aun no, tengo que hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Ya viste lo que paso como tuve miedo y como no reaccionaba

Dawn: pues deberías de relajarte un poco, todo lo harás a su tiempo

Ash: si pero que pasaría si sucediera de nuevo, bueno yo pude reaccionar por…

Dawn: ehh creo que deberíamos de hablar de eso no

Ash: no, además me besaste para que pudiera regresar a la normalidad (se empezaba a sonrojar) ese… ese beso no significa nada ¿verdad?

Dawn: (quien se ponía roja) ehh… si tienes razón… solo lo hice para que reaccionaras

Hilda escuchaba y no lo podía creer, en su mente "ASH Y DAWN SE BESARON ¡ES MI SAGRADA TAREA UNIR A AMBOS!"

_Fin del flashback_

Hilda: ahora como respondes a eso

Dawn: (roja) ehhh yo… yo… (en eso llegan los demás cosa que Dawn suspiraba de felicidad pues Hilda ya no la estaría fastidiando)

Ash: bueno creo que palpitoad ya no volverá a quitarle la comida al resto, por el momento ¿Dawn estas bien?

Dawn: (seguía roja) yo.. eh si.. estoy bien

Ash: pues estas roja, no tienes fiebre

Dawn; yo… eh…

Hilda: oye Ash mira (señalando la torre del reloj) en 5 minutos empieza tu batalla

Ash: ¡TIENES RAZON! ¡LEAVANNY EMBOAR ESTA VES USTEDES IRAN CONMIGO!

Ash salió corriendo directo hacia el lugar del encuentro, todo el grupo empezó a seguirlo. Ash logro vencer fácilmente a su oponente así que siguieron paseando por el lugar pero en eso todos ven una gran multitud concentrada en las puertas del coliseo

Abril: que estará pasando hay

Dawn: será alguien famoso

Cilan: (que logra ver qué pasaba) ¡NO ES NADIE FAMOSO! ¡ELLOS SON!

Eran 4 personas las que estaban en la entrada, todos los presentes miraban a los personajes como si de héroes se tratasen

Hilda: ¡LA ELITE 4! ¡MARSHAL, CAITLIN, SHAUNTAL, GRIMSLEY!

Ash: ¡TENGO QUE IR A VERLOS!

Ash se fue corriendo y se juntó con la multitud a observarlos. La elite 4 se dirigió a los entrenadores dándoles un mensaje sobre la unión y relación entrenador – pokemon. Luego de ese discurso motivador tanto como Ash, Abril, Bianca e Iris siguieron con las batallas de eliminatorias. Cabe resaltar que cada vez que el grupo tenía sus batallas al mismo tiempo, Dawn se vestía de porrista y apoyaba a Ash bueno se cambiaba antes que Hilda la viera. Al siguiente día que era el último de eliminatorias, el grupo lucho hasta que lograron clasificar, fueron batallas muy duras pero lo lograron, incluso Bianca que era técnicamente una novata estaba feliz. Llegada la noche

Ash: (en ropa de dormir) por fin podre descansar (se tiraba a su cama), bueno pikachu mañana empieza el verdadero reto (este hace su sonido característico y en eso tocan la puerta) ¿Quién es?

Dawn: soy yo, me dejas pasar

Ash: (se para y le abre la puerta) que sucede

Dawn: tienes que cambiarte, en una hora empieza la ceremonia de inauguración

Ash: ¡que hay una ceremonia de inauguración!

Dawn: no te enteraste

Ash: de acuerdo, me iré a alistar

Dawn: te estaremos esperando en la recepción

Luego de que Ash se cambiara, este baja y se encuentra con todos, así que se van al coliseo a lo que al llegar los organizadores se llevan a Ash a un lugar. Ash vio a su alrededor, en efecto habían 16 personas pero algo le llamo su atención, un chico de pelo castaño que lo tenía largo, que usaba una chaqueta de color naranja, era Trip, su primer rival en Unova este quiso saludarlo pero estaba algo lejos. La ceremonia de inauguración comenzó, grandes fuegos artificiales se lanzaban por los aires haciendo un gran espectáculo

Presentador: La fuerza del entrenador y sus pokemon, la pasión, los lazos, dejar a un lado el orgullo en la batalla. Vinieron muchas personas desde muy lejos y en las eliminatorias se escogieron a los 16 mejores

Entonces una parte de la arena donde se efectuarán las batallas se abrió y de esta emergieron 16 entrenadores de los cuales estaban Ash, Abril, Trip, Iris y Bianca. Y en eso un entrenador entra por una de las puertas del coliseo llevando una antorcha. El sujeto se dirige en dirección hacia una puerta de piedra muy grande que estaba cerrada, este no entra por esa puerta, a lado de la puerta había escaleras y estas estaban unidad a una especie de torre y cuando llega a la cima con su antorcha prende el pebetero dando así inicio al torneo más importante de Unova

Presentador: a continuación se anunciaran el alineamiento de la primera ronda

En la pantalla gigante empezó a emparejar a todos los concursantes. A Iris le toca enfrentarse a Bianca, Ash con un sujeto de nombre Mycroft y por ultimo Abril se enfrentaría con Trip. Luego de eso el presentador dijo que mañana en la mañana se daría la primera ronda, todos se regresaron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Al día siguiente el torneo empezó, cuando le tocó el turno a Iris enfrentarse a Bianca pues Iris, pues a pesar que Bianca demostró haber mejorado mucho no fue rival para los dragones de Iris. Pasaron más rondas, ahora le toca a Ash con Mycroft, una batalla muy dura, Ash ya habia gastado 3 pokemon: unfezant, samurott y leavanny estaba en el campo. Mycroft gasto a 4: Escavalier, Stoutland, golurk y lilligant

Mycroft: (con pokeball en mano) esto se pone interesante, pero veamos cómo te comportaras con el siguiente (el lanza la pokeball de la que sale un pokemon parecido a una cabra) ¡GOGOAT VOLTIO CRUEL!

Ash: ¡¿GOGOAT?! (sacando la pokedex) "Gogoat: … no existen datos" ¡NO EXISTEN DATOS!

Ash impresionado no le dio tiempo para reaccionar y leavanny cayó debilitado

Mycroft: deja de usar la pokedex, es una pérdida de tiempo no encontraras a gogoat en ningún lado

Ash: (con pokeball en mano) de que región es gogoat

Mycroft: Kalos

Ash: (en su mente: Kalos, ahora que recuerdo la señora Merry menciono ese lugar) ¡emboar ve!

El pokemon de fuego sale a la batalla

Ash: envite ígneo

Mycroft: ¡GOGOAT USA SURF!

El pokemon de su boca sale una esfera de agua y esta se extiende dañando gravemente a emboar, Ash estaba atónito pues se enfrentaba a un pokemon del cual no tenía datos

Ash: Emboar usa brazo martillo

El pokemon se lanza cosa que gogoat usa protección dejando nulo el ataque de gogoat

Ash: ¡regresa emboar! ¡pikachu usa tacleada de voltios!

El roedor se lanza contra gogoat envuelto en electricidad, él logra impactar en gogoat a lo que este por órdenes de Mycroft usa el ataque de asta drenaje y pikachu se lanza denuevo con tacleada de voltios, cosa que ambos vuelven a chocar cayendo así ambos debilitados

Mycroft: (regresando a gogoat y lanzando otra pokeball) ¡NOIVERN TU TURNO! Y no te molestes en buscarlo en la pokedex, el también es de Kalos

Ash: (quien recogía a pikachu y lanzaba otra pokeball) ¡SERPERIOR LLUEVE HOJAS!

El pokemon lanza su ataque pero noivern es más rápido cosa que logra esquivar este usa lanzallamas y logra vencer a serperior

Ash: (en su mente "pero esos pokemon…") ¡EMBOAR AHORA TODO DEPENDE DE TI! ¡USA VOLTIO CRUEL!

El pokemon se lanza envuelto en electricidad a lo que noivern usa enfado así empezando a chocar ambos pokemon

Ash: (en su mente "solo tengo una oportunidad") ¡USA TESTARAZO!

Emboar ya estando envuelto en electricidad empieza a brillar de otra forma para usar el ataque cosa que al lanzarse logra derrotar a noivern y en la pantalla da como ganador a Ash. Ash sale del lugar y en su mente "tuve demasiada suerte". Se encuentra con sus amigos

Dawn: ¡LO LOGRASTE! (haciendo high touch)

Abril: ¡felicidades Ash!

Ash: aunque casi pierdo

Hilda: mmm esos pokemon, tuviste mucha suerte para derrotarlos

Cilan: ¡HILDA! Deja de decir eso

Ash: ella tiene razón

Abril: bueno me voy a preparar, en unos minutos me toca (la chica se va del lugar)

Ash: si ganas significa que tu y yo nos enfrentaremos en la siguiente ronda

Abril: (quien estaba corriendo en dirección de la arena) ¡DESCUIDA YO GANARE!

Enfermera Joy: disculpe usted es Ash Ketchum

Ash: si

Enfermera Joy: usted tiene una llamada urgente

Ash se fue a atender la llamada asi que el resto volvio a las tribunas para observar la batalla, la llamada fue una que duro mucho tiempo. Cuando Ash se dirigió a las tribunas se sorprendió al ver que Trip literalmente estaba masacrando a los pokemon de Abril el tenia a serperior en el campo y ella a cofagrigus. En la pantalla electrónica se veía que Serperior era el único pokemon que ha usado Trip por el momento y Abril ya había perdido 4 pokemon

Abril: (tenía una cara de frustración) ¡COFAGRIGUS USA FUEGO FATUO!

El fantasma usa el ataque y por más que serperior quiso escapar este no pudo a lo que quedo afectado por el ataque

Trip: ¡MALDICION COMO ES QUE TE DEJASTE! ¡VUELVE!

Serperior en su rostro se veía que quería continuar cosa que Ash lo nota

Ash: esto es raro

Dawn: a que te refieres

Ash: veras Trip fue mi primer rival y pues durante el tiempo que lo conocí, él era un poco arrogante pero tenía un gran respeto por sus pokemon

Dawn: pues durante toda la batalla ah estado tratando a su serperior como máquina de guerra y tratando muy mal a los de Abril

Hilda: lo que dice es cierto

Cilan: me sorprendí mucho por la actitud que tiene

Ash estaba impresionado pues no creía que Trip hiciera eso, lo que más le sorprende es que a su superior lo este tratado de esa forma si incluso él era capaz de mover cielo mar y tierra para encontrarlo cuando el equipo plasma se lo robo cuando era un servine. Volviendo a la batalla

Trip: ¡CHANDELURE USA PULSO UMBRIO!

El pokemon fantasma usa el ataque cosa que derrota fácilmente a cofagrigus

Abril: (estaba muy frustrada Trip en todo el combate le había dicho cosas que fueron muy duras para ellas) ¡BISHARP YO SE QUE PUEDES!

El pokemon se lanza a la batalla pero chandelure usa onda ígnea derrotando de un solo golpe a bisharp

Trip: (guardando a su pokemon) cuando llegaste tenías mucha confianza en que ganarías y ahora mírate, estas derrotada ni si quiera pudiste hacer nada contra mis pokemon, eres una inutil

Al escuchar esa palabras Abril quedo en shock incluso se puso a llorar, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ash estaba furioso por lo que pasaba, nunca había conocido a alguien que mostraba respeto por sus pokemon para luego tratarlos como máquinas de guerra

Ash: (desde las tribunas) ¡TRIP! (este empieza a bajar corriendo y entra en la arena) ¡TU NUNCA FUISTE ASI QUE TE AH PASADO!

En eso los guardias de seguridad empiezan a entrar

Ash: ¡TE RETO AHORA MISMO! (los guardias lo empezaron a coger por la espalda)

Trip: acepto

Todo el coliseo al ver lo que pasaba quedaron sorprendidos

Trip: suéltenlo me enfrentare a el ahora mismo

Juez: (quien llega) lo siento pero las batallas para la siguiente ronda es mañana

Trip: no me importa además mis pokemon no recibieron ningún golpe contra los pokemon de Abril

Los organizadores empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo por lo que pasaba, pasaron unos minutos a lo que uno de los organizadores habla por el micrófono

Organizador: la batalla entre Ash y Trip dará comienzo ahora

Ash: ¡EN ESE CASO SACA A TUS POKEMON!

Trip: Ash, antes de empezar quiero enseñarte algo (saca su pokedex y la tira al piso destruyéndola en el acto)

Ash: ¡¿PERO QUE HAS ECHO?!

Trip: la pokedex es una horrenda máquina que fue diseñada por la avaricia del hombre

Ash: esas palabras… ¡¿Qué TE HISO EL EQUIPO PLASMA?!

Trip: ese día en Castelia… ese día junto con servine nos fuimos a investigar sobre ellos y fue ahí cuando lo conocí, conocí a N. (sostenía una pokeball) N me enseño la verdad, los pokemon deben de ser libres de los humanos pero lastimosamente tendré que usarlos solo hasta el día en que el sueño de N se realice

Dicho esto ambos entrenadores lanzan sus pokeball, de la pokeball de Trip sale un conkeldur y de la de Ash sale palpitoad

Trip: ¡CONKELDURR USA ULTRAPUÑO!

Ash: ¡PALPITOAD ESQUIVA Y USA ONDA TOXICA!

El pokemon intento esquivar pero conkeldurr logra asestarle el golpe dejándolo en mal estado.

Trip: ¡USA PUÑO HIELO!

Ash: ¡USA TU LENGUA!

Usando su lengua logra enrollarla en el cuerpo de conkeldurr y este empieza a dar vueltas para así lanzarlo por los aires, pero el se mantiene firme en el suelo y cuando su fuerza logra zafarse de palpitoad y usando ultrapuño derrota a palpitoad

Ash: de un solo golpe ¡VUELVE! ¡KROOKODILE USA GARRA DRAGON!

Trip: ¡USA PUÑO HIELO!

Ambos pokemon se lanzan al ataque, krookodile logra esquivar el ataque y usa garra dragón impactando en conkeldur, krookodile usa roca afilada golpeando más así a conkeldurr

Trip: ¡CONKELDURR USA ULTRAPUÑO!

Ash: ¡USA AS AEREO!

Krookodile logra hacer un golpe directo a conkeldurr, este vuelve a atacar con roca afilada pero antes que el ataque sea efectuado coge dos de las rocas y las empieza a usar como dagas contra conkeldurr cosa que el tipo lucha cae debilitado

Trip: (guardando a su pokemon y lanzando a vanilluxe) eso fue solo el calentamiento

Vanilluxe empieza a congelar el campo dando un pequeño espacio limitado a krookodile, vanilluxe usa ventisca derrotando a krookodile

Ash: (en su mente "Trip se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte, de seguro N lo ah entrenado") ¡SCRAGGY TU TURNO!

Scraggy empieza a destrozar el campo helado provocado por vanilluxe, a lo que Trip guarda a vanilluxe y lanza a su unfezant

Trip: ¡Unfezant llévate a scraggy por los aires!

Unfezant usando sus patas agarra por los hombros a scraggy y este lo lanza por los aires, y se lanza con as aéreo dejando muy dañado al pokemon a lo que el ave se lanza para volver a atacar

Ash: ¡scraggy concéntrate y espera!

Unfezant se lanzaba con as aéreo otra vez y cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a scraggy esta usa puño de hielo derrotándolo, Trip frustrado regresa a unfezant y manda a serperior

Trip: ¡TIENES OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡USA PLANTA FEROZ!

De la tierra grandes raíces empiezan a emerger y etas atacan sin piedad a scraggy dejándolo en KO

Ash: ¡UNFEZANT SAL Y USA DANZA PLUMA!

El ave se materializa y empieza a usar sus alas lanzando plumas que caen sobre serperior, este vuelve queriéndole demostrar a su entrenador que es capaz de vencer a pesar de la situación se lanza contra unfezant y logra hacerle una constricción y así empezándolo a debilitar poco a poco y cuando llego el momento usa rayo solar dejándolo en KO

Trip: aunque sea demostraste que no eres tan inútil después de todo

Ash: ¡YA CALLATE TRIP! ¡NO PUEDES SEGUIR TRATANDO A TU POKEMON DE ESA FORMA! ¡PIKACHU TU TURNO!

El roedor sale al campo decidido a acabar con serperior pero fue en vano, serperior vuelve a usar planta feroz y al instante empieza a castigar a pikachu como si no hubiera mañana. Ash se acerca para recoger a pikachu quien quedo debilitado. En las tribunas

Hilda: Trip está destrozando a Ash, no creo que pueda pasar de esta

Dawn: él puede… sé que puede

Cilan: pero Dawn, a Trip aún le quedan 4 pokemon y a Ash solo uno

Abril: ese Trip

Dawn estaba muy preocupada, Trip literalmente estaba barriendo el piso con Ash. Volviendo a la arena

Trip: ya no te queda nada, así que mejor ríndete

Ash: ¡AUN ME QUEDA UN POKEMON! (este observa su última pokeball) bien amigo, solo quedas tú y te advierto esta será una pelea muy dura quizás de las más duras que hallas tenido…

_Flasback_

Enfermera Joy: disculpe usted es Ash Ketchum

Ash: si

Enfermera Joy: usted tiene una llamada urgente

Ash se fue a atender la llamada y se sorprendió al ver quien era

Ash: ¡PROFESOR OAK!

Oak: bien Ash solo tengo unos minutos, logre que el programa se pueda meter a las redes de Unova y poder transferir pokemon, pero el programa aún es muy lento así que nada más podre mandarte a uno solo, piensa muy bien en tu elección

Ash: mmm le mandare a leavanny, el pobre ya está muy cansado. Pero a quien podría…. Ya se

_Fin del flashback_

Ash seguía observando su pokeball

Trip: acaso vas a estar todo el día observando esa pokeball

Ash: ¡TRIP YO TE RESPETABA PUES CUANDO TE CONOCI VI QUE ERAS ALGUIEN CON MUCHO POTENCIAL Y QUE INCLUSO DARIA SU VIDA POR SUS POKEMON! ¡LOS POKEMON SON NUESTROS AMIGOS Y ESO LO HAS OLVIDADO Y POR ESO SERA QUE PERDERAS!

Trip: deja tus tontos discursos y lanza a tu último estúpido pokemon

Ash: ¡MIS POKEMON NO SON ESTUPIDOS Y MUCHO MENOS ESTE! (lanza la pokeball) ¡CHARIZARD TODO DEPENDE DE TI!

El pokemon de fuego se materializa en el campo y da un gran rugido dejando en seco a todos los que estaban en el coliseo, todos veían asombrados ante tanto poder que se veían en el pokemon, si ellos ya estaban impresionados por la batalla en la que hubo pokemon de Kalos, ahora estaban más. Dawn estaba impresionada pues no sabía que Ash tuviese un pokemon tan poderoso, Hilda y Cilan estaban boquiabiertos, Bianca, Iris y Abril no podían creerlo.

Ash: ¡MUY BIEN CHARIZARD ES HORA DE DEMOSTRAR LO FUERTES QUE SOMOS!

La batalla estaba a punto de volver a seguir, en lo más alto de las tribunas un chico de pelo verde acompañado de un zoroak estaban aislados de todas las personas

N: esto se pone muy interesante

CONTINUARA


	27. LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA

CAPITULO 27: LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA

Ash logro sacar su as bajo la manga, charizard su fiel amigo y su más leal pokemon. El gran rugido que dio dejo en seco a serperior

Trip: ¡MI SERPERIOR PUEDE CONTRA EL FUEGO! ¡USA ACUA COLA!

Ash: ¡CHARIZARD USA LLAMARADA!

Charizard logra efectuar la llamarada pero serperior logra esquivar y cuando estaba a punto de usar acua cola este con sus brazos logra atraparlo, se eleva por los aires y efectúa el ataque de movimiento sísmico, serperior estando en el suelo es atacado por el lanzallamas de charizard cayendo así derrotado

Trip: (guardaba a su pokemon) ¡JELLICENT USA HIDROBOMBA!

El fantasma entra en la escena y efectúa el ataque, a pesar de los intentos de charizard por intentar esquivar no pudo

Ash: ¡CHARIZARD NO PODEMOS PERDER AHORA!

Charizard se levanta y vuela a gran velocidad en dirección a jellicent, este usa bola de sombras y a pesar que impacto en charizard a este no le importo y siguió con su vuelo y logro usar puño trueno dando así un duro golpe a jellicent, pero entonces un brillo rodea a charizard la habilidad de cuerpo maldito de jellicent surgió efecto en el

Trip: ¡VUELVE A USAR HIDROBOMBA!

El ataque fue crítico pero aun así charizard seguía de pie, este vuela y estando en el aire usa pulso dragón cosa que hiso retroceder a jellicent y en el descuido vuelve a usar puño trueno debilitando a jellicent en el acto

Trip: ¡CHANDELURE ENCÁRGATE DE ESTO!

El fantasma usa polución rodeando a charizard con un polvo morado envenenándolo en el acto, este no se dejaría vencer fácilmente así que toma vuelo y se lanza contra chandelure usando ala de acero, chandelure esquiva el ataque y ataca con bola sombra por la espalda.

Ash: ¡CHARIZARD DENUEVO USA PULSO DRAGÓN!

Charizard se levanta y usa pulso dragón contra chandelure, charizard cada momento que pasaba este iba debilitándose por el efecto del veneno. Charizard usa tajo aéreo cayendo debilitado chandelure

Trip: (en su mente "es posible que yo pierda") ¡VANILLUXE USA FRIO POLAR!

El pokemon se estaba preparando para dar el ataque fulminante contra charizard, este ya estaba débil y su visión se empezaba a nublar y en cualquier momento caería debilitado

Ash: ¡CHARIZARD UN ULTIMO ESFUERZO USA LLAMARADA!

El pokemon con toda la energía que tenía logra usar llamarada y este impacta contra vanilluxe un segundo antes que este usara frio polar. Vanilluxe cae debilitado y Ash gana la batalla, pero Ash no se quedó un segundo más en el lugar, inmediatamente guarda a charizard y se lo lleva al centro pokemon para que pueda ser tratado pues esa fue una batalla que lo dejo muy debilitado. En el centro pokemon Ash estaba mirando a todos sus pokemon siendo tratados por detrás de un vidrio, en eso llegan sus amigos

Dawn: Ash eso fue increíble no sabía que tuvieses un pokemon tan poderoso

Ash: ahh…. Ah si

Hilda: y dime a charizard como fue que lo conociste

Ash: pues verán…

Ash cuenta cómo es que lo conoció desde que era un charmander, y como este al evolucionar empezó a desobedecer, también como es que por su culpa perdió en la liga Kanto, también como es que empezó a obedecer y como es que a partir de eso se hicieron muy buenos amigos, cuando tuvo que dejarlo en el Johto para que entrene y como es que el iba siempre en su ayuda cuando la necesitaba

Daw: pero Ash ¿Por qué no usaste a charizard en Sinnoh? Estoy segura que hubieras ganado

Ash: en ese momento Charizard estaba entrenando en el Valle Charicifico y no pude conseguir comunicación porque había problemas con las líneas

Dawn: eso lo explica

Cilan: pues valla tú y charizard son grandes compañeros

Iris: pues espero que lo sigas usando en lo que queda de la competencia, quiero enfrentarme a el

Ash: descuida, lo seguirás viendo

Abril: Ash… gracias por lo que paso

Ash: ¿ah?

Abril: me alegra contar con buenos amigos como ustedes

Luego de la conversación todos se fueron a tomar algo, Ash se preguntaba donde se habría metido Trip pues desde que perdió no lo han vuelto a ver, las siguientes rondas siguieron, Ash ya no participo pues ya se enfrentó a Trip adelantándose a esa ronda. Ya cuando estaba anocheciendo Ash volvió al centro pokemon y recogió todas sus pokeball, él ya sabía a quién usaría en la ronda de mañana. Ash, Dawn, Hilda y Cilan se reunieron en uno de los parques que había en el lugar

Ash: (quien tenía a pikachu en su cabeza) bien es hora de que conozcan a charizard formalmente

Ash lanzo la pokeball y apareció charizard, este estaba en los aires y empezó a descender para unirse a Ash. Ash estaba en el suelo con los brazos abiertos y muy feliz y decía "¡AMIGO!" pero cuando charizard estaba cerca le da un lanzallamas quemando a Ash en el proceso, todos se asustaron y cuando charizard aterrizo tanto el cómo Ash se dieron un gran saludo

Hilda: que te halla tirando un lanzallamas no es algo peligroso

Ash: pues es la forma que él tiene para mostrarme que me quiere

Dawn: creo que es algo así como cuando serperior te hace una constricción y te quita tu gorra

Cilan: igual, se ve que tú y charizard son muy buenos amigos

Ash: así es, no es así charizard (este afirma y le tira un lanzallamas en la cara) es hora que conozcas al resto del grupo

Ash lanza todas sus pokeball de la que salen gigalith, serperior, emboar y samurott. Serperior se lanza contra Ash haciéndole una constricción mientras le quitaba su gorra y al mismo tiempo charizard le lanza un lanzallamas en la cara de Ash

Cilan: la relación que tiene Ash con sus pokemon es un poco curiosa

Hilda: se ve que lo quieren mucho

Dawn: si pero como es que muy peligrosa

Todos sacaron a sus pokemon para que puedan conocer a charizard, luego de esa reunión todos se fueron a dormir pues ya era algo tarde. Era la 2:25 am y Ash dormía tranquilamente pero entonces alguien prende la luz haciendo que el chico se despierte

Ash: pero quien ah… ¡¿DAWN?! pero que haces aquí, si aún es de madrugada

La chica estaba con su ropa de dormir, ella no decía nada tan solo miraba fijamente a Ash

Ash: ¿te sientes bien?

Dawn se empezó a acercar y se puso a lado de su cama y se puso muy cerca de su cara y le empieza a mirar directo a los ojos

Ash: (totalmente nervioso) Dawn… pe… pero que haces…

Ash estaba demasiado nervioso por la forma en que se estaba comportando Dawn, pero entonces la chica empieza a cambiar de forma

Ash: ¡ZOROAK!

El pokemon se empezó a burlar de Ash y salta hacia la puerta y le hace una señal que lo siga. Ash se pone su ropa habitual y por precaución despierta a pikachu y también se lleva las pokeball de charizard, gigalith, serperior, emboar y samurott pero en eso el orbe blanco que estaba en su mochila empieza a brillar, así que decide llevárselo. Ash seguía cuidadosamente al zoroak, entonces llegaron al coliseo en donde vio que Trip estaba parado en la puerta de piedra que estaba debajo de la torre del pebetero.

Ash: Trip que es lo que estás haciendo

Trip: el amo N me dio la orden, él se encuentra en la cima de la montaña ese lugar en donde el alto mando y el campeón se reúnen para cuando ellos sean retados, al ver la batalla que tuviste contra mí el decidió que ya es hora que la verdad se enfrente a los ideales. Si… el sabe que tú eres el elegido por Reshiram

Ash: tengo una pregunta

Trip: así, cual es

Ash: ¿Por qué zoroak se transformó en Dawn?

Trip: es una broma por parte del señor N, dice que es porque vio que ustedes dos son muy unidos

Entonces la puerta se empieza a abrir

Trip: tras esa puerta está la calle victoria, crúzala y entonces entraras al santuario donde la elite 4 y el campeón te estarán esperando (en eso los ojos de Trip se vuelven rojos por un segundo y cae desmayado)

Ash: ¡PERO…

¿?: Trip ha sido víctima de un control mental

Ash: Mycroft que haces aquí

Mycroft: déjame presentarme como se debe (saca una placa) yo pertenezco a la policía internacional y estoy aquí investigando al equipo plasma, ese muchacho fue víctima de un control mental por parte de ellos (enseñando una maquina) con esto pude cortar el control sobre el

Ash: mmm así que control mental, eso lo explica… tú eres de Kalos verdad

Mycroft: pues soy un agente que trabaja en Kalos pero en realidad soy de Kanto, por cierto me gusto esa batalla con charizard

Ash: así que de Kanto, (volteando a ver la puerta) creo que tendré que ir enfrentarme a N, pero primero tendremos que llevarnos a Trip a que lo traten

Mycroft: Yo me encargare de él, escucha ten cuidado, según lo que investigue en este lugar hay muchos infiltrados así que estaré vigilando, tú ve y acaba con N

Ash entro por la puerta, esta se cerró y al instante el orbe blanco que tenía empezó a brillar, este le estaba iluminando el camino pues todo estaba absolutamente oscuro. Un pokemon que estaba en lo profundo de la cueva sintió la presencia de Resiram a lo que este salió de la cueva en busca de otros dos pokemon mas. Ya en la mañana

Dawn: (tocando la puerta del cuarto de Ash) oye Ash despierta, ya es tarde

Hilda: déjamelo a mí ¡ASH EL DESAYUNO YA ESTA LISTO! (varios segundos después) esto ya me está dando miedo, Ash cuando escucha comida no hay nada que pueda detenerlo

Cilan: tendremos que forzar la puerta (este con la ayuda de sus pokemon logra abrir la puerta)

Dawn: oye Ash… ¡QUE! ¡ASH NO ESTA!

Cilan: debe de haberse levantado a entrenar

Hilda: pero si ese fuera el caso, el ya debería de estar en los comedores pero no esta

Dawn: haber debemos pensar bien en donde se puede haber metido… quizás este… quizás este en las arenas, si debe ser eso vamos a buscarlo

El grupo salió en busca de Ash pero no logro encontrarlo, siguieron en su búsqueda por todos los lugares posibles pero no lograban encontrarlo, para ese punto las batallas volvían a realizarse, ese día se tenía planteado terminar con toda la competencia. Pasaron las horas y no había rastro de Ash, todos estaban muy preocupados en especial Dawn. Iris, Bianca y Abril se unieron a la búsqueda pero Iris tenía que irse para su batalla y en su mente "espero que no se haya acobardado a último momento". Paso el tiempo y le llegó el turno para que Ash compita

Juez: se le hace el llamado al joven Ash Ketchum que venga al coliseo para que realice su batalla

El anuncio se escuchó por todo el lugar, el grupo que se había separado para buscar a Ash también escucho el anuncio

Dawn: donde puedes estar (piplup le hace una señal) quizás este en el coliseo, si quizás el ya este hay vamos

Dawn se fue al coliseo para ver si su amigo se encontraba pero al llegar lo único que vio fue que se decidió que Ash quedaría descalificado por no aparecer

Dawn: (abrazando a piplup) estoy muy preocupada, donde puede estar como para que no llegue a competir

Ash estaba cruzando la calle victoria y en su rostro se veía lo cansado que estaba

Ash: (quien se había tirado al suelo para descansar y pikachu se echó en el pecho de este) mmm en este momento creo que ya me han descalificado de la liga… (entonces siente una brisa) eso… acaso… (se levanta bruscamente) ¡VAMOS PIKACHU CREO QUE YA SE EN DONDE PUEDE ESTAR LA SALIDA!

Ash y pikachu corrieron, Ash seguía la dirección de aquella brisa, pasaron unos minutos y ambos vieron una luz así que siguieron corriendo y vieron que estaban en la cima de la montaña. En su frente estaba el santuario donde la elite 4 y el campeón les harían frente. Ambos entraron y vieron que habían 4 torres en los extremos y en el centro una estatua, el entra en una de las torres y observa que todo el lugar estaba muy oscuro, habían muchos libros antiguos y velas encendidas, parecía que era una mansión embrujada, incluso habían cortinas desgarradas. Ash y pikachu siguieron caminando y entonces ven a una mujer de pelo morado en un escritorio, ella al parecer estaba escribiendo algo

Shauntal: "Los ojos llenos de oscura llama, este hombre rechazaron todo lo que no sea él mismo con el fin de lograr una justicia singular..." eso es una parte de la novela que estoy escribiendo. Me inspire hace mucho. Me llamo Shauntal, miembro de la elite 4 y me especializo en pokemon de tipo fantasma (con una pokeball en mano) dime retador cuál es tu nombre

Ash: soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta

Shauntal: pueblo Paleta, hermoso lugar, aún recuerdo cuando estuve en Kanto hace mucho tiempo incluso me inspire para escribir un libro pero eso es otra historia. Tu estas aquí para retar a la elite 4 y por lo visto soy la primera (lanzando una pokeball) Los comienzos son importantes, ya sea en una buena novela o una buena batalla

De la pokeball salió un cofagrigus, Ash sabia sobre la habilidad de este así que decidió lanzar a serperior

Ash: ¡SERPERIOR USA LLUEVE HOJAS!

La serpiente hace caso a su entrenador y lanza el ataque fortaleciéndose al mismo tiempo, pero cofagrigus logra esquivar y usa fuego fatuo afectándole gravemente.

Ash: ¡SERPERIOR SIGUE CON LLUEVE HOJAS!

Serperior volvía a lanzar llueve hojas a lo que cofagrigus usa viento aciago chocando de esa manera los ataques de ambos pokemon, serperior se acerca con mucha rapidez y por la espalda usa gigadrenado drenándole la energía a cofagrigus y al instante usa llueve hojas dándole un golpe directo al fantasma debilitándolo en el acto

Shauntal: interesante, has entrenado muy bien a tu pokemon (lanzando la pokeball) pero esto solo fue la introducción y al igual que en una novela faltan más capítulos

De la pokeball un chandelure se materializa

Ash: (intentando meter a su pokemon en la pokeball) ¡QUE! Pero porque…

Shauntal: eso se debe a la habilidad sombra trampa de mi chanderlure, ósea estas atrapado

Chandelura usa onda ígnea contra serperior, esta logra esquivar con dificultad

Ash: ¡usa poder oculto!

Del cuerpo de serperior empiezan a formarse esferas brillantes y estás son disparadas contra chandelure, ese golpe fue crítico pues fue un poder oculto del tipo roca. Chandelure se vuelve a levantar vuelve a usa onda ígnea y serperior quería volver a esquivar pero esta vez no lo logro así que fue golpeada por el ataque dejándola en KO

Ash: (guardándola en la pokeball) ¡SAMUROTT VE!

El pokemon al salir se lanza con acuajet logra impactar en chandelure y este empieza a usar sus espadas castigando a chandelure dejándolo en KO

Shauntal: (guardando su pokemon) veamos cómo te va con el siguiente

Shauntal lanza una pokeball de la que sale un jellicent, pero este era un jellicent rosado a diferencia que el que tiene Trip que es de color azul. Ash guarda a samurott y lanza a pikachu y este usa impactrueno contra jellicent, esta pudo aguantar el golpe y utiliza bola sombra a lo que pikachu utiliza al mismo tiempo electrobola chocando así ambos ataques produciendo una explosión en el acto, al disiparse la explosión pikachu estaba prácticamente en la cara de jellicent usando tacleada de voltios, el ataque fue uno directo así que fue crítico, a pesar de estar siendo afectado por la habilidad de cuerpo maldito de Jellicent pikachu siguió y uso cola de hierro, la habilidad de jellicent volvía a tener efecto, por ultimo uso impactrueno dejando a jellicent debilitada

Shauntal: (impresionada) nunca en mi vida eh visto tanta fiereza en un pikachu (guardando a su pokemon) esto me da la inspiración que buscaba (lanzando su última pokeball) aún queda el capítulo final y veremos como acaba esta historia

De la pokeball sale un golurk y este empieza a volar así ue Ash ordeno a pikachu regresar y volvió a mandar a samurott, este usa acuajet sobre las piernas de samurott para que caiga al suelo cosa que logra, samurott usa puño sombras cosa que samurott usando sus espadas logra retener entonces su cuerno brilla y le da un fuerte golpe a golurk dejándolo debilitado

Shauntal: (guardando a su pokemon) lo siento… En primer lugar, debo pedir disculpas a mi Pokémon ... Lo siento de verdad que tengan una mala experiencia por mi culpa !Oh! No es tu culpa, Así es como las batallas son siempre. Incluso a la luz de esto, Sigo siendo uno de los Elite 4. Toda persona que trabaja con Pokémon tiene una historia que contar. He encontrado que las historias donde la gente y Pokémon se ayudan unos a otros son mucho más interesantes que las historias sobre gente, o sólo Pokémon!

Ash entonces fue teletransportado y volvió a la sala donde se encontraban las 4 torres y también la estatua, el avanzo a la siguiente torre y al entrar encontró un salón lujoso, con grandes antorchas, con un gran candelabro colgando en el techo y en el centro de la sala un sofá de cuero en el que un sujeto estaba sentado cómodamente

Grimsley: La vida es una batalla en la que uno debe saber cómo usar las cartas que se le han dado. En vez de quejarse por lo que tiene el otro, es más importante tratar de dominar bien lo que uno posee. Bueno, empecemos, como sabrás mi nombre es Grimsley y el que gane, se lo llevara todo. El que pierda, lo perderá todo.

Ambos lanzan sus pokeball, del lado de Grimsley Liepard y Ash a gigalith

Ash: ¡USA DEFENSA DE HIERRO!

Grimsley: yo tengo la solución para este tipo de situaciones

El pokemon siniestro usa mofa haciendo que gigalith no pueda subir sus defensas, asi que se lanza y usa tajo umbrío golpeando a gigalith pero este resiste y en el momento que estuvo cerca logra darle un golpe con roca afilada dejando en muy mal estado a liepard

Ash: Gigalith usa cabeza de hierro

Se lanza contra liepard pero fue más rápido y logro esquivar así que utiliza onda trueno dejando paralizado a gigalith, Grimsley tan solo chasquea los dedos y liepard se lanza sobre el pokemon y usa tajo umbrío pero gigalith usa roca afilada y de esa forma liepard cae en batalla

Grimsley: tu gigalith es muy resistente, nunca antes vi uno igual, pero eso no significa que logres derrotar al siguiente

Grimsley lanza la pokeball y de esa sale un scrafty a lo que se lanza usando karatazo, gigalith logra resistir el ataque pero ya tenía rastros de agotamiento así que Ash lo regresa a su pokeball y lanza a charizard. El pokemon usa llamarada impactado en scrafty pero eso fue más una distracción pues al instante charizard se estaba llevando por los aires a scrafty y usa movimiento sísmico en la que scrafty cae debilitado

Grimsley: (guardando a su pokemon) eres un entrenador formidable, pero esa confianza que tienes acabaran con mi siguiente jugada

El lanza una pokebal de la que sale un krookodile a lo que Ash guarda a su charizard y envía a samurott, este se lanza con su combinación de acuajet, conchafilo y megacuerno dejando a krookodile en KO, Grimsely saca a su ultimo pokemon que era un bisharp, bisharp se aprovecha de su velocidad y usando sus garras logra vencer fácilmente a Samurott, Ash decide sacar a emboar quien logra vencer a bisharp fácilmente

Grimley: Hay malas formas de ganar, pero también hay buenas formas de perder. Lo realmente seductor de esta dicotomía es que no se puede distinguir tan fácilmente cual es cual. De alguna manera, es como cuando se lanza una moneda al aire: tiene su cara u su cruz, pero no se termina de decidir por ninguna de las dos. Es como si nunca dejara de girar.

Luego de haber dicho eso Ash es teletransportado de nuevo al salón donde estaba antes, el entra a una de las torres y al entrar era un lugar bastante curioso, las paredes estaban adornadas con cortinas doradas, y en lo más profundo había una especie de cama rodeada por cortinas muy elegantes

Ash: ehh hola, hay alguien

Entonces las cortinas que había en la cama se abren y sale una mujer rubia

Caitlin: ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién se atreve a despertarme de mi plácido sueño de manera tan importuna?

Ash: ehh… disculpe mi nombre es Ash Ketchum

Caitlin: Oh... Parece que eres tan fuerte como amable. Es interesante pero no puedo evitar bostezar pensando en una batalla

Caitlin al lanza una pokeball de la que sale un musharna, Ash decide sacar a gigalith quien usa roca afilada para golpear a musharna, pero esta usa reflejo haciendo que resista a los ataques de gigalith

Ash: si así está la cosa ¡gigalith regresa! (guarda al pokemon y lanza otra pokeball) ¡EMBOAR USA KARATAZO!

El pokemon de lucha se lanza y usa karatazo, de esa forma logra destruir reflejo e inmediatamente se lanza con envite ígneo derrotando a musharna en el proceso

Caitlin: interesante forma de batallar

Lanza otra pokeball de la que sale un Sigilyph, asi que Ash ordena a pikachu que valla a la batalla. Pikachu usa onda trueno haciendo que siglyph quede paralizado, al no poder moverse pikachu usa tacleada de voltios pero sigilyph logra esquivar y desde el aire usa poder psyquico debilitando a pikachu. Ash recogía a pikachu y lanzaba otra pokeball

Ash: ¡GIGALITH TU TURNO!

El pokemon sale y se lanza con cabeza de hierro, el efecto hiso que sigilyp retroceda así que este usa roca afilada debilitando al tipo psíquico. Sigilyph pudo también con gothitelle y con reuniclus pero eso fue lo que lo dejo debilitado

Caitlin: sin duda, combates con elegancia y excelencia. Y también tu equipo Pokémon hace gala de una gran clase. Me alegra haber combatido contigo

Ash volvió a ser teletransportado así que volvió a entrar en la última torre, en esa encontró a Marshall dentro de un ring de pelea, Ash se acercó a lo que empezó la pelea. Mientras que Ash luchaba con el último miembro del alto mando, en la liga ya estaban en la primera ronda de las semifinales y Dawn, Hilda, Cilan, Abril seguían buscando a Ash quien estaba perdido.

Dawn: (que estaba en un rincón muy triste) Ash… en donde puedes estar

Entonces piplup quien estaba junto a ella la empieza a consolar, Dawn se puso a llorar en silencio pues pensaba que algo malo le pudo haber pasado. En eso llega Abril y se sienta a su lado y la abraza para consolarla

Abril: tranquila amiga, seguro Ash debe estar bien… en algún lado…

Dawn: pero… pero… yo lo conozco… el nunca haría esto

Abril: sabes, Ash tiene mucha suerte de tenerte pues te preocupas mucho por él, algún día se dará cuenta y te amara como tu lo haces

Dawn: yo.. yo no… estoy enamorada de el

Abril: (riendose) dices eso ahora, pero en el fondo sabes que eso es cierto (se levanta y le da la mano para que se levante) ven vamos a seguir buscándolo

Ambas se fueron a seguir buscando a Ash, mientras tanto Ash logro vencer al último miembro de la elite 4 y cuando fue tele transportado al salón la estatua empezó a moverse y un ascensor empezó a bajar y Ash se mete adentro cosa que baja y en su frente observa escaleras y que llevan a lo más alto de la montaña

Ash: oye pikachu, ahora que me doy cuenta. Esto ha sido muy raro, la elite 4 acepto mi reto pero se supone que la liga aún no termina. (observando sus pokeball) solo me quedan charizard y emboar… aún no sé porque N quería que me enfrente a la elite 4 pero quizás cuando llegue con Alder todo se aclare

Ash empezó a caminar por las escaleras para llegar al lugar donde se enfrentaría al campeón

CONTINUARA


	28. LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LOS IDEALES

CAPITULO 28: LA VERDAD DETRÁS DE LOS IDEALES

En el coliseo donde se estaban enfrentando los entrenadores para saber quién sería el nuevo campeón de Unova, ya se estaban en las finales. Iris se enfrentaría a un entrenador que ha demostrado ser muy fuerte

Presentador: Todos los entrenadores que han participado han demostrado tener grandes habilidades en la batalla. Pero solo dos han logrado ser superiores en todo momento

En eso de ambos lados del coliseo aparece Iris quien se enfrentaría a otro entrenador. Ambos se posicionan listos para la batalla. Mientras que ellos estaban peleando una preocupada Dawn junto a Abril seguían buscando a Ash

Abril: tienes que calmarte un poco… escucha Ash estará bien, sé que en el lugar en donde este él está bien

Dawn: (con la voz quebrada) eso espero

En eso Hilda junto con Cilan llegan

Cilan: ¿han encontrado algún rastro?

Abril: nada

Mientras ellos seguían con su búsqueda. Un cansado Ash Ketchum quien cargaba a su pikachu que también estaba cansado avanzaba por las escaleras donde estaría Alder y así entender todo lo que pasaba. Pero al entrar

Ash: ¡ALDER!

Ash se va corriendo a verlo pues estaba tirado en el suelo y al parecer inconsciente

Ash: (quien sacudía a Alder) ¡Alder despierte!

Alder: (empezaba a reaccionar) quien… quien eres…

Ash: no me recuerda, soy Ash Ketchum, nos conocimos en los campos de Mistralton

Alder: ya lo recuerdo, eres el chico del pikachu

Ash: que es lo que está pasando… la elite 4 me enfrente a ellos pero no dijeron nada sobre la liga que aún no termina

Alder: ahora lo recuerdo todo (se empezaba a sobar la cabeza) ese N… el llego y derroto a todos nosotros…. (en eso es interrumpido)

N: ¡SI! los derrote a todos y a ti Alder te derrote por segunda vez

Ash: ¡¿SEGUNDA VEZ?!

Alder: eso sucedió en la torre de los cielos

N: ahora que eh derrotado a la elite 4 y al campeón ¡Voy a asumir el mando de toda Unova erigiéndome como el Entrenador más fuerte! ¡Más que el mismísimo Campeón! ¡Y ordenaré a todos los Entrenadores que liberen a sus Pokémon! Alder, tú y yo hemos luchado limpio, con fuerza, honor y respeto mutuo. Pero yo me he alzado con la victoria. No tienes nada más que decirme.

Ash: ¡RESPONDE! ¡¿POR QUÉ LA ELITE 4 NO DICE NADA SOBRE LA LIGA QUE AUN NO TERMINA?!

N: quise hacer las cosas más interesantes, el trio sombrío les lavo el cerebro para que piensen que tú eres el que gano la liga

Ash: ¡ESO ES HORRIBLE!

N: Sabes Ash, te estaba esperando. Llevas contigo el orbe claro, y ese orbe, ¡está reaccionando ante Zekrom! No obstante… ¡este no es lugar adecuado para los Pokémon dragón legendarios! ¡Que brote de lo más profundo! ¡Que se alce mi palacio! ¡Que este rodee la Liga Pokémon!

Las palabras de N empezaron a confundir a Ash, entonces un temblor se empezó a sentir en el suelo. En el coliseo Iris logro derrotar a su contrincante y alzarse con el título de campeona pero también se llegó a sentir el temblor en ese lugar, en todos los alrededores incluso en la casa de Merry se empezó a sentir el temblor. El suelo que rodea a la montaña donde se realiza la liga se empezó a abrir y de ella un palacio gigantesco emergió de los suelos, rodeo a la montaña y grandes puentes empezaron a bajar hacia lo más alto de la montaña en donde se encontraba Ash. Todo el mundo se empezó a asustar por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

N: ¡HE AQUÍ MI PALACIO! ¡LAS PALABRAS DE ESTE REY RESONARÁN DESDE SUS TORREONES EN LOS OÍDOS DEL PUEBLO LLANO! Tú también vendrás al palacio. Y allí es donde se decidirá todo. Si los Pokémon se ven libres de los humanos para llevar una vida plena… o si, por el contrario, están destinados a convivir los unos con los otros. Veremos cuál de las convicciones es más fuerte: ¡la mía o la tuya!

Luego de haber dicho eso N subió a uno de los puentes y se metió a su castillo.

Alder: he… perdido. Quería cerrarle la boca a ese chico con delirios de grandeza y mostrarle el valor de una sincera amistad con los pokemon

Ash: aun puedes, aun podemos. ¡entremos a ese castillo y demostrémosle a N lo equivocado que esta!

Ambos se disponían a entrar pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una persona vestida de blanco

Colress: a donde crees que vas, el señor N ha dado la orden que el único que puede entrar es Ash. Así que Alder tú te quedaras y yo personalmente me encargare de ver eso

Alder: mis pokemon aún están debilitados por la batalla con N, Ash lamentablemente estas solo. Recuerda bien esto ¡ese chico es un fanático que quiere obligar que el mundo sigua lo que él quiere! Por favor Ash, no se conseguirá nada separando a los humanos de los pokemon. Te lo ruego… ¡házselo saber!

Colress: por aquí Ash, el amo espera

Ash: no te preocupes Alder, yo me encargare de todo

Ash subió por el puente, el puente estaba muy alto y sintió grandes vientos que corrían, tuvo que ser rápido para cruzarlo. Cuando entro al castillo encontró a 6 personas esperandolo

¿?: quien abraza su destino vive largos años. El que se revela recibe su castigo

¿?: no hay mejor virtud que aquella que combate el vicio

¿?: la rana en su estanque no puede concebir la vastedad del océano

¿?: El mal no está en tener faltas, sino en no tratar de enmendarlas

¿?: la justicia es lo que mueve al noble, y la codicia al villano

¿?: no hay dos soles en el cielo, ni dos reyes para un mismo pueblo

Ellos eran 6 de los 7 sabios Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku. Todos ellos empezaron a rodear a Ash

Bronius: muy bien… haremos cuanto sea preciso para nuestro señor N. si los planes de Ghetsis fracasaran por completo, nuestro señor estaría sin duda alguna sumido en la decepción ¡ASI QUE NOS CORRESPONDE A NOSOTROS 6 UNIR FUERZAS PARA DERROTARTE!

En eso se escucha una gran explosión a lo que todos observan la entrada y ven al alto mando junto a Alder pero estaban acompañados de tres pokemon que nunca habían visto antes

Shauntal: ahora pagaran por todo esto

Grimsley: me da lástima, nosotros ahora somos más fuertes que ustedes a pesar que nos superan en número

Zinzolin: ¡QUE PERO COMO ES POSIBLE!

Caitlin: esto es lo que pasa por intentar separar a los humanos de los pokemon

Ash: pero como es que ustedes… y esos tres pokemon…

Marshall: te presento a los espadachines místicos Cobalion, Terrakion y Virizion

Alder: hace muchos años en la terrible guerra provocada por los humanos para tomar el control de Unova en la que el trio de las nubes luchó, estos tres salvaron a los pokemon de toda la masacre que había. Desde ese momento, el trío decidió alejarse de los humanos por muy cruel que fuera, separarse y ocultarse por lugares remotos de Unova, esperando el día en que el mundo los vuelva a necesitar. Cuando entraste a la calle victoria, el orbe blanco llamo la presencia de cobalion y entonces supieron que la hora de regresar

Giallo: no importa que la elite 4, el campeón y tres legendarios se nos presenten nosotros los acabaremos

Grimsley: y quien dijo que nos quedaríamos

Caitlin: Colress ha bajado de la montaña, así que nosotros bajaremos

Shauntal: qué pena que se tengan que enfrentar contra los espadachines místicos

Alder: ¡ASH SIGUE ADELANTE! ¡LOS ESPADACHINES SE ENCARGARAN DE ELLOS NOSTROS DE COLRESS!

Ash junto con pikachu se adentraron al castillo. Mientras tanto en las afueras

Dawn: pero ese castillo…

Hilda: ¿acaso será un espectáculo de la liga?

Cilan: no lo creo, si observas bien, del castillo salieron puentes que destrozaron gran parte del santuario donde se encuentran la elite 4.

¿?: ese es el castillo de N

Todos voltean y ven sorprendidos a Mycroft

Dawn: tú eres Mycroft… pero como sabes eso

Mycroft: (les enseña una placa) yo pertenezco a la policía internacional, estoy aquí para investigar al equipo plasma, ese castillo es su base principal

Dawn: ¡eso quiere decir que Ash está hay dentro!

Mycroft: si

Dawn: ¡tenemos que ir!

¿?: eso nunca pasara

Todos voltean y ven a Colress que descendía montando a un metagross

Colress: esa es una batalla sagrada en la que los ideales y la verdad se enfrentaran, nadie debe interrumpir

Ash seguía caminando por el castillo, el lugar era increíble un lugar muy lujoso, las paredes parecían de oro.

¿?: ven

Ash: (asustado voltea para ver quién era y de la nada se materializa un sujeto) tu eres…

Sombrío 1: En este palacio podrás hacer que tu equipo pokemon se recupere (guiándolo a una sala) el señor N quiere que tu equipo descanse para cuando tengas que llegar a la parte más alta del palacio

El sombrío desaparece y decide entrar a la sala que se le indico y al hacerlo encuentra a dos mujeres una de cabello rosado y otra rubia.

¿?: mi nombre es Anthea, tu que has de enfrentarte a N tendrás que retomar fuerzas

Las manos de Anthea empiezan a brillar y todas las pokeball de Ash también lo hacen al igual que pikachu quien lo tenía cargado en sus brazos. Luego de que termino pikachu volvió a estar como antes, se sentía como nuevo

Anthea: tu equipo pokemon y tu están recuperados por completo. Un entrenador no combate jamás para herir a sus pokemon, una idea que N comparte en lo más hondo de su corazón, y para llegar a esa conclusión ha necesitado pasar un largo tiempo en la soledad de este palacio

Ash: muchas gracias por hacer que mis amigos se recuperen

¿?: mi nombre es Concordia, mi misión es tranquilizar a N. desde su más tierna infancia, N ha vivido al margen de los humanos, rodeado de pokemon. Unos pokemon que habían sufrido a manos de humanos malvados y traicioneros. Ghetsis se percató inmediatamente de esto y se acercó a N quien solo podía pensar en esos pokemon cuyo dolor entendía y compartía y se obsesiono con la virtud y los ideales. Su corazón es puro como ningún otro… pero ni la mayor de las inocencias esta libre del horror

Ash quien tenía a pikachu en su hombro salió del cuarto, el ahora iba entendiendo los ideales de N, el había sido adoctrinado desde que era muy niño. El siguió avanzando por el castillo pero un sujeto se materializo en su frente

Sombrío 2: Sabremos si N es el auténtico paladín de los ideales cuando combata contigo. Y también sabremos hasta qué punto quieres proteger este mundo donde conviven humanos y pokemon

El sombrío desapareció y Ash siguió avanzando, pero de la nada otro sombrío se le vuelve a aparecer

Sombrío 3: (señalando un salón) esa sala es… el mundo en el que creció nuestro señor N. aunque entre en ella, yo soy incapaz de percibir nada. Pero seguro tú si sentirás algo

Dicho eso el sombrío desapareció y Ash entro en el cuarto.

Ash: pero que raro

El cuarto era un cuarto de un niño pequeño, había varios juguetes tirados por el lugar, dulces y chocolates. Había un pequeño tren que daba vueltas en unos rieles. A Ash le daba miedo el lugar pues había una caja musical que tenía un pequeño tono que lo perturbaba [EL TEMA DE FONDO QUE APARECE EN EL JUEGO CUANDO ENTRAS AL CUARTO DE N] pikachu se acercó a una pelota de baloncesto y cuando Ash quiso quitársela vio que tenía un grabado que decía "Armonia", Ash ya no soportaba el lugar y decidió salir y seguir con su camino. El había ya subido muchos pisos y entonces llega a un piso en el que varios estandartes del equipo plasma colgaban en las paredes y tan solo había una única puerta. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar Ghetsis se le aparece

Ghetsis: Te doy la bienvenida a ti que portas el Orbe Claro. Este palacio surgido de las entrañas de la tierra y que rodea ahora la Liga Pokémon es un símbolo del gran cambio de Unova. Y su señor no es otro que el más fuerte de los Entrenadores, que ha derrotado al Campeón de la Liga Pokémon. El alberga en su corazón la noble intención de mejorar el mundo. Si eso no es ser un héroe, ¿qué lo es? ¡Todo está dispuesto! ¡La gente nos ha abierto su corazón! El mundo que anhela el Equipo Plasma, ¡se hará tangible con suma facilidad! ¡Adelante, pasa! Así podré comprobar si tú también tienes las cualidades necesarias para convertirte en un héroe.

Luego de que Ghetsis dijera eso le dio permiso a Ash para que pueda pasar, el entro y vio un salón gigantesto y en lo más fondo un trono en el que N estaba sentado

N: Deseo ver un mundo únicamente habitado por Pokémon. Verlos libres de los humanos y dueños de su propia fuerza. (se levanta del trono y empieza a acercarse a Ash) Bien... ¡Ha llegado la hora de librar el duelo final! ¡Estoy preparado! Y, aunque eso implique hacer daño a mis amigos Pokémon, ¡tengo fe absoluta en mi victoria! Imagino que tú también la tienes, puesto que has llegado hasta aquí. ¡Acércate y demuéstramelo! ¡En guardia!

Ash empezó a acercarse junto con pikachu pero había algo que N estaba notando

N: Has llegado con la intención de combatir contra mí, y, aun así, Reshiram no ha despertado.

Ash: ¡Reshiram si ha logrado despertar! Solo que….

N: Ya entiendo lo que pasa, aun no puedes controlarlo. Tal vez aún no te reconozca como héroe. ¡Qué decepción! Ahora que empezabas a caerme bien... Y yo que había visto en ti a alguien que libraba sus combates sin perder el aprecio y respeto por sus Pokémon... ¡Me he estado engañando a mí mismo todo este tiempo! ¡Es evidente que jamás nos entenderíamos por más que combatiéramos! ¡Tienes dos opciones! Puedes librar un combate en vano contra mí para la persecución de la verdad... o puedes luchar a mi lado por un mundo donde los Pokémon puedan vivir libres de los humanos. (hace una pausa de unos segundos) ¡VEN A MÍ, ZEKROM!

Entonces la parte de atrás del salón donde se encontraba el trono se destruye y aparece Zekrom demostrando su gran poder, grandes rayos eléctricos empiezan a rodearlos y desciende a lado de N y da un gran rugido demostrando lo poderoso que es, Ash estaba totalmente asustado por lo que pasaba pero también tenía al mismo tiempo la determinación de vencer a N con o sin Reshiram. Esto hiso que el orbe claro que tenía en sus bolsillos empezara a reaccionar

Ash: (sacando el orbe claro) ¡pero como…

N: (sorprendido) ¡el Orbe Claro! Es decir... ¡Reshiram!

El orbe empezó a flotar y de este grandes cantidades de energía se liberaban, grandes llamaradas empezaron a rodear al orbe y entonces salió… Reshiram salió del orbe y rodeado de fuego dio un gran rugido y descendió a lado de Ash

N: Zekrom y Reshiram... eran uno solo, un único Pokémon. Las dos caras de la misma moneda. Dos Pokémon que surgen para apoyar a un humano al que considera un héroe. Entiendo... así que tú también... Reshiram ha logrado reconocerte por completo ¡Puedo ver el futuro! ¡Mi victoria será aplastante!

Zekrom y Reshiram volaron hacia lo más alto destruyendo el techo del castillo, en el cielo grandes llamaradas y descargas eléctricas eran vistas por todo el mundo.

Colress: ah empezado, la eterna lucha entre la verdad y los ideales

Mycroft: eso quiere decir que…

Dawn: ¡ASH ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!

Ella sale corriendo con la intención de ir al castillo cosa que Hilda y Abril la detienen

Hilda: ¡NO PUEDES IR!

Abril: ¡ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO!

Dawn: ¡Y QUE HAY DE ASH!

Cilan: ¡DAWN ESE LUGAR ES UN CAMPO DE BATALLA! ¡SI VAS TE PODRIA PASAR ALGO TERRIBLE!

Dawn: ¡ASH TAMBIEN ESTA EN PELIGRO! ¡PODRIA MORIR EN ESE LUGAR! (empieza a llorar) yo… yo no soportaría perderlo

Dawn logra escapar de Abril e Hila y saca a su togekiss y se monta en ella para que pueda ser llevada. Colress sonríe y casquea los dedos, en eso unas cosas muy extrañas de color morado y una de color rojo lanzan un rayo en dirección a togekiss derribándola en el momento

Cilan: ¡¿pero que son esas cosas?!

Colress: les presento a los genesect, son mi gran creación

Abril: ¡¿GENESECT?!

Colress: pokemon modificados genéticamente y físicamente

¿?: ¡MONSTRUO CÓMO PUDISTE HABER HECHO ESO A POKEMON INOCENTES!

Todos voltean y observan a la elite 4 y al campeón quienes llegaban, ellos sacaron a sus pokemon para darle pelea a Colress pero este nada más ordenaba a los genesect que atacasen. En el palacio se empezó una gran batalla que estaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor

Ash: ¡GIGALITH USA ROCA AFILADA!

N: ¡CARRACOSTA ACUA JET!

El pokemon de agua usando acuajet empieza a esquivar las rocas afiladas de gigalith y logra impactar cosa que es lanzado contra Ash golpeándolo en las columnas del lugar

Ash: vamos gigalith podremos con esto ¡PIKACHU DA IMPULSO A GIGALITH GIGALIT CABEZA DE HIERRO!

Pikachu usando su cola de hierro logra empujar a gigalith y lanzarlo contra carracosta y al mismo tiempo usando cabeza de hierro, carracosta solo salta y desciende con un poderoso acuajet dejando debilitado a gigalith

N: ¿Eso? ¿Crees que vas a poder pararnos con eso?

Ash: (que estaba adolorido por el golpe con la columna) bien pikachu tu turno

Pikachu afirma con la cabeza y se lanza a por carracosta, este usa roca afilada y pikachu usa electrobola pero la usa para distracción y de esa forma logra esquivar roca afilada y por la espalda ataca usando tacleada de voltios, y al mismo tiempo cola de hierro. Carracosta recibió los ataques dejándolo debilitado

N: mi primer amigo que cae en esta histórica batalla ¡PERO YA NO MÁS!

Un klinklang sale de las sombras y este se separa y ataca a pikachu usando sus engranajes

Ash: ¡PIKACHU REGRESA! ¡EMBOAR TE TOCA!

El roedor logra escapar del ataque de klinklang y Ash lanza la pokeball de emboar, este sale usando envite ígneo hacia klingkanlg, este usa hiperraryo dejando muy débil a emboar pero logrando debilitar a klinklang

N: Tu caída no será en vano

De las sombras un Darmanitan sale a mucha velocidad y este empieza a atacar a emboar con todas sus fuerzas, ambos pokemon luchaban hasta que uno logre ceder ante el otro

Ash: ¡USA KARATAZO!

El pokemon se lanza para el ataque pero darmanitan hace lanzallamas, uno muy potente que empieza a hacer retroceder a emboar, Ash estaba detrás de emboar y el fuego también lo alcanzaba quemando así parte de su ropa. Emboar aprovecha el fuego que lo rodea y usa envite ígneo dándole así un golpe directo a darmanitan pero este logra esquivar, el ataque fue tan fuerte que destruye una de las columnas que había en el lugar.

N: darmanitan, demuéstrale tu poder

Darmanitan se lanza hacia emboar y usa cabezazo zen cayendo debilitado.

Ash: (se acerca para ver cómo se encontraba emboar) ¡SAMUROTT TU TURNO!

El pokemon sale y al instante se lanza con acuajet, darmanitan logra esquivar el ataque y samurott choca contra el muro, esta toma impulso del muro y se tira contra darmanitan y usando sus espadas empieza a atacar. Darmanitan empieza a brillar y de su cuerpo se desprende rayo solar golpeando a samurott pero logra usar sus espadas como escudo. Samurott usa su combinación de acuajet y se vuelve a lanzar contra darmanitan esta vez dándole dejándolo debilitado. La batalla entre Reshiram y Zekrom estaba causando muchos estragos.

Mycroft: Noivern usa lanzallamas

El dragón hiso caso a su entrenador pero los genesect eran mucho más rápido y lograban esquivar los esquivar todos los ataques. Mientras Hilda estaba con Dawn que estaba adolorida por la caída

Hilda: ¡Dawn estas bien!

Dawn: si, pero me duele un poco el cuerpo (abrazando a togekiss) ella también estará bien

Hilda: ¡ESTÁS LOCA! como se te ocurre hacer esto

Dawn: tenía que hacerlo, mi mejor amigo está luchando una batalla que le puede ocasionar la muerte…

Hilda: escucha Dawn, esa es una batalla que solo él puede hacer además… ¡CUIDADO!

Uno de los genesect casi logra asestar uno de los rayos que lanzaba hacia ellas

Hilda: Cilan y Abril están luchando junto con Mycroft contra esos genesect (lanzando todas sus pokeball) después de encargarnos de ellos nos iremos a ayudar a Ash

Hilda saca a todos sus pokemon para que le den pelea a genesect, pero otro aparece y estaba dispuesto a atacar por la espalda a Dawn. Pero afortunadamente un pokemon logra detenerlo a lo que todos voltean

Hilda: ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡PENSABA QUE ERA SOLO UNA LEYENDA!

El pokemon con su cabeza empieza a acariciar a Dawn

Hilda: ¡ES COBALION! ¡UNO DE LOS ESPADACHINES MISTICOS!

En eso los otros dos de los espadachines aparecen y empiezan a ayudar con la batalla contra los genesect. El palacio de N estaba siendo destruido poco a poco

N: ARCHEOPS USA GARRA DRAGON

Ash: PIKACHU TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS

Ambos pokemon se lanzan para el ataque pero pikachu no resistió y es lanzando contra Ash

Ash: descansa amigo, ¡CHARIZARD USA LLAMARADA!

Ash lanza la pokeball de Charizard y este hace el ataque que le fue ordenado, archeops esquiva sin ningún problema y usa roca afilada cosa que Charizard recibe el ataque pero logra resistir, Ash también recibe un poco del ataque haciendo que grite de dolor. Charizard voltea a verlo pero Ash solo le dice "¡TÚ SIGUE PELEANDO NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ!" Charizard emprende vuelo y agarra a archeops y lo lanza contra las columnas y estando aturdido usa pulso dragón dejándolo debilitado.

N: El dolor de mis compañeros lo siento, eso no volverá a pasar

De las sombras un vanilluxe aparece y este usa poder oculto, ese fue un poder oculto de electricidad cosa que logro dejar a charizard muy débil. Vanilluxe se para en frente de Charizard y usa ventisca dejándolo congelado

Ash: ¡NO! pikachu usa cola de hierro para sacar a charizard del hielo ¡SAMUROTT USA MEGACUERNO!

El pokemon de agua se lanza contra vanilluxe haciendo que retroceda, samurott usando sus espadas logra derrotarlo.

N: aun me queda un pokemon, pero eso no significa que eh perdido

Entonces Zekrom aparece en escena cosa que deja en shock a Ash y a samurott, este lo mira a los ojos e inmediatamente cambia su forma, era zoroak quien se disfrazó del dragón y dio un ataque tan fulminante que dejo a samurott en KO

Ash: ¡SERPERIOR CONFIO EN TI!

La serpiente sale y usa lluevehojas contra zoroak, este logra esquivar y usa lanzallamas, superior logra contrarrestar el ataque usando poder oculto tipo roca, ella con mucha rapidez empieza a deslizarse esquivando todos los ataques de zoroak y al estar cara a cara usa lluevehojas en su máximo poder debilitando a zoroak. Ash logro derrotar a N. en ese momento ambos dragones dejaron de pelear y volvieron al palacio. Zekrom sabía que N había perdido, así que se va junto a él con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras que Reshiram sobrevolaba el palacio en señal de la victoria que tuvo Ash. Y en las afueras gracias a los tres espadachines misticos, los genesect fueron derrotados y Colress detenido

N: (que estaba en shock por lo que paso) ... ... Zekrom y yo hemos perdido. ¿Significa eso que tus convicciones o tu verdad nos han superado? (N levanta la cabeza y observa directamente a Ash) Reshiram y Zekrom... Cada uno ha elegido a un héroe... ¿Cómo es posible tal cosa? ¿Querrá decir eso que ambos héroes, tanto el paladín de la verdad como el defensor de los ideales, tienen razón? No lo entiendo... Quizás no se trate de negar el pensamiento diferente, sino de integrarlo y combinar ambos... como en una reacción química... ¿Es esa la fórmula para cambiar el mundo?

Ash: eso no lo sé, pero una vez alguien dijo que los ideales y la verdad son conceptos que no deben ser opuestos

N: voy a disolver al equipo plasma, es hora de buscar un nuevo rumbo quizás haya una verdad que se oculta detrás de los ideales

En eso Ghetsis aparece en el lugar y empieza a acercarse a N

Ghetsis: ¿Y tú te apellidas Armonia como yo? ¡Mocoso estúpido! Fui yo quien hace tiempo inculcó en N el anhelo por los ideales y la obsesión por invocar al Pokémon legendario... ¡Para gobernar con puño de hierro a MI gran Equipo Plasma! ¡Y controlar a las aterradas masas! ¡Estaba a punto de conseguirlo! Pero tu obsesión por enfrentarte al otro Pokémon legendario para luchar por tus convicciones y comprobar tu valía como héroe... ¿en qué ha resultado? ¡En la derrota más vulgar y humillante de tu vida! Mucho me temo que haberte criado entre Pokémon te ha trastornado. (dicho esto le da un golpe a N en la cara que lo deja tirado en el suelo) Ash, Ni en mis más descabelladas predicciones había concebido que un Pokémon legendario pudiera elegirte. ¡Pero mi objetivo sigue intacto! ¡Inamovible! ¡Deseo el control absoluto sobre el mundo! ¡Manipular los corazones de los ignorantes humanos! Para ello he nombrado a N señor del Equipo Plasma. Ahora tú conoces toda la verdad y por eso... ¡debo eliminarte!

Ash: ¡CONTROLAR EL MUNDO! ¡¿PERO ACASO NO QUERÍAN LIBERAR A LOS POKEMON?!

Ghetsis: Eso fue la falacia que empleé para crear el Equipo Plasma. ¿Cómo iba a querer eliminar unos seres tan útiles como ellos? te mostraré hasta qué punto puede uno ampliar sus capacidades manipulando a los Pokémon. ¡Por ese motivo debo ser yo y sólo yo quien los controle!

Ash: estas enfermo

Ghetsis: No me importa lo que pienses. Un Pokémon, aunque lo consideréis una divinidad, no deja de ser lo que es, un simple y mero Pokémon. ¡Él te habrá elegido, Ash, pero no eres más que un ser infeliz! ¡Voy a disfrutar contemplando la desesperación en tu rostro! (Ghetsis saca un cetro, el mismo que usa en el juego blanco 2 y negro 2 y con eso logra hacer que los dos dragones sean encerrados dentro del orbe) ¡No importa cuántos vengan ni lo que hagan!¡Nadie podrá detenerme!

Un cofagrigus sale de la espalda de ghetsis y se lanza para atacar a Ash pero un zoroak se interpone en el camino

Ash: ¡N!

N no decía nada, solo en su rostro tenía una cara de enojo. Zoroak se lanza para atacar a cofagrigus usando tajo umbrío. Charizard quien ya no estaba congelado se une a la batalla y este usa llamarada contra el fantasma, pero cofagrigus usa protección haciendo que esos ataques sean nulos.

Ghetsis: eelektross encárgate de charizard

Eelektoss usa trueno contra charizard, este ya estando muy debilitado logra resistir. Cofagrigus usa viento aciago golpeando tanto a charizard como zoroak, ambos regresan con sus entrenadores

N: Darmanitan encárgate de eelektross

Ash: serperior usa llueve hojas contra cofagrigus

Ambos salen al campo a pelear, serperior logra darle a cofagrigus dejándolo muy débil, darmanitan usando cabezazo zen logra derrotar a eelektross.

Ghetsis: Seismitoad acábalos

El pokemon sale y usa onda toxica en ambos pokemon dejándolos envenenados. Cofagrigus logra atacar a serperior antes que este pueda hacer algo con seismitoad, serperior queda debilitada.

Ash: ¡SAMUROTT USA MEGACUERNO!

El pokemon se lanza contra seismitoad y logra derrotarlo de un solo golpe. Darmanitan fue derrotado por cafagrigus usando bola sombra

N: zoroak vuelve a la batalla

El pokemon vuelve y usa tajo umbrío contra cofagrigus derrotándolo

Ghetsis: esto aún no termina

De la sombras aparecen bisharp, bouffalant e hydreigon y entre ellos logran derrotar fácilmente a zoroak y a samurott

Ash: ¡PIKACHU USA TACLEADA DE VOLTIOS!

N: ¡VANILLUXE USA VENTISCA!

Los dos pokemon se van a enfrentarse a los tres, pero hydreigon una cometa dragón dando un duro golpe a ambos pokemon, emboar entra a la batalla y empieza a atacar a bouffalant, archeops vuelve a y usa garra dragón con hydreigon, la batalla fue muy dura, pero N y Ash lograron derrotar a Ghetsis a pesar de que sus pokemon ya estaban muy débiles

Ghetsis: ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Yo soy un hombre perfecto! ¡El creador del Equipo Plasma! ¡¿Ha fracasado por completo mi plan de cambiar el mundo?!

Ash: ¡¿N aun quieres liberar a los pokemon?!

Este no dice nada

Ghetsis: La única utilidad que ha tenido N ¡ha sido la de servir en bandeja de plata al Pokémon legendario! ¡A mí, que no puedo ser un héroe! Podría decirse que N es una mera creación mía. Una carcasa desprovista de alma. ¿Crees que tus palabras pueden convencer a semejante criatura?

Ash: eres despreciable, N sé que ahora te estas planteando muchas cosas pero no puedes dejar que Ghetsis te esté manipulando, tú te has inculcado en la búsqueda de los ideales y fue por eso que lograste despertar a Zekrom

N: Pero... ¡no tengo lo que hace falta para ser un héroe!

Ash: quien sabe, yo creo que la pregunta ahora es que hacer con zekrom

N: Sí, pero... ¡hemos estado luchando por nuestras convicciones! Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Ash: escúchame N que no hayamos podido convencernos los unos a los otros no implica que haya una imperfección. Piensa que, normalmente, en toda lucha, ninguno de los dos bandos posee por sí mismo la razón absoluta

Ghetsis: ustedes me enferman ¡TRIO SOMBRÍO! (En eso el trio aparece) ¡sáquenme de este lugar!

Ash: NO ESCAPARAS…

En eso el trio sombrío y Ghetsis escapan y N se acerca al cetro que se quedó y lo destruye haciendo que los dos dragones vuelvan a su forma

N: Quiero comentarte una cosa (en eso ambos empiezan a caminar hacia el agujero que quedo cuando entro zekrom para la batalla) Cuando nos conocimos en Pueblo Accumula, le oí decir algo a tu Pokémon que me causó un tremendo impacto. Lo que dijo fue que te apreciaba. ¡Que quería estar contigo! (luego de una pausa de varios segundos) No podía comprenderlo. ¡Que un Pokémon pudiera sentir aprecio hacia un humano! ¡Era algo que yo nunca había visto! Y, desde aquel momento, cuanto más avanzaba en mi viaje, más vacilaban mis convicciones. ¡No hacía más que ver humanos y Pokémon que se entendían y se ayudaban! Fue por eso que quise combatir contigo, para poner a prueba mis creencias. Quería medirme contra alguien con la pureza y la fuerza de un héroe. Yo no comprendía a los Pokémon, o mejor dicho, sólo comprendía a algunos. No puedo compararme contigo, que has conocido y trabado amistad con tantos. El Campeón me ha perdonado. Ahora debo decidir por mí mismo qué es lo que debo hacer.

Ash: N pero que planeas hacer

N: Ash… Dijiste que tenías un sueño, y ahora... ¡se cumplirá! ¡Los sueños, la verdad y los ideales tienen poder para cambiar el mundo! ¡Ash! ¡Tú podrás hacerlo! Bueno, pues... ¡Hasta la vista!

Luego de decir eso se monta en Zekrom y se va del lugar lo más lejos pero no sin antes decirle que el mismo personalmente buscara a Ghetsis y al resto de los plasma. Ash siguió observando cómo es que N se perdía en el horizonte pero entonces se siente un temblor, el castillo se empezaba a derrumbar

CONTINUARA


	29. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

CAPITULO 29: UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Ash: (se estaba despertando) que… pero… en donde

Ash estaba en una cama vestido con una bata blanca de esa que les ponen a los pacientes en los hospitales. El observaba los alrededores y no podía reconocer nada, entonces ve una puerta abrirse, por lo que vio dicha puerta daba al baño, una chica de cabello azul sale de dicho lugar

Dawn: (sorprendida) ¡DESPERTASTE!

La chica se lanza contra Ash y empieza a abrazarlo y al mismo tiempo que lloraba de felicidad

Dawn: por fin despertaste, no sabes lo feliz que estoy

Ash: pero… que… que ha pasado

Pikachu que estaba durmiendo se despertó por el ruido y se lanza con su entrenador pues estaba muy feliz

Hilda: (quien entraba al cuarto) pero que es todo este… ¡ASH! ¡DESPERTASTE!

Cilan: (quien llegaba detrás de Hilda) ¡ACASO ESCUCHE BIEN!

Abril: ¡INCREIBLE!

Ash: me pueden decir que está pasando y Dawn, puedes soltarme me está doliendo

Dawn: perdón (luego de soltar al chico) no lo recuerdas, la batalla en el palacio de N

Ash: mmm pues ahora que recuerdo… lo último que recuerdo fue que…

Dawn: deja de esforzarte, el palacio se empezó a derrumbar y fue cuando todos los del equipo plasma se rindieron, Reshiram bajo de la montaña él te tenía en su lomo y también a tus pokemon, estabas inconsciente

Ash: eso explica porque me duele… (Entonces mira a lado que había un escritorio) el orbe blanco… (este lo coge)

Abril: ¿Qué harás con el ahora?

Ash: pues la batalla con N termino, así que creo que lo devolveré al museo de Nacrene o si no también se lo podría dar a Drayden pues él es el experto en lo que se refiere a dragones y él lo cuidaría hasta el día que se vuelva a necesitar de su uso

Cilan: bueno la decisión es tuya

Ash: oigan, donde está mi ropa

Hilda: pues… (le da una caja)

Ash: que hay aquí (revisa en la caja) ¡QUE! Pero… pero… toda mi ropa está destruida

Dawn: no te preocupes, pude comunicarme con tu mamá y pues te pude conseguir ropa nueva

Ash: gracias Dawn

Dawn: ten (le da una caja) creo que te gustara lo que veras

Ash: haber (abre la caja) increíble ropa nueva [ES LA ROPA QUE USA EN KALOS DURANTE EL ANIME]

Dawn: ves, sabía que te gustaría

Cilan: oye esa ropa se ve muy buena

Hilda: si, ya quiero verte con eso

Ash: bueno en ese caso será mejor cambie así que si me disculpan (este intentaba pararse pero se le hacía un poco difícil)

Dawn: ven, te voy a ayudar

Dawn ayuda a pararse a Ash y este se apoya en una silla

Ash: y por cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente

Cilan: una semana

Ash: wow una semana, eso es mucho

Abril: todos nos turnábamos para cuidarte

Hilda: ajam, pero Dawn… Dawn nunca se despegaba de ti, todo el día te cuidaba a pesar que nosotros también lo hacíamos

Cilan: eso es cierto, en la silla donde te estas apoyando, ella dormía todas las noches

Ash: ¿enserio? Gracias Dawn, eres muy amable

Dawn: (quien tenía un leve sonrojo) ehh… no fue nada

Ash: bueno será mejor que salgan para que me cambie

Todos salieron del cuarto y dejaron a Ash solo para que se pueda cambiar. Afuera del cuarto

Dawn: (quien empezaba a bostezar) ahh… tengo mucho sueño

Abril: pues claro si también te desvelabas por cuidarlo

Cilan: pues como ahora ya despertó, no crees que tengas que dormir un poco, mírate tienes ojeras

Dawn: no… aun puedo resistir

Mycroft: (llegaba por detrás) oigan y que es todo este alboroto

Cilan: ¡es que Ash por fin despertó!

Microft: eso es bueno

En eso se abre la puerta y ven a Ash acomodándose su gorra

Ash: me gusta esta nueva gorra… Microft, como has estado

Microft: me alegra que hallas despertado, tengo que decirte que todos los miembros del equipo plasma han sido arrestados

Ash: N, que hay de N

Microft: N fue el que nos dio toda la información para que podamos ubicar al resto de los plasma, incluso a los 7 sabios y al trio sombrío fueron capturados y pues a N… nunca lo encontramos, pero hay información que se le vio montando a Zekrom yendo en dirección a las tierras del este

Ash: vaya… lo bueno es que termino todo

Abril: sabes Ash, en teoría ahora eres el nuevo campeón

Ash: ¿enserio?

¿?: Campeón no oficial, yo soy la nueva campeona. Me alegra que hayas despertado al fin

Ash: ¡Iris! Eso quiere decir que venciste en la liga, felicidades

Cilan: la elite 4 nos contó como los enfrentaste y cómo fue que los derrotaste y como N derroto al campeón técnicamente él era el nuevo campeón y cuando lo derrotaste se podría decir que obtuviste el titulo

Ash: wow soy el campeón de Unova

Dawn: si pero como dijo Iris tan solo eres el campeón no oficial, no has sido reconocido como campeón por la federación

Ash: mmm pues quizás… oye Mycroft ¿en Kalos hay una liga?

Mycroft: pues si

Ash: enserio, cuéntame más

Mycroft: que te parece si más tarde te cuento todo (viendo su reloj) mira en 3 horas nos reunimos en la cafetería del centro pokemon

Luego de que se fue Mycroft

Iris: Oye Ash, que hay del orbe blanco

Ash: pues creo que lo voy a devolver, ahora que derrote a N la labor de Reshiram acabo

Iris: si quieres yo me lo puedo llevar a la aldea de los dragones. Sería muy bien vigilado en el santuario por los maestros y los sabios ancianos

Ash: en ese caso ten (le da el orbe) que ellos cuiden de el hasta el día que se vuelva a necesitar a Reshiram

Iris: (quien acepta el orbe) el portador siempre es libre de decidir sobre el destino del orbe, si esa es tu decisión el orbe blanco será cuidado por los sabios del santuario de los dragones. Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer mucho papeleo para enfrentarme a la elite y al campeón

Abril: y pues yo también, pues tengo un boleto para irme en el metro directo hacia la casa de mi abuela. Ash me alegra que estés bien

Luego de que todos se hayan despedido

Hilda: oye Dawn, ahora que ya terminamos en Unova… que vas a hacer

Dawn: pues la verdad es que no sé, quizás vuelva a los concursos pero esta vez en Kanto

Hilda: ¿podemos viajar juntas?

Dawn: ¿lo dices enserio?

Hilda: pues sí, quiero empezar como coordinadora y pues en estos días estuve hablando con mi mamá por el videomisor sobre esto y me dijo que si

Dawn: puede ser, oye Ash… Ash

Ash: (que reacciona) que… que pasa

Cilan: en que estás pensando

Ash: sobre Kalos, si lo que dice Mycroft sobre una liga, quizás empiece una nueva aventura en ese lugar

Cilan: así que Kalos eh, sería un buen comienzo esta vez. Considerando que técnicamente eres el nuevo campeón de Unova significa que tendrás un gran nivel dentro de esa región

Ash: si, y si me gusta la idea de Kalos pues iré

Dawn: (sonando un poco triste) así que quieres irte a Kalos

Ash: pues aún no lo se

Luego de esa conversación todos se fueron a pasear por toda la ciudad, Ash noto que estaban en Castelia

Ash: pero… pero en qué momento llegamos a Castelia

Hilda: pues la liga pokemon quedo muy destruida y te tuvieron que traer aquí para que te traten como es debido

Dawn: se me olvidaba, Ash todos tus pokemon que estaban con la profesora Juniper ya han sido transferidos a Kanto y ten (le da 5 pokeball) los únicos que tienes ahora son charizard, serperior, emboar, samurott y gigalith

Ash: (cogiendo las pokeball) pues gracias

Cilan: oigan no quieren comer castehelados yo invito

Dawn: yo siempre escuchaba sobre los castehelados

Hilda: pues ahora los probaras, son muy deliciosos

Todo el grupo salió a por castehelados, cuando Ash consiguió el suyo serperior, emboar y samurott salieron de sus pokeball, samurott abrazo a Ash enterrando su cara con el helado, serperior le quita su gorra y como era una gorra nueva a ella le gustó mucho más esa gorra y emboar abrazo a Ash e incluso lo alza, gigalith también salió y salta encima de Ash tirándolo en el suelo y por ultimo charizard quien empieza a rostizarlo con su lanzallamas. Todos los presentes observaban a Ash con una cara O_O

Dawn: todos los pokemon de Ash lo quieren mucho

Hilda: (viendo como Ash estaba tirado en el suelo quemado, embarrado de helado y algo inconsciente) esto tengo que inmortalizarlo (usando su videomisor toma una foto)

Cilan: haber déjame ver

Dawn: yo también

Los tres empezaban a mirar la foto de Ash y empezaban a reírse

Ash: (quien se levanta) me alegra mucho volver a verlos

Luego de que comieran helados todos seguían paseando por la ciudad. Tiempo después se fueron con Mycroft para que cuente más sobre la región Kalos

Mycroft: (enseñando unas fotos) bien Ash esto es Kalos, como ves hay pokemon que nunca encontraras y pues en la liga solo consigue las 8 medallas y entras a competir

Ash: suena genial, sería un nuevo comienzo ¡está decidido iré a Kalos!

Mycroft: si quieres puedo darte un aventón

Ash: ¡¿lo dices enserio?!

Mycroft: ¿primero a dónde vas?

Ash: pues primero regresaría a Kanto para poder descansar

Mycroft: como sabrás soy de Kanto, en la noche un avión va a partir a Kanto podemos tomarlo y luego de hacer lo que necesite pues te doy el aventón a Kalos

Ash: gracias

Hilda: yo también tomare el vuelo a Kanto, quiero ir a los concursos

Ash: genial, hey Cilan vas a ir a Kanto

Cilan: pues claro, quiero conocer más sobre los pokemon

Ash: genial entonces todos iremos a Kanto

Luego de esa conversación todos se empezaron a alistar para tomar el avión a Kanto, llegada la noche fueron al aeropuerto para abordar el avión. Ash y Dawn se sentaron juntos, más atrás Cilan e Hilda y más atrás estaba Mycroft solo

Ash: es bueno regresar a casa, no crees Dawn

Dawn: ehh… si claro

Dawn estaba algo callada, estaba triste pues dentro de muy poco se volvería a separar de Ash

Dawn: te voy a extrañar

Ash: ah

Dawn: voy a extrañarte, te vas a Kalos y yo volveré a los concursos en Kanto

Ash: Dawn… solo será por un tiempo… cuando termine en Kalos, si quieres lo primero que haga es ir a visitarte a Sinnoh

Dawn: gracias

Ash: como tú dices, no hay de que preocuparse, solo será por un tiempo. Ni que me fuera a quedar a vivir por allá

Dawn: (quien empezaba a sonreír) si tienes razón

El avión despego, y las trabajadoras les dio a cada uno una manta por el frio, ya más de noche

Dawn: demonios hace mucho frio, ni si quiera con esto me puedo abrigar bien

Ash: te comprendo, pero si miras al resto… todos están durmiendo tranquilamente

Dawn: oye Ash… y si… compartimos la manta, ósea si la compartimos y como estaríamos muy apegados pues nos daríamos calor no crees

Ash: bueno si tú lo dices

Y así fue, ambos chicos compartieron la misma manta, pikachu y piplup estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en los pies de ambos. Ya era de mañana y Dawn fue la primera en despertarse y se dio cuenta que había dormido abrazando a Ash y Ash también la estaba abrazando

Dawn: pero en qué momento… (en su mente "se siente bien, pero porque siento que no quiero despegarme de él")

Dawn a pesar que no quería hacerlo tuvo que hacerlo, el avión estaba aterrizando en el aeropuerto que había cerca a pueblo Paleta. Todos despertaron y empezaron a salir

Hilda: se siente muy bien, pisar otra región

Cilan: espero ver muchos nuevos tipos de pokemon

Mycroft: ahora me voy a hacer unas cosas mañana en la tarde nos reuniremos aquí para partir a Kalos

Ash: de acuerdo

Todos se separaron. Ash, Dawn, Hilda y Cilan seguían su camino hacia pueblo Paleta. Hilda y Cilan quedaban impresionados por todos los nuevos pokemon que veían una hora después llegaron a pueblo Paleta, era un bonito lugar muy tranquilo y pacífico, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la casa de Ash

Ash: (abriendo la puerta) ¡MAMÁ ESTOY EN CASA!

Delia: ¡HIJO POR FIN REGRESASTE! (la señora se va a abrazar a Ash toda feliz y luego observa a sus amigos) es un gusto conocerlos en persona, y gracias por cuidarlo cuando estuvo inconsciente

Cilan: no tiene por qué agradecernos señora

Hilda: tiene razón, además si nosotros estuviéramos en esa misma situación, Ash también haría lo mismo. Aunque claro Dawn fue la que estuvo día y noche cuidando a Ash, no se despegaba ni por un minuto

Delia: es cierto eso Dawn

Dawn: (que tenía un leve sonrojo) este… si

Delia: muchas gracias hija

Dawn: (en su mente "¿hija? Escuche bien")

Delia: Ash ¿ya sabes que harás ahora?

Ash: pues me iré a la región de Kalos a competir

Delia: Kalos… vaya, sabía que el día que volvieras te irías a una nueva aventura, tienes todo mi apoyo hijo

Ash: gracias mamá

Delia: que te pareció la nueva ropa que te mande

Ash: me gusta mucho, gracias. Oigan no quieren ver al resto de mis pokemon

Hilda: pensé que no lo dirías

Cilan: ya quiero verlos

Ash: si pero antes

Ash se va del lugar por unos minutos y trae una bicicleta

Ash: ten Hilda y perdón por lo que le paso a tu bicicleta

Hilda: Ash, muchas gracias. Sabes ya me estaba olvidando de esto, además ya no importaba que me devuelvas la bicicleta debido a todas las cosas que pasamos juntos

Luego de haber recibido una nueva bicicleta, todo el grupo salió y se fueron al laboratorio del profesor Oak

Ash: (tocando la puerta) ¡PROFESOR OAK!

Oak: (abriendo) Ash, volviste me alegra mucho

Ash: a mí también me alegra

Oak: (viendo a todos sus amigos) así que ustedes son Hilda y Cilan

Hilda: así es profesor

Cilan: mucho gusto

Dawn: hola profesor Oak

Oak: Dawn mucho gusto, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste aquí

Dawn: (quien le brillaba los ojos) profesor puede recitar un poema

Hilda: (le susurraba a Ash) que es lo que está pasando

Ash: larga historia, después les cuento

El profesor Oak les hace pasar y luego deja que Ash y el resto vallan a su jardín en donde están todos los pokemon.

Ash: (lanzando todas sus pokeball) ¡bien amigos es hora que salgan!

Todos los pokemon salieron cosa que llamo la atención de todos, los pokemon de Ash reconocieron a charizard y los recién llegados de Unova reconocieron a sus viejos compañeros lo que significaba que Ash había vuelto así que todos empezaban a dirigirse a el

Ash: (abriendo los brazos) ¡CHICOS LOS EH EXTRAÑADO MUCHO!

Todos corrían hacia el pero Ash se dio cuenta que eran muchos y que si seguían así podían derribarlo así que junto con pikachu empezaron a correr para no ser embestidos

Dawn: (empezándose a reír) quien lo diría, sus pokemon lo quieren mucho

¿?: ¿Dawn eres tú?

Dawn: Gary, mucho gusto como has estado

Gary: genial (entonces mira a Hilda)

Dawn: ¿Gary estas bien?

Dawn: Dawn ¿quién es esa chica?

Dawn: ella es Hilda, es nuestra amiga de Unova

Gary se acerca a Hilda

Gary: hola me llamo Gary y tú

Hilda: (que se extrañaba por lo que pasaba) Hilda

Gary: te gustaría tomar un café en estos días

Ahora imagínense que la pradera del prof. Oak está tranquila muy pacífica y de la nada se escuchan explosiones, se ve a un Gary corriendo por su vida y a una Hilda totalmente enojada

Hilda: ¡YO NI SI QUIERA TE CONOSCO Y ME ESTAS INVITANDO A SALIR! ¡YO NO SOY DE ESAS QUE CAEN FACILMENTE! ¡AHORA VUELVE!

Hilda perseguía Gary mientras montaba a dragonite mientras que munna, excadrill, darumaka y emolga la seguían.

Cilan: sí que pasan cosas muy raras

Ash: pues Gary siempre ha sido así, creo que ya era hora que alguien le dé una lección

Hilda no pudo atacar a Gary pues logro esconderse, todo el grupo empezaba a conocer a los pokemon de Ash y al mismo tiempo todos sacaron a sus pokemon para que se conozcan. Ya en la noche todos estaban cenando en la casa de Ash, todos hablaban sobre su aventura en Unova, Ash le hablo sobre Mycroft y como les ayudo en el enfrentamiento contra el equipo plasma y también que él lo llevaría a Kalos. Más tarde Delia ofreció su casa para que puedan dormir, había dos habitaciones extras así que Hilda y Cilan las tomarían, Dawn durmió en el cuarto de Ash y este tuvo que dormir en el sofá de la sala. Dawn ya estaba con su ropa de dormir preparada para acostarse pero de pronto tocan la puerta

Dawn: ¿quién?

Ash: soy yo

Dawn: (abre la puerta) ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Ash: ¿podemos hablar?

Entonces ambos se sientan en la cama

Ash: estuve hablando con Mycroft sobre Kalos. Quería saber si podría llevar a alguien mas… ¿Dawn viajarías conmigo?

Dawn: (sorprendida) ¡¿hablas enserio?!

Ash: claro, ya se te olvido lo que te dije en el boquete gigante. Dawn no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir sola, ni que sientas esa oscuridad y ese vacío que me contaste

Dawn: (esta lo abraza y llora de felicidad) gracias

Ash: y descuida allá hay concursos

Dawn: Ash… gracias, no sé qué decir

Ash: tan solo di que si

Dawn: claro que voy, bueno tendría que avisarle a mamá que me iré a Kalos

Ash: también ya me encargue de eso. Antes de venir a decírtelo le hice una llamada preguntándole si te dejaría viajar a Kalos y pues me dijo que puedes ir con la condición de que te cuide

Dawn: gracias Ash, mañana en la mañana voy a empezar a alistarme para el viaje

Luego de eso Ash dejo sola a Dawn, ya estando sola usa su videomisor para llamar a su mamá

Dawn: ojala que conteste

Jhoanna: Dawn como estas, pero de donde me estas llamando

Dawn: desde un videomisor

Jhoanna: ¿un videomisor? ¿desde cuando tienes uno?

Dawn: Ash me regalo uno. Mamá, escucha lo que pasa es que…

Jhoanna: ¿Qué te vas a Kalos?

Dawn: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Jhoanna: Ash me llamo y me hablo sobre eso, y sabía muy bien que no te ibas a negar

Dawn: bueno… pues mañana me voy, me hubiera gustado visitarte antes de irme

Jhoanna: descuida hija, tu solo has tu viaje y cumple tu sueño

Dawn: gracias mamá, bueno te corto la llamada pues tengo sueño. Mañana te vuelvo a llamar

Jhoanna: de acuerdo hija, sueña bien y mándale saludos a mi futuro yerno (se empieza a reír y corta la llamada)

Dawn: mi mamá está loca, como se le ocurre decir eso

Luego de esa conversación se fue a dormir. Ya en la mañana Ash se empezaba a alistar para su viaje a Kalos, Dawn también dijo que se iría a Kalos eso significaba que Hilda tendría que viajar sola. Todos les ayudaban a alistar sus cosas, todos volvían a conversar sobre su aventura en Unova y de cómo se extrañarían. Llego la hora indicada y todos se fueron al aeropuerto en el que Mycroft estaba debajo de un avión esperando a Ash

Mycroft: bien Ash, Dawn. Este es el avión que nos llevara a Kalos

Ash: (tenia a pikachu en su cabeza) se ve increíble

Delia: así que tú eres Mycroft, Ash me hablo mucho de usted

Mycroft: vaya, eso me sorprende… ¿profesor Oak?

Oak: ¿nos conocemos?

Mycroft: claro, hace varios años yo fui a recoger mi primer pokemon con usted pero llegue tarde y recibí un cubone que encontró abandonado

Oak: ya recordé, aún recuerdo cuando cubone se puso feliz, el pobre había perdido a su madre recientemente, como está el

Mycroft: está en Kalos ya evolucionado en Marowak, no pude traerlo

Oak: por lo visto Ash está en buenas manos, Mycroft de joven también me ayudó mucho en mi investigación

Delia: (sintiéndose aliviada) en ese caso puedo confiar en el

Mycroft se despide y se mete al avión

Ash: bueno, adiós mamá esta vez prometo traer el título de campeón

Delia: eso espero

Ash: profesor Oak, le mandare nuevos pokemon

Oak: ya estoy impaciente por ver qué tipos de pokemon traerás

Ash: Cilan gracias por todo

Cilan: descuida Ash, yo debería agradecerte pues si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera conocido tantas cosas

Ash: nos veremos Hilda, sé que nos conocimos de una forma algo extraña pero…

Hilda: eso que importa (le da un golpe en la espalda) además con todo lo que pasamos estaría dispuesta a que pikachu rostice de nuevo mi bicicleta

Dawn: (tenia a piplup en sus brazos) profesor Oak, hasta luego. Espero que le vaya bien en su investigación

Oak: gracias Dawn, ten (le da un libro) como a ti te gustan todos mis poemas te escribí esto

Dawn: (que le brillaban los ojos) muchas gracias, lo leeré todos los días. Hilda, Cilan… fue un gusto haberlos conocido.

Cilan: fue un gusto para mí también, que te valla bien en tu viaje

Hilda: amiga te voy a extrañar mucho, pero descuida la próxima vez que nos veamos seré una gran coordinadora

Dawn: yo también espero verlos. (se dirige a Delia) señora Delia muchas gracias por todo

Delia: no ha sido nada, todo el tiempo que nos logramos conocer, te llegue a querer como a una hija (entonces le dice algo a su oído) además eres mi futura nuera

Dawn al escuchar eso se le ponen los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina. Luego de eso ambos chicos se metieron al avión y este empezó a despegar. Todos observaban como es que se alejaba, Hilda en su mente "espero que Dawn se dé cuenta de lo que siente por Ash en Kalos". En el avión estaba Ash junto con pikachu, él estaba muy decidido que al llegar a Kalos lucharía con todo y daría todo de sí para lograr conquistar la liga Kalos y a su lado Dawn que sabiendo que hay concursos ella se esforzaría al máximo. Unas horas después en la residencia Ketchum Delia estaba colgando tres fotos enmarcadas en la sala, la primera era de Ash con todos sus pokemon [LA MISMA FOTO DL FINAL DEL ANIME PERO EN ESTA VERSION TIENE VARIACIONES DEBIDO A QUE SUS POKEMON LLEGARON A SU ULTIMA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA], otra foto es de Ash y todo el grupo, todos felices y a lado de todos sus pokemon y la ultima una foto donde Ash y Dawn salen abrazados

FIN

**Antes que nada tengo que aclarar que tuve que reescribir el capítulo debido a que el original tendría un gran agujero de trama. El siguiente episodio será el especial de Hilda. A pesar que Ash y Dawn viajaran juntos, pues en XY aparecerá Serena y claro lo que significa que habrá "amourshipping" pero será diferente al del anime pues ese está demasiado forzado y la Serena que aparecerá será una Serena más apegada al juego. Sé que no hay concursos en Kalos pero como el remake de Hoenn está cerca pues decidí ponerlos. Haber comenten que les pareció este nuevo capítulo y que cosas esperan para XY**


	30. ESPECIAL

CAPITULO 30: PROBLEMAS EN CIUDAD AZULONA

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Ash y Dawn se fueron a Kalos, Cilan se fue a Johto e Hilda se quedó en Kanto para poder participar en los concursos. En ese momento era de mañana y ella estaba en el centro pokemon recién despertando, a su lado estaba su fiel amiga munna

Hilda: (quien bostezaba) buenos días amiga… (mira el reloj) ¡QUE YA SON LAS 10! ¡ES MUY TARDE!

Hilda rápidamente se ducha y se pone su ropa habitual y baja a la cafetería del centro pokemon para desayunar

Hilda: ¡enfermera Joy! ¡¿aún hay comida?!

Joy: lo siento Hilda pero los desayunos se acabaron hace 2 horas

Hilda: (que se resignaba) hay no puede ser… de acuerdo

Hilda salió del centro pokemon y junto a munna se fueron en la bicicleta a buscar un restaurante, cuando llegaron se sentaron y se pusieron a desayunar

Hilda: (que estaba tomando café) esta rico. (mira a todos sus pokemon) ¿Qué les parece el desayuno? (todos daban una señal de que la comida estaba buena) extraño a los chicos, en especial a Cilan porque era él quien nos cocinaba. Maldito idiota que se le ocurre irse a Hoenn disque de vacaciones. Bueno eso es cosa del pasado (coge el control de la tv y empieza a cambiar los canales pero se detuvo en uno) esto es increíble

El canal en que se detuvo Hilda era un canal pagado y era donde se veía a Iris ya convertida en la campeona oficial de Unova

Hilda: increíble, eso quiere decir que logro derrotar al alto mando… pero... ella está luchando… esa no es la amiga de Ash y Dawn, la campeona

En la televisión se veía a Iris [CON EL VESTIDO QUE USA COMO CAMPEONA EN EL JUEGO BLANCO 2 Y NEGRO 2] luchando contra Cinthia, en el campo estaban luchando Haxorus y garchomp

Hilda: vaya Iris está dando una gran pelea

En la televisión ambas chicas seguían luchando con sus dragones y al final fue una victoria aplastante de Iris

Hilda: quien lo diría, la campeona novata venció a la campeona veterana

Hilda luego de haber desayunado salió del restaurante para ir por la ciudad, estaba en ciudad Azulona. Hilda estaba jalando su bicicleta, esa bicicleta ha sido de gran ayuda pues le facilitaba el recorrido en las rutas

Hilda: (tenia a munna en su cabeza) sabes munna, me gusta ciudad Azulona, tiene un aire que ninguna ciudad de Unova tiene (esta afirma feliz) bueno vallamos a buscar el lugar para inscribirnos al concurso… aunque creo que aquí también hay un gimansio…

Ella seguía caminando, Hilda seguía jalando su bicicleta pero de pronto vio a un pequeño eevee que a gran velocidad paso por su lado y entonces un hydrobomba golpea bicicleta lanzándola por los aires y destruyéndola eso hace que munna empieza a buscar al culpable

Hilda: ¡NOOOO! ¡QUIEN… QUIEN…!

En eso un chico de pelo marrón a lado de un empoleon aparece

Hilda: ¡TU! ¡TU Y ESE PINGÜINO SUPERDESARROLLADO HAN DESTRUIDO MI BICICLETA!

¿?: perdón lo que pasa es que perseguía a un eevee

Hilda: ¡¿hablas de ese pequeño eevee?! (señalando a un eevee que se escondía detrás de unos botes de basura) ¡ESTAS LOCO COMO SE TE OCURRE LANZARLE UN HYDROBOMBA A ESA COSITA TAN PEQUEÑA¡ ¡IDIOTA! (viendo al eevee) vamos pequeño puedes irte, este ya no te estará persiguiendo (mira desafiante a Kenny) y yo me encargare personalmente de eso

¿?: oye porque lo hiciste

Hilda: se veía asustado (mirando al suelo) hay no todas mis cosas… maldito idiota

En eso Hilda empieza a recoger todas sus cosas y el chico le dice "te voy a ayudar" entonces el chico observa dos estuches y por curiosidad los abre

¿?: increíble tienes 4 listones y también 5 medallas

Hilda: (quien le quita los estuches) oye quien te dijo que podías ver mis cosas

¿?: me llamo Kenny y también soy coordinador (saca un estuche) tengo 2 listones

Hilda: y yo Hilda

Kenny: tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

Hilda: (sarcástica) valla y como lo notaste, acaso fue por munna que está flotando en mi costado

Kenny: eh pues si

El seguía ayudando a recoger sus cosas pero entonces encuentra una foto, una foto en la que estaba ella acompañada de otras tres personas junto a varios pokemon. Él pudo reconocer a dos de las personas

Kenny: ¿Ash y Dawn?

Hilda: (le quita la foto) si vas a ayudarme a recoger mis cosas tan solo recógelas y no las ojees… por cierto como sabes sobre Ash y Dawn, acaso son amigos

Kenny: pues si, a Ash lo conocí en Sinnoh y Dawn es mi mejor amiga de la infancia

Hilda: pues yo soy amiga de ellos, viajamos por Unova todos juntos

Kenny: (que empieza a procesar informacion) espera… Ash y Dawn viajaron de nuevo… cuando los conociste… ¿ellos ya estaban viajando juntos?

Hilda: (ella noto que Kenny estaba muy nervioso cosa que paso por su cabeza "al parecer está enamorado de Dawn, creo que me las cobrare por lo de la bicicleta") claro, ellos ya viajaban juntos cuando los conocí, es más Ash es un muy buen novio con Dawn. Tenía tanta envidia de mi amiga por tener a un chico así

Kenny: ¡¿ASH Y DAWN SON NOVIOS?!

Hilda: pues a decir verdad… a ciencia cierta no estoy muy segura, siempre deduje eso pues ellos siempre estaban juntos, me pareció haberlos visto cogidos de la mano y creo que una vez compartieron la misma carpa

Kenny: (que estaba muy perturbado) esto no puede estar pasando… dime… por favor. Dime que más sabes

Hilda: pues ellos están viajando los dos solos por Kalos

Kenny: (de forma muy dramática) ¡NOOOOOOO!

Hilda: pero como te digo, no sé si serán novios pero si son muy unidos, incluso creo nada más creo pues no estoy muy segura que los vi besarse, pero claro no estoy segura si fue eso lo que paso

Kenny al escuchar esas palabras se desmaya y su empoleon empieza a sacudirlo para poder despertarlo

Hilda: (termina de recoger sus cosas y se va junto con munna del lugar) misión cumplida

Hilda se va del lugar y se dirige al coliseo en donde será el concurso pero

Hilda: ¡QUE! ¡COMO QUE EL CONCURSO LO CANCELARON HASTA NUEVO AVISO! (le preguntaba a uno de los encargados) disculpe ¿Por qué el concurso fue cancelado?

Encargado: pues fue Erika, ella es la líder del gimnasio y la responsable de que lo cancelen

Hilda: yo pregunte porque cancelaron el concurso no quien lo cancelo

Encargado: la verdad es que no se

Hilda: en situaciones como esta solo queda una coda por hace ¡MUNNA IREMOS AL GIMNASIO DE ERIKA Y LE SACAREMOS LA RAZON DEL PORQUE CANCELO EL CONCURSO!

Hilda junto con munna fueron directo hacia el gimnasio. Al llegar les gusto la decoración, muchas plantas y flores, todo estaba en armonía con la naturaleza.

Hilda: ¡LIDER ERIKA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!

Entonces aparece una chica de pelo negro corto que vestía un kimono

Hilda: ¡TU! ¡¿TU ERES ERIKA?!

Erika: si, y quien eres y porque estas gritando

Hilda: ¡ME LLAMO HILDA! ¡QUIERO SABER PORQUE CANCELASTE EL CONCURSO!

Erika: así que quieres saber porque cancele el concurso. Mira hagamos esto, hay un eevee suelto en la ciudad si me lo traes te diré la razón del porque tuve que cancelar el concurso

Hilda: ¡YO NO VOY A IR A BUSCAR A TU POKEMON!

Erika: bueno en ese caso te tendrás que quedar sin concurso

Hilda sale del gimnasio toda enojada

Hilda: así que un eevee. Un momento… ¿acaso no será el mismo eevee que Kenny perseguía? Pero se veía asustado… que dices munna ¿vamos a buscarlo?

Munna afirma y Ambas se fueron en busca del eevee. No muy lejos de hay un chico junto a un empoleon estaban en un callejón cuando de pronto un Dragonite derriba a empoleon

Kenny: ¡HEY PORQUE HICISTE ESO!

Hilda: ¡SI NO ME HUBIERAS DESTROZADO LA BICICLETA YO SERIA DIFERENTE CONTIGO! ¡RESPONDE! ¡¿EL EEVEE QUE BUSCAS, ACASO ERIKA TE MANDO A BUSCARLO?!

Kenny: pues sí, ella quiere que se lo lleve para que el concurso vuelva a realizarse

Hilda: interesante

Kenny: te puedo hacer una pregunta, Ash y Dawn ¿Cuánto puedes asegurar que sean novios?

Hilda: silencio…

Kenny: ¡oye acaso…

Hilda: de verdad, silencio… creo que escuche algo

En eso eevee aparece frente a ellos pero empieza a huir

Kenny: (salía corriendo junto a empoleon) ¡OYE VEN PARA ACA!

Hilda: ese eevee… está huyendo, pero de que

Kenny y empoleon entran a un callejón y entonces se ve que rayos de electricidad. Hilda asustada se va a ver lo que pasa

Hilda: si Kenny y empoleon fueron electrocutados, eso quiere decir que hay otro pokemon

Kenny: (levantándose de dolor) un jolteon fue el que me ataco

Hilda: de seguro está defendiendo a eevee, esto puede ser peligroso ¡dragonite regresa! (guarda al pokemon y lanza la pokeball de excadrill) hay un eevee que está muy asustado y un jolteon esta suelto y al parecer es muy peligroso así que estate alerta

Kenny: (quien se asusta al ver al pokemon) ¡¿pero que es esa cosa?!

Hilda: esa cosa como tú lo llamas, tiene nombre y es excadrill. Maldición que nunca has visto uno aunque sea en fotos

Kenny: no

Hilda: (facepalm) ¿Por qué Dawn tiene amigos muy raros?

En eso excadrill es atacado por un hydrobomba

Hilda: ¡QUE! (mirando al techo) ¡UN VAPOREON!

El pokemon empieza a correr por los techos de las casas a lo que Hilda y Kenny empezaron a perseguirlo

Hilda: excadrill regresa (guarda a su pokemon y lanza otra pokeball) ¡emolga vigila los cielos y observa hacia donde se va vaporeon!

Emolga obedece y empieza a seguir a vaporeon. Ambos chicos seguían a emolga pero en eso un lanzallamas muy potente logro atacar a emolga y derribarla

Hilda: ¡un lanzallamas!

Kenny: mira

El chico señalaba a un lugar en específico, un flareon estaba huyendo hacia un parque cercano, Hilda fue rápidamente a guardar a emolga y se fue a buscar al flareon

Hilda: haber tu busca en esa dirección y yo busco en la otra… munna tenemos que tener mucho cuidado en encontrar a eevee, ese eevee está asustado y no sé por qué pero algo me dice que Erika sabe algo (en eso ve un flareon) ese flareon no será el que… (en eso se mete a los arbustos) ¡oye espera! ¡munna usa poder psiquico!

El flareon logra meterse a los arbustos pero el rayo del psíquico logra darle, Hilda se acerca a ver

Hilda: ¿eevee? Pero si se supone que ataque a un flareon (en eso ve una de sus orejas) ¿un chip? (ella coge al eevee y se va corriendo) ¡LO SABIA ESA ERIKA SABE ALGO QUE NOSOTROS NO!

Ellas se disponían a ir en busca de Erika, pero cerca de un callejón un gengar empieza a atacarles y munna empieza a defender usando bola sombra

Hilda: ese gengar yo lo conozco

¿?: así que lo recuerdas verdad

Hilda: ¡ATLAS! ¿pero cómo?

Atlas: nada que una fuerte cantidad de dinero no pueda arreglar, ahora suelta a ese eevee y nadie saldrá herido

Hilda: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡darumaka ataca!

Darumaka sale para ayudar a munna contra gengar pero un garchomp y un tyranitar aparecen en la escena

Atlas: encárguense de ellos, es más si quieren pueden acabar con esa chica

Los pokemon de Atlas estaban castigando a munna y a darumaka pero en eso

¿?: ¡venusaur usa danza pétalo!

El ataque empezó a rodear a garchomp, tyranitar y a gengar. Hilda volteo para ver quién era el dueño de dicho pokemon

Hilda: ¡ERIKA!

Atlas guardo a sus pokemon y lanzo una pokeball de la que un pidgeot salió y escapo en el pero no sin antes que volvería por dicho eevee

Erika: ¿están bien?

Hilda: haber Erika, ahora no te me escapas ¿Por qué todos están interesados en este eevee?

Erika: volvamos al gimnasio, eevee necesita descansar. Halla te explicare todo

Todos se fueron al gimnasio de Erika, durante el camino Hilda cargaba a eevee pues no confiaba mucho en Erika.

Erika: primero tenemos que hacer que eevee se recupere, así que ponlo en esa maquina

Hilda: de acuerdo (ella lo pone en una máquina y este empieza a curar a eevee) ahora explica que es lo que pasa

Erika: primeramente, ese eevee es especial. Es un eevee único en su tipo uno que puede cambiar de forma entre jolteon, flareon y vaporeon a voluntad. Aun no se sabe cómo puede hacerlo, pero cuando doctores lo examinaron vieron que al transformarse no le produce ningún daño. Ese eevee por ser tan especial varios cazadores lo empezaron a buscar y Atlas lo encontró pero el logro escapar y…

Hilda: dices que Atlas antes ya lo tenía

Erika: si, pero como te digo eevee logró escapar

En eso Hilda abre rápidamente la maquina donde se encontraba eevee

Erika: pero que es lo que sucede

Hilda: esto (saca el chip que tenía eevee en su oreja y lo destruye) tenemos que llevarnos a eevee lejos de aquí

Todas salieron del lugar pero al salir se encontraron a Atlas y este ordena a sus pokemon atacar

Erika: ¡Venusaur una planta feroz!

El pokemon sale de su pokeball y esta logra hacer que grandes raíces del suelo empiecen a atacar a los pokemon de Atlas

Erika: ¡huye con eevee yo me encargare de el!

Hilda corrió lo más lejos posible del lugar y se logró esconder en un callejón

Hilda: (que estaba cansada) aquí estaremos seguras, por el momento… no puedo creer que este pequeño cause tanto (en eso eevee empieza a despertar) hola, no te preocupes no te haRE daño, te protegeré para que Atlas no te encuentre

El pequeño eevee empieza a lamer el rostro de Hilda

Hilda: oye para me haces cosquillas

Hilda salió del callejón, ella quería saber cómo estaba la situación con Erika.

Hilda: (eevee se había subido a su cabeza) ojala que Erika haya acabado con Atlas

Ella seguía su camino pero en eso un lanzallamas casi le logra impactar impacta

Atlas: fue muy fácil acabar con Erika, ¡garchomp ataca!

Hilda: (lanzando una pokeball) ¡dragonite enfado!

Dragonite sale al encuentro con garchomp, este usa carga dragón y ambos logran chocar produciéndose una explosión

Hilda: (lanzando otra pokeball) ¡excadrill ayuda a dragonite!

El pokemon sale disparado pero tyranitar aparece y este logra embestir a excadrill antes que golpee a garchomp

Atlas: tan solo entrégame a eevee y te dejare en paz

Hilda: ¡NUNCA! ¡ESTE EEVEE NUNCA SERÁ TUYO!

Eeve escuchaba como es que Hilda lo defendía, él se sentía feliz pues nunca antes le habían defendido antes, es mas a él lo buscaban siempre pero nada más para atraparlo. Entonces la sombra de Hilda empieza a cambiar cosa que eevee nota y se baja de los brazos de Hilda, se transforma en flareon y empieza a usar lanzallamas en la sombra

Hilda: eevee pero que haces

Entonces recuerda que gengar también le dicen el pokemon sombra, gengar sale del lugar al lado de Atlas el lanzallamas fue muy potente y lo dejo muy débil

Atlas: pero que haces inútil regresa a la batalla

El gengar sale para atacar a Hilda pero flareon se transforma en jolteon y siendo este más rápido logra usar voltio cruel sobre gengar dejándolo debilitado

Hilda: wow jolteon, eres muy fuerte y rapido

Jolteon se transforma en vaporeon y se va a ayudar a excadrill y a dragonite, este usa armadura acida y con eso empieza a moverse con mucha facilidad por el lugar atacando por sorpresa a garchomp y a tyranitar logrando vencerlos.

Atlas: maldición (lanzando una pokeball) pidgeot sácame de aquí

El ave empieza a llevárselo

Hilda: no te escaparas tan rápido, vaporeon transfórmate en jolteon y usa rayo

Vaporeon cambia de forma y siendo ya un jolteon derriba al pidgeot. Hilsa se va buscar a Atlas y lo encuentra noqueado, este lo amarra a un poste, minutos después llega la policía y se llevan a Atlas.

Hilda: (tenia a eevee en su cabeza) esperemos que Atlas ya no vuelva a escapar

Erika: muchas gracias, si no fuera por tu ayuda Atlas probablemente hubiera escapado

Hilda: no hay de que

Erika: por lo visto eevee se encariño contigo

Hilda: pues sí, no se me ha despegado desde entonces

Erika: sabes, ese eevee te sería de gran ayuda para el concurso de mañana

Hilda: enserio, muchas gracias es increíble (cogiendo a eevee entre sus brazo) que dices pequeñín, quieres viajar conmigo (este afirma con la cabeza con mucha felicidad) pues bienvenido a la familia (saca una pokeball y mete a eevee dentro)

Erika: pues al principio tuve que cancelar el concurso para ver si los coordinadores ayudarían en la búsqueda del eevee, así se tendría más territorio cubierto y poder encontrarlo más rápido

Hilda: (volviendo a sacar a eevee) pues no me lamento que hallas cancelado el concurso, si no fuera por eso no hubiera conocido a eevee, por cierto a qué hora será el concurso mañana

Erika: a las 5:00 pm, por cierto ¿estas coleccionando también las medallas?

Hilda: pues sí, vera en un principio nada mas iría con los listones pero pasado un tiempo me anime por los gimnasios

Erika: en ese caso mañana te estaré esperando en mi gimnasio, bueno me voy así que suerte para mañana

Luego de que se haya ido, Hilda se fue al centro comercial a ver qué cosas había. Como no encontraba nada interesante se fue a la cafeteria

Hilda: (munna estaba flotando y eevee estaba parado en la mesa) haber eevee mañana no participaras en el concurso, veras como es los otros participaran para que te des una idea, así que…

¿?: ¡INCREIBLE CAPTURASTE AL EEVEE!

Hilda: (voltea) hay no, como puedes estar aquí

Kenny: te eh estado buscando, ahora te tengo que hacer unas cuantas preguntas

Hilda: yo no voy a responderte nada, yo no tengo que darte explicaciones (se levanta y empieza a salir del lugar)

Kenny: espera un momento…

Hilda: (se voltea) eevee paralízalo (este se transforma en jolteon y usa onda trueno dejando paralizado a Kenny) sabes algo eevee, tu y yo seremos grandes amigos

Luego de eso Hilda se fue a descansar al centro pokemon pues el siguiente día se enfrentaría a Erika por la medalla y también competiría en el concurso

FIN

**Con este capítulo especial doy por terminado toda la saga Blanco y Negro, tuve que reescribirlo por un hecho que se explica al final del capítulo anterior a este. Hilda aparecerá en XY pero aun no sé cómo ni en qué momento pero de aparecer lo hará. Cuando escriba XY también mesclare al anime con el juego. Pues comenten a ver cómo les pareció todo este trabajo que hice y pues como voy a demorar un poco para escribir lo que es XY escribiré otras sagas relacionado con pokemon pero de pocos capítulos.**


End file.
